Ella es mi pecado
by Samara-Lestrange
Summary: La razón a veces puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar, pero es sólo el corazón el que nos dice lo que es preciso hacer. Zutara. Capítulo 21. LemonLime ¡¡I'm Alive XD! Regresé¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fic de Avatar¡ xD Sam saltando por toda la habitación o y es mi primer Zutara - adoro al principe Zuko xD era natural que hiciera mi primicia con el , muajajjajajaj XD**

**En fin, soy Samara , o solo Sam para los amigos, y es mi primera historia que publico, no seáis malitos y dejadme un review, con criticas, bolas de fuego, felicitaciones…**

**Zuko: dudo que alguien te felicite ¬ .¬ el fic es un asco**

**-T-T pero…**

**Zuko: ¬¬ pero nada, me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo, podría estar buscando al avatar, y estoy encadenado a una niñita con desequilibrio emocional òó**

**-Esto…Sam mira las cadenas en los pies de Zuko xDD mejor continuamos te parece? ¬¬ ok, como les decía dejeneme review para saber si desde un principio es un asco…**

**Zuko: lo es…¬¬**

**-Shh¡ …o si aún tengo oportunidad de seguirlo…T-T sin más que decir los dejo con el Zutara xD**

**Zuko: --UU Seee….sigan leyendo esta basura…**

**Sam le tapa la boca con un calcetín **

**Ahhh..y lastimosamente ni Avatar ni Zuko me pertenecen ¬¬ le pertenece a Nickelodeon y al resto de los empresarios con dinero T---T yo solo utilizo los personajes para mi diversión sin ningún fin de lucro…Enjoy it ¡ xD**

**Prisionera**

**Capítulo 1: **

Bruscamente abrió sus ojos, para recibir la oscuridad en que se hallaba sumida su habitación, por un momento se sintió desconcertado, buscando alguna señal en las sombras que se dibujaban a lo largo de las paredes de la recámara...pero no...sólo había sido una pesadilla...o talvez un sueño?

El joven que se hallaba enredado entre las mantas de su cama suspiró derrotado sentándose en su colchón...sumergido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de aquella visión que tubo antes de despertarse tan súbitamente.

Pero no era la primera vez que el joven príncipe soñaba con aquella ilusión, no...ya iban siendo tres noches en que unos hechizantes ojos azules perturbaban su sueño, su descanso.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando...-murmuró él en la confidencia de sus habitaciones- es solo un sueño…¿por qué me afecta de esta manera? Como último recurso, pensó en salir furtivamente a la cocina prepararse un poco del famoso té relajante de su tío...si, había caído prácticamente en la locura¿aceptar aquellas infusiones sólo para conseguir aliviar a su atormentado cuerpo? De seguro el brebaje le aclararía los pensamientos... Aún impregnado en el reciente encanto del sueño que había tenido, se incorporó calladamente y vistiéndose se marchó de la habitación, haciendo resonar sus pasos en el dichoso silencio del pasillo.

La luz de la cocina lo cegó momentáneamente, y pronto comenzó a buscar en los estantes lo que necesitaba para prepararse ese té de Ginseng. Era conciente de que hacía demasiado ruido en su búsqueda de las condenadas hierbas, pero no le importó...Después de prepararse el bendito té, el joven príncipe salió con su humeante taza hacia la proa del barco, quizás un poco de aire también ayudaría.

Subió los escalones hasta llegar a la tranquilidad de la noche, donde algunas estrellas seguían en el firmamento, respiró el frío aire mezclado con el olor de su bebida, mientras caminaba hasta el borde del barco donde se apoyo para observar las aguas que se extendían por debajo de la nave y eran cortadas como si la embarcación fuese una navaja.

La verdad es que se sentía derrotado, todas sus barreras mentales habían sido derribadas por la simple aparición de esa joven en sus sueños, por la simple presencia de ella había renunciado ya a dos noches de descanso. Era patético. Pensó él y miró fijamente en el interior del pálido líquido. El verdoso vapor ascendía en curvas perezosas, y suspiró. Todo lo que quería era dormir sin miedo a sufrir las consecuencias de esa fantasía...

Podría considerarse que todo comenzaba con aquellos sueños que siempre lo atormentaron, su padre...su destierro...su mísera suerte...su esclavizante misión...

_El joven maestro fuego y su tío paseándose por los enormes pasillos de su ex-palacio, como alguna vez hicieron cuando aún eran parte de su nación. Caminan hablando sobre los entrenamientos, sobre su futuro tan incierto como el de ahora..._

_Luego las sombras comienzan a opacar la escena, oscuridad total, un espeso negro que lo envolvía mientras él llamaba tratando de encontrar a su tío entre esa perdición, no está en ninguna parte y de pronto se siente solo, un vacío en el alma que va hiriéndolo de un modo físico, lágrimas luchan en sus ojos…por el frío tan real que lo invade, por la soledad tan cruel y cruda como lo es en verdad, por saberse desamparado._

_Pero de pronto aquella presencia, la siente tan cerca de él aunque no puede verla, delicadas manos que lo rodean por el cuello y un cuerpo juvenil se estrecha contra el suyo...una deliciosa voz lo llama por su nombre, tranquilizándolo mientras el cálido aliento y perfume de su espectral aparición lo inunda de un modo demasiado real..._

_-¿quién eres?...-murmura el joven tratando de ver más allá, pero la tranquilidad que experimenta contrasta tanto con su sufrimiento._

_Lentamente un brillo casi etéreo comienza a iluminar el lugar, ya no está en palacio, ahora está en su recámara en su barco...pero aún no puede ver el rostro de la joven, sólo distingue un par de ojos azules, como tranquilas aguas de océano, pero hay algo más... la delicada muchacha está derramando lágrimas, cristalinas y pequeñas gotas escurren por una piel morena hasta perderse más abajo. Por alguna razón el príncipe se siente tan atraído ante tal hermosa escena, siente que conoce a esa chiquilla, siente la tristeza que ella oculta detrás de esos ojos..._

_Ella con desesperación busca besarlo en los labios, brindarle caricias en todo su rostro acompañado por su agitada respiración...No lo entiende, no entiende porqué le da tales atenciones, talvez porque como 'huérfano' siempre las necesito, quizás por estar tan moralmente quebrado ahora ella quería cambiarlo..._

_-Zuko...-susurra ella acercándose peligrosamente al príncipe, dejándole un sabor dulce que le recorre cada músculo de su cuerpo, con tan simple acto ella logra desarmarlo por completo y sin resistirse más, él se abraza al núbil cuerpo de su ensueño deseando responderle a sus efusivos actos, poder calmar la pena en aquellos celestiales ojos...pero antes de poder hacer algo para impedir que se marchase...la imagen perfecta se desvanece...y como último resquicio de su ilusión, ve el destello de esos bellos ojos azules..._

-Estoy pensando estupideces...-Bebió a sorbos y despacio el té, sintiendo el moderado calor embotado en su estómago.

-¿Y que clase de estupideces son esas que te mantienen despierto a estas horas príncipe Zuko?- una voz ronca lo sacó de sus reflexiones haciendo que casi derramase todo el te.

-¡Tío!...-exclamó sorprendido

En efecto, el anciano se hallaba de pie justo detrás de él, con una taza similar a la suya y una sonrisa desatisfacción en su rostro.

- ¿Y bien¿ no vas a contestarme que haces levantado tan temprano?

-¿cómo?..-preguntó aturdido

-Son algo así como las 3 de la mañana, escuché el escándalo en la cocina y creí que alguien estaría robando mi ración de galletas de jengibre de la semana...-se sinceró Iroh mientras sacaba una galleta de detrás suyo y le daba una gran mordida.

- ¿qué? -Zuko miraba consternado a su tío¿en realidad era posible que dijese tales tonterías en un momento así?

-ehh...como sea... Pues...no tengo sueño, eso es todo.

-Ahh...no me vengas con esas sobrino...siempre has sido tan impaciente, se que quieres hallarlo, pero no dormir no

te llevará a ningún lado...

-No tienes idea...

-¿De qué?

-De...-el joven se detuvo evaluando si debía contarle a su tio- nada, nada...olvídalo, no tiene importancia...

-Si tiene que ver contigo me importa...-aseguró Iroh acercándose al muchacho y terminando con la galleta de otro

mordisco - Te está desgastando, no es justo que te prohíbas de tal modo el descando, y peor aún que hasta en sueños lo tengas presente...

-No es culpa mía tío...-dijo Zuko cerrando los ojos- tan solo se aparece en mis sueños, siento como si fuera mi única esperanza, como si lentamente curara las heridas que tengo en mi interior...se aparece como si nada y cambia todo el curso de lo que llamo vida, y ni siquiera es real, ni siquiera puedo aspirar a tenerla, ni siquiera a encontrarla¡

-pero…

- No tengo control sobre esto¿sabes como me molesta esto, estoy atrapado en esta pesadilla- gritó el adolescente comenzando a echar chispas por los puños.

Iroh lo miró algo asustado - Eh...¿de quien demonios hablas príncipe Zuko?

Silencio, en las borrosas siluetas del alba se había instalado un silencio incómodo que solo fue interrumpido por la voz de Zuko

-¡qué¿de quien crees que estoy hablando?- respondió Zuko frunciendo el ceño

-¿Que no era acerca del Avatar?

Excelente...había metido la pata, y bien metida...El joven maestro fuego cayó en cuenta de su error y trató de ganar tiempo a su respuesta tomando de un gran sorbo lo que quedaba del té, su tío se rascaba con su mano libre la cabeza.

- si...claro tío, hablaba del avatar...- mintió él, alejándose un poco de Iroh- creo que me descontrolé_...((N/A¿desde cuando aceptando que se descontrola o.O? En verdad esta entrando en la locura u.u))_

-Sigo sin comprender...-comentó el ex-general viendo como el joven se distraía nuevamente en el este, por donde se despuntaba el amanecer.

-Creo que así es mejor tío...-aceptó el príncipe levantando su vista hacia el matizado cielo, donde las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer gradualmente...de pronto un grito proveniente del puente del barco captó la atención de los maestros fuego.

-¡Señor! acabo de ver la costa de la ciudad de Meridiam del reino tierra, hay humo señor, una gran cantidad de humo¡- informó un hombre con un telescopio manual. Zuko como impulsado por un resorte llegó hasta donde su telescopio, más potente aún, le permitió cerciorarse de las palabras de su soldado, apuntó justamente hacia delante y lo vió.

Una gran nube de humo negro se veía a lo lejos, ascendía entre el alba como nubes de un mal presagio.

-¡Siga en esa dirección capitán!-ordenó Zuko mirando al hombre- hacia la costa de Meridiam pronto¡

-¡Si Señor¡Aumenten la velocidad, ya oyeron al príncipe¡

Zuko se desvaneció mirando en esa dirección, según sus cálculos el Avatar llegaría a esa ciudad tarde o temprano, el niño ése le llevaba gran ventaja pero si lograba alcanzarlo en Meridiam no le dejaría salir de allí. El viento acarició su pálida cara antes de que él tomase grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Maldito Zhao…-murmuró entre dientes el príncipe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bien¡ XD acabado el primer capi¡ ;; no sean crueles y dejenme un review o mándenme un correo a: n o e l i t a g 3 h o t m a i l . c o m ((quiten los espacios)) -U se acepta de todo hasta cartas bomba o-O**

**Zuko: me vas a soltar ¬¬**

**-Naa xD**

**Zuko: ¬¬ ahh…entonces...supongo que si esta "autora" sigue con esta locura..nos vemos en**

**el próximo capi T-T**

**-XD nos vemos¡**

**Samara-Lestrange**


	2. Emboscada

**Seeee….estoy de vuelta XD, mi hermano se secuestró mi pc por dos semanas ¬¬UU por eso recién podré seguir con el 2do capítulo T.T **

**Zuko: O-O seguirás con esto?...enserio? **

**-Sip T.T me dejaron reviewwwsssSSSS XDD¡¡¡¡ seguiré, seguirée¡¡¡¡**

**Zuko: O.O enserio?**

**-See…¬¬ te guste o no…mujjajajajjajajaja )**

**Zuko: .-. te dejaron review?**

**OK, ok…ahora a mi parte favorita reviews, reviews, reviews…no pude resistirme así que los contestaré¡¡¡**

**Maestra agua: **Mi primera lectora¡¡¡ te estaré eternamente agradecida XD no sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando lo leí, eran como las 11:30 pm cuando entré a fanfiction y vi tu review ….MUCHAS GRACIASSS¡¡¡

**Azala: **Gracias, gracias, gracias , enserio va bien? O.o , ESO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE ME ESPERABA XD, jejjejjeje, seee…no me resistí a hacerle eso a Zukito o.O obsesionado con el té…con un sueño misterioso que no se sabe de donde rayos viene

XD lo hago parecer algo excentrico o-o…XD pero así lo quiero¡¡

Zuko: o.oUUUU

**aelita's-chan:** XD estoy conmovida, no te imaginas cuánto T.T tengo reviews, pues ya no te hago esperar más el segundo capi que espero no sea muy latoso -.-…lo hice muy largoo…gomen por la demora XD

**Mujajajajaj XD pues, he cumplido, o-O mi cerebro está exprimido XD pero he sacado adelante el segundo capitulo de 'ella es mi pecado' hasta ahora no tiene mucha acción…y creo que hago muy latoso el fic al hacerlo tan largo…ustedes dirán mis lectores…más largo, más corto? Yo me adecuo a la comodidad de ustedes…**

**Sin más que decir, aparte de que ni Zuko T.T ni avatar me pertencen….XD ISFRUTEN EL FIC¡¡¡¡**

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 2. Emboscada**

Era el alba en la ciudad de Meridiam, reinaba una calma y paz increíble en sus, aún, oscuros cielos, todos sus habitantes dormían plácidamente en sus cálidas camas, ignorantes del peligro que les acechaba desde las costas de su ciudadela. Era una hermosa mañana de otoño... no hacía mucho frío, ya que apenas estaban en Septiembre y el verano se alejaba a paso lento. La brisa del bosque tenía un aroma de añoranza y un color añil amarillento, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer... mientras unas pocas ardillas jugueteaban entre las copas. Un rastro de luna aún se demoraba en el firmamento...pero aún así, muchos hombres estaban comenzando sus faenas.

Algunos de esos hombres eran los pescadores, que ya habían extendido sus redes en la playa, esperando tener buena suerte aquel día, las olas jugueteaban en la orilla, besando la pálida arena de la costa. Todos los muchachos y hombres reían jovialmente comenzando a subir sus pertenencias a los botes, comprobando las velas y demás cuando un pequeño niño se acercó corriendo gritando algo acerca de un buque de guerra.

-No mientas niño...-dijo un anciano con voz gruesa que afilaba su cuchillo tranquilo sentado sobre una roca- hace años que estamos en paz con la nación del fuego, es imposible que hayan venido...-respondió el hombre examinando la navaja de su cuchillo y pasando con cuidado su dedo pulgar sobre la superficie.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad - sollozó el pequeño haciendo pucheritos- hay un barco anclado en la playa...

-¿Que demonios dices?- dijo un joven saltando desde un bote hasta la arena para ver mejor al chimuelo -¿Qué tendrían que hacer los de la nación del fuego en nuestras tierras...?

Las expresiones se tensionaron un poco ante tal idea, y algunos desviaron las miradas hacia las turbias aguas del mar, con semblantes preocupados.

-Talvez están perdidos y han bajado a pedir indicaciones...-bromeó el anciano levantándose y dándole la espalda al crío y dejando marcadas sus huellas en la blanca arena caminó hasta un bote- Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos y...

-Y decirme donde han escondido al avatar...-cortó una voz fría, a lo que todos los presentes voltearon a ver.

Las jovencitas que estaban ahí sofocaron un grito y los hombres adquirieron pose defensiva...allí, como un espectro de su peor pesadilla, estaba el general Zhao seguido por una gran cantidad de soldados armados, todos enfundados en sus trajes de batalla, el general tenía levantando al niño por sus ropas a la vista de los presentes.

-¡¡Mamá!-chilló la criatura pataleando en el aire mientras lágrimas caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas, una mujer que estaba de pie no muy lejos de allí llevando en sus brazos una cesta con provisiones, corrió a socorrer a su niño pero un joven la detuvo por los hombros, la mujer dejó escapar un gemido tirando sus comprar sobre la playa.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos señores...díganme donde tienen al avatar?-preguntó Zhao mirando las caras de los hombres que permanecían en silencio, aguardando, miradas nerviosas recorrieron a los soldados.

-¡Suelta a ese niño!- respondió el anciano acercándose- ¡¡no sabemos de qué estas hablando, pero no participaremos de ello...ése niño pequeño es inocente, y ustedes no son bienvenidos en nuestra ciudad, maestros fuego!

-Bien...al parecer han decidido llevar esto por las malas...¿verdad?-sonrió sádicamente el maestro fuego invocando su poder con una mano muy cerca del rostro del niño. Los más jóvenes alistaron sendos puños en sus manos.

-Comencemos...-siseó el general ante las caras cargadas de pánico de los pescadores.

Una joven morena de ojos azules caminaba por entre los pasillos silenciosos de aquella imponente casa, muebles finos y bien pulidos, tapetes bien trabajados, detalles en cada esquina...todo aquello indicaba que en aquel lugar debía vivir un importante personaje, y no era para menos, tratándose de la casa del capitán de la guardia de Meridiam.

La muchacha bostezó ligeramente mientras pasaba delante de unos amplios ventanales, que le permitieron ver el tranquilo suburbio donde estaba aquella casa, tranquilo vecindario como toda la ciudadela...si...era una hermosa ciudad Meridiam y le estaban tomando tanto cariño...tanto cariño al capitán Kamui y a su pequeña hija, Selena.

Ambos eran maestros tierra, Selena era una niña de 10 años, de unos preciosos ojos castaños y vivaces, de cabellos negros cual ébano...aunque ella fuese solo una aprendiz ya sabía defenderse muy bien...ni hablar de su padre, Kamui Takeda que era un gran guerrero, comprometido con su ciudad y con su pequeña hija de negros cabellos...un hombre tan parecido al padre de Sooka y de Katara...

Lentamente la maestra agua apoyó sus manos sobre los fríos cristales, su padre...tantas hermosas memorias que tenía de él...de su desaparecido padre. Las estrellas ya no estaban en el cielo, y suponía que tanto Aang como Sooka despertaría a mediodía, ¿ella?...ella no podía conciliar su descanso, porque un inquietante cosquilleo recorría su piel.

Un mal presentimiento.

Y no importaba que estuviese durmiendo en una de las mejores camas de aquel sitio, solo importaba que algo malo se avecinaba...y acechaba su tranquilidad. La joven suspiró separándose del cristal que por última vez le mostró su reflejo, sonrió tratando de animarse, no podía tener esa cara, en especial hoy que era el día en el que tendrían que partir de Meridiam.

Siguió su camino, resonando sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo, hasta llegar a la cocina de la casa y gracias a la tenue luz de una lámpara en el techo, logró llegar hasta las alacenas. Buscaba algo para preparar el desayuno. Era muy temprano, lo sabía...pero era mejor comenzar a preparar las cosas para su viaje cuanto antes.

Aang, el pequeño avatar estaba siendo perseguido prácticamente por toda la nación del fuego, por ello no podía tomarse el lujo de quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Sería terrible si aquella ciudad sufría las consecuencias por su tan generosa oferta de hospedar al avatar, y tanto Aang como sus amigos no soportarían la culpa de haber causado desdicha a esa familia que amables los habían tratado de la mejor manera.

La joven tomó un fuente con una gran variedad de frutas, la iba a colocar en la brillante superficie de la mesa que había, aún no se decidía por que comenzar cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su espalda que la hizo botar ligeramente conteniendo un grito.

-Buenos días señorita Katara- le dijo una cantarina voz detrás.

La aludida se dió la vuelta espantada, para encontrarse con la sonriente carita de una niña y cerca de ella su adormilado hermano Sooka.

-Buenos Días Selena -saludó ella respirando profundamente, casi la había matado del susto, incluso casi tira la fuente que tenían en sus manos.

-¿No la habré asustado verdad?- preguntó inocente la niña mientras Momo trepaba por su hombro.

-No...tranquila, estoy bien...-respondió nerviosa Katara antes de mirar la cara de destruído que tenía el pobre de Sooka -A ti también buenos días hermano... ya era hora de que despertaras, nos espera un día largo y no debemos abusar de la hospitalidad del señor Kamui y de Selena...-advirtió con tono peligroso Katara.

-Ña...-Gruñó el guerrero sentándose en una silla y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

-¡¡¡Sooka!-regañó su hermana tomando una naranja y amenazando con ella la cabeza del muchacho-No seas maleducado¡¡¡

-Ohh...tranquila señorita, es un honor tenerlos en mi casa- sonrió la pequeña retirando la naranja de la mano de la joven- La verdad, espero que no hayan estado tratando de irse sin despedirse...además, yo no les dejaría irse sin tomar un buen desayuno- dijo la pequeña niña mirando evaluadora las frutas y envases con cereales.

-Escuchaste? no nos iremos sin que YO desayune- rió triunfante el guerrero- Además Katara... no deberías salir así de tu habitación, creí que Appa se había entrado a la casa...no eres nada sigilosa -regañó el guerrero en tono burlón.

-¿¿¡Qué estas insinuando?

-Tranquilos...-dijo la niña con vergüenza ajena.

-Al menos me levanto temprano no como otros que duermen hasta MUY tarde y no hacen nada...¿me oíste? Tú no has hecho nada útil en estos días gran perezoso...

-Y que me dices de Aang? el sigue dormido...-se defendió el muchacho mirando a su hermana. Selena rió divertida ante tal escena...

-Aang está exhausto...es solo un niño, no está acostumbrado a este tipo de viajes, ni tú, ni yo...ni siquiera Momo se lleva bien esto de viajar tanto...-reflexionó Katara mirando al lémur cómodamente acurrucado en el hombro de la aprendiz del tierra-control.

-¿¡Momo? y que hay de mí? Tambien estoy cansado¡

-Sobrevivirás Sooka...-dijo Katara

-¡No te burles de mi!

-No me burlo...solo digo la verdad...-gritó ella- Ahora cállate debemos partir antes del mediodía, y tú me estas atrasando

-Pero aún no han desayunado muchachos- dijo Selena sacando envases, harina, y demás para prepara algunas tortillas, pancaques o lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

-¡Exacto! Aún no HE desayunado!-dijo Sooka mirando ansioso a la muchachita y a su hermana que ayudaba a batir la harina con los huevos en un envase de porcelana.

-Eres un abusivo Sooka, talvez si nos dieras una manito terminaríamos más pronto y...-

La joven maestra agua no pudo continuar su regaño porque una fuerte explosión proveniente de los antiguos muelles de Meridian resonó en todo el lugar. Varias aves asustadas por tal ruido escaparon de sus nidos elevándose hacia el cielo junto con una espesa capa de polvo. Los cristales de las ventanas temblaron y los muchachos callaron estremecidos ante tal sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró Sooka después de algunos segundos, corriendo afuera de la casa, llegó y abrió la puerta dejándoles ver el aún clareante cielo manchado con una espesa nube de polvo y...¿humo?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...-murmuró Katara al ver el firmamento - Vámonos, Selena... Sooka, vámonos- dijo angustiada jalándoles de la túnica a sus acompañantes hacia el interior de la casa. Pero ambos seguían estáticos en su lugar.

Silencio, y algunos chiquillos que curiosos salían de sus hogares y corrían hacia el lugar de la explosión, y varios hombres de familia ya habían abandonado sus camas para enterarse de lo que ocurría.

-Señorita Katara...-murmuró Selena comenzando a caminar- Iré a ver..

-¡No te lo permitiré Selena!-contestó ella tomándole el brazo a la pequeña.

-tengo que ir...

Pero antes de que alguna desición fuese tomada, una figura apareció entre los callejones de la ciudad. Venía gritando algo, pero por la lejanía era imposible oirle.

-MAESTROS FUEGO¡¡¡¡ MAESTROS FUEGO¡¡¡ ESTÁN DESEMBARCANDO EN EL MUELLE¡¡¡ LLAMEN A LOS SOLDADOS¡¡- gritaba el hombre corriendo por las calles, lleno de raspones y manchado con hollín. Bastaron esas palabras para que se desatara el caos en esa tranquila mañana.

-Katara debemos marcharnos…-susurró asustado Sooka buscando al tanteo la mano de su hermana- Vamos…vamos por Aang…

Katara asintió, pero no se movió.

Los demás habitantes entraron a sus casas, otros corrían de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, las mujeres trataban de meter a sus niños a sus hogares, y muchos hombres iban hacia el lugar del desastre para ayudar a defender a sus familias. Más explosiones resonaron, pero esta vez estaban más cerca del centro de la ciudad…pronto los soldados llegarían a los suburbios.

Como era de esperarse, el padre de Selena, Kamui, salió ya vestido en su armadura de batalla, tenían un semblante serio, y sus 41 años se marcaron en su rostro preocupado como nunca antes.

-¡Padre…no debes ir!-sollozó la pequeña maestra tierra aferrándose a su padre.

El hombre quedó estático un momento antes de apartarla con cuidado y la miró a los ojos, los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas de la niña.

-Quédate en casa, no salgas….yo volveré, haré lo posible por volver…-le dijo el señor Takeda borrando con sus dedos el rastro de lágrimas- Pase lo que pase, quédate en casa.

Sin más el capitán salió de su hogar, tratando de ignorar la amarga pena en los ojos de su pequeña Selena.

-¡Mira lo que he causado!- gritó un muchacho detrás de Katara. El joven avatar se había escondido tras la puerta presenciando aquella escena, Aang estaba más pálido de lo habitual mientras miraba avergonzado a Selena. Ella solo botó levemente conteniendo un sollozo.

-Sé que no tiene oportunidad…nunca antes la nación del fuego había atacado…-reprochó Selena con la vista perdida en aquella parte donde el humo era más denso.

-¡No es tiempo de decir tonterías!- Sooka tomó del brazo a la pequeña y trató de meterla a la casa por la fuerza- ¡Estarás a salvo adentro!

Ella de un modo rebelde se soltó de Sooka y le gritó- ¿Y mi padre? ¡El no está a salvo! No debe ir, debo detenerlo…- y como último movimiento escapó de las manos del guerrero y salió por la puerta esquivando a Katara.

-¡¡Selena entra a la casa!-gritó Katara, cuando la niña presurosa echó a correr calle abajo.

-¡¡¡NOO!-contestó la maestra tierra, perdiéndose entre una multitud de personas que huían de los muelles.

-Sooka debo ir por ella-dijo ella tratando de visualizar la escurridiza figura de Selena.

-¡No voy a dejarte ir, ¿¿y si te atrapan los de la nación del fuego?

-Yo corro el riesgo -aseguró la joven

-¡Yo no!

Aang, seguía de pie allí, no sabía que hacer, huir era lo más razonable, pero el no podía irse y darle la espalda a aquella ciudad. Y menos sabiendo que era culpa suya la tristeza de Selena, todo esto era su culpa…y que perdiese a Katara en un descuido suyo…¡eso sería demasiado!

-¡Pero no podemos dejarla sola! Su padre le encargó quedarse, algo puede pasarle debo buscarla y…

-No, ¿no entiendes que corres peligro?-repuso su hermano

-Sooka, debes respetar la decisión de Katara -dijo el joven Avatar entrando a la habitación principal- Además debemos ayudarles, están buscándome a mi, tenemos que distraerlos...

-Nos vemos, pueden quedarse sentados si quieren, pero Selena es solo una niña inocente, no dejaré que esos de la nación del fuego le hagan daño

Y la maestra agua salió en busca de la rebelde niña, esquivando a varias personas en su camino hasta la costa, donde suponía que Selena iría.

- ¡Katara!...Espero que sepas lo que haces Aang, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a distraer a esos maestros fuego sin morir en el intento?- preguntó el guerrero mirando al joven avatar que ya subía en su bisonte.

-Ya lo tengo pensado, déjame eso a mi...iremos en Appa...todo esto ha sido mi culpa…espero que Selena pueda perdonarme…, no debí quedarme dos días...esto a provocado la desgracia a su ciudad...-sollozó el atormentado muchacho, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos.

-Aang...

-No, no digas nada por favor, será mejor irnos cuanto antes-cortó Aang- Talvez tú también deberías quedarte Sooka…esto será peligroso…

-Ni lo sueñes cabeza de aire, yo iré contigo…-sonrió el joven trepando al lomo de Appa -Pero ¿Katara y Selena?-dijo preocupado el guerrero

-Descuida Sooka, es mejor que ellas no vengan, es muy arriesgado, lo mejor será si se quedan en la ciudad, luego volveremos por Katara- aseguró Aang -¡YEP,YEP!

El bisonte comenzó a elevarse hacia donde el fuego era más denso.

Katara con gran agilidad había logrado alcanzar a Selena que no podía moverse bien entre tantas personas que iban en sentido contrario.

-Necesitamos...ir con...Aang...-explicó la joven con respiración entrecortada. La niña seguía sentida contra el avatar y planeaba llegar junto a su padre, costara lo que costara.

-No quiero verle, mi padre me necesita por su culpa…-rehusó

-No lograrás nada si mueres a manos de los maestros fuego, ven conmigo, pongámonos a salvo…te prometo….¡Selena mírame a los ojos!-ordenó Katara tomando la carita de la niña entre sus manos.

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien…-susurró

Selena quedó mirando a la muchacha, guardó silencio mientras lágrimas rebeldes luchaban en sus castaños ojos.

-Ahora ven…-tomó la mano de ella y buscaron la forma de esquivar a los soldados que ya estaban recorriendo las callejas de Meridiam. Si alcanzaban a Appa, podrían tener una oportunidad de escapar de los maestros fuego. Selena les condujo por una calle tomando un desvío.

Pero varios soldados de la nación del fuego rodearon a las muchachas.

-¡Tú sigue!- ordenó Katara empujando a Selena- Nos vemos en tu casa...

-Eso no…mi padre me ha enseñado que nunca hay que dejar a un compañero en batalla-aseguró orgullosa la maestra tierra. -Señorita Katara...podemos hacerlo…

-Si...yo también lo creo-dijo segura de sus palabras la maestra agua invocando sus respectivos poderes en sus manos con la pequeña. Los maestros fuego se acercaron y katara lanzó una fuerte corriente de agua que derribó a uno, pero los otros se acercaron sin inmutarse por el agua.

Selena creo una fuente de tierra movediza que sepultó a uno de los soldados, pero como estaba concentrada, otro lanzó una bola de fuego que hubiera impactado en la niña si Katara no hubiese congelado sus pies.

-¡Vámonos!-gritó la joven dejando congelados a dos de los cinco soldados que las buscaban, Selena asintió y creo una barricada que lanzó contra los soldados, aplastándolos contra la pared más cercana.

Al verlos semi-inconcientes siguieron su camino por el bosque de Issues. Los maestros fuego tardarían en penetrar la espesa capa de árboles con sus armaduras.

-Registren toda la ciudad¡- decíael general Zhao uniformado en su armadura de la nación del fuego.- No me importa como lo hagan ¡No nos iremos hasta que hallen al Avatar!

-Sí señor Zhao...-dijo una fila de soldados comenzado a repartirse por las casas. Lanzando fuego a diestra y siniestra.

-Esta vez no te me vas a escapar niño...- murmuró Zhao a la cabeza de su propio escuadrón de soldados -¡Adelante!

Avanzaron por la ciudad revisando en cada rincón. Abusando de la indefensa ciudadela. Algunos maestros tierra llegaron hasta ellos y se formaron delante tratando de impedirles el avance y dar tiempo a su gente de escapar.

-Vaya, Vaya...-rió Zhao al ver al grupo de combatientes- creí que todos ustedes ya estarían muertos después de todo, la mayoría de su ejército lo está...no fueron buenos contrincantes para nuestra nación, lástima-dijo el admirante Zhao disfrutando de las expresiones de los soldados.

La chispa se encendió en los corazones heridos de los maestros tierra, que comenzaron el ataque que fue respondido por la nación del fuego. Las condiciones eran injustas, eran como 10 maestros fuegos contra 1 maestro tierra. No tendrían oportunidad.

Las muchachas llegaron hasta la frontera del bosque, de allá en adelante el bosque se hacía más espeso y por recomendaciones de Selena, ellas se adentraron entre los coposos árboles.

-Es un atajo hacia una de las costas, y considerando que los maestros fuego están en el centro de la ciudad nos da el tiempo perfecto para alcanzar llegar con mi padre...-explicó la niña tomando de la mano a Katara y guiándola por un casi invisible sendero.

-Selena...no creo que sea buena idea, el fuego puede propagarse y quedaremos atrapadas en él- añadió la maestra agua esquivando las ramas bajas que amenazaron contra su cabeza.

-descuide Señorita, Confíe en mi, estaremos bien- sonrió la pequeña

Así poco a poco terminaron siguiendo los instintos de Selena, llegarían a salvo, pero ¿y Aang y Sooka, ellos no podrían esperarlas eternamente ¿podrían llegar a tiempo?

-Creo que no deberíamos acercarnos tanto príncipe Zuko..-dijo el ex-general siguiendo a su sobrino junto con sus soldados - Si Zhao nos encuentra por aquí su furia será peor que la de anterior vez.

-Tío, si capturo al avatar no tendré que preocuparme por estupideces como Zhao-dijo insolentemente el príncipe a la cabeza de su grupo de expedición- Además confío en mis soldados, esta vez lo hallaremos...

Zuko levantó sus brazos para apartar unas ramas gruesas que le tapaban la vista y cuando las soltó fueron a impactar en la cabeza de uno de sus soldados tirándolo hacia el suelo, quien arrastró con él a un par de maestros fuego.

-Ehh...talvez logremos hallarlo con algo de suerte...-murmuró el joven viendo a sus acompañantes en el suelo.

-Esto no tiene caso...-dijo en voz muy baja Iroh negando con la cabeza- dudo mucho que el avatar venga al encuentro de nosotros...

Tal vez tenía razón, la ciudad estaba siendo zaqueada por la armada de Zhao, y si él y sus muchos barcos de batalla no lograban atrapar al joven avatar, ellos tenían menos probabilidades armados solo con un barco y unos cuantos soldados.

El capitán del barco del príncipe, tenía la orden de rodear por la costa de la ciudad hasta varios kilómetros más adelante. Allí había un extenso río, el río Némesis, que cortaba por la mitad la ciudad antes de desembocar en el mar cerca de un pueblo.

Zuko había previsto bajar a tierra con algunos hombres para ver si podían seguir la pista del Avatar en su huída de Zhao, pero hasta ahora no tenían nada, caminaban ahondándose más en el tupido bosque. Si no conseguían nada hasta el mediodía llegarían hasta la rivera, donde el barco, supuestamente, los estaría esperando. Sus pisadas resonaban en el suelo del bosque, y debido a la gruesa capa de follaje, no podían ver claramente el cielo.

En la ciudad las cosas no parecían mejorar, los soldados de la nación del fuego iban ganando, y los maestros tierra trataban de detener su fuego control.

-¡¡Señor Takeda, tendremos que retirarnos!-sugirió un soldado con su traje rasgado y quemado.

-¡¡No nos moveremos!-gritó él capitán animando a sus soldados a seguir.

-No tenemos esperanzas señor…-sollozó el joven combatiente protegiéndose de una bola de fuego.

-Si la tenemos Haru, el avatar…él va a ayudarnos…-respondió él con la voz entrecortada, esperando que sus palabras se tornasen en realidad, y como una invocación, un gran bisonte blanco sobrevoló las cabezas de las tropas del general Zhao.

-¡¡SIGAN A ESE ANIMAL!- mandó alterado Zhao, no debía perderle la pista al muchachito.

Como por arte de magia las tropas de la nación del fuego se dispersaron mientras seguían al avatar.

-Selena…-murmuró Kamui intrigado mirando hacia su casa.

-Aanggg¡¡¡ quieres matarnos¡?- gritó el guerrero de la tribu de agua aferrado fuertemente al pelo de Appa.

-Es la única esperanza que tiene Meridiam- explicó el maestro aire mientras el fuerte viento les golpeaba el rostro- Tenemos que sobrevolar sobre sus barcos, y mejor si tratan de dispararnos…Katara y Selena estarán bien, al igual que la ciudad…-gritó el avatar haciendo girar de un modo muy brusco al bisonte.

Las bolas de fuego eran cada vez más certeras.

-¡pero moriremos!- Sooka miraba asustado los soldados de la nación del fuego yendo hacia sus barcos.

-No…no podemos…morir…

En la mente del maestro aire se formó la risueña figura del rostro de Katara.

-Creo que podríamos volver al barco…quisiera tomar un poco de té y comer algo…-comentó el ex-general

Zuko trató de ignorarlo….por octava vez, talvez bajar a tierra había sido un error…pues llevaban rodeando el bosque desde ya hacía varios minutos…horas se aventuraba a afirmar el príncipe.

-No podemos regresar aún…tengo el presentimiento de que lo hallaremos…

-No es bueno basarse en presentimientos príncipe…-dijo Iroh mirando curioso a un par de ardillas que pasaron turbándole el camino.

-Como sea…-murmuró Zuko avanzando más rápido, tratando de alejarse del inminente 'te lo dije' de su tío- ¡Dispersense!

Y así hicieron sus soldados, se dividieron en los alrededores de los límites del bosque.

-Bien…creo que es por aquí…-susurró más para sí misma Selena pasándose la mano por su cabeza.

-No estamos perdidas…¿verdad?-preguntó Katara mirando a todos lados.

-Claro que no…es solo que no…no recuerdo en que parte…debíamos…cambiar de rumbo…-se sinceró la niña sentándose decepcionada en una roca -¿A quién engaño?...¡estoy perdida…maldición!

-Ohh…tranquilízate, al parecer las cosas se han calmado…-le indicó Katara pasando su mano por la espalda de Selena, guardaron silencio y notaron que las explosiones que hace minutos eran constantes…parecían haberse extinguido.

-¿Qué cree que haya pasado?- preguntó la niña en la quietud del bosque.

-No lo sé…solo espero que Aang esté bien…

-Ahh…es verdad… sólo se preocupa por ese niño…-dijo en sarcasmo la maestra tierra.

-¡Eso no es verdad, me preocupo también por mi hermano…

-Sii…-dijo sin creerle Selena- ¿Acaso es su novio?...-La niña había comenzado a reír, y a hacer caras, al parecer su buen humor retornaba- Vaya…¿no cree que es muy niño para usted?

-Heyy…no juegues con eso…-reprochó Katara con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Jjajajajjaa, no tranquila, solo bromeaba…creo que tendremos que volver pronto…no quisiera que me asesinen en este bosque por reírme del novio de alguien…-dijo Selena evaluando la mirada de Katara.

-Bien…vamos…pero ni una palabra más o yo personalmente te tiraré al mar…-bromeó la maestra agua tratando de ver por donde habían venido. De pronto el crujido de una rama, y el sonido de pisadas sobre las hojas caídas y marchitas.

-Hay algo aquí…-murmuró Selena poniendo pose de batalla

-Shh…-calló Katara apoyándose con su espalda a la de la niña. Esperaron…las voces de hombres se añadieron a los pasos y sonidos de espadas rasgando las ramas de los árboles.

-¡Alto ahí niñas!-gritó un soldado de la armada de fuego saliendo de entre los matorrales, seguido de varios más. Ellas miraron asustadas.

-¡Señorita Katara!...-llamó la pequeña para mostrarle como esos soldados las habían rodeado en aquel claro.

-¡Maldición..!-dijo ella, todos los soldados ya habían invocado su respectivo poder, si algunas de ellas intentaba algo terminarían carbonizadas en segundos. Lo más conveniente…era rendirse, esos hombres eran expertos maestros fuegos…ellas…aún eran novatas.

-¡Vengan con nosotros!-ordenó el que parecía de mayor rango.

Katara pensaba en que una vez que ellos la sacasen del bosque podrían buscar la forma de escaparse, pero Selena se le adelantó, la sangre de maestra tierra que corría en sus venas la hacía osada, y aguerrida por sobre todo.

Con un movimiento de su brazo logró levantar un gran pedazo de tierra del suelo y con ello trató de embestir a los soldados, pero fueron más rápidos dos de ellos que aprisionaron a Katara cuando trataba de unirse a Selena para ayudarle a pelear,

Con un golpe de fuego, lograron desconcentrar a la pequeña. Ella cayó al suelo mullido del bosque, y un maestro fuego la apresó fácilmente por la espalda, sujetó sus manos con sogas al igual que a Katara.

-¡Suéltenme!-decía Selena pataleando, y golpeando con sus patadas en als espinillas al pobre soldado

-Quieta niña…-dijo de mal humor el soldado.

-Tranquilízate Selena…ya verás como saldremos de esto…-aseguró Katara, tratando de zafarse del brazo de su opresor.

Caminaron un trecho más hasta llegar cerca de lo que parecía sonar como un río. Y más soldados se unieron a los otros, algunos se reían de ver los insistentes pataleos de la maestra tierra.

-¡Llamen al príncipe!-dijo el que llevaba a Katara, la joven abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar las siguientes palabras del soldado- ¡Díganle al príncipe Zuko que atrapamos a unas maestras tierra y agua, son rebeldes…creo que una hasta me mordió!

Katara miró reprochante a Selena que sonreía algo avergonzada.- Upss…no era mi intención…-se disculpó la niña

La joven suspiró resignada, antes de dirigir su mirada al frente donde en un momento apareció un hombre algo anciano que miraba confundido a las niñas, y detrás de él….el príncipe Zuko hizo su aparición.

Katara dio un saltito en sorpresa, al verle allí, a aquel perseguidor…al enemigo jurado de su pequeño amigo.

Evaluó a las muchachas, las observó de pies a cabeza. Por un momento pareció estar tratando de recordar algo en el rostro de Katara, se acercó un poco más ante la atenta mirada de sus soldados. Hubo un segundo en el que sus miradas se conectaron…y los ojos azules se encontraron con aquellos ambarinos…un momento que sólo paso a ser percibido por el tío del príncipe.

Ella miraba con valor, coraje, denotando gran orgullo…como su sangre siempre la dominó….tan impredecible.

Él tan solo estudiaba los rasgos de la joven, buscando algo familiar, aunque no lo encontró…en su mirada se mostraban: la concentración, confusión…pero sin faltarle algo de arrogancia. Un destello especial en los ojos del príncipe llamó la atención de Katara que frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que Zuko sonrió luego al apartarse.

-Creo…señores…que tenemos una perfecta carnada…-anunció el príncipe alejándose un poco de la muchacha. Algunos soldados miraron a las chicas.

-Nunca he estado tan cerca de atrapar a ese niño como ahora- dijo el príncipe muy seguro de sus palabras- ¡Regresaremos al barco! ¡traigan a las prisioneras!

Las muchachas trataron de liberarse pero las ataduras estaban muy apretadas. El único que parecía tratar de entenderlas era Iroh, eran tan solo unas niñas…esperaba que su sobrino estuviese conciente de lo que hacía…

Pero no tenía idea de lo equivocado que Zuko estaba en ese momento.

**Ta-ta-chann¡¡¡ XD está terminado…¬¬ lo terminé de escribir a las 10:08 pm XD mañana es día de escuela y pues…tendré unas ojeras de panda UU**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verda está muy largo en total fueron 10 páginas de Word o.O no sé si es mucho para un capi, porfas dejen sus sugerencias en un LAARGOO REVIEWW U.U aunque no me los merezca T-T todavía no he podido poner mucho del Zutara¡¡¡**

**Zuko: o/o**

**Pero ya lo pondré XD incluso pensaba en poner un limme ¬¬ seeee….XD**

**Zuko: O/O**

**Bueno, pero aún es solo una idea, u-u dejadme review para saber si la idea está bien y les gusta ok? Ya saben críticas y demás son bien recibidos T.T**

**Besos**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	3. ¿Generoso?

**No se que decir¡¡¡ T.T gracias, gracias por sus reviews, ¿saben que le ayudan a mi ego? O.O y eso que ya lo tengo bastante grande…XD**

**Zuko: No me digas…¬¬**

**-Ejem…¬¬ la charla no es contigo…**

**Zuko: ò.o…**

**-Bien, de verdad…muchísimas gracias, me alegró ver todos sus reviews cuando llegué del colegio , así que en cuanto terminé de leerlos me puse a escribir este capítulo XD …creí que no llegaría al tercero no saben lo feliz que estoy. Creo que desde ahora comenzaré a escribir 10 hojas de word para cada capítulo o.o…es que me emociono escribiendo XD y más pensando en que ya tengo lectoras fieles .**

**Zuko: ¬¬ yo aún no te creo que tengas lectoras…**

**XD pues si tengo ¬¬…algún problema? Ò.ó (Sam saca un enorme mazo de su espalda) **

**Zuko: i-i no…**

**Perfecto… ahora pasemos a los : REVIEWS**

**Grace Wind Owner:** T.T gracias¡¡¡ muchas gracias por el apoyo estoy muy feliz de saber que te gusta como va el fic. Así que eres fanática de zuko eh? Entonces eres mi Hermanita¡¡¡ O.O..que te parece si nos unimos? Quien sabe...o.O talvez juntas tengamos la posibilidad de secuestrar a Zuko un día de estos XD Mujajajaa…¬¬ seee…XD la unión hace la fuerza¡¡

Zuko: O.OUUU

**Aiko1504: **enserio? O.O crees que escribo bien? T.T diosss….mis ojitos se están húmedeciendooo XD jajajajajaajja creo que saltaré de la emoción…otra vez XD

Zuko: u.u es verdad….¬¬ hace un momento se puso a saltar por toda la habitación…¬¬ atropelló al pobre gato…¬¬ y cayó sobre mí…es un peligro u.u

O.o ehhhh…¡¡Guarda silencio Zuko! ò.O…cof,cof…como iba diciendo gracias por tus comentarios, me animan a seguir y no te preocupes que trataré de actualizar más seguido. tienes mi palabra de fanática de Zuko XD, trataré de publicar una vez a la semana…y si no pudiese por causas del colegio, las tareas, o porque mi musa se ha escapado XD actualizaré cada dos semanas pero les juro que no pasa de dos semanas XD.

Gracias, Aiko¡¡¡

**Maestra Agua: ** UN OSCAR? O.O vayaa….XD, me siento halagada, muchas gracias, enserio, cada review es un tesoro para mí y me alegra ver que sigues leyendo el fic, T.T ya tengo una fan¡¡¡¡ estoy sentimental¡¡¡¡

(Sam buscando un pañuelo pero sólo encuentra la ropa de Zuko XD)

**Después de contestar los reviews, pasamos a lo que todos ustedes están esperando….EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DE: ELLA ES MI PECADO¡¡¡ Bien, mejor corto el rollo XD y aclaro que Avatar no me pertenece ¬¬ y pues…esto esta hecho con fines de diversión personal XD y no con fines lucrativos…sin más que decir.,..**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO¡¡¡**

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 3. ¿Generoso?...**

**Autora: -Samara-Lestrange-**

¿Porqué las cosas habían terminado de ése modo, Cómo había podido descuidarse tanto?...¿Porqué ahora eran prisioneras de esos hombres?...¿porqué de entre todas las armadas de maestros fuego…justamente tuvo que caer en la de él?

Katara vencida por aquellos pensamientos cayó sobre sus rodillas, ensuciando sus ropas al contacto con el manchado piso de la celda donde se hallaba con la pequeña Selena. Un miserable cuarto, para las prisioneras…si…ahora eran prisioneras del príncipe de la nación del fuego. La joven dejó que sus brazos cayeran, al igual que sus esperanzas, Aang y Sooka no sabían dónde estaban ellas, y peor aún ellos no sabían que estaban en peligro. ¿Qué habría pasado con la ciudad….y cómo estaría el padre de la niña que en silencio se hallaba a su lado?

-Señorita…-murmuró una vocecilla a sus espaldas. Katara se reprendió mentalmente y contuvo un sollozo pasándose una mano por los ojos, estaba mostrando debilidad ante aquella pequeña, ante esa inocente niña que por culpa de sus descuidos había terminado alejada del cálido regazo de su padre.

La indumentaria de su prisión constaba de un par de camas, que, obviamente, no eran nada cómodas y algunas lámparas de aceite colocadas a ambos lados de la tétrica y fría habitación. A pesar de la tenue luz, no dejaban de sentirse sumergidas en un oscuro y negro porvenir.

-Selena…perdóname…-soltó Katara sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos

-No tengo nada que disculparle…la verdad…esto es mi culpa-la niña que se hallaba sentada en una de las camas escondió sus llorosos ojos castaños en sus manos – Si no me hubiese equivocado en el camino…no hubiésemos terminado atrapadas con estos…con estos…¡monstruos!-chilló la maestra tierra apretando sus dedos contra sus mejillas, al parecer hundiéndose las uñas en su piel.

Era triste, Selena trataba de culparse…pero ella no tenía nada que ver en esto, Katara sabía que Zuko las había arrestado porque la había reconocido como acompañante del avatar. Esto nunca hubiese pasado…si ellos no se hubiesen quedado en casa del señor Kamui. Con movimientos lentos ella se levantó del suelo, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa tranquila…como las que siempre sacaban adelante las peores situaciones.

-No Selena, esto no es culpa tuya…ya verás…Aang y Sooka vendrán a buscarnos, ellos nos sacarán de esto-dijo Katara pasando una mano por los negros cabellos de la pequeña.

-Lo dudo…-gimió- sólo…sólo quiero ver de nuevo a mi padre…después de haber perdido a mi madre en manos de la nación del fuego, haberme separado de él de éste modo…va a destrozarlo…y a mi también- levantó su rostro, empapado en lágrimas saladas.

La maestra agua calló, Selena estaba tragando un poco del dolor que ella alguna vez tuvo en su pecho, ese horrible sabor a abandono, a haber perdido a alguien tan importante. Limitando sus actos, abrazó confortante a la criatura, esa niña era fuerte…pero se sentía tan sola ahora, y Katara la comprendía. La abrazó mientras los sollozos iban en aumento y la pequeña se desahogaba.

-Traquila…sé que saldremos de esto, yo te voy a proteger Selena, y aunque no pueda prometerte salir de aquí…te doy mi palabra de que haré lo posible por regresarte con tu padre…pero tenemos que ser fuertes…-dijo La joven apoyando su cabeza en la de la pequeña. Ahora estaban juntas en esto…ya no importaba lo que tuvieran que pasar…lo harían juntas. Y eso tranquilizó un poco a la maestra tierra.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-Ohh…príncipe Zuko, aún no entiendo porqué tuviste que arrestar a esa pequeña, es sólo una niña – reprochó Iroh sentado en la cama de su sobrino. El joven hizo una mueca antes de comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro en su estrecha habitación.

-¿No lo ves tío? No quería dejar señales de mi presencia en aquel sitio, mis estúpidos soldados trajeron a la niña más….yo sólo quería a esa muchacha que acompaña al avatar…-explicó Zuko apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

-Entiendo pero…es sólo una inocente criatura…-siguió su tío pasándose una mano por su barbilla- Ella no iba a hacer la diferencia en tu captura del avatar.

-La verdad…-susurró el joven maestro fuego- Esa niña…si estaba con la acompañante del avatar…es porque es alguien muy cercano a ellos, mejor dos prisioneras a una.

Iroh suspiró dándose por vencido, su sobrino era muy obstinado, y si él estaba seguro de que haber secuestrado a una pequeña niña era un buen movimiento…nadie le cambiaría de parecer.

-Talvez pueda negociar con ella…-murmuró Zuko mirando fijamente la lisa superficie de la mesa en la cual brillaban los destellos de las luces de las velas.

-Es una niña…¿qué puedes negociar con una niña?-dijo escéptico el hombre

-¡No hablo de la niña! Estoy hablando de la maestra agua…

-Ahhh…-sonrió sospechosamente Iroh- pues…¿de que quieres hablar con ella?

-Recuerdo muy bien a esa muchacha…de esa vez que nos asociamos con aquellos piratas…

-Ahhh…ése fue uno de los peores errores que has cometido, asociarte con un montón de mercenarios -rió de buena gana el ex-general

Zuko miró asesinamente al hombre, quien calló al instante tratando de ocultar una muy obvia sonrisa de burla.

-En fin…Ella aquella vez no quiso su collar a cambio de la ubicación del avatar, y dudo mucho que haya cambiado de opinión ahora…-reflexionó el príncipe

-Ohh…ya veo, quieres tratar de convencerla de entregar al niño?- Iroh sonreía triunfante

-Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas?-fue la mordaz respuesta del joven príncipe

-Es prácticamente imposible…tú lo sabes…-Iroh se detuvo un momento antes de continuar- En varias ocasiones tuve el honor de combatir contra ejércitos de la tribu agua, y déjame decirte que esas personas tienen un gran carácter, valientes hasta el final, difícilmente podrías doblar su orgullo, su persistencia, quebrantar su espíritu y conciencia…es imposible.

-No te lo había preguntado tío…

-Pero te lo digo para mantenerte informado-dijo inocentemente Iroh- Ellos son muy pasionales cuando se lo proponen, apasionados con su misión y estoy seguro que aquella jovencita a prometido ayudar al avatar a conseguir su objetivo final…y no se dará por vencida hasta que lo logre.

-No me digas…-respondió el príncipe aburrido de la plática de su tío- ¿Entonces qué me sugieres que haga?- ironizó el joven- ¿Qué me quede sentado viendo como el niño ése me humilla de nuevo? Te recuerdo tío que ése niño con solo el aire-control logró estropear mi barco, y ahora que ya posee algunos trucos básicos del agua…no quiero ni pensar en cómo lograríamos contenerlo. Pero…¿aún puedo tratar de hablar con ella?

-Eso depende de ti…aunque…dudo que consigas algo

-Vaya…que apoyo tan grande me has dado tío…-dijo con sarcasmo Zuko mirando a los ojos a Iroh.

-Sólo te diré -dijo su tío levantándose- que debes ganarte algo de la confianza de ambas muchachas…porque si no…no tendrás ni un lazo de comunicación con la joven a la que tanto planeas convencer de hacer un trato…-El hombre salió satisfecho de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido príncipe dentro.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-¡¡Tengo hambre Aang!-Dijo exasperado el joven guerrero de la tribu agua.

-Cállate Sooka, agradece que hayamos perdido de vista a la armada de fuego…-el maestro aire se hallaba recostado sobre el blanco pelaje del bisonte volador, tratando de concentrarse…o talvez tratando de calmarse viendo las blancas nubes matizadas con un resplandor rosa del cercano ocaso.

-Si Aang, agradezco mucho haber perdido a esa tanda de psicópatas, pero ahora mi estómago pide algo de comida-dijo Sooka mirando al amplio azul de las aguas, sintiendo leves náuseas…si…de nuevo al mar.

-Si tanta hambre tienes, tírate al agua y pesca algo ¿quieres?-dijo de mal modo el niño, no estaba de humor para estas cosas.

-Ja, ja…ja…que chistoso…

-Era en serio Sooka, aún no podemos regresar a la ciudad, el pobre Appa aún no se ha repuesto ni de las quemaduras en su pelo- Aang indicó unas grandes zonas calvas en el pelaje del bisonte, mientras éste gruñía el niño acarició levemente a su mascota–Tranquilo amigo…te volverá a crecer…eso espero…

-Me preocupan Katara y Selena, sé que el señor Kamui está bien, pero ellas…-el guerrero suspiró tirándose sobre el amplio lomo de Appa.

-Espero que estén bien…-replicó el niño entristeciéndose, miró el cielo, ya había comenzado a atardecer, llevaban todo el día escapando de los barcos, y al fin habían logrado perderlos en unos acantilados cercanos al mar que ahora surcaban. El viento con sabor a brisa marina les llenó los sentidos, por un momento Aang pudo respirar paz, antes de volver a sumergirse en la pena por no tener a la maestra agua con ellos. Su contagiosa alegría sería tan gratificante para él en estos momentos. Aguardaron unos minutos en silencio…hasta que…

-¿Buscaremos una aldea o un pueblo para pasar la noche?-preguntó Sooka aún con los ojos cerrados dejando que la brisa acariciara su rostro.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre?-gritó el avatar levantándose de repente y frunciendo el ceño- No pienso arriesgar de este mismo modo a más personas ¿¡me oíste? por pensar en mis comodidades condené a una ciudad con la armada de fuego

-Aang cálmate…-dijo el guerrero sentándose de repente asustado por la reacción del niño.

-No puedo calmarme…¡Ya me cansé de ser causa de sufrimiento a donde voy!-se pasó sus manos por su rostro con desesperación- ¡Todo por ser el avatar, no puedo darme ni la gracia de quedarme a descansar en una aldea, ni tener amigos porque soy un peligro!- él abrió sus ojos mirando con dolor al joven que trataba de transmitirle comprensión son su mirada.

-No digas eso…Tienes una carga pesada en tus hombros, y eres muy fuerte para soportar todo esto, pero lo que dices no es del todo cierto…

El maestro aire cayó sentado y bajó la mirada avergonzado-Yo no puedo ser el avatar…no puedo, se supone que pongo paz en donde no la hay, se supone que soy fuente de bienestar para las personas…¡pero mírame!...¡soy todo lo contrario!

-Amigos…si los tienes Aang, nos tienes a nosotros, a Katara y a mí, y nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado -dijo el guerrero

-Si…-susurró él tratando de esquivar los ojos de Sooka- pero por mi causa no viven una vida tranquila como merecen…

-¿Tranquila?..¿una vida feliz tranquila y perfecta, te equivocas, nunca existe la felicidad perfecta- sonrió Sooka- y aunque no lo creas…conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado a mí y a Katara…

-Gracias Sooka…¿sabes? Talvez de algún modo tengas razón -dijo el niño mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a medias, pero sintiéndose incómodo de repente decidió desviar la atención del guerrero a otra cosa que no fuese su dolor interno-Ahora….cambiando de tema…-la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió más- Irás por ese pescado ¿o no?

-Ohh no….NO…No lo pienses si quiera Aang…-chilló el guerrero al entender las intenciones de su amigo.

-Yo también tengo hambre, pero tú tienes más que yo…así que tú iras por la cena…-el avatar se acercó peligrosamente al muchacho.

-Noooo¡¡¡¡

Un fuerte sonido de alguien cayendo al agua fue opacado por las continuas risas de un niño en las sonrosadas y pomposas nubes del atardecer.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

No sabían cuánto tiempo habían permanecido encerradas, no tenían ni idea de qué hora era, pero de lo único de lo que eran concientes, era de que sus estómagos, privados de desayuno y almuerzo, ahora les reclamaban alimento. Selena se había recostado en los incómodos colchones en busca de descanso, aunque era una tortura pensar en dormir en semejantes camas, pero ¿qué más podían hacer?...Ambas habían permanecido en silencio, tratando de tragarse el hambre y las ansias por salir de allí, los soldados se habían limitado a llevarlas hasta sus celdas y no habían visto al príncipe desde que subieron al barco. En ese momento un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago de la niña las trajo a la realidad.

-Ups…tengo hambre…-informó la sonrojada muchachita llevándose las manos su estómago.

-Yo también…no te culpo-dijo la joven sonriendo – Supongo que sólo podemos rezar para que Zuko se apiade de nosotras y nos dé al menos las sobras…-suspiró perdiendo su vista en los pálidos muros de su habitación.

-¿Zuko?-preguntó la niña abriendo los ojos de inmediato-¿Quién es….Zuko?

Katara levantó la cabeza y asintió antes de contestarle - Zuko, es nuestro querido anfitrión de este barco…

-¿¡QUE? ¿tú lo conoces?-Selena se había puesto de pie buscando la mirada de su amiga.

-Pues…en cierto modo si, puede decirse que lo conozco…

-Demonios…-exclamó la pequeña- ¿Y cómo es? ¿Crees que nos dará algo de cenar?-La pequeña puso ojos de borrego ante la continua presión que su estómago le estaba haciendo padecer.

-Sólo podemos aspirar a un plato frío de sobras

-¿Tan cruel es?-la pequeña estaba ligeramente espantada revolviéndose la falda de su vestido entre sus manos.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar, nos ha venido persiguiendo desde que encontramos a Aang…no nos ha dejado ni respirar-dijo katara recordando con cada palabra que decía, el rostro del príncipe.

-Ya veo…-murmuró la niña, preocupada de que su estómago no la dejase dormir con tantos gruñidos. La maestra agua miró a su acompañante y se sintió mal, muy mal, podría decirse que ambas esperaban un milagro si creían que comerían bien estando en aquel buque de guerra. Pero dicen que cuando uno desea algo con mucho anhelo a veces puede cumplirse…y el hambre que experimentaban las jóvenes bastó para conseguirlo…

Unos pasos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, y el sonido de una llave siendo introducida en la cerradura les llamó la atención. La pesada puerta de acero de su celda se abrió dejando entrar la amarillenta luz del pasillo, la cual dejó ver a un trío de guardias. Las chicas instintivamente se pusieron de pie.

-Hey tranquilas …-respondió secamente uno de ellos acercándose hasta Selena- Y tú…espero que no tengas rabia –bromeó al ver a la fierecilla tomar posición de defensa.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Katara interponiéndose entre el soldado y su pequeña amiga.

-El príncipe Zuko dice que suban a cenar, obviamente serán escoltadas por nosotros…-dijo de mala gana el segundo guardia ligeramente apoyado en un muro. Selena miraba interrogante a Katara, y ésta a su vez miraba a los soldados. ¿Había oído mal? ¿El príncipe Zuko las esperaba para cenar?

-A menos que no tengan hambre claro, en ese caso podemos retirarnos en este mismo instante…-dijo aburrido el tercero comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta para cerrarla, pero antes siquiera de tocar el frío metal con sus dedos, Selena ya se había acercado un poco a ellos, con una expresión fría, pero que no ocultaba el hambre que lentamente se hacía visible en su expresión.

-Lo tomaré como un sí –rió el primer guardia. Katara que ya sentía su estómago revolverse en furia con el hambre, acompañó a los soldados que las vigilaban estrechamente. Así ella y Selena fueron escoltadas en su recorrido por los pasillos, que eran muy iguales unos con otros, ¿Cómo es que los soldados no se perdían entre tantos pasillos? ¡Si el barco parecía un laberinto!

Subieron una escalera que daba a un nuevo pasillo especialmente iluminado hasta llegar a una puerta como las anteriores, uno de los guardias amablemente la abrió dejándoles el paso libre y entraron a una habitación con una larga mesa, asientos bajos como se acostumbraba y varias bandejas dispuestas en toda la mesa. Los ojos de la pequeña se dirigieron instintivamente a la comida que humeaba deliciosa y llamativa a sus sentidos, pero aún con toda el hambre del mundo mostraría un poco de decoro ante sus enemigos.

Al contrario de la maestra tierra, el primer movimiento de Katara fue tratar de encontrar la mirada del joven príncipe que se hallaba sentado a un costado de la mesa, su expresión despectiva, y algo malhumorada le hacía entender que él no estaba de acuerdo con dejarlas comer en su mesa. Ella repasó los rasgos del muchacho, que al parecer no se molestaba en mirarla, se quedó estática observando a tan interesante persona.

Katara notó como el príncipe no portaba su acostumbrada armadura, si no que llevaba puesto un traje más sencillo pero que lo caracterizaba como un maestro fuego. En un análisis podía decirse que el no trataba muy mal a sus servidores pues cuando los soldados que las escoltaban disponían marcharse él les dirigió una venia que ellos respondieron con agrado. Y ella que defendía que aquellos maestros fuego eran déspotas y poco interesados en su gente…¿podría Zuko escapar a esos estándares?

Dejo de pensar en ello cuando aquellos ojos ambarinos le vieron directamente, solo a ella, sintió esa mirada recorriéndola lentamente, la intimidaba... no tenia duda, pero no se lo dejaría ver tan fácilmente, respiro aliviada cuando Zuko dejo de mirarla para observar a un hombre algo anciano sentado a la mesa con ellos.

-Sean bienvenidas señoritas…- habló Iroh sonriendo jovialmente- Siéntense por favor, enseguida comenzaremos a comer, y no dudo que estén hambrientas…

Ellas miraron interrogantes al hombre y con pasos discretos llegaron y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa, y para suerte de Katara su sitio era justo delante de Zuko. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de distraerse en ese detalle, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió para dar paso a dos hombres que traían entre sus manos diversos y numerosos platillos sirviéndolos en la amplia mesa donde aquellos cenarían. Uno de ellos tenía ojos oscuros, cabellos ligeramente rubios, tez blanca y un buen porte, fue él quien regalándoles una sutil sonrisa dejó un par de pescados, porciones de arroz y algunos vasos con líquido rosado a las enmudecidas muchachas.

Ganándoles de plano Zuko murmuró un 'gracias' al aludido en señal de aprobación.. el sujeto hizo una reverencia al príncipe y luego a Katara y a Selena antes de salir.

Los ojos azules de la maestra agua miraron como Zuko se disponía a comer observando despectivo al anciano, Iroh simplemente sonrió y tomó un par de palillos alzando un plato con arroz.

-Les recomiendo comer antes de que se enfríe...-dijo el ex-general introduciendo arroz en su boca. La niña y Katara miraron curiosas la comida, la joven en señal de educación tomó sus respectivos palillos y trató de tomar unas bolitas de carne que se veían tentadoras en un recipiente. Al contrario, Selena miraba con desconfianza todo lo puesto en la mesa.

-Oh pequeña…no desconfíes, no hemos envenado la comida, créeme, sería un desperdicio- murmuró el anciano divertido ante la expresión de su invitada.

-Los maestros fuego no son de fíar…-dijo mordaz la pequeña

-Ésa es una mala fama que nos han hecho…pero ¿crees que si estuviera envenenada haría esto?- Acto seguido Iroh tomó tres piezas de pescado y remojándolas en salsa se las comió –Ñam…está muy bueno…creo que ésta ves Shion se ha lucido ¿no crees príncipe?

Como respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido, pues Zuko ya estaba terminado su ración de pescado sin inmutarse por la presencia de las jóvenes. Selena había ablandado un poco su expresión y obedeciendo a su estómago tomó de todo lo que había en la mesa. Katara con más delicadeza y utilizando los palillos procedió a servirse.

-¿Verdad que está delicioso?- murmuro el anciano, sonriendo ampliamente mientras veía como la pequeña comía a gusto. Ella asintió algo ruborizada y al terminar de pasar el alimento en su boca miró fijamente al hombre.

Algo característico del general Kamui siempre había sido su extraña habilidad para poder conocer a las personas a través de los ojos, y Selena no era la excepción al ser su hija, ella también tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para poder ver la realidad del corazón y las verdaderas intenciones sólo con mirar fijamente. Y al ver las cansadas pupilas de aquel anciano, supo que era un hombre fuerte, un maestro fuego diferente a los demás…no mostraba indiferencia si no una extraña calidez, no tenía ese destello sádico como en los ojos de otros soldados, estaba cansado y agotado por la edad y por lo vivido pero aún con una fuerza infantil tan interesante…una gran sabiduría agolpada detrás de esos ojos ambarinos como los del muchacho sentado junto a ellas, eso bastó para hacer entender a Selena que aquel hombre podría ser de fiar.

-Mi nombre es Iroh...- dijo él mientras tomaba entre sus manos uno de los recipientes que contenían algo de licor.

- Yo soy Selena, y ella es Katara... -el anciano miro a la pequeña niña, para después posar sus ojos cansados sobre la joven.

- Espero que su estadía aquí no sea muy incómoda para ustedes - dijo Iroh mientras Zuko dejaba nuevamente el vaso en la mesa, para mirar al anciano.

-Saben bien que preferiríamos estar en nuestros hogares…-replicó algo dolida Selena tomando un poco del líquido dispuesto en su vaso.

-Discúlpenme niñas... no es nuestra intención incomodarlas... es que son la única esperanza de recuperar algo muy valioso para nosotros… - explicó Iroh cuando Zuko no dijo nada y se había limitado a tomar nuevamente el vaso bebiendo totalmente su contenido.

-Es algo lamentable -dijo Katara comiendo una bolita de carne- ...ustedes saben que no vamos a cooperar con sus planes ¿verdad? mañana mismo partiremos... solo por esta noche aceptaremos su hospitalidad señor Iroh -el príncipe miro al anciano severamente –

Quiero que entiendan que nosotras queremos regresar a nuestro hogar, y no vamos a ayudarles, aunque nos torturen no vamos a entregar a un niño inocente sólo por un estúpido capricho …-dijo hiriente Katara apretando sus puños debajo de la mesa y dispuesta a defenderse si era necesario de la ira del joven príncipe.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices niña…-murmuró divertido Zuko hablando por primera vez en la noche- No hemos pedido su cooperación, y no estamos suplicando que nos ayuden…mis planes y los que tienen ustedes en mente son muy distintos…- sus palabras estaban cargadas de frialdad- tendrán sus habitaciones listas…no se preocupen, no volverán a esa celda- explicó al ver las expresiones de las muchachas- según mi tío, cree que deben ser tratadas de un mejor modo, pues le daré gusto…

Entró uno de sus sirvientes y comenzó a levantar los platos vacíos.

-Les deseo buenas noches…- murmuró Zuko mientras se levantaba y salía por la

misma puerta por la que habían entrado. Katara miraba molesta el lugar por donde el príncipe había desaparecido, el joven éste no planeaba siquiera contestarle, era un tonto…o al menos para Katara lo era.

-Disculpen a mi sobrino…-susurró Iroh atento a una taza de humeante té que le había llevado uno de los sirvientes- Es el estrés…últimamente a andado diciendo incoherencias por todos lados…

-Ésa no es razón para contestar así…-replicó Katara, Selena difícilmente se había dado cuenta de la discusión frente a ella pues seguía absorta en un par de galletas que le habían entregado como postre.

-Ohh…no le tomes en cuenta…¿te llamas Katara, verdad?-dijo él tratando de recordar el nombre de la muchacha.

-Si…la verdad, agradecemos su amabilidad, pero no planeo ayudarles en la captura de Aang…-Katara hablaba más tranquila, sentía que con aquel hombre podía tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Eso lo entiendo…pero mi sobrino no descansará hasta haber intentado todo…y lamento que las cosas deban llevarse de éste modo…- Iroh aspiró el aroma cálido de su té.

-No voy a ayudarles…-declaró firme ella

-Y sé que tarde o temprano hallarás la solución para escaparte ¿cierto?-el hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-El padre de Selena la espera…y no voy a permitir que la separen del lado de su familia, ¡déjenla ir!...ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-Me gustaría poder ayudarles, pero es mi sobrino el encargado de decidir quiénes serán sus prisioneros y quiénes no…A mí pocas veces me escucha, no creo que en esta ocasión cambie de parecer…

Katara guardó silencio- ¿No van a dejarla ir?...

-Podría decidirse algo, es remoto pero podría conseguirse que la liberaran…-meditó el maestro fuego mirando a la pequeña niña

-¡NO! ¡NO ME MARCHARÉ SIN KATARA!-gritó la niña levantándose de golpe.

-Pero si hubiese la oportunidad lo harás- dijo la maestra agua indicándole con la mirada a Selena que se sentara-tú seguridad es primero, luego veré lo que puedo hacer conmigo

-No voy a dejarte…-Selena miraba seriamente a su amiga, antes de desviar su mirada al anciano.

-Eso mis niñas, deberán solucionarlo entre ustedes, deben irse a dormir, y no les aconsejo que traten de drogar o desmayar a los guardias, hacen cuatro rotaciones en las noches, y será muy difícil tratar de salir por una de las puertas, están vigiladas por dos guardias que no dudarán en castigarlas severamente…ahh…y lo olvidaba no traten de escapar por las ventanas, no hay ventanas en estos barcos ¿triste verdad?...hace años que vengo sugiriéndolo pero nadie me hace caso…-Iroh comenzó a divagar mientras salía del comedor e iba a sus habitaciones. Katara y Selena se miraron confundidas…

En su camino hasta sus nuevas habitaciones Selena murmuró- Creo que en algunas cosas te equivocaste, Zuko no es tan malo, talvez algo engreído-frunció el ceño- pero no es tan sádico y cruel como esperaba…

-Tu crees?..-la maestra agua concentró su vista en el piso antes de llegar a su habitación,

sus escoltas las dejaron dentro cerrando con llave, obviamente. La verdad es que sus camas estaban mejores que las anteriores, sábanas limpias, que denotaban lo cómodo de los colchones nuevos. Selena sin resistirlo corrió y saltó sobre la cama comprobando su suavidad y era así, el lugar era más limpio, acogedor y mejor iluminado. Cansada por la presiones del día Selena se quitó sus zapatillas y se enredó entre las sábanas.

-En verdad…éste tipo no es tan malo…-suspiró ella aspirando el suave aroma de la cama.

-Si…quizas..-susurró Katara sentándose en el colchón- pero eso no le quita lo engreído y petulante

-¿No se te da conforme Katara? Al menos nos ha dado de comer y aún no nos ha torturado…-reflexionó la maestra tierra- Sinceramente, es extraño el joven, pero no es un psicópata de la nación del fuego, y eso ya es algo…

-Como digas Selena…-Dijo la joven yendo a bajar el brillo de las lámparas de sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches Katara…-bostezó la niña en la semi-osuridad del lugar

-Si….buenas noches…-respondió ella recostándose, pero sin lograr dormir, estaba inquieta, era extraño el comportamiento de sus captores, en especial el de Iroh, muy jovial con ellas…aunque Zuko no había intentado torturarlas…o tratar de preguntarle dónde estaban Aang y Sooka…Sería una larga aventura tratar de escapar de ese sitio, solo esperaba que sus amigos llegaran pronto por ellas.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Las horas habían trascurrido, lentas pero sin hacer efecto en la joven que por tercera vez se daba la vuelta en su cama, al parecer su cuerpo no la dejaría dormir y se vería en la obligación de estar en vela. Esperó algunos minutos a que el sueño se apiadase de ella, y viendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano se levantó, sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso…miró cuidadosamente a la cama de su compañera que ya se había dormido profundamente y ronroneaba como un gatito.

Katara se levantó ajustándose sus ropas a su cuerpo, caminó despacio hasta la puerta y con un ligero movimiento la abrió, sacó cuidadosamente su cabeza al oscuro pasillo y se percató de algo…tenían una guardia de seguridad patética, no había nadie apostado en la puerta cuidando que no escapasen.

-Que cómodos…-murmuró ella siguiendo el camino que le indicaba el pasillo mientras escuchaba algunas risas provenientes de una puerta entreabierta, y al momento supo que eran las voces de los guardias que bebían y bromeaban felices entre ellos. Caminó sigilosa hasta pasar de largo la puerta, sería inútil intentar escapar, ella lo sabía.

Su primera desventaja: Era de noche, segundo: estaban en medio del mar y seguramente los guardias las escucharían luego…y la furia del príncipe sería terrible…no,…mejor no arriesgar a Selena de ése modo. Conciente de aquello Katara se dispuso a hallar la cocina, la sequedad en su garganta podría ser una causa de su insomnio y un vaso con agua le vendría bien.

Siguió caminando adentrándose más en el pasillo hasta dar con una puerta, que al abrirla rechinó peligrosamente, se sobresaltó y miró sobre su hombro esperando ver a algún soldado, pero no fue así…aliviada caminó hasta una amplia y oscura habitación con un gran balcón, o al parecer eso era…estaban las tres paredes dispuestas a los lados pero donde se suponía debía estar la cuarta pared frente a Katara, no existía ninguna, en su lugar habían barandales de acero, lo que lo asemejaba más a un balcón. Directamente el balcón daba vista al amplio mar, de seguro era un puesto de vigilancia para hacer seguimiento a los barcos que venían por detrás. Ella entendió que estaba en la popa del barco, las aguas rodeaban al buque que avanzaba lento por el agua. Talvez si nadie venía a éste lugar…podría quedarse un momento a contemplar las aguas, y el negro cielo extendido arriba, se apoyó en los barandales y recordando a Zuko suspiró resignada a su situación.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Los dorados ojos del príncipe trataban de ver en la gran oscuridad, tomaría un paseo nocturno…claro…algo que ya era rutina en él. Los pasillos de su barco los conocía de memoria, después de todo había vivido en él por dos largos años. Entreteniéndose en sus recuerdos pasó inconciente por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de sus prisioneras.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus 'prisioneras' estaban gozando de muchos privilegios, no le molestaba, pero era una graciosa situación. Pasó sin percatarse de que los guardias de turno no estaban cuidando la entrada, al menos en ese momento aquel detalle escapó a sus sentidos. Lo que más cautivaba sus pensamientos, era aquella joven maestra agua.

"_-Es algo lamentable...ustedes saben que no vamos a cooperar con sus planes ¿verdad? mañana mismo partiremos, solo por esta noche aceptaremos su hospitalidad señor Iroh, quiero que entiendan que nosotras queremos regresar a nuestro hogar, y no vamos a ayudarles, aunque nos torturen no vamos a entregar a un niño inocente sólo por un estúpido capricho …-"_

Las palabras de ella resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza. No... ésa mujer se equivocaba, ella no le conocía para afirmar que su búsqueda no era más que un capricho. Claro que él no conocía casi nada de ella, y sólo la veía como la acompañante y futura carnada del avatar. Extrañamente, su valor le había llamado la atención y en su primer encuentro en el bosque...había tratado de hallar algo familiar en el rostro de la joven, aparte de haberla visto en batallas, la recordaba de algo más…un lazo estrecho con ella…

Negó con la cabeza, esos pensamientos lo estaban atormentando de nuevo…Aunque ahora tendría que empezar a aceptar su presencia estando ella allí, su tío les había tomado cierto aprecio a las muchachas, en especial a la pequeña niña, era agresiva, pero tenía algo que agradaba mucho Iroh que la veía muy simpática…Agitó su cabeza con fuerza negando una vez más... Tonterías... esa mujer era una maestra agua, y peor aún…la amiga del avatar... si el daba oportunidad escaparía y lo condenaría a su exilio por siempre...

Miro nuevamente a las negras paredes de su barco, recordando sin quererlo, el rostro de aquella mujer que ahora formaba parte de su grupo... Tratando de buscar un mejor lugar para pensar llegó hasta el abandonado puesto de vigilancia sur del buque…talvez podría entrar un momento, era un lugar solitario propicio para aclara su confundida mente…esperando encontrar soledad en él, no sabía que dentro ya alguien le había ganado de antemano…

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

**Terminado ….quería escribir un poquito más T.T pero…ya estaban las diez hojas XD, entonces hasta el próximo capítulo y por favor…déjenme review …me inspiran para poder seguir :P Así que ya saben…si quieren que continúe déjenme un review con sus opiniones**

**Jejejjejejje…see….se hallará con Katara ¿qué le dirá? ¿cómo reaccionará la muchacha? Para saberlo dejen mucho reviews ¿sip? **

**Besos**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	4. Encuentro

**Wolasss¡ de nuevo por aquí yo¡ ejjejejeje pues debo decir que éste capítulo me ha costado varias neuronas…u-u las pobres han explotado por tanto pensar**

**Bien, quitando el echo de que me tomará un par de días reponerme, no estoy segura de cómo haya quedado este capítulo T.T, creo que no está muy bueno pero ni modo…u-u por favor dejenme review o.O para saber cómo lo hice ok?**

**Reviews:**

**Aiko:** (Sam escondida debajo del escritorio XD) Lo siento, lo siento, jejjejeje pero era el momento perfecto para cortarlo ¿o no? XD… Sabes me alegró mucho leer tu review, me hizo reir y pues me animó a seguirlo Y ME HAS HEHCO SENTIR MUY FELIZ XD ¿ A J.K ROWLING? O.O ¿tu crees? T-T esa mujer es mi ídola XD y es un honor que me comparen con ella XD…espero te guste el capítulo.

**Maestra Agua:** Bien he actualizado espero te guste como está esta vez el capi y estoy feliz de ver que sigues con la historia ¡gracias Maestra Agua !

**Litti:** O.O una nueva lectora Dioss…que felicidad XD, ohhh..me has halagado de sobremanera con esas palabras T-T…Ahh, y pus he hecho caso a tu sugerencia XD planeaba hacerlo pero en otro capítulo, aunque creo que en éste era el momento perfecto, no lo hize tan brusco pero lo hice muajjajajja XD ¡Gracias Litti! Disfruta el capítulo…

**Bien ahora a lo nuestro señores u-u Avatar, Zuko y katara no me pertenecen XD, y bueno…AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO:**

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 4. Encuentro…**

**Autora: -Samara-Lestrange-**

La larga trenza que mantenía sujeta sus cabellos castaños se movió despacio con la brisa del mar provocada por el rompimiento de sus aguas. Sus delicados dedos repasaron con cuidado los más rebeldes mechones y nuevamente ella adquirió su pose pensativa apoyada sobre los fríos barandales.  
Sus azules ojos se entristecieron levemente al recordar que aquella noche había hecho una verdadera estupidez. Haber soltado esa sarta de cosas en la mesa del príncipe de la nación del fuego…definidamente no había sido la más sabia decisión de su vida…Pero es que ella tenía que buscar alguna forma de conseguir su libertad y la de Selena. Y se había olvidado por momentos de sus buenos modales, en especial con el señor Iroh que parecía ser el más humano en aquel barco...más que su sobrino al menos...

Definitivamente hecho a perder las cosas...

Suspiró tristemente…la verdad, desde un principio supo que aquel joven príncipe era un enigma…un intrigante enigma que salía de los estándares conocidos por ella. Era un maestro fuego distinto, al igual que Iroh. Era ésa era la razón para que aquel muchacho se hubiese ganado un lugar apartado y selecto en los pensamientos de Katara. La maestra agua aguzó sus oídos y dio un salto al escuchar el conocido rechinido de la puerta de acero abriéndose y volteó enseguida, tomó aire con fuerza ante la sorpresa y retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó las barandas…

Ahí alejado algunos pasos más, estaba el príncipe, que a pesar de la oscuridad sabía que la miraba con furia, esos ojos ambarinos estaban penetrándola en el manto negro en el que se hallaban envueltos. Mientras la suave brisa hacia ondear sus cabellos. Sin saber porque Katara siguió mirándolo, el fino perfil apenas iluminado por la incandescente luz de las estrellas.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-gritó colérico al ver a su prisionera tomar cómodamente aire en plena noche. Él mentalmente maldijo a sus muy 'cuidadosos y laboriosos' guardias que seguramente estarían bebiendo con su tío en alguna de las habitaciones.

La joven maestra salió de su trance para mirar con repudio al maestro fuego, ahora que estaban solos ahí, podría tener la oportunidad de dejar las cosas en claro con él, incluso podría negociar la liberación de Selena, la pequeña no estaba allí para que se lo impidiera. El joven camino rápidamente hasta quedar a unos pasos cerca de su prisionera. -¡Te he hecho una pregunta!-dijo cortante el joven apretando sus puños.

-Seré tu prisionera, pero no dice en ningún lugar que deba quedarme y pudrirme en esas habitaciones-dijo la muchacha manteniendo firme su voz.

-¡Sólo llevas encerrada unas horas!

-Los maestros agua somos libres como nuestro elemento, no puedes tenerlo preso por mucho tiempo-contestó ella

- Si, si como sea…¡regresa a tu celda de inmediato!-mandó el príncipe con la cara crispada por el enojo-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?...¿Llamar a tu amiguito el avatar?-dijo con son de burla.

Por un momento Zuko se relajó ante aquella posibilidad, si eran ciertas sus suposiciones, entonces la joven le estaba haciendo el trabajo más sencillo.

-¿Llamarlo para condenarlo a una muerte segura en las manos de la nación del fuego?...para nada, yo, a diferencia de otros… tengo honor - dijo mordaz la maestra agua sonriendo satisfecha ante su osadía, claramente lanzando una indirecta al muchacho. La expresión de Zuko cambió drásticamente…aquellas palabras le habían dolido…y mucho.

-¡Cállate!-gritó el príncipe lanzando un par de flamas por sus puños, esto era ya el colmo, Katara se sobresaltó pero no retrocedió- ¡Tú!…¡Tú tan solo eres una principiante en tu dominio del agua, tan sólo eres una niña torpe que jamás entenderá la crueldad de éste patético mundo!-soltó el muchacho acercándose peligrosamente a Katara- ¡Además tratas de opinar en un tema que tú desconoces y que nada tiene que ver contigo¡Algo que TÚ NO ENTENDERÁS NUNCA!

Ella no contestó, solamente se alejó hasta que su cuerpo quedó ligeramente apoyado en la pared. Escuchó como él maldecía sofocadamente.

- Yo…-Katara se quedó sin palabras y su tono era más suave de lo habitual, pero es que las palabras que el joven le había gritado…venían cargadas con un sentimiento de pesar, se podía palpar que le dolía haberlas dicho, algo de cierto tendrían que tener para haber conseguido que el príncipe oscureciera su mirada de ése modo. - Si tiene que ver con Aang…sí me concierne…soy su amiga…

El joven respiró agitadamente, luego negó lentamente, sabía que estaba actuando mal, tendría que controlarse como le había aconsejado su tío, si perdía nuevamente el control podría echarlo a perder todo.

- No…esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, tú tan solo acompañas a ese niño porque lo ves indefenso…pero déjame decirte que tiene más trucos de los que tú eres capaz de imaginar…¡despierta y deja de sentir lástima por él!

-No siento lástima por él…y espero que eso te quede claro, sólo deseo protegerlo de la nación del fuego- respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta-lo mismo que hago con Selena en éste momento…tratar de salvarla de sus sucios planes…

Zuko gruñó esquivando por un momento los ojos azules de la muchacha.

- Ahora quiero saber…qué razón tuviste para apartar a esa niña de su hogar…, la razón que tuviste, la quiero saber.- Katara camino hasta quedar frente a Zuko- ¿Es sólo porque estaba conmigo?...¿Es por eso? Porque puedes dejarla ir, yo no me iré…

Él guardó silencio escuchando las preguntas de la joven.

-Dime al menos si puedes liberarla…si quieres dejarla ir…ella es inocente en esta guerra y sé que tú no eres tan inconciente de ello…Además…-el príncipe la miró con rabia unos segundos y Katara retrocedió un paso como acto reflejo. Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Zuko.

-¿Quieres que la libere¿Me pides que la deje abandonada a su suerte en medio del mar?-rió Zuko acercándose más a la sorprendida maestra agua.

-¡No! Eso no es a lo que me refería…

- ¿Acaso creías que mandaría a mis hombres de regreso a Meridiam sólo para devolver a una niñita que no me estorba, ni me interesa en este barco?

Katara frunció el ceño.

-Si envío a unos cuantos soldados, no regresarán con vida, Los guardias de Meridiam no dejarán acercarse ni un barco de la armada de fuego después de lo que Zhao hizo en su ciudad…

Estaba acorralándola contra la pared y la joven permanecía estática escuchando las palabras del príncipe - Pero…pero, Selena es tan solo una niña y…- tartamudeó ella pero fue interrumpida por el inexpresivo semblante del maestro fuego que prácticamente estaba acechándola.

-Escucha…espero que seas tan seria en esto como lo soy yo…-Al margen de aquella oración Katara iba a contestar algo pero el joven la cortó- Tú misma lo dijiste ¿no?..."Que no estas dispuesta a ayudarnos con nuestros planes"…entonces…¿Porqué no liberarte a ti y quedarnos con la niña que es más fácil de controlar que tú?

-¡Claro que no!...Déjala ir…-dijo Katara entristeciendo sus ojos- Yo, yo…haré lo que ustedes me pidan pero déjala volver con los suyos…Yo estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por ella…  
-No mientas, no soy un estúpido como Zhao para que me vengas con esos cuentos…-cortó él-…los de la tribu de agua son unas asquerosas ratas escurridizas…-dijo deleitándose al pronunciar aquellas palabras

-¡Que mi tribu qué? – Katara abrió enormemente sus ojos, antes de fruncir el ceño y empujarlo para alejarse lo suficiente de él. En una fracción de segundo la herida muchacha había levantado sus brazos con dirección a las aguas del mar, que al ser manipuladas por sus habilidades especiales comenzaron a ascender hasta ser visibles por el balcón, una gran ola negra se alzó imponente ante los ojos atónitos de Zuko.

-¡Voy a hacer que te tragues esas palabras!

Zuko previniendo el desastre, con reflejos casi felinos estiró su brazo y logró con una de sus manos aprisionar fuertemente la muñeca de la maestra contra la pared ocasionando un ruido sordo, por consiguiente ella perdió el control sobre el agua dejándola caer al mar nuevamente, Katara sentía un punzante ardor en su mano exactamente donde se había golpeado con la pared.

-Buen intento…- felicitó en un susurro el maestro fuego sonriendo al haber detenido el inminente ataque de la joven. El silencioso ambiente de la habitación solo era interrumpido por los quejidos de Katara tratando de liberarse.

-¡Eres un…!- jadeó ella, pero se contuvo al sentir el fuerte apretón del príncipe en su muñeca- Tú no tienes derecho a hablar así de mi pueblo…tú no lo conoces ¡Además en la nación del fuego todos son unos asesinos¡No eres nadie para decir semejante estupidez!

-Eso no puedo negártelo, son unos asesinos…-dijo con naturalidad el príncipe relajando su expresión, pero divertido ante la ofendida cara de la muchacha- Llámalo ley de supervivencia si quieres, vive el más fuerte..

-Y claro, se aprovechan de los más débiles ¿no?

-En teoría si..

- ¡Me das asco!…-gritó ella desviando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de contener las lágrimas ocasionadas por la ofensa de Zuko- Sólo déjame decirte que eres ¡UN TONTO!-dijo cuando vio cómo el príncipe abría sus ojos tratando de captar las palabras que salían de sus labios.

- ¡ARRIESGAS A UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA SOLO POR UN CAPRICHO¡PERSIGUES A UN NIÑO DE 12 AÑOS SOLO POR TU HONOR¿ACASO CONDENAR A UN NIÑO DE 12 AÑOS TE PARECE ALGO QUE MEREZCA LLAMARSE 'HONOR'¿ES ESA TU ÚNICA FORMA DE CONSEGUIR HONOR¡DATE CUENTA!…¡TÚ ERES LA MEJOR PRUEBA DE QUE EN TU NACIÓN TODOS SON UNOS ASQUEROSOS MERCENARIOS¡QUE LASTIMA ME DAS!- gritó ella molesta, sintiendo algunas lágrimas de furia agolparse en sus ojos, después de todo al fin estaba diciendo todo lo que alguna vez pensó decirle a él. La mano libre que tenía Katara trataba de liberarla de los fuertes brazos del muchacho.

-¡Estoy harto de ti ¡..…¡Eres una molestia niña! …¡no pienso cambiar mis planes ni por esa maestra tierra y mucho menos por tí, sepan bien que yo haré lo que se me venga en gana hacer con ustedes!…¿y sabes? -Zuko colocó su mano libre sobre el frío muro encerrando a la temblorosa joven y con lentos movimientos fue acercando su rostro- estás tratando de cambiar mi viaje y por sobre todo…haces conjeturas de lo que persigo, de lo que yo quiero, de mis motivos…¡tú no eres nadie para sentir lástima por mí¡No eres nadie para importarme¿me has oído?

La expresión de Katara demostraba susto ante las siseantes y amenazadoras palabras del príncipe, estaba atrapada contra las paredes del barco sin oportunidad de moverse, o al menos su cuerpo no le respondía, y no podría moverse ni aunque estuviese libre.

Así, congelados como estaban, él con sus manos aprisionando el frágil cuerpo de la maestra agua, inundándose mutuamente con sus respiraciones...

Juntos pero sin estarlo lo suficiente, separados por un inexistente espacio. El príncipe comenzaba a relajarse, y de pronto notó el ligero aroma a jazmines que llegaba a sus sentidos…un aroma que conocía muy bien y que emanaba de aquella piel morena…No podía recordar de dónde le resultaba tan conocido el perfume, porque sus pensamientos estaban adormecidos por la situación en la que se encontraba…

Borrosas siluetas regresaron a la aturdida mente del joven maestro fuego…Parpadeó una vez antes de regresar parcialmente la realidad y encontrarse con un par de expectantes ojos azules, los mismos que también recordaba de algún lado, esos hermosos zafiros sumergidos y opacados en las sombras de la habitación…

Una cálida lágrima cayó de uno de los ojos de Katara que seguía estática en su lugar, la rebelde y solitaria gota recorrió la piel morena. Los pensamientos del joven se detuvieron mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, dominado por el descontrol total de su mente en aquellos cruciales segundos….tratando de seguir lo que su corazón le mandaba a hacer en ese instante, como si ya antes hubiese estado en esa situación…

Katara se perdió en aquella mirada ambarina que brillaba con algo que no podía reconocer, las últimas palabra dichas por él la habían desarmado por completo, solo se había mantenido mirando aquellos ojos que manifestaban concentración, perdiéndose entre ellos...

Pero cuando él cerró sus ojos dominado por el momento, ella volvió a la realidad para solo sentir a todo su cuerpo estremecerse, cuando percibió aquella suave caricia sobre sus labios provocada por los del príncipe de la nación del fuego…

* * *

**(N/A: Ha terminado…Ñaaaa XD mentira, si lo acabo allí de seguro me fríen viva U)**

Katara se despertó de golpe, quedando sentada en el cálido colchón de su cama. Había comenzado a quitarse los cobertores, cuando con cuidado se pasó inconciente una mano por sus mejillas. Los ojos de la joven trataron de hallar algún indicio de dónde se encontraba al no reconocer la habitación. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que sus ojos se entrecerraran tristemente recordando lo ocurrido la anterior noche.  
…

"-Mejor regresa a tu habitación -murmuró el príncipe liberando la muñeca de la maestra agua, alejándose como si nada hubiese pasado, sólo la silenciosa habitación era la testigo de aquel fugaz acto que ambos habían compartido. La maestra agua miraba sorprendida y sonrojada el rostro sin expresiones del muchacho, sin saber como reaccionar ella balbuceó un par de palabras que nunca salieron de su boca. Luego el maestro fuego se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió iluminando más las oscuras paredes –Buenas noches…-murmuró él antes de perderse por el pasillo dejando confundida a la maestra agua.  
…

Ella gimió en melancolía ante aquellas imágenes que se agolpaban en sus recuerdos mientras sus dedos subían hasta llegar hasta sus labios delineándolos, un leve escozor le recorrió todo su cuerpo y un inevitable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas coloreando su morena piel. Su cerebro era un caos total, era verdad que en aquellos momentos no se atrevió a moverse, evitarlo, empujarlo, golpearlo o corresponderle… no porque no quisiera, sino porque aún estaba en shock tratando de asimilar las palabras del muchacho y fue cuando él aprovechó para besarla.

Pero ahora estaba confundida por su acción...

Y le dolía porque no quería mal interpretar algo... tal vez el maestro fuego simplemente lo había hecho para atormentarla de verdad…o por simple gusto, incluso estaba la posibilidad de que él estuviese sólo jugando con sus confundidos sentimientos.

Katara estaba tan ensimismada que se asustó cuando escuchó un quejido detrás de ella. Al momento se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver la causa. La pequeña Selena estaba recostada abarcando toda su cama en un curioso ángulo de 45 grados que le permitía tener una pierna colgando a un lado del colchón y los brazos estirados a lo largo de la cama mientras que las sábanas no podían estar más alejadas de su delicado cuerpo. Al parecer la niña había empujado los cobertores con sus pies mientras dormía hasta hacerlos caer de la cama.

Katara se alisó un poco su ropa y caminó hasta llegar junto a la niña, la cubrió con cariño con las sábanas y como un acto maternal con sus dedos alejó los negros cabellos que caían sobre la frente de la pequeña maestra. La joven sonrió ligeramente mientras nuevamente sus dedos morenos acariciaban la cara de Selena. Saliendo del trance que le provocaba aquella niña caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y con sumo cuidado la abrió saliendo al rellano del pasillo, dedicándole una última mirada a la durmiente.

Los pasillos estaban iluminados con las lámparas de aceite colocadas a ambos lados de las largas e interminables paredes, pero como había dicho el señor Iroh…no habían ventanas en todo el barco y en ese momento era una desventaja para la maestra agua ya que no sabía que horas serían, así que decidió ir a la cocina, implorando que recordase el camino...

* * *

El joven de ambarinos ojos estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en las calientes aguas de la tina que tenía improvisada en sus baños privados. Un ligero perfume flotaba entre las perezosas formas de vapor que salían del agua y se iba fusionando con la piel pálida del príncipe. Él aspiró la relajante esencia y recostó su cabeza en el borde de la tina dejando que sus negros cabellos se pegaran a su húmeda piel.

Lentamente sus ojos fueron opacándose más mientras el recuerdo de aquella joven profanaba sus pensamientos. Y así había sido desde la noche anterior…él estaba tan confundido como la propia maestra agua, la verdad…el beso aquel…fue un movimiento desesperado muy poco característico en él, y por nada del mundo le gustaba que las cosas escapasen a su control…

Suspiró observando cómo el vapor se elevaba hasta el techo mismo y danzaba rodeando la gran lámpara que colgaba de un pilar de acero. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios acentuando sus masculinas facciones¿qué pensaría ella del fugaz encuentro que tuvieron aquella noche?...¿estaría molesta, ofendida…confundida talvez, cualquiera que fuera, él lo tenía que descubrir sin demostrar mucho interés, y en cierto modo así era, él estaba confundido por la reacción de sus instintos de tomarla y besarla de aquel modo…pero no era nada que le inquietara demasiado, esa niña era tan solo una maestra agua y pues le tenía sin cuidado lo que la joven hiciese o pensase…

O así creía el…porque en su corazón había una inquietud que tarde o temprano terminaría por gritarle la verdad, le alarmaba el hecho de haber sentido algo por la joven morena, sabía que era imposible, inconcebible que un maestro fuego pudiese haber caído tan fácilmente ante una maestra agua. Pero era la verdad…él había perdido el control de sus emociones delante de ella, cayendo, literalmente, desarmado ante la joven. Aunque claro que él no lo admitiría ante sí mismo y mucho menos ante la niña.

Dando un último suspiro se decidió por terminar su cálido baño y prepararse para ir a la torre de mando para poder planear con sus soldados la forma de capturar al avatar una vez que llegase a rescatar a sus 'amiguitas'. Ya la tenía las prisioneras…y si las cosas marchaban bien, pronto tendría al niño ése, el avatar en su barco.

* * *

Las ramas de los árboles se mecieron bruscamente ante las ráfagas furtivas de aire de la mañana y algunas hojas se desprendieron de sus ramas siendo arrastradas por la brisa. Un pequeño bulto envuelto en un saco de dormir felpudo de color azul se revolvió acurrucándose ante el frío.

-Sooka…¡SOOKA!-gritó un pequeño niño terminando de ponerse sus ropas anaranjadas- ¡OYE PEREZOSO, MUÉVETE!

-Mmm…cinco minutos más Aang…-gruñó el joven guerrero desde su saco de dormir, antes de darse la vuelta.

-Eso dijiste hace dos horas- murmuró molesto el pequeño avatar comenzando a subir sus cosas al lomo de su adormilado bisonte volador, el cual se hallaba sentado sobre una gran cama de hojas a las raíces de un gran y frondoso roble.

Nuestros jóvenes viajeros habían pasado la noche en un bosque cercano a la costa, se habían internado casi hasta el corazón del tupido bosque en busca de escondite de los maestros fuego, que de seguro estarían registrando cielo y mar. Por ello ambos muchachos se pusieron de acuerdo en que de ahora en adelante tendrían que regresar por tierra para que no llamasen mucho la atención. Si es que eso era posible llevando a un bisonte de dos toneladas – De acuerdo, yo me iré sin ti Sooka…Katara debe estar preocupada por nosotros, y tú muy tranquilo durmiendo, no se tú pero no yo no tengo tiempo para perder de este modo- dijo molesto el avatar alejándose del lugar donde la noche anterior había ardido la fogata.

-Bien, bien…-dijo el joven levantándose y jalando su saco de dormir. Se acercó hasta el bisonte y dando un gran bostezo lanzó el saco de dormir al lomo de Appa trepó por el peludo cuerpo del animal. Aang negó con la cabeza al ver la actitud de Sooka y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente para tomar las riendas de su mascota.

-No veo porqué te preocupas tanto…Katara de seguro está bien-replicó el joven tratando de acomodar nuevamente su improvisada cama para seguir descansando mientras Aang decía que ya le había dado hambre. Sooka gruño un 'Aguántate' antes de recostarse sobre la suave tela del saco- ¡YEP, YEP!

Appa permaneció estático a pesar de la orden de su dueño, el bisonte estaba moviendo sus orejas de un lado a otro compulsivamente y olfateaba el aire, estaba alarmado según le pareció a Aang.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?...-preguntó el niño pasando con suavidad sus manos por el pelo espeso de Appa. El animal lanzó un gruñido al aire del bosque que sobresaltó a los dos viajeros- ¿Appa¡YEP, YEP!

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?...-dijo Sooka acercándose hasta Aang que insistentemente jalaba las riendas de su mascota, la cual se negaba a emprender vuelo.

-No tengo idea…-dijo extrañado el pequeño bajando con agilidad hasta el suelo cubierto de hojas y acercando sus pequeñas manos al hocico del bisonte. De pronto un montón de hojas secas cayeron sin motivo de una de las ramas que se hallaba sobre ellos, el pequeño avatar tomó su arma y se colocó en posición defensiva a puntando hacia arriba.

-¿Aang?...¿qué haces?-preguntó el guerrero bajando también.

-¿No lo sientes Sooka?...Hay alguien más aquí…-dijo preocupado el maestro aire mirando a ambos lados alertando al guerrero quien sacó su boomerang de su espalda y se colocó cerca de su amigo respirando agitadamente y algunos sonidos de hojas siendo pisadas y resquebrajadas llegaron a los sensibles oídos de ambos haciendo que Appa gruñera nuevamente.

* * *

¡Maldición!...era la quinta vez que llegaba a un pasillo sin salida…Katara suspiró resignada viendo nuevamente sus esfuerzos por hallar la cocina frustrados…a éste paso moriría de hambre o quizás perdida en aquel condenado barco. Regresó por donde había venido esperando hallar al menos el camino que daba a su habitación.

Siguió el trecho que le faltaba y consiguió llegar a un rellano escasamente familiar y continuó por allí, era imposible creer que en un barco de la armada de fuego no pudiera hallar ni un mísero guardia para pedirle indicaciones a la cocina. Escuchó algunos sonidos dentro de una puerta pero los ignoró deteniéndose a pensar por dónde se suponía que había llegado hasta allí.

-Demonios…-murmuró ella al darse cuenta de que su mente estaba en blanco, estaría perdida hasta que alguna alma se apiadase de ella. Y prácticamente fue eso lo que sucedió a continuación. Una de las puertas se abrió dejando salir a un joven algo malhumorado y parcialmente húmedo. Katara dio un soberano bote al ver al príncipe Zuko salir tan repentinamente de lo que parecía ser su habitación, inconcientemente sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí en presencia del joven.

El maestro fuego miró interrogante a la muchacha, pero sin mostrar mayor turbación ante su presencia. Así como estaban en la soledad del pasillo…después de lo ocurrido la anterior noche no se habían vuelto a ver y para ella era muy incómodo…

-Buenos días…-saludó el serio, dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por la joven.

-Ehh…sí buenos días…-contestó Katara con sus manos fuertemente apretadas delante de su vestido y con la mirada olímpicamente decidida a no encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de él. Y no había forma de culparla…Zuko aún tenía el cuerpo humedecido lo que provocaba que sus ropas se ajustaran más a su bien formado cuerpo, tenía algunas gotas de agua cayendo por sus mejillas y cuello que se perdían más abajo entre la rugosa tela, eso sin mencionar el aroma característico del príncipe distrayéndola de la cordura que debía tratar de mantener en ese momento, sus vestimentas eran iguales a las que él había visto usar en la cena, sólo con el detalle de que la parte de arriba esta entreabierta dejándole notar en parte la piel pálida del joven**…(N/A: o¬o ¡ahi madre!)**

Zuko dejó que una ligera sonrisa se asomara en su boca al notar el nerviosismo de la pequeña maestra agua y se adelantó hasta ella haciendo que ella casi gritara del susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña¿No deberías estar desayunando?- preguntó él frunciendo el seño y retomando su expresión indiferente.

-Yo…estaba yendo a la cocina a…-Katara conectó su mirada con la del joven y al instante quedó petrificada por él

-Si…pero por aquí no es la cocina–cortó él nuevamente haciendo un gesto con las manos y dirigiéndose a algún lugar, ésta era la oportunidad de Katara de seguirlo para salir de ése laberinto…miró indecisa un momento cuando él la adelantó con un par de zancadas, y tan solo tuvo la vista de su amplia espalda…

Sumisamente ella siguió detrás tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no perturbarlo. Acompasó su respiración y le siguió por un montón de pasadizos y demás. Hasta que ella pudo reconocer un par de lámparas características del pasillo que daba a las cocinas. Y al mirar de nuevo al muchacho se dio cuenta de que él la observaba de reojo, al instante ella abrió enormemente sus azules ojos.

Su blanca piel brillaba, dándole al príncipe, aun y con esa falta de fuerzas y animo, un toque fascinante y seductivo que ella no podía ignorar y menos ahora que sus pensamientos le traían las imágenes de aquel fugaz beso que él le había dado un escalofrío que hizo que su piel se tornase de gallina al contacto con sus labios...¡Dios era un desastre, Katara no podía concentrarse en nada '¡Por favor Katara, reacciona' pensaba ella una y otra vez sin resultado.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?-pregunto el joven aun observando a la muchacha. La maestra agua tardo unos minutos en captar aquella pregunta y es que se había quedado ofuscada, ante aquella imagen de Zuko, logro balbucear algunas silabas, pero se quedo callada cuando aquellos ojos estuvieron de frente contra ella, ahora él la estaba mirando completamente, permitiéndole deleitar con mayor intensidad la visión que tenia frente a ella.

-Yo... quería saber si…-murmuró ella insegura si debía preguntarle acerca de lo ocurrido anoche, pero al instante supo que no era nada bueno ir a preguntar semejante tontería…si lo preguntaba significaría que le importaba y que le había afectado lo de anoche…Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza y luego le sonrió cálidamente a Zuko que esperaba que ella hablara –No, disculpa no era nada…

Ahora era el turno de Zuko. Aquellas palabras le tenían intrigado.

-Te escucho…- dijo Zuko notando como la respiración de la joven era contenida. Pudo notar como sus azules aun le veían fijamente, como si hubiese olvidado todo y solo buscara contemplarle en silencio. Le incomodaba que alguien no dejara de mirarle, pero aquellos ojos que le recorrían, también le estremecían.

-No enserio, no tiene importancia…mejor vamos a desayunar ¿no te parece?-dijo la joven sonriente, Sinceramente lo mejor en esa situación para Katara era tratar de actuar normal, porque peleando continuamente con él no lograría llegar a ningún acuerdo…además, su presencia le ponía nerviosa y eso no era bueno…por lo tanto lo mejor sería tratar de actuar como si aquel beso, ése mágico beso, nunca hubiese pasado…aunque en su mente significara tanto…

Zuko miró extrañado a la maestra agua, en un momento estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía hablar…y ahora se hallaba sonriéndole de esa forma tan cálida, tan tierna…que extraña joven…Pero a pesar de todo, algo en su interior dio un vuelco al ver esa sonrisa tan sincera que tan pocas veces había recibido. Talvez de su tío hubiese recibido tales sonrisas…pero viniendo de ella…se sentía mil veces mejor.

-¿Estas segura?...-dijo el mientras levantaba su mano, dirigiéndola a la barbilla de la chica, dispuesto a sujetarla con delicadeza…

El momento se detuvo cuando el la tomó con cuidado. La maestra agua le observo acercarse a ella, inclinándose con suavidad hasta su rostro. El tibio aliento de Zuko golpeo la morena piel de sus mejillas haciendo que estas se enrojecieran aun mas, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos. Nuevamente se hallaban compartiendo un momento muy íntimo, y una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos jóvenes.

Él conmovido por su fino semblante tan inocente…Ella murieron por tener la oportunidad de sentir sus labios nuevamente…

Nuevamente el espacio volvía a ser nulo, y estaban hipnotizados en la mirada del otro…aunque aún faltaban varios centímetros para que se unieran sus bocas, algo les detuvo…era la parte conciente que les pedía que se detuvieran por su propio bien. Zuko se había prometido convencerse a sí mismo de que ella no era nada…, y Katara luchaba contra su cuerpo que turgente le pedía apretarse contra el fuerte cuerpo del príncipe.

Aún luchando contra sus propias conciencias, ambos se apartaron un poco al mismo tiempo…no era el momento, no podían hacerlo, les estaba prohibido..porque ellos mismo ya había establecidos sus propias barreras…para protegerse del otro.

El príncipe pudo notar la tierna mirada en los ojos de la maestra agua, las finas pestañas y las líneas de expresión que se relajaban a cada segundo.

-¡Príncipe Zuko!- gritó una voz proveniente del pasillo continuo, y como si de pronto la piel morena le quemase la soltó al instante, lo mismo que la muchacha, que al escuchar aquella voz retrocedió unos dos pasos de él.

De pronto la figura del señor Iroh apareció por el pasillo sonriente, caminando tranquilo sin ningún peso de conciencia por haber interrumpido a los maestros fuego y agua- príncipe Zuko…Buenos días Katara…-dijo el hombre a la joven que sonrojada miraba el suelo.

-Buenos días…

-¿Qué sucede tío?-dijo frío el muchacho mirando a su maestro.

-El desayuno ya está servido ¿porqué no se apresuran?...el té se está enfriando-explicó el ex-general –y Selena ya ha empezado a comer, dijo que es de muy mala educación no presentarse puntual a las comidas…

-¿Ya ha despertado Selena?

-Si Katara, ella está terminándose los pastelillos de almendra…-dijo con cierto pesar el hombre siguiendo su camino, contrario al que los jóvenes llevaban-Bien, vayan a comer por favor, yo…tengo cosas que hacer…-informó él alejándose, y si no fuera porque Katara aún se hallaba desconcertada pudo haber jurado que una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Iroh después de que murmuró 'mis pastelitos..'**(N/A: O.OUU)**

Zuko siguió su camino pero no se detuvo en las cocinas si no que pasó, Katara iba a preguntarle algo, o incluso detenerlo pero no lo hizo…lo vió desaparecer con un último susurro de sus ropas tras él. Dejó que un suspiro escapara de su boca antes de pasar a la cocina donde se encontró con una curiosa escena.

-Buenos…Días…Katara…--dijo Selena tratando de tragar un gran bocado de pastel-Tienes que probar éstos, están muy buenos

-Ehh..si enseguida Selena…-La joven se sentó al lado de la pequeña tomando un par de pastelitos. Al cabo de unos minutos Katara temió que sus manos pudiesen desaparecer de la mesa pues la niña de verdad tenía un gran apetito porque pronto la fuente con pasteles de almendra, canela y manzanilla desaparecieron por completo.

* * *

Sooka y Aang se habían mantenido quietos en medio del silencioso bosque, y los gruñidos sofocados de su bisonte, tratando de detectar el mínimo ruido y listos para contrarrestar el ataque de sus 'enemigos'. De pronto algo se movió y sintieron que algo caía a su lado desde las ramas más altas de los árboles con gran agilidad. El guerrero se dio la vuelta rápidamente tratando de ver a su agresor pero con un traspié lograron derribarlo, cayó de bruces al suelo cubierto por hojas marchitas y al momento Aang también cayó.

Appa lanzó una especie de mugido y se levantó de donde estaba.

Sooka se dio la vuelta en el mismo piso esquivando por muy poco un hermoso abanico que cayó clavado en tierra que claramente iba apuntando a su cara. Con una ágil voltereta el joven cayó arrodillado a un lado de su atacante apuntando con el boomerag y quedó con la boca semiabierta.

Aang aún permanecía siendo aplastado por un par de figuras vestidas en unos kimonos verdes.-Ya¡ suéltenme! –exigía el avatar tratando de liberar su cabeza, manos y pies del fuerte apretón de sus captores…¿o debería decir captoras?

-Tranquilo Aang…-le dijo una delicada voz desde arriba notablemente divertida ante las pataletas que daba el niño.

-Qué?...esa voz…yo…yo la conozco…-dijo el avatar abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¡No puedes ser tú!...-dijo Sooka dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo mirando las esbeltas figuras de sus captoras. Eran unas hermosas jovencitas, a primera vista parecía unas 20 jóvenes todas maquilladas de la misma forma, base blanca, labios pintados de carmesí, ojos delineados finamente con negro y un ligero tono rosa, todas vistiendo el mismo uniforme-kimono verde con negro.

-¿Su…Suki?-preguntó desconcertado el joven guerrero de la tribu agua dirigiéndose a la jovencita que llevaba en su cabeza una especie de tiara. Al instante las compañeras de la líder de las guardianas de Kyoshi se levantaron de encima del estropeado maestro aire riendo divertidas.

-A mí también me da gusto verte Sooka…-dijo ella sonriendo y debido al maquillaje nadie notó el sonrojo que experimentó la querrera.

* * *

**Exactamente las diez páginas, no puedo creerlo que exacta soy**

**Zuko: Eso se llama coincidencia ¬¬**

**U-U Noo…eso significa que soy una tacaña para hacer mis capítulos XD, bien…hasta aquí llegó. OK, lo que muchos deben estar preguntándose es qué hace Suki y las demás guerreras allí con Aang y Sooka…Pues bien, eso lo verán en el próximo Capi, pero la razón que yo tengo es que: Hace un par de días volví a ver el episodio ese en el que Aang y su amigos llegan a Kyoshi y pues…me pareció tan tierna Suki asi que para satisfacer mi necesidad de un Sooka/Suki escribiré también sobre ellos, aunque el Zutara es lo principal eso no lo duden…Bien…en fin…se acabó ya no hay más que leer excepto…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ''**

**Besos…**

**(NA: Estoy de un genio terrible, estuve tres días tratando de subir este capítulo a fanfiction y no me dejaba, creo que después de tomarme cuatro tazas de café terminé dándome topes contra la pared T.T..hubiese publicado antes , pero la página no cooperabaa¡**

**Porfavor¡ compensen mis esfuerzos y dejenme reviews¡ no tienen idea de la odisea que tuve que pasar para subir este capitulo T.T**


	5. Inevitable

**XD Estoy muy segura que ahora si muchos querrán asesinarme o.oUU, les he dejado abandonados por un largo tiempo T.T no me culpéis a mi :P la culpa la tienen las tareas, mis padres, T.T los profesores, el colegio, el recalentamiento global xD y el gato del vecino…**

**Zuko: ¬¬U**

**En fin, me he esforzado y les he traído el 5to capítulo :P espero los guste porque ya estoy evaluando las posibilidades de escribir un Lemon yo y mis locuras muajajjajaa, pero al menos será mi inspiración para no dejar el fic olvidado y no defraudar a mis lectoras. Y hablando de lectoras pasaremos a los bellos reviews que me habéis dejado:**

**Aiko1504.- **Claro que se quien será la que ocupará el corazón de Sooka, XD tengo imágenes exclusivas :P triste para la pobre de Suki ¬¬ pero mientras yo escriba trataré de hacer posible su relación XD. Gracias por tu review y gracias por seguir fielmente la historia T.T significa mucho para mi /. GRACIAS

**Rhuw.-** Bueno dicen que sobre gustos y colores no hay nada escrito , así que está bien XD por otro lado dime cual es tu pareja favorita :P podría tomarlo como un futuro fic XD, ajajjaja aun no termino este y ya busco hacer uno nuevo..XD claro, siempre hay que tener la mente abierta a todo no, bueno gracias por tu review y si quieres puedes decirme cual es tu pareja favorita XD veremos que hago ok? GRACIASS¡

**Litti.- **XD Litti¡ lo logré, pude terminar este capi T.T y estoy toda conmovida, Sami ¬¬ tiene toda la culpa (sabes a quien me refiero XD) Gracias por todo amiga¡ espero verte pronto por el msn, mientras tanto aquí tienes el 5to capi, ahh por cierto, los besos voy a comenzar a describirlos más ;) no os preocupéis, XD serán casi lime si es necesario…Graciass¡

**Saku-chan.- **jajajaaj, estoy de acuerdo contigo, a veces son muy flojas pero soy feliz con los review fieles que se que me van a llegar cada capítulo , jeje tu crees que escribo bien? vayaaa..si siguen con esos halagos me los voy a creer tarde o temprano XP, ñaaa que digo ya me los estoy creyendo o.o…en fin, aquí está el 5to capi, agradezco mucho, mucho tu review y ya saben: son mi inspiración y mi sueldo :P por ello muchas gracias Saku¡

**Meylin.- **Wii XD he progresado, llegué a escribirlo el capítulo O.O…me tomó toda una tarde -.- estoy con el traserito adolorido XD pero lo tengo terminado, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos en el msn XD¡ GRACIAS POR TODO MEYLIN¡ GRACIAS AMIGAA¡ XD y claro que el Katara aang XD aún está presente en mi cabeza o.o…solo necesito tiempito para escribir algo sobre ellos, y si puedo poner ls cosas MAS tensas en este fic con esos dos XD, y en cuanto a lo de haru O.O…pues…XD mientras más drama mejor¡ Gracias¡

**Afuchar3.-**Paciencia, paciencia XD primero hay que hacer entrar en calor a los personajes, pero te juro que la espera vale la pena :P ya verás que tengo pensado en mi retorcida mente XD habrá zutara a montones, aún no, pero te juro que abrá ;P Gracias por tu revieww¡ y aquí tienes el capítulo…

**Auras Hayumi.-**Gracias, gracias por tus palabras ' Dioss¡ me has halgado o/o ejjejeje, bueno en cuanto a lo del lime y lemon, pues…XD tienes razón ajjaja son es sal especial que se le da a los fics :P...Bueno, prometo actualizar más seguido T.T es que con el colegio y las tareas no tengo tiempo :P pero hay que sacar tiempo de donde no hay …eso siempre he dicho y nunca tengo tiempo PARA nada XD ajjajajaa…Bueno aquí esta el 5to capi, espero que lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por tu review Hayumi ¡

**OK, allí termina, no puedo creerlo 7¡ 7 reviews en un solo capi¡ estoy muy feliz XD ejjejee, a todos muchas gracias… y ahora viene la parte más dolorosa: ¬¬ AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE, NI TAMPOCO ZUKO, NI MI _QUERIDO CASI-SUEGRO_ IROH T.T**

**Zuko:** o.oUUUU ¿suegro?

Seee...XD se puede soñar ¿no?

**Zuko:** -.-UU…

**

* * *

****Ella es mi pecado**

**Autora: -Samara-Lestrange-**

**Capítulo 5. Inevitable**

Los extensos pasillos del barco nunca antes le habían parecido tan lúgubres como ahora. Cada pequeño murmullo de luz de las lámparas estaba en peligro de extinguirse si osaba a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, y sentía como si un simple suspiro habría sido capaz de derrumbar la nave entera sobre sí.

El silencio que siempre permanecía en los pasillos podría compararse con tranquilidad….una tranquilidad casi mortal, como aquella infaltable en los cementerios. Y así se sentía en esos momentos el joven príncipe, se sentía envuelto y aprisionado en un cementerio, carente de vida, carente de amor…de ese cariño de hogar que hace años se le había sido arrebatado.

Porque en aquel lugar muy pocas veces podía escucharse una risa inundar con ternura y calidez el hogar del príncipe, todo siempre tan frío y monótono como él mismo. Aunque ya todos se hubiesen acostumbrado a ése estilo de vida, no podía dejar de extrañar la bella vida que había tenido en palacio.

El joven caminaba por los pasadizos tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, esos agobiantes pensamientos que no le dejaban tomar ni una siesta a media tarde; las lámparas a ambos lados de las paredes iluminaban tenuemente dando un misterioso aire a la nave y ocasionando que la vaga silueta del joven maestro fuego se perfilara en los muros con cada paso que daba. A pesar de que fuera del buque se estuviese desplegando una hermosa tarde de otoño dentro todo parecía siempre oscuro, condenado a la escasa luz de las lámparas de aceite sin disfrutar del maravilloso exterior.

El príncipe nunca había sido muy apegado a disfrutar de esos pequeños detalles que la vida inconcientemente le regalaba. Con la mirada perdida hacia el frente él seguía su camino por los largos pasadizos escuchando leves murmullos provenientes de algunas habitaciones.

Sus pasos eran amortiguados pero aún así daban a entender que él se hallaba merodeando su enjaulante barco, su prisión y hogar al mismo tiempo, y casi llevado por aquel inusual pensamiento se detuvo un momento y paseó una de sus manos pálidas por el frío metal con dolor en su mirada. Deslizó inconcientemente sus dedos por la pared de acero tratando de sofocar su inquietante ansiedad. Cerró sus ojos aspirando levemente, sintiéndose vacío, tan vacío como en aquella primera noche que pasó en ese buque de guerra…esa noche que marcó su condena para siempre.

Y partiendo de aquel sentimiento de soledad… el joven y sonriente rostro moreno de la maestra agua había inundado sus pensamientos, sobresaltándole...Sin más razón o motivo se había sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en ella otra vez.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos apretando su puño, se supone que él había escapado del encierro de su habitación para distraerse, pero allí estaban de nuevo esos ojos azules ligeramente húmedos por las lágrimas cargadas de rencor, de rencor puro atormentándole.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche en el puesto de vigilancia lo estaban ahogando, aunque claro…después de calmarse un poco el príncipe sonreía cínico y orgulloso de la reacción que había logrado en ella. Pero la joven también había logrado unas extrañas reacciones en el maestro fuego…

Porque después de aquellos recuerdos, su corazón era oprimido bajo las memorias de unos bellos zafiros llenos de una calidez maravillosa, de una sonrisa cálida que ella le había regalado aún cuando el frío e inquebrantable muchacho había tratado de humillarla.

'_Sonriéndome a pesar de todas las malas pasadas que le he hecho pasar…'_

En verdad esa muchacha era extraña, y era porque todas sus acciones le desconcertaban. Aquella noche en la que la había acorralado, ella había estado dispuesta a atacarlo por su insulto a su tribu, valiente y orgullosa, típica guerrera maestra agua…Lo había mirado con odio, con deseos de atacarlo aún sabiendo que ella estaba en desventaja, sabiendo que era poco probable que le venciera…

Aunque él le había ganado aquella batalla, Zuko sonrió nuevamente con el recuerdo de aquel fugaz beso, porque él había ganado, le había ganado al haberla besado, insultándola como mujer, tocándola sin su consentimiento…besándola simplemente por haber sucumbido al deseo…

El joven príncipe quedó pensativo, ahora venía la razón de su tormento, el motivo de su turbación, de su confusión, sus ojos ambarinos quedaron perdidos en alguna parte del suelo.

La maestra agua se había quedado petrificada después de aquel beso, no había continuado su ataque, no le había golpeado como seguramente otra hubiera hecho…no le había proferido otra sarta de insultos, ni siquiera un golpe en la cara por ser tan atrevido…nada.

Él la había besado porque…bueno…porque…; Zuko negó levemente con la cabeza, sabiéndose derrotado con esa pregunta; no tenía muy claro el porqué, pero trataba de excusarse auto-convenciéndose de que ese beso había sido para disgustarla más, para calentar las cosas un poco más con ella, para lograr conseguir su furia... **(N/a: see claro…¬¬'')**

En fin…no sabía quien era el culpable en toda esta situación, pero simplemente se conformaba con decir que era ella la que había desequilibrado su mundo con sus reacciones, era ella la razón de su humor en este momento, la dueña de su confusión. Él lograba defenderse creyendo que él no había movido un solo músculo después de haberle besado porque también estaba sorprendido…no le había rechazado…aunque tampoco le había correspondido.

Y era ese el enigma que se planteaba en la cabeza del príncipe, pensando en las reacciones de la maestra agua mientras que seguía con su camino hacia las habitaciones de sus prisioneras.

Obviamente, Zuko no era conciente de donde se hallaba porque a su mente le agradaba jugarle aquellas crueles bromas…como llevarlo semi-inconciente hacia donde la indomable jovencita descasaba ¿talvez?

-¡Ah¡¡Me duele muchoooo!...-

El grito había resonado por el estrecho pasillo alterando al muchacho que rápidamente había buscado la procedencia de aquel quejido frunciendo el ceño. Corrió ligeramente hasta alcanzar la puerta de la 'prisión' de sus maestras agua y tierra; (porque podría dar su mano derecha en apuesta a que ese chillido provenía de una mujer, niña o de una joven)

De un solo empujón abrió la pesada puerta asustando a las ocupantes de la habitación.

-¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-preguntó él al entrar obteniendo la recriminante mirada de Katara

-¡No deberías entrar así a nuestras habitaciones¡Eres un maleducado!- reprochó aquella voz femenina tan conocida para él, además de ser ésa la única voz que se atrevía a corregirle de esa forma.

El joven suspiro resignado a lo que seguía, un inevitable enfrentamiento entre la maestra agua y él, siempre era lo mismo…aunque no iba a negar que le agradaba tener esos desacuerdos con ella. Siempre era 'delicioso' hacerla rabiar…

Zuko sonrió levemente ante esos pensamientos, era cierto, comenzaba a gustarle esos pequeños 'desacuerdos' con la jovencita. Escuchó un par de gemidos provenientes de la cama y enseguida entendió la razón de aquel lamento.

La pequeña Selena se hallaba acurrucada en su cama, (la cual estaba hecha un revoltijo, con todas las mantas revueltas), la niña estaba agarrándose el estómago con desesperación mientras gemía levemente. A su lado se hallaba la joven de ojos azules tratando de calmarla, pero la pequeña sollozaba cerrando con fuerza sus ojitos tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Katara…me duele…me duele mucho…-dijo Selena abrazándose más fuerte a sí misma

-Tranquila pequeña…pronto te sentirás mejor-aseguró Katara pasando con delicadeza una de sus manos por la cabeza de su amiguita- yo te dije que no comieras tantos pastelillos…¿ves ahora? Estas enferma…- dijo Katara levantando su vista hasta igualarla con la del príncipe que seguía allí, insolente y mirando a las niñas.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?...-dijo Katara mirando de pies a cabeza- Ni siquiera has pedido permiso al entrar a nuestras habitaciones ¡que maleducado eres, esta niña está muy enferma así que si no necesitas nada, te pido que por favor salgas…-completó la joven frunciendo el ceño.

-Nadie te ha enseñado respeto ¿verdad?...-dijo el príncipe acercándose a la joven con malicia- ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tener el mínimo de educación?…al parecer no, aunque eso no debería sorprenderme, ya que tú provienes de la tribu agua y todos ellos son unos desdichados insolentes e irrespetuosos…-sonrió

La reacción de Katara fue instantánea porque pronto se había puesto de pié alzando desafiante su mano dispuesta a propinarle un buen golpe, ya la cosa estaba de buen tamaño y n estaba allí para soportar esos comentarios-¡Óyeme bien grandísimo…!

Zuko reía triunfante porque ya había conseguido que la niña se pusiese en pose de ataque. Estaba dispuesto a recibir su sarta de insultos y estaba más que dispuesto a responderle de la misma manera, después de todo…ambos eran solo niños…

-¿Hay algún problema muchachos?...-dijo una voz cansada desde fuera de la habitación haciendo que la joven se detuviese y volteara asustada al ver quien era.

-No…No…claro que no señor Iroh-dijo Katara sonriendo nerviosa y alejándose del príncipe al menos unos cinco pasos.

-Bien...-dijo el anciano mirando evaluadoramente primero a la joven maestra agua que había comenzado a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos sin mirarle a los ojos y luego a su sobrino que había esquivado su mirada y la concentraba en la pared molesto.

-Bueno…Katara, lo siento tanto…ya no queda té de raíz de jengibre-informó Iroh acercándose a la cama de la pequeña maestra tierra. Al instante la muchacha quitó su expresión de vergüenza y la cambió drásticamente por una de preocupación.

-¡Qué?...¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer, ese té podría calmarle el dolor, Selena está sufriendo, su estómago debe de estar doliéndole mucho ¿Qué vamos a hacer?…-dijo Katara ignorando por completo a Zuko mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos negros que se habían pegado a la sudorosa frente de Selena.

-Lo sé…pero ya no tenemos más en el barco…me temo que…-comenzó a decir Iroh pasándose una mano por su barbilla en forma pensativa.

-¡Pero podemos detenernos en algún pueblo…o en alguna ciudad¿verdad? -dijo Katara implorante al general, el cual cerró sus ojos en forma de concentración, y al instante dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la figura del príncipe.

-¡Claro que no nos vamos a detener, no vamos a cambiar de rumbo!-Gritó Zuko más a Katara que a su tío - ¡Esa niña no es mi problema, así que mejor se resignan porque no voy a cambiar mi viaje por ella!...-Dijo antes de salir del cuarto dando un fuerte azote a la puerta, dejando en claro que no cambiaría su opinión. Iroh suspiró derrotado mirando con desesperanza a la maestra agua que seguía en su lugar, mirando con odio hacia la puerta de acero, temblando ligeramente en furia, él aguardó en silencio por unos segundos.

-¡Es…Es…Es…un grandísimo idiota…!-chilló Katara apretando sus puños, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Iroh y de Selena, olvidando el respeto que tenía por el anciano maestro fuego. Con veloces movimientos ella llegó hasta la entrada y la abrió con fuerza, saliendo al instante para alcanzar a Zuko.

-¡Katara…!- Llamó el ex-general tratando de tomarle el brazo pero la joven ya había salido, Selena gimió levemente entristeciéndose, porque todo este lío era por su culpa.

-Lo siento…-dijo con un hilillo de voz dejándose caer con pesadez en la cama, aún con el estómago gruñéndole terriblemente- No era mi intención ocasionar tantos problemas…

Iroh caminó cansinamente hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, y tomó el lugar de Katara al lado de la niña, pasó de un modo paternal su mano derecha por la sudorosa frente de Selena, tratando de aliviarla.

-No es culpa tuya…-dijo el maestro fuego sonriendo cálidamente- Pronto te sentirás mejor, estoy seguro que Katara logrará conseguir tu medicina, ella es una chica muy fuerte y veo que no se siente intimidada ante mi sobrino…

-Ella es muy fuerte…-asintió ella

-Si, como tú pequeña…-rió de buena gana- Confío plenamente en Katara…-dijo esto último mirando hacia la puerta por donde la niña había desaparecido, luego acarició la frente de la pequeña haciéndola reír levemente.

* * *

-¡Oye!...-gritó Katara tratando de seguir al príncipe entre los innumerables pasillos, siguiéndole muy de cerca por temor a perderle y como consecuencia quedar ella perdida en medio de los pasillos. Él caminaba deprisa, no corría pero aún así era muy veloz.

-¡Oye, esa niña está sufriendo¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada?

Zuko mantenía fría su expresión mientras caminaba, tratando de ignorar la voz de la maestra agua a sus espaldas, reclamándole. Se dirigía hacia sus habitaciones que estaban un poco más alejadas de las de ellas. Zuko no dejaría que ella tuviese la última palabra, sólo quería estar lejos de su tío antes de poder contestarle con toda libertad.

Al fin el príncipe devisó la puerta que daba a su recámara, pero antes incluso de poder tocar el metal ella le había ganado las intenciones.

La maestra agua se había interpuesto entre él y la puerta de acero, ella mantenía sus manos apoyadas en la entrada dispuesta a bloquearle cualquier acceso. Zuko frunció el ceño reteniendo las ganas de tomarla por los brazos y quitarla de su camino aunque para ello tuviese que empujarla.

-¡Dame sólo unos minutos!...¡Te pido que me des tan solo unos minutos!...-dijo ella clavando sus azules ojos en los del príncipe que brillaban en furia.

Y aún en esa situación tan delicada, Katara no pudo apartar aquellos pensamientos que la hacían perderse en la profundidad de esas ambarinas orbes, el atractivo misterio que se ocultaba detrás de esas pupilas...

-Escúchame bien niña…-dijo él en un tono algo bajo pero obteniendo toda la atención de la maestra- No soy responsable por la salud de esa pequeña, y tampoco es culpa mía que esté enferma…Ella fue la que se atragantó con esos pastelillos ocasionándose ese dolor de estómago.

Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle todas sus verdades en la cara.

-¡Pero…!...-Katara iba a contestarle algo, aunque no pudo continuar porque sus palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir los brazos del príncipe aprisionarla contra la puerta, el calor subió con frenesí hacia sus mejillas haciéndole perder todo sentido común, la joven tragó con dificultad antes de volver a fijar su mirada en la de Zuko.

-No vas a cambiar mi rumbo, es mi barco niña…yo decido que hacer, porque yo mando en este lugar, es mejor que vayas haciéndote a la idea…-siseó el acercando su rostro al de ella, atraído inevitablemente por la inocente sorpresa que se leía en sus ojos, verla así de consternada le gustaba a sobremanera, y él comenzaba a descubrir que se estaba haciendo una adicción.

-Tú…tú…-tartamudeó ella tratando de fruncir nuevamente su semblante pero no pudo, estaba tan confundida…su mente no ataba las palabras como debería, todo parecía adquirir un nuevo significado cuando él estaba cerca.

- Tú eres un idiota príncipe Zuko…-dijo con burla después de algunos segundos- Eres un gran idiota, un insolente y un atrevido, Selena necesita ayuda y tú por tener el orgullo demasiado grande no piensas ayudarle…-declaró ella sonriendo victoriosa aún apresada por los brazos del joven.

-Yo que tú, aprendería a tener más respeto por los demás… te sugiero que cuides esa boca tan insolente que tienes pequeña…-dijo él siseante clavando sus ambarinos ojos en sus labios, en clara indirecta.

Katara se sonrojó perdiendo por el momento su temple de acero y orgullo. Sucumbiendo inevitablemente a la mirada del joven maestro, sus ojos insinuantes, tentándole al delirio de caer ante su seductivo comentario.

-Zuko…yo…-murmuró ella tratando de sacar un tema de conversación que desviara su atención pero él seguía con su vista fija en ella.

EL príncipe se exaltó por un momento, aunque su expresión no lo demostrase…, su corazón se había encogido antes de expandirse nuevamente ante el tono de voz de la joven, le había llamado por su nombre…que hermoso se había escuchado…salido de esos insolentes labios que continuamente le reclamaban.

-Si cambio mi rumbo…-murmuró él entrecerrando sus ojos- Podrías escaparte…y no pienso permitirme el lujo de perderte de ese modo…

Katara sentía el ligero aroma del joven embriagarla, llenándola, haciéndole perder toda cordura. Y para completar aquella tentación, el tono de voz que utilizó para decirle aquello…

_y no pienso permitirme el lujo de perderte de ese modo…_

Un tono de voz que no tenía odio, ni siquiera burla, mucho menos era un insulto…por un momento ella se permitió soñar con esas palabras que la habían ahogado en un mar de incomprensibles sensaciones.

¿le importaba? Talvez por ser la amiga del pequeño avatar, aunque como toda joven enamorada en aquel momento no pensaba claramente y olvidaba cualquier posible significado a esas palabras.

_y no pienso permitirme el lujo de perderte de ese modo…_

Quizás era una ingenua, quizás….pero por esta vez sentía que aquellas palabras expresaban que él no quería perderla, no quería que se fuera de su lado…Y sus suposiciones no estaban muy erradas, el príncipe había dicho aquello seguro de que en verdad no quería que se fuera.

Pero el príncipe estaba dividido entre dos cosas, su razón (que le recordaba que era la carnada para atrapar al avatar)….y algo en su corazón (que le decía que en verdad ella le importaba, que en verdad era agradable su compañía…al menos en estos momentos, en los cuales no discutían, tan solo se quedaban sumergidos el uno en el otro)

-Confía en mí solo quiero ayudar a Selena, no escaparé…-susurró

-Hace tiempo que dejé de confiar en las personas…-repuso él acercando más su cuerpo al de la maestra agua

-Yo soy diferente…-rindiéndose ante la cercanía tan profunda y enloquecedora, luchando contra el deseo de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por ese aroma tan característico del joven.

-Lo se…-dijo él bajando una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Katara de un modo insinuante, sintiendo el soberano bote que dio ella ante el contacto físico, ese contacto que le recorrió la espalda, que hizo que sus manos temblasen.

Estaban conectados por sus miradas…dejándose llevar por la reciente atmósfera de perfección que les rodeaba. Katara sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, resonar contra sus oídos, y no entendía el porqué de su reacción tan 'infantil'.

Por otro lado Zuko estaba dejándose dominar por la inocente mirada de la niña, que lo incitaba a besarla como la anterior noche, porque desgraciadamente para él…ese beso no había sido olvidado, y seguía allí dispuesto a recordarle ese sabor dulce a durazno de los labios de la joven. Por un momento vio una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios morenos a pesar de la situación tan tensa que estaban desencadenando…una sonrisa que pronto trajo recuerdos de su último encuentro en el barco, en uno de los pasillos como ahora…

Zuko de pronto supo que esto no era real, que esto no podía ser real…que esto no podía ser posible. Ella era una maestra agua y él se estaba rindiendo ante una niña…que patético, incluso para él resultaba muy patético.

Vio que la pequeña cerraba sus ojos anhelante cuando él acercó su rostro dejando ver un inevitable beso, ella ofreció sus labios sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás ¿o si?

El joven maestro fuego se decidió y con un fuerte dominio sobre sí mismo, y dispuesto a herir a la muchacha cambió de dirección sus labios y sin siquiera rozar los labios de la maestra agua… dejó que su boca acariciase con malicia las mejillas morenas de Katara llegando hasta su oído donde susurró -Ahora…déjame pasar…

Katara abrió de par en par sus ojos, sin comprender que demonios había ocurrido allí, se sonrojó abruptamente dándose cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, había entregado sus labios a ése maestro fuego, como si fuera una desesperada, una entregada…sintió vergüenza y furia hacia aquel joven que con sus artimañas había logrado enloquecerla hasta hacerla desear besarlo.

Había quedado como una tonta, esperando un beso suyo pero él tan solo había cambiado de dirección ocasionando tan solo su humillación. El príncipe ajeno a los decepcionados sentimientos de la jovencita llevó sus dos manos a los hombros de Katara y con suavidad la apartó de la puerta, dejándose camino libre a seguir. La alejó y luego la soltó abriendo la entrada y con una última mirada a los tristes ojos de la niña cerró la puerta dejándola completamente abatida ante los acontecimientos recientes.

* * *

-Pero general, el príncipe no ha ordenado…-

-Por favor Setsu, no me tomaré mucho tiempo, además la costa de Atwa no está muy lejana y sólo necesito pasarme unos minutos por el muelle…-dijo el anciano maestro fuego de pie delante del timonero del barco.

Un hombre con una ligera barba y cabellos canosos le miró con intriga, mientras sus manos seguían fielmente en el timón. Estaban en la torre de mando, Iroh sonreía ligeramente tratando de convencer al hombre, que aún recordaba lo ocurrido con los piratas, la última vez que había hecho caso a las ideas retorcidas del tío del príncipe Zuko.

-No estoy seguro señor, si el príncipe se entera…

-No temas, mi sobrino entenderá…-repuso convencido el ex –general mesándose la barbilla.

-Señor…-dijo frunciendo el ceño Setsu tratando de seguir fuerte en su decisión- El príncipe me ha ordenado no cambiar el rumbo bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que él lo ordene directamente.

-Oh vamos Setsu…no notará el cambio del curso, sólo serán unos minutos y una pequeña desviación

-Pero general…

-Se acabó, es una orden Setsu, yo me haré responsable de este cambio, esa pequeña está adolesciendo en su habitación mientras hablamos-dijo Iroh cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado- La pequeña Selena necesita ese té de jengibre y no voy a sentarme tranquilo viendo como sufre.

Algo en la mirada del anciano logró conmover al timonero, se había acongojado, se había entristecido al decir esas palabras así que después de algunos segundos Setsú suspiró volviendo su mirada gris hacia el frente-De acuerdo Señor, pero le suplico que no se demore…

-Muchas gracias Setsu, recuérdame que te debo una…

El hombre sonrió ante las palabras de Iroh- No se preocupe general, ya me encargaré de cobrarme este favor…

-Eso lo tengo bien presente…Ahora hacia el muelle de Atwa…

El anciano salió con paso cansado mientras veía como el timonero cambiaba su rumbo, y giraba unos cuantos grados el gran timón de la nave. Ahora sólo les tomaría unos 20 minutos llegar hasta las costas.

Bajó las largas escaleras haciendo un golpeteo seco con sus pasos, y con su semblante triunfante se dispuso a ir a descansar esos minutos en sus habitaciones. Tomó un pasillo que se dirigía hacia la derecha y caminó tranquilamente. En las profundidades silenciosas del barco Iroh pudo concentrarse más en la expresión que Katara tenía cuando entró a la habitación de la niña…

_**-----FLASH--BACK-----**_

_-Y fue así como la princesa Eyleen fue la elegida para proteger la esmeralda sagrada de su madre, a pesar de ser la más niña de todas las jóvenes que permanecían en la isla…_

_-¿Y que paso con ella?-preguntó Selena aún recostada en su cama aún abrazándose a sí misma y escuchando atentamente el relato que el anciano le contaba para distraerla del continuo dolor, porque aún sentía su estómago retorcerse con fuerza._

_-Ahh, pues…Como Eyleen sabía que el tirano de Emeric sabía leer la mentira en los ojos, y de seguro lograría descubrir que ella mentía y descubriría el escondite de la esmeralda decidió hacer algo drástico para salvar la vida de su padre -dijo solemne Iroh colocando un dedo en la nariz de Selena que al instante quedo bizca haciendo sonreír al hombre -¿Y que pasó luego?_

_-Verás…la astuta niña tomó el broche de oro que su padre le había regalado y como el extremo terminaba en aguja…ella decidió…¡sacarse los ojos!_

_-¡Qué?- dijo algo asustada Selena al descubrir el final de la historia- ¿Se sacó los ojos para proteger a su padre…¡Que locura!_

_-Si…-asintió el anciano pasando con delicadeza su mano por la frente de la niña- Eyleen sacrificó su orgullo propio por amor…Porque desde siempre su padre le dijo que sus ojos eran las esmeraldas de su vida…que sus ojos eran preciosos y por amor a él se quitó la vista para no delatar que mentía…_

_-Eyleen estaba loca…-defendió Selena cruzándose de brazos y mirando desafiante al exgeneral_

_-Depende que definas como locura…locura puede ser el amor incondicional de una hija por su padre…_

_-O simplemente la locura de arrancarse los ojos en vida…-repuso fiel la pequeña aún consternada por lo que acababa de oir._

_-Tambien…puede ser-aceptó Iroh sonriente, la pequeña era muy astuta, y muy perspicaz._

_De pronto un sonido del otro lado de la puerta logró sacar a ambos de su relato, el chirriante sonido de la puerta resonó en la habitación haciendo que los dos observaran la figura de Katara. Lucía triste, realmente triste y decaída como si algo hubiese absorbido toda su alegría característica._

_-¿Katara?...¿que…que ha pasado?...-preguntó Selena tratando de levantarse de la cama pero una punzada en su estómago la obligó a recostarse de nuevo muy adolorida, los ojos de la joven estaban ensombrecidos a tal punto que alarmaban a la niña._

_-No nada Selena, estoy bien…-su voz era rasposa y algo ronca como si tratase de aguantarse las ganas de sollozar_

_-Al parecer mi sobrino te ha rechazado ¿verdad?_

_Katara sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, recordando lo ocurrido y por un momento creyó que Iroh sabía lo que había ocurrido con aquel casi beso –Si…me ha rechazado…-gimió la maestra agua sentándose en su cama con la vista en el suelo, muy consternada por los actos del maestro fuego ._

_-Ya me lo temía…rechazó tu proposición de cambiar el rumbo…-dijo Iroh entristeciéndose y volviendo su mirada a la pequeña Selena._

_-¿Ahh?...si, si, eso…-dijo Katara dándose cuenta de que Iroh no se refería a aquel incidente en la puerta de sus habitaciones-Mejor será dejar las cosas como están…-declaró la joven maestra agua cayendo pesadamente en su cama y dándole la espalda a todos los presentes, decidiéndose a aclarar esos sentimientos que despertaban con dolor en ella. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por el príncipe?...¿porqué le afectaba tanto su presencia, porqué le dolía tanto aquel rechazo…porqué sentía tan incompleto su corazón cuando él no estaba o la trataba de ese modo? ._

_-Ya veo…-dijo el ex general levantándose del lado de Selena y saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación de las niñas-¿Señor Iroh¿A dónde va?...-preguntó la chiquilla viendo con tristeza que el anciano planeaba irse._

_-Enseguida lo verás Selena, no me tardaré lo prometo…-asintió el maestro fuego sonriéndole a la pequeña niña._

_**-----FIN FLASH BACK-----**_

Y así era, él planeaba conseguir esa medicina, costara lo que costara, ya no tanto por la pequeña si no porque necesitaba que su sobrino asentara cabeza, algo que él le dijo a Katara había logrado lastimarla…se notaba claramente en esa mirada azul tan dolida y entristecida.

Iroh frunció el ceño en desaprobación al comportamiento del joven príncipe, no estaba bien, y él se encargaría de solucionar aquellos conflictos tan desesperantes entre ellos. ¿y que mejor que lograr conseguir la medicina?...Katara no lo había logrado porque talvez se parecía más a Zuko de lo que creía…ambos tenía un fuerte carácter claro que la joven lo dominaba.

Pero su sobrino era tan impulsivo…difícilmente lograría llegar a un acuerdo si él seguía actuando de esa manera, Katara tenía orgullo y carácter, exactamente lo que se necesitaba para darle al joven príncipe una lección. El ex general sonrió triunfante ante las ideas que poco a poco se iban desarrollando en su mente.

* * *

El joven príncipe se hallaba meditando en sus habitaciones, sumergido en la privacidad de la recámara con las luces de las lámparas bajadas al mínimo, toda la habitación solamente iluminada por las velas que se hallaban en una mesa con las llamas danzando peligrosamente como si de un momento a otro fueran a extinguirse, muestra clara de las emociones que Zuko no lograba dominar.

Su cama estaba revuelta y el muchacho permanecía en actitud reflexiva, sentado delante de aquellas velas como si tratara de hallar el equilibrio que le faltaba en esos momentos…todo gracias a aquella jovencita de ojos azules.

'_Katara de la tribu agua…' _Zuko sintió perder el control y las llamas crecieron por un momento alzándose incluso por sobre su cabeza provocando mayor calor en el lugar, al instante volvió a controlarlas pero las redujo tanto que casi se extinguieron.

-Demonios…-murmuró él dándose cuenta de que sus sentidos no estaban trabajando bien…porque a cada momento los ojos decepcionados de la jovencita aparecían en su mente, lastimándolo inconcientemente. Aquella niña estaba logrando meterse en sus pensamientos, provocándole una debilidad en sí mismo que nunca creyó capáz de sufrir.

Ella lo estaba descontrolando, ella estaba entrándose en sus pensamientos sin saberlo¿o quizás si lo sabía?...

Zuko se rindió y dejó de practicar su control en el fuego para pasearse una vez más por su habitación…¿Podría ser posible que ella estuviese tratando de adentrarse en sus pensamientos¿tratando de descubrir su debilidad?...

Apretó sus puños, y sintió que toda la presión en su cuerpo se dirigía sólo a su corazón. ¿Estaría ella tratando de conseguir algo de él?...No lo sabía, estaba tan confundido, talvez por ello esa noche del beso no le había rechazado…porque desde aquel momento ella había mandado en su vida y en sus pensamientos al borde del desquicio.

Quizás la maestra agua sabía que con aceptar aquel beso estaba poseyéndolo, el príncipe se sintió engañado de algún modo incomprensible…si ése era el caso, entonces le estaba haciendo las cosas muy sencillas a la joven. Porque en verdad se estaba entregando a ella. Porque él sentía en su cuerpo la necesidad de besarla, él había permitido que ella cruzase esa línea de prisionero y captor.

Ella no seguía ni cumplía los estándares, era un chiquilla rebelde, porque…nunca había conocido a una jovencita que se atreviera a hacerle frente a una armada de la nación del fuego…en verdad tenía coraje, y talvez era a eso a lo que debía temerle él, esa niña era especial…y era peligrosa.

De pronto una fuerza de inercia lo obligó a tambalearse bruscamente y casi caer al suelo de su habitación, el barcó se había detenido, alguien había soltado el ancla, alguien había ordenado detenerse…y no había sido él…

El príncipe de la nación del fuego salió fúrico en busca de la posible causante de aquel suceso. Porque en su mente Katara de la tribu agua ya era una obseción. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta las habitaciones de la niñas, esta vez Zuko ya había tomado una decisión, si Katara quería jugar al gato y al ratón, a la prisionera rebelde y al mismo tiempo a ser mujer fatal…él le arruinaría sus planes. **(N/a: ¬¬ los hombres…ahss los hombres, ellos y su imaginación paranóica u.u'')**

Caminó hasta llegar hasta la puerta, ni siquiera se había molestado en plantearse el caso de ir a hablar con su timonero, simplemente su razón le dictaba que aquella jovencita era la culpable, culpable de todo. Abrió la puerta esperando hallarla dentro, pero solo estaba la pequeña niña durmiendo y roncando levemente. Maldijo para sus adentros y caminó hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación, la otra cama estaba vacía…¿en donde podría estar la maestra agua?...

-¿Qué haces aquí¿qué quieres?...-le preguntó esa voz a sus espaldas y al momento volteó su cabeza para hallarse con la triste y reprochante mirada de Katara, ella estaba en la puerta mirándolo con dolor en sus ojos…Katara en realidad estaba afectada, lo ocurrido en el pasillo hacía algunos minutos le había lastimado mucho, en realidad era como una humillación…pero como maestra agua lo soportaría con la frente en alto.

Aunque el príncipe tampoco le daría las cosas tan sencillas…

* * *

**Continuará…XD lo lamento, lo lamento, tenía que cortarlo allí :P no me maten¡ T.T no me resistí XD además que eran exactamente las 10 páginas u-u uff…no tienen idea de cómo me costó hacer entrar este capítulo T.T En fin gente, prometo actualizar pronto por que el próximo capi ya lo tengo a la mitad :P esperen con paciencia que pronto verán la continuación que creo que vale la pena :P Por cierto…¡FELICES PASCUAS A TODOS XD! **

**Zuko: ¬¬UU felicitaciones atrasadas…**

**Seee XD lo se, atrasadas pero mejor tarde que nunca , como ya saben espero reviews , y dejen muchos¡ XD si veo que tengo varios subiré el siguiente capítulo antes de que termine esta semana XP Sin más que decirles nos vemos¡**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	6. Sin control

**¡Estoy en shock XD! les juro que cuando entré a la página para ver los reviews el segundo día después de la publicación creí que Fanfiction andaba mal, o que talvez ya había enloquecido lo suficiente :P ¡¡¡aún no me creo que tan pronto hayan respondido al capítulo 5 ¡¡¡. Ahora depende de mí actualizar y redactar los capítulos pronto -.- solo dejen que la inspiración me llegue ¿si? O.o**

**Zuko: **entonces tendrán que esperar mucho ¬¬…esta loca no se pone al caso con los capítulos…le da flojera escribir..u.u

**¡Tú guarda silencio ò.O!…se llama bloqueo de escritor (snif), pero no se preocupen :P trataré de ponerme al caso este fin de semana ¬¬…eso si mi familia no decide raptarme para un viaje familiar de tres días en 'villa olvidada' (traducción: la casa de la tía Bertha XD) T.T.**

**zOe:** Jejeje, si yo también creo que son el uno para el otro XD por eso me he decidido a publicar esta retorcida idea me alegra saber que seguirás la historia, por eso aquí el capi 6 y espero que te guste ¡Gracias!

**Aiko:** ¡Siempre puedo contar con tu review amiga¡ T.T me conmueves con tus palabras , je…soy tan emotiva (snif) y pues por lo del casi beso..XD no quise darle las cosas tan sencillas a esos dos u-u…estoy algo depre T-T , creo que eso me ayudará a escribir …eso espero o.o por mi bien XD ¡Gracias y aquí tienes el capítulo 6!

**Litti:** Amigaa¡¡¡ XD Ahiiii gracias :D, si te agradó entonces el capi valió la pena, sis XD por eso te traigo el capítulo 6 entu honor, porque tú me has ayudado mucho con las ideas para el fic T-T estaré eternamente agradecida, y descuida para eso estamos las amigas ;) ¡Gracias!

**Meylin:** 'Zukito' es el causante de mis estados de animo, y de mis depre ¬¬' en fin, siempre tratar de ver el lado positivo de las cosas XD aunque creo que sería más efectivo si enciendo la luz para buscarla :P no crees? ajjaja, no hagas caso de mis bobadas, ejejej aki tienes el capitulo 6 y gracias por tu review.

**Anita-asakura:** Gracias, gracias ejejjej, me alegra que hayas dejado review y que disfrutes de la historia por ello aquí el siguiente capi, Enjoy it¡¡ :D

**Auras Hayumi:** MIL GRACIASS¡¡¡XD de verdad me ha encantado tu review :P me ha animado mucho, y pues como dices: Mejor tarde que nunca XD aquí esta el sexto espero que te guste, por otro lado…claro que seguiré firme con mi idea del lemon, aunque aún no he terminado de pensar ni en el lime XD pero la idea es esa ;) disfruta el capi¡¡

**Luly:** Por supuesto XD aquí el siguiente capi o.oUU perdona la demora ;9 es que se me va la bendita inspiración y pues XD mi cerebro empieza a humear, gracis por tu review¡¡¡

**Disclaimer:** Avatar y Aang no me pertenecen, y no los quiero :P al que quiero es a Zuko :P

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 6. Sin Control**

**Autora: -Samara-Lestrange**

Era una tarde maravillosa que lucía con esplendor sus brillantes rayos de sol, bañando con sutileza los árboles de Sakuras Japonesas plantadas en aquella amplia pradera. Un río nutría a una aldea cercana con sus aguas, y llenaba de vida y esplendor el terreno del lugar.

Un lugar tranquilo, alejado de las grandes ciudades y de la guerra, pacífico y hermoso. Las colinas cercanas escondían de la vista las acogedoras casas de sus habitantes, dejándolos prácticamente en el anonimato de los viajeros que pasaban por ahí, y obviamente no eran blanco para las armadas de fuego.

Aunque en este día aquel pueblo se sentía gustoso de dar la bienvenida a un grupo de jovencitas, las legendarias guerreras de Kyoshi que habían solicitado quedarse en ese lugar para reabastecerse antes de emprender nuevamente su viaje. El patriarca de la aldea sonriente había salido al encuentro de tan singular grupo, las niñas iban seguidas de un enorme animal con una flecha dibujada en su cabeza, no muy lejos el legendario avatar y un joven guerrero de la tribu agua.

Con honor fueron recibidas y hospedadas en una de las mejores casas de la aldea, y se les sirvieron los mejores manjares a la hora del almuerzo, para alegría de las agotadas jovencitas.

Y en aquel momento, horas después de haber saciado su hambre las jóvenes guerreras veían sonrientes los actos y maromas que el pequeño avatar realizaba en las afueras del pueblo para divertir a los niños. Algunas de ellas recostadas en la fresca hierba admiraban cómo el maestro aire hacía reír a todos los pequeños.

Aang disfrutaba de la presencia de los niños, aunque después de lo ocurrido en Meridiam se sentía incómodo ante las atentas miradas de los críos. Extrañaba a Katara a su lado para subirle los ánimos y alejar todas sus preocupaciones…deseaba verla y más aún, hallar a Selena para disculparse debidamente de la niña.

El avatar miró con decepción a la lejanía de la pradera, hacia donde debían continuar cuanto antes su viaje para volver a Meridiam, porque allí Katara los esperaba…y él no la defraudaría…

-¡Hey¡ Aang, ¿puedes planear de nuevo? ¡Di que sí, por favor di que sí!-rogó una pequeña de unos siete años jaloneándole las anaranjadas ropas mientras otra pequeña imitaba riendo el vuelo de un ave.

-Claro Lina…-sonrió el maestro sacando nuevamente su planeador y comenzando a desplegar unas piruetas en el cielo despejado. Los niños vitorearon felices las hazañas del avatar corrieron por el amplio pasto que cubría con gentileza la tierra tratando de alcanzarle y gritándole que volase más alto.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba Sooka, recostado debajo de una Sakura frondosa al parecer tratando de dormir una merecida siesta, aunque su esfuerzo fue en vano. La hierba verde le cosquilleaba el cuello y las estridentes risas no le dejaban conciliar el sueño.

-¿Sooka?-le llamó una voz frágil

-No molestes Aang, trato de dormir…-respondió él bastante molesto aún con los ojos cerrados dándose la vuelta para ignorar a dueño de la voz.

-En primera, no veo porqué tratas de dormir en un lugar que está lleno de niños si tanto los detestas, y en segundo lugar…yo no soy Aang y no creo parecerme ¿o si?-rió divertida Suki sentándose en el césped muy cerca de Sooka. El joven abrió los ojos para toparse con una bella sonrisa en el rostro de la guerrera- Oh…lo siento, pensé que eras Aang, sería la cuarta vez que viene a decirme que participe en su 'espectáculo'…-dijo Sooka mirando con vergüenza hacia donde el niño estaba rodeado de sus 'admiradores'.

-Deberías aceptar…-sugirió ella mirando en dirección a los niños, sonriendo levemente- Nos hacen tanta falta las risas…

-Oh no…¿tú también Suki?-suspiró el joven sentándose al igual que ella- No estoy de buen humor en estos momentos, deseo reiniciar nuestro viaje pronto, Katara está sola en Meridiam y no confío en que esté a salvo…

-Ella podrá cuidarse sola, deberías confiar en tu hermana…

-Confío en ella, en quienes no confío es en los de la nación del fuego-dijo mordaz Sooka endureciendo su expresión- Ya le han hecho suficiente daño a Katara, y yo como su hermano mayor debo protegerla, no puedo dejarla sola, le prometí a mi madre que siempre estaría a su lado…y ahora la he abandonado…

-Lo hiciste por su propio bien, Zhao pudo haber permanecido allí destruyendo la ciudad…-dijo Suki buscando la mirada de su amigo.

-Pero algunos soldados deben permanecer en la ciudad, esa es mi preocupación…pueden seguir allí tratando de oprimir a sus habitantes…-dijo él soltando un suspiro, como liberando todo el cansancio que llevaba acumulado.

-No te preocupes Sooka…nosotras iremos con ustedes a Meridiam, en fin que ése era nuestro destino-rió la guerrera, lo cual trajo algo a la memoria de Sooka. Miró evaluadoramente a su acompañante antes de preguntar.

-Es verdad Suki…tú nos dijiste que iban hacia Meridiam pero no me dijiste la razón…-él se acercó un poco más a ella, poniendo nerviosa a la niña.

-Pues…el rey de Meridiam ha pedido nuestra presencia, el porqué es un misterio, el jefe de Kyoshi simplemente nos dijo que él tiene una propuesta muy interesante para nosotras…-dijo pensativa la joven sintiendo su estómago retorcerse ante la presencia del guerrero de mirada azul.

Aún recordaba fielmente lo ocurrido hace tiempo atrás, aquel muchacho era desesperante, pero era eso lo que le gustaba a ella…Desesperante pero sin dejar de ser dulce por momentos. Suki sonrió inconciente recordando cuando él humildemente le pidió que ella le enseñara, aún estando en las prácticas era ese aire algo arrogante lo gracioso en él y ligeramente cautivador. Cuando el se disculpó, aún cuando ella ya lo hubiese perdonado por la ofensa con respecto a ser sólo una 'niña'…, Adorable…talvez esa era la palabra para definir a Sooka…quizás.

-¿Qué ocurre?...-preguntó Sooka al darse cuenta del cómo ella le miraba.

-¿Qué? oh..yo nada, perdona…-rió tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y desviando la mirada- ¿Sabes?...-aventuró a decir ella después de algunos segundos- Creo que Katara es muy afortunada de tenerte como hermano…

-¡Eso tendrías que decírselo a ella!-rió de buena gana el joven guerrero

-No, enserio Sooka…Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella, y me parece algo muy noble de tu parte…-admitió ella entristeciéndose levemente.

-Bueno yo…gracias Suki…-dijo él con algo de sonrojo en su rostro- Katara puede desesperarme a momentos, pero yo le prometí a mi madre que siempre la cuidaría, y así lo he hecho desde que ella murió. Si algo llegara a pasarle le habría fallado a mi madre, a Katara y a mí mismo, por ello sé que debo estar protegiéndola siempre…No soportaría perderla a ella como perdí a mi madre en manos de la nación del fuego…-Sooka cerró sus puños al recuerdo tan doloroso de la memoria de su mamá.

-Sooka…-la jovencita llevó una de sus manos a sujetar son delicadeza el puño del muchacho, logró sobresaltarlo por un momento antes de que ella lo mirase con los ojos entristecidos- Esta guerra terminará, ya lo verás…Pero mientras tanto debemos tratar de seguir adelante, seguir siendo la resistencia en contra de la nación del fuego, ser fuertes para transmitir fortaleza a los demás…Katara es una joven maravillosa, y me asombra su espíritu de lucha que tiene…

-Es igual a ti Suki, ambas son unas verdaderas guerreras…-dijo Sooka clavando su mirada en la de la jovencita-Tanto tú como mi hermana son especiales, son especiales porque le hacen frente a la nación del fuego a pesar de ser niñas…

-¡Hey!...-Suki iba a reclamar algo en son de broma pero él antes de ponerse de pie le susurró casi en su oído…

-Por eso ambas son maravillosas…-Sooka se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la aldea, dejando a Suki sentada sobre el verde pasto siendo bañada por los graciosos pétalos de Sakura. Ella permaneció estática un momento para luego enrojecer y sonreír sintiendo ganas de saltar de dicha. Increíblemente éste joven estaba comenzando a gustarle a sobremanera…

-¡SUKI! Necesito una voluntaria para ejecutar un truco de aire-control-dijo Aang acercándose a la guerrera que sonreía- ¿Suki?

-Eh? Talvez luego Aang…-rió ella tumbándose sobre la hierba y cerrando sus ojos…El avatar miró desconcertado el extraño comportamiento de Suki y se alejó aún algo consternado.

**----------------------------------------------**

Caminó hasta llegar hasta la puerta, ni siquiera se había molestado en plantearse el caso de ir a hablar con su timonero, simplemente su razón le dictaba que aquella jovencita era la culpable, culpable de todo. Abrió la puerta esperando hallarla dentro, pero solo estaba la pequeña niña durmiendo y roncando levemente. Maldijo para sus adentros y caminó hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación, la otra cama estaba vacía…¿en donde podría estar la maestra agua?...

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿qué quieres?...-le preguntó esa voz a sus espaldas y al momento volteó su cabeza para hallarse con la triste y reprochante mirada de Katara, ella estaba en la puerta mirándolo con dolor en sus ojos…Katara en realidad estaba afectada, lo ocurrido en el pasillo hacía algunos minutos le había lastimado mucho, en realidad era como una humillación…pero como maestra agua lo soportaría con la frente en alto.

Aunque el príncipe tampoco le daría las cosas tan sencillas…

-¡Eso debería preguntarte yo a tí! ¿¡Qué es lo que pretendes cambiando de rumbo MI barco?-gritó colérico el joven acercándose hasta donde Katara estaba de pie.

-¿Qué?...-dijo confundida Katara mirando al muchacho- Yo no he cambiando el rumbo de nada, no sé de qué estas hablando…

-¡No te hagas la inocente esta vez no va a funcionarte!-dijo él tratando de adoptar una pose de superioridad, que la jovencita ignoró por completo al pasarle de largo y acercarse a la cama donde Selena dormía con un gesto de molestia, tomó un pañuelo que tenía y lo humedeció en un poco de agua que tenía en un recipiente sobre una mesita.

-No grites, Selena trata de dormir…-reprochó ella con voz segura y muy molesta.

-¡No me ignores de ese modo!-dijo Zuko al borde del desquicio, ya era el colmo-¡Ustedes dos están abusando de la generosidad que tiene mi tío con ustedes, porque si por mí fuera estarían encerradas en sus habitaciones sin más derecho que una comida al día!

-¿Quieres callarte?-dijo hastiada la joven exprimiendo el exceso de agua en el paño antes de colocarlo sobre la frente de Selena.

-Eres una insolente…-murmuró con rabia el príncipe apretando sus puños

-Y tú eres un estúpido cretino…-le reprochó ella mirándolo, como él decía, con insolencia.

-¡Ya estoy harto, ¡No creas que no me he dado cuenta de tu jueguito! Sé muy bien lo que tienes en mente niña! Pero cambiar el curso de mi vida y de mi barco ha sido un mal movimiento-dijo el acercándose amenazador a Katara, que seguía sentada al lado de la maestra tierra.

-¿Ka…Katara?-gimió la pequeña abriendo los ojos, despertándose ante tantos gritos-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella tratando de ver al causante de tanto alboroto-¿Qué hace el aquí?...

-¡¡Tu vives para tí solo y no te importan los demás, eres un engreído, esta niña necesita cuidados y no has hecho nada al respecto, solo te diré que tú me enfermas, no he cambiado mi opinión en cuanto a lo que pienso de tí ¿oíste!-gritó Katara tomando de manera protectora la mano de Selena.

-¿¡Qué no entiendes niña?¿No puedes comprender que no pienso hacerme responsable por esa maestra tierra?-gritó Zuko ofendido ante las palabras de ella- Ella no es mi problema, y no tengo nada en contra de ella, ¡mi problema es contigo!¡Es mi barco y tú has tenido el descaro de cambiar mi curso y ordenar a mi tripulación sin mi permiso!

-¡Tonto! Te repito que yo no he ordenado nada, estás paranóico ¿sabes?-dijo ella dejando de mirarlo.

Y hasta allí llegó, tanto la paciencia del joven como su auto-control cayeron, con unos veloces reflejos tomó a Katara por los hombros y la obligó a levantarse con fuerza de donde se hallaba sentada sobresaltándola.

-¡¡¡He perdido la paciencia contigo y no pienso pasar esto por alto, Es mi vida y tú no vas a mandar en ella ¿estás escuchándome!-gritó el muchacho mirando con furia a la maestra agua, Selena desde su cama había tratado de levantarse pero el dolor en su estómago aún persistía y aumentaba.

Aunque todo terminó en un segundo Katara ya había soportado mucho por parte de él, y lo que había ocurrido en la puerta de la habitación del príncipe era la gota que derramó el vaso. Con agilidad la joven movió sus brazos de modo que se liberó del fuerte agarre de Zuko y utilizando sus habilidades para con el agua manipuló el agua que había en el recipiente sobre la mesa y terminó mojando por completo al joven.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme de ese modo!-le gritó ella cuando él se alejó para quitarse el agua de los ojos y reponerse del fuerte impacto del líquido contra su piel, tosió un poco porque el agua se había entrado por su nariz a sus pulmones. Katara dio unos pasos alejándose de él.

Selena se reía desde la cama celebrando la hazaña de su amiga, y en un momento dado aplaudió con júbilo la escena. Pero las risas fueron sofocadas cuando él al reponerse del chapuzón invocó su fuego control en su mano dispuesto a dañar a la jovencita.

-¡Hey, no te pongas así!-dijo la pequeña tratando de salirse de entre las sábanas, aunque Katara se colocó delante de ella protegiéndola de cualquier posible ataque. Ella era maestra agua y haría lo posible por no dejar que él saliese airoso de esta.

-Voy a enseñarte niña…-Zuko levantó su puño con claras intenciones de corresponder al ataque cuando…

-¡Detente príncipe Zuko!

La voz de Iroh resonó como un trueno en la habitación sobresaltando a todos menos al joven maestro fuego- He sido yo quien mandó cambiar el curso…-Dijo el anciano entrando a la habitación y colocando su mano sobre el brazo de su sobrino y obligándolo a bajarlo. Katara miraba a ambos hombres genuinamente agradecida con Iroh.

-No debiste hacerlo tío…-gruñó el joven desvaneciendo el fuego invocado y mirando con reproche al hombre.

-Lo que yo haga, o lo que no…aún puedo decidirlo yo solo, gracias…-contradijo el ex-general con semblante serio. El muchacho miró una vez más a su tío antes de salir de la habitación sin siquiera inmutarse nuevamente por la presencia de las niñas.

-Katara…-llamó el anciano sacando de su asombro a la niña.

-Eh…Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, gracias señor-dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Oh…ese no es problema Katara-dijo él- al contrario, estaba en mi deber, ahora…pasemos a lo más urgente…

-¡si!

-La medicina de Selena, enseguida bajaré al puerto…¿deseas que compre algo para ustedes?-dijo sonriendo el maestro fuego caminando acompañado de Katara hasta la entrada de la habitación.

-Ohh, no, no podría señor, ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotras…-comenzó a decir Katara haciendo otra reverencia cuando Selena le interrumpió-¿¡Podría traerme unas fresas?

-¡Selena!-dijo Katara retando a la niña

-Claro, Selena, te las has ganado pronto te sentirás mejor ya verás…-el anciano salió por completo y la joven volteó a ver con desaprobación a la niña

-¿Qué? no me mires así, él pregunto si no queríamos algo…-dijo astutamente la maestra tierra recostándose de nuevo.

-Ahh…contigo no hay caso Selena…-dijo dándose por vencida la joven y cayendo agotada sobre su cama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

El príncipe de la nación del fuego llegó hasta sus habitaciones y en cuanto alcanzó la tranquilidad de su recámara azotó con una fuerza increíble la puerta de acero haciendo retumbar el sonido del impacto por todo el pasillo, quedó en silencio un momentos antes de acercarse a la pared contraria de la habitación y golpear con su puños el frío metal. Sintió un dolor punzante en su nudillos pero no le importó…ya se sentía algo mejor.

No entendía porqué su tío las protegía de ése modo, en cualquier otro barco de la nación del fuego ellas estaría prácticamente muriendo de hambre, sin camas, sólo el piso frío como lecho…pero éstas niñas gozaban de una libertad excesiva, no solo el privilegio de tener camas y cobijas calientes, permitirse terminar enfermas y tener acceso a la medicina.

Caminó hasta su cama y se tiró en ella sujetando con fiereza su almohada, el peso de su cuerpo fue recibido por la suavidad del colchón…No comprendía…porqué todo estaba saliéndose de control…

Esa chiquilla estaba haciéndole perder los estribos…Y ella lo que buscaba era hacerlo rabiar, desesperarlo con su actos de insubordinación…no por nada hacía unos momentos él había caído en la trampa de la maestra agua. Estuvo a pocos centímetros de besarla…de rendirse ante la propuesta que ella le hacía…

Porque ella era distinta, porque ella era especial…porque ella era tan insolente y no se sentía intimidada por su rango o simple poder de superioridad que él tenía, porque ella se le enfrentaba y trataba de desobedecerle como a cualquier otro…

Esa niña le estaba cautivando…pero talvez era eso lo que la maestra agua quería…Ella desde un principio se negó a cumplir con los estándares y reglas de prisionero-captor…Esa joven no le tenía ni el mínimo de respeto o sumisión…Y talvez por ello el entregarse así de ese modo a él en el pasillo, pero él se había logrado dominar…no como esa noche en el puesto de vigilancia.

Zuko se mordió lentamente el labio inferior recordando cómo disfrutó del roce de sus labios con los temblorosos labios de ella. Del cómo terminó por separarse de la joven esa tarde, de esa sensación de sentirse flotar cuando la besó…

Negó rápidamente al darse cuenta de qué rumbo iban tomando sus ideas, no podía, simplemente no podía permitirse dejarse dominar por una niña como era ella.

Sus pensamientos eran ocupados por su esencia, por el recuerdo de sus ojos, por el sonido de su dulce voz reclamándole en su subconsciente…

Se levantó de la cama tratando de aclarar un poco esta adrenalina que corría por todo su cuerpo…el príncipe cerró sus ojos dispuesto a controlar su respiración pero le fue imposible, aún estaba esa joven en sus pensamientos, sepultando su cordura. Su corazón latía a un distinto ritmo cuando pensaba en ella…

Era la amiga del avatar, no podía sentir esa vulnerabilidad delante de un enemigo…¿o si?...

Porque Zuko ya sabía que podía significar esa admiración ante el valor de la joven, sabía que significaba ese latir de su corazón, esa perdición al recordar el cálido aroma y respiración de la niña, el sentir a su cuerpo reclamarle la presencia de la muchacha, sentir la desesperación de sus labios por volver a sentirla a ella.

El bienestar al recordar su sonrisa, de cómo ella fruncía el ceño y arrugaba ligeramente su nariz al sentirse ofendida…Sólo podía significar una cosa…Se estaba enamorando de su enemiga, Zuko sabía el peligro que corría su misión si se atrevía a permitirle a esa joven entrar en su corazón y su mente, debía tratar de sellarse a ella, debía intentar olvidar la necesidad de recordarla a cada momento, dejarla y que no se convierta en una obseción…

El muchacho respiró derrotado y se dio cuenta de que sus ropas aún seguían empapadas por el ataque de la jovencita con una de sus manos palpó la humedecida superficie e inconcientemente sonrió al recordar las agallas que tenía.

Era sorprendente…pero de todos modos debía controlarse, la joven era maravillosa…debía admitirlo muy pocas veces se había topado con mujeres con tal temple y carácter…ahora lo sabía, ella era así. Con lentitud fue aflojando las ataduras de su ropa para quitársela y ponerse una seca. Aún perdido en sus pensamientos dejó que la tela superior de su traje resbalase por su piel pálida, sus músculos se tensaron y con la parte de arriba de su cuerpo descubierta tomó una especie Aori rojo sangre que estaba sobre su cama para cubrirse, ató las cintas alrededor de su cintura y sujetó la tela a su bien formado cuerpo.

Se quedó pensativo un momento tomando la firme decisión de no caer en el juego que la Maestra agua quería jugar con él.

**(N/A: Lo repito ¬¬…los hombres y su imaginación paranóica u.u)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ex-general de la nación del fuego bajó con pasos cansados del barco, un par de soldados de su mayor confianza lo escoltaron por el abarrotado muelle de la costa de Atwa. Comerciantes hasta donde la vista permitía ver, puestos de venta de suministros, provisiones, de cambio y demás estaban apostadas a lo largo del amplio muelle.

Innumerables barcos eran preparados y cargados para partir del lugar, hombres fortachones cargaban enormes cargas al interior de las naves atropellando a los débiles peatones que caminaban desprevenidos. Algunos más sencillos empujaban los carros con sus mercancías por el lugar, vendiendo de todo un poco, desde mapas y armas, hasta animales y comida.

-Señor Iroh, dijo que no tardaría…-le recordó uno de los soldados acercándose inseguro al anciano que parecía muy interesado en una exótica tetera de bronce para el té- Su sobrino no estará nada satisfecho…

-Ohh es verdad…-dijo con desilusión el maestro devolviéndole la tetera al vendedor- Será en otra ocasión, pero ¿verdad que esa tetera estaba bien forjada?-

-Ehh…¿señor?...-dijo confundido el soldado acompañando al hombre.

-No nada Orión, veo que nadie sabe apreciar mi gusto por el buen inmobiliario para tomar el té…-Iroh se adelantó un poco dejando más sorprendidos a sus escoltas que sentía sudar en vergüenza ajena.

Siguieron a lo largo del muelle y de momentos llamaban la atención por que eran maestros fuego y les miraban con desconfianza, aunque talvez fuera por que Iroh se detenía cada dos segundos en los puestos logrando desesperar a los dos soldados, y no solo eso, lo más llamativo eran las cosas que cautivaban la atención del hombre.

-Orión, ¿viste aquella belleza?-Dijo el anciano girando la cabeza varios grados sobre su cuello tratando de no perder de vista su objetivo

-¿Qué cosa señor?-suspiró el soldado al borde del delirio, era la décima ves que le decía algo así, dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados en señal de darse por vencido.

-¡Esa belleza de mesa para jugar Pang-Sho…-dijo el ex-general tratando de regresar sobre sus pasos al puesto donde se exhibía una mesa muy buena.

-Señor, por enésima vez, le suplico que vayamos por el té de jengibre…-gimió el otro soldado llevándose las manos a la cara en clara señal de desesperación.

-Ohh es verdad, Selena aún nos espera y le dije que le llevaría fresas, ¿porqué se demoran tanto?...-dijo el anciano adelantando a los hombres con una velocidad sorprendente en alguien de su edad. Ambas escoltas se miraron con resignación y siguieron al ex – general por el muelle en busca del jengibre y las fresas para la dichosa' Selena'.

Al fin, después de caminar a lo largo del puerto por varios minutos lograron encontrar un puesto que cumplía con todas las exigencias del anciano, Iroh compró unas enormes fresas rojas y jugosas para la enferma y el té de jengibre para aliviar el dolor de Selena, agradeció al joven que le atendió con amabilidad y tomó el paquete con las frutas y el té. Los soldados parecía al borde del llanto de felicidad por ver terminada su sesión de compras.

-Nos fue bien ¿verdad Orión, Rufus?...-dijo sonriente Iroh pasando nuevamente por el puesto donde se exhibía la maravillosa mesa para jugar Pang-Sho y algunos artículos APRA el mismo juego.

-Si señor…-contestaron de mala gana los aludidos.

-Aún creo que nos sobra algo de tiempo, ¿qué les parece si entramos a esta tienda?- y sin esperar respuesta el hombre entró allí donde vendía artículos para su juego favorito. Rufus vio que su acompañante tenía un tic algo maniático en su rostro cuando el ex-general entró al lugar.

-Paciencia Orión…-sugirió Rufus entrando de mala gana al lugar dejando al otro parado en medio del muelle murmurando algo inteligible. Tan distraídos se hallaban todos que no notaron como un sujeto sepultado entre las sombras de un puesto se acomodaba su capa sobre sus hombros y sonreía dejando a las vista una pequeña rama sujeta entre sus dientes.

-Y dígame…¿Cuánto pide por esa pieza de tan alta calidad?...-dijo Iroh tratando de hallar conversación con el dueño de la tienda, un hombre canoso de aspecto cansado que llevaba puesto un delantal amarillento.

-trescientas monedas de oro…-dijo de mal modo el sujeto puliendo un par de piezas del otro lado del aparador.

-Me parece algo excesivo…-dijo el maestro fuego algo desilusionado ante el alto precio apoyándose en su brazo.

-Es madera de Roble, es de la mejor…-repuso orgulloso el propietario sonriéndole al hombre

-¿Y que le parece si la apostamos en un juego?...-dijo tentador el ex-general sonriendo maliciosamente- Eso claro si usted tiene agallas, señor…

Orión entró al lugar seguido de un muchacho que llevaba en su cabeza un sombrero de ala ancha, una especie de capa sobre sus hombros y calzaba unas botas café, el sujeto mordía perspicaz un rama entre sus dientes y desinteresadamente paseó por los estantes sin apartar su vista de Iroh.

-Claro que tengo agallas, pero no me gustaría abusar de alguien como usted…-dijo el anciano dándose ínfulas del mejor jugador de la región.

-Pero estoy más que seguro que podré darle al menos una buena pelea, sólo dadme una oportunidad…-dijo Iroh sonriendo ante la tentadora oferta.

-Señor, debemos regresar al barco…el príncipe se pondrá de mal humor si se entera de que usted…

-Orión, ¿no puedes ver que esto es más importante que lo que diga mi sobrino?-dijo Iroh con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

-Señor, pido permiso para contestarle, tenemos que irnos de inmediato-dijo seguro Rufus acercándose al hombre y espantando al propietario del puesto.

-Bueno, bueno…no se pongan así…-dijo de mala gana el ex –general alejándose del aparador-Pero le aseguro que algún día volveré señor…

El dueño miró confuso al anciano cuando ya se retiraba con el par de soldados. Eran de la nación del fuego pero…¿Qué hacían ellos por estos lados?

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo…-susurró el extraño aún ocultando su rostro tras el hala ancha de su sombrero acercándose al canoso hombre.

-¿Quién eres?...-dijo algo asustado el anciano al ver más gente extraña en su puesto de ventas, estaba considerando seriamente retirarse del negocio si las cosas seguían así.

-Yo tan sólo soy un servidor público amigo mío…-sonrió el sujeto retirando levemente el sombrero dejando ver un rostro joven, una piel trigueña y unos ojos oscuros.

-Acabo de ver a esos maestros fuego salir de aquí…Escorias de la humanidad…-repuso el jovenzuelo mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior del muelle por donde segundos antes habían pasado los hombres.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo muchacho…pero qué es lo que quieres?-dijo el anciano mirando evaluadoramente a joven.

-Quiero saber si sabes de dónde vienen esos sujetos, son una amenaza…-repuso él jugando con la rama en su boca.

-Pues, son simplemente viajeros…o al menos eso parecían…dijeron algo acerca de un barco…-dijo el dueño dispuesto a sacar de allí pronto al joven.

-Mencionaron algo sobre un príncipe…y si es lo que me imagino, no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad…-él se acercó con pasos veloces hasta la puerta donde la abrió ando paso al bullicio del muelle.

-¡Hey niño!¿Y tú quien diablos eres?-dijo el canoso hombre intrigado por la actitud del joven.

-Puedo considerarme como un defensor de los débiles pero mis buenos amigos me llaman Jet…-el anciano miró sarcástico al insolente jovencito al momento que salía dando un fuerte portazo…

Al parecer Jet había hallado una excelente presa…

------------------------------------

**Continuará…**

**CHAN-CHAN XD Ahí lo tienen señores el capítulo 6 :P Tengo el cerebro explotado y un fuerte dolor de cabeza TT pero lo conseguí, lamento la demora, no tienen idea de cómo ha estado mi semana XD, en fin…les he traído el sexto capi como agradecimiento por su rápida respuesta al fic:P me encantaron sus reviews y espero que me dejen nuevos para este capítulo diciéndome qué les pareció **

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos¡¡¡ en el proximo capi ;) cuidense y portense mal xD**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	7. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

**De veras muchísimas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, y créanme que sabré compensarlos en un futuro capítulo desde ya me estoy preparando para el importante lime :P que se que todos (-incluyéndome-) mueren por leer. En fin, gracias y aquí detallo mi contestación a sus reviews:**

**Aiko1504: **¡Siempre puedo contar con tu review amiga¡ Me halagas mucho jejeje, y con respecto a lo que me contaste o.o ¿de veras? Impresionada por Sokka? XD lindo, lindo, adorable :P…Jajajaja, parecido a tu abuelito? O.O pues, también se parece al mío XD ¿coincidencia :P? jeejeje, muchas gracias por el review y espero que disfrutes el capítulo ;) nos vemos.

**MAESTRA AGUA: **Muchas gracias por el review :P y espero que te agrade el capítulo, y espero que como dices: haya valido la pena la espera o.o que si no…me va a ir mal XD. Besos.

**Litti: **¡Muchas gracias amigocha! Eres la mejor ¿lo sabes verdad:P Claro que sé que tu siempre estarás allí para mí, por ello eres re-especial. Espero te guste este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión. Nos vemos.

**angel-lali: **Pues muchísimas gracias por el review y aquí tienes el siguiente capi, espero te guste y que sigas leyendo, Besos.

**Mimiru: **Es un GRAN rival, me parece hot el chico, no tanto como Zukito pero por ahí se las llevan, jajaja. Espero te guste el capi y me dejes review, muchas gracias…

**Auras Hayumi: **Muy pronto, muy pronto amiga, ya lo veras ;) jejeje, mientras tanto aquí tienes el siguiente capi, y descuida no les defraudaré con el lemon.

**z0e: **Gracias, gracias, dioss…me he sonrojado jejeje Me alegra que te guste como va el fic, y me halaga que te guste la forma en que escribo, Muchas gracias por tu review y aquí tienes el siguiente capi¡Enjoy it:P

**-Fire Alchemist-**Jajajajaja, me has hecho reir, ejejeje MUCHAS gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capítulo, no se que tan bien me habra salido pero se hace lo que se puede, jajaja, Gracias y disfruta el capi

**Disclaimer:** Ni avatar ni Aang me pertenecen, y no los quiero, al que quiero es a Zuko y a Sokka XD

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 7. ¿Qué sucede conmigo?**

**Autora: Samara Lestrange**

La mañana comenzó a clarear, el alba se volvía más reluciente a cada minuto y con el despertar del sol, el pequeño pueblo preparaba sus actividades para el resto del día. Los primeros rayos del astro comenzaban a iluminar los verdes y húmedos campos alrededor de la aldea haciéndolos brillar como una pintura.

Las mujeres ya se habían levantado y preparaban ansiosas las provisiones para sus huéspedes bajo los murmullos y risas contenidas mientras las jóvenes guerreras de Kyoshi ya aguardaban todas vestidas en sus uniformes de batalla en la entrada de la aldea.

Algunos niños corrían con paquetes envueltos meticulosamente que guardaban dentro la maravillosa comida que las mujeres de la aldea habían preparado con tanto esmero para las muchachas. El ambiente era de jovialidad y una ligera tristeza por ver partir a los visitantes.

Ajeno a la despedida que el jefe de la aldea le daba a Suki, por ser la líder de las guardianas, Aang permanecía ausente mirando el amplio y despejado cielo que se prometía para aquel día, aspiró el aire frío de la mañana sintiendo a sus pulmones llenarse con esa brisa matutina que pareció despertarlo de su ensimismamiento y sonrió alegre…como no lo había hecho sinceramente desde algunos horas…desde que ya no veía a Katara.

La joven de ojos azules le hacía tanta falta y por ello estaba tan ansioso de empezar con su viaje cuanto antes, deseaba verla y nuevamente verla sonreír a su lado, sólo para él.

El niño se alejó un poco más de donde Suki y el resto de las jovencitas eran cargadas con provisiones y demás regalos, Sokka por otro lado lucía molesto por estar siendo cargado por todas las niñas, estaba hasta el cuello con paquetes que las astutas guerreras le hicieron cargar.

El avatar caminó a lo largo del desierto campo, y sonrió porque a lo lejos aún podían oírse las risas delicadas de las jóvenes guerreras y los quejidos de un muy cansado Sokka.

Buscó con la mirada a su fiel mascota y amigo, logró hallarlo con la mirada y caminó hyasta su bisonte. Appa se hallaba felizmente recostado entre las plantas cultivadas con esmero en aquel pintoresco jardín, un aroma a humedad flotaba en el ambiente acompañando los ánimos empañados del niño mientras avanzaba entre la hierba.

-Hola Amigo…-saludó él acariciando el estómago terso de su enorme bisonte, éste gruñó con felicidad ante el toque de su dueño y se estiró como un gato- Veo que acabas de comer, glotón, por eso no quieres moverte…-repuso Aang abrazándose al pelaje del animal-espero que no estés muy lleno para seguir con nuestro viaje, aún nos espera un largo camino.

El ruido de las primeras brisas heladas acariciando el pasto lo distrajo levemente atrayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad. Como sentía la ausencia de la maestra agua…estaba siendo tragado por esa falta que ella le hacía. Cerró sus ojos esperanzado en que talvez, si tenía un poco de suerte, hoy en la noche la vería, volvería a ver esa sonrisa sincera que sólo Katara podía darle, su ánimo y hálito de vida que sólo ella era capaz de brindarle con limitarse a estar presente.

El pequeño sabía que estaba enamorado de esa maravillosa joven, y que aunque todos se opusiesen el seguiría terco en ello, estaba hechizado por ella y siempre la querría de ese modo…la echaba tanto de menos y tan sólo llevaba dos días alejado de Katara; El maestro aire suspiró con pesar…No podía siquiera imaginarse la idea de perderla, podría ser egoísta para consigo mismo sólo para darle felicidad a esa joven. Alzó la vista al cielo que estaba salpicado por los rayos del sol que centelleaban dando vida al bosque…como sólo la mirada de Katara podría hacerlo en la vida de Aang…

-Me hace falta…La extraño tanto, Appa…-gimió el niño abrazándose con más fuerza a su amigo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que el pequeño no se movió de su sitio, sentía esa opresión en su pecho, tan profunda que no le dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que Sokka se había liberado de los paquetes y de las guerreras. Y que ahora lo observa detrás de un enorme árbol de acacia.

-Yo también Aang…yo también la hecho de menos…-susurró el joven de mirada azul quedándose dudoso un momento, entonces miró hacia donde su amigo permanecía quieto y se decidió por ir a verlo. Pero en cuanto avanzó un par de pasos alguien le tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia atrás.

-No Sokka, él necesita estar solo…-le susurró una voz muy conocida que le hizo rápidamente sonrojar, por un lado el cálido aliento de ella en su cuello y la presión de sus manos en su brazo.

El muchacho se sobresaltó, al percatarse de la identidad de su acompañante.

-Suki…¿Qué no deberías estar con tus compañeras?-dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado dándose la vuelta para tener una mejor visión de la guerrera, ésta conectó su mirada castaña con la del ojiazul.

-Aún no están listas para partir…esperan por el pequeño avatar y su bisonte…-dijo sin darle mucha importancia y se acercó a su amigo- Aang la extraña mucho; deseo cuanto antes llegar a Meridiam para que pueda ver de nuevo a Katara…-ella colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sooka, provocándole un hormigueo.

-Suki yo…yo también deseo lo mejor para él y para mi hermana, pero no es bueno que se deprima tanto…-contradijo el muchacho dándose cuenta de la cercanía con la jovencita.

-¿Él aún…aún sigue creyendo que es su culpa, que es por su culpa que ella está sola allá?…-murmuró ella desviando la mirada.

-Si…esa es también parte de su preocupación…-Sooka miró nuevamente hacia donde el pequeño se hallaba acariciando inconciente el pelaje de su mascota- El la quiere…la quiere mucho…

- Si…de ello no hay duda-murmuró soñadora Suki al reconocer los sentimientos del niño, un amor tan puro e inocente- Es tan tierno, pero aún así, siento pena por él, debe ser tan difícil afrontar todo esto sin ella aquí para él, para que le de esas fuerzas para continuar con su vida, para armarse de valor ante el mundo, para poder salvar tu propia alma solo con ver a esa persona que tanto amas… -

Suki miró con gran disimulo hacia donde Sooka se encontraba, y como él estaba tan abstraído observando al pequeño Avatar no notó como la joven adquiría un brillo en sus ojos.

-Pero Suki…yo -dijo el guerrero volteando a verla a ella, sintiendo esas palabras caerle al estómago vacío como piedras. Y fue suficiente, los ojos de Suki le miraban con gran anhelo, con gran esperanza y algo de tristeza…una mirada cautivadora que logró estremecerle todo el cuerpo al valiente guerrero de la tribu agua.

-Todo va a estar bien…-murmuró ella ante los asombrados ojos de Sooka.

-Si…-asintió el sintiendo sus ojos perderse ante los labios repintados de carmesí de aquella sabia y valerosa joven.

-Es un gran niño…-dijo Suki hablando sin saber exactamente lo que decía y concentrada en el rostro perfilado del muchacho.

-Lo sé…-respondió el guerrero mirando a la joven. Ella se percató de los penetrantes ojos del muchacho. Sokka tragó saliva con dificultad porque su respiración se hacía más rápida con cada segundo que pasaba y ella permanecía estática en su lugar esperando…¿esperando qué?...Ambos lo sabían…

El joven se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, y en el silencio confidente de aquel frondoso árbol de acacia que los ocultaba de vistas curiosas, entrecerró lentamente sus ojos acercando su rostro al de la muchacha. Suki sintió su corazón estallar en un mar de palpitaciones, y ella también se acercó a Sokka.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, se ahogaban y se perdían entre el aroma del otro, ella extasiada en el aroma varonil del guerrero, él deleitando sus sentidos ante el suave y delicado aroma de la joven…Sin saber cómo las manos de Suki terminaron apoyadas en el pecho del ojiazul, y éste a su vez llevó sus manos hasta la cintura bien oculta por las vestiduras del uniforme de guerrera.

Faltaban milímetros, juntos pero sin estarlo lo suficiente, una separación casi inexistente entre ambos…

-Sokka…-susurró ella con inseguridad a los labios del muchacho casi rozándolos y provocándole una serie de descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo.

-¡SUKI!...¿Suki dónde estas?...-la estridente voz de una jovencita se escuchaba cerca, proveniente desde la aldea y sonaba algo alterada, pero fue suficiente el eco de aquella femenina voz para provocar que Sokka se alejara de la muchacha al menos unos cinco pasos, pero él aún miraba desconcertado y algo desilusionado a Suki, sin saber como explicarse por lo que casi ocurrió…

-Yo…yo…yo lo…puedo explicar -trató de decir Sooka pero ella permanecía en su lugar, fuertemente sonrojada al igual que su acompañante.

-¡Hey Suki!...-Gritó una chica morena corriendo desde el prado hacia donde ellos se encontraban, Provocando que el nerviosismo aumnetara.

-¿Qué ocurre Leticia?...-dijo ella algo insegura cuando su amiga llegó.

-Tenemos que partir ya, el rey de Meridiam nos espera y tú como líder deberías movilizar a tu escuadrón…-dijo angustiada la muchachita de unos trece años de edad, al parcer la más joven del grupo de guerreras de Kyoshi.

La pequeña miró primero la expresión desconcertada de Suki, y luego estudió a Sokka que aún se hallaba allí mirando sólo a la guerrera castaña.

-Eh…¿Interrumpí algo?...-dijo insegura y algo ruborizada la niña.

-¡No!-dijeron ambos al unísono provocando mayor nerviosismo y una mirada curiosa por parte de Leticia- No…yo, yo creo que es mejor que me vaya…-dijo Sokka dándose a la huída y tratando de buscar algo en lo que despejar su mente y su rostro en exceso caliente.

Suki vio como el guerrero se marchaba y sintió un peso en su garganta que no podía tragar. ¿Qué había sido aquello?...¿Qué impulsos se habían adueñado de ellos?...

-¿Suki?...¿Suki¿Estas bien? –preguntó Leticia jaloneándole la manga a su líder y sinceramente arrepentida de haber llegado en aquel momento.

-Si…si..estoy bien…-murmuró con desgano la muchacha caminando hacia donde el resto de las guerreras esperaban. Aún sintiendo el calor y la presencia de Sokka a su lado.

**(N/A: Yo ser muy cruel ¿verdad? XD)**

* * *

Al fin un poco de descanso había llegado para la pequeña maestra tierra, que ahora se hallaba dormida en un revoltijo de sábanas suaves y blancas. Respiraba lentamente abrazada a una de sus almohadas en el silencio de la habitación con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Una tacita fina de porcelana vacía, un platillo con algunas fresas rojas y jugosas reposaban cerca de la mesita de noche. No muy lejos de ella se hallaba la joven de ojos azules, que observaba distraída hacia la luz de las lámparas que se reflejaba en la superficie de la tacita.

Las bellas orbes de Katara se hallaba manchadas por una tristeza, relejaban una angustia y señal de reflexión, cualquiera que no la conociera bien diría que esta jovencita era debil…pero no. Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que ella se dejaba ver así de vulnerable y confundida, y no era para menos siendo que sus pensamientos eran conquistados lentamente por aquel joven príncipe.

Ella deslizó su mirada hacia donde Selena sonreía levemente y respiraba con tranquilidad…y sonrió también, aquella pequeña lograba conquistar a cualquiera con su sonrisa sincera y agradable, o al menos a Iroh había logrado conquistarlo, era por ello que tenían la protección del exgeneral en aquel barco, era por el aprecio que aquel anciano les tenía que Zuko mantenía una raya con ellas…

-Idiota…-murmuró algo dolida la maestra agua cuando la imagen del príncipe llegó hasta su mente. De verdad que le estaba afectando mucho este encierro…deseaba poder salir de allí y ver de nuevo a su hermano…¿qué sería de Aang?...¿Sokka estaría cuidando bien de ellos? La nostalgia pronto se hizo presente en el corazón de Katara que inevitablemente veía al joven maestro fuego como el único culpable…el único culpable de sus desdichas era Zuko.

Él tenía una actitud tan odiosa, tan desquiciante, tan creída, y por sobre todo tan petulante y orgullosa…La jovencita comenzó a apretar sus puños sobre las sábanas, aquel príncipe era muy obsesivo, no por nada él les había perseguido desde el polo norte, día y noche siguiendo con esta búsqueda...¿Acaso no se cansaba?...¿Tan apasionado era con lo que él quería y buscaba¿En verdad alguien podía llegar a ser así de decidido cuando se proponía algo?

Ella permaneció estática en la tranquilidad de la habitación, pensando, dejándose sumergir en sus cuestionamientos internos sobre quién era en realidad el príncipe de la nación del fuego…Alguien orgulloso, de eso no había duda…alguien obsesivo, apasionado y decidido con lo que él quería, terco y aún así parecía ser alguien que se ganaba el respeto de sus hombres. Porque hasta dónde ella había podido apreciar el joven príncipe se llevaba bien con sus soldados…

Era alguien especial y muy interesante…¿talvez ella podría darse una oportunidad para conocer a tan intrigante joven?

Katara contuvo una risita nasal ante la idea que estaba desarrollándose en su mente, era imposible que un joven como aquel mereciese la pena ser estudiado…aunque, ella no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿verdad? Después de todo, su madre siempre le había enseñado a sacar provecho de las situaciones, y ahora que se hallaba atrapada por una armada de fuego podía darse la oportunidad de analizar la forma de pensar de aquellos 'tiranos de la nación del fuego'

Unos pasos resonaron fuera de la puerta de su habitación y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, calmada ante todo debía permanecer, porque estaba frente a sus enemigos y tenía que demostrar altura y orgullo. En especial si quería impresionar al príncipe Zuko…Momento…

¿Impresionar? Ella no quería impresionarlo, ella no quería llamar la atención del Joven para que la viera, ella no estaba buscando agradarle a él para que estuviera más tiempo en su compañía, ella no buscaba la compañía del príncipe, a ella no le gustaba estar con Zuko…

Respiró agitadamente ante la cadena de ideas en su cabeza, y abrió asustada sus ojos, estaba saliéndose de control, aquellos momentos en los que él la había tomado por la cintura, cuando la beso, cuando deslizó sus labios por sus mejillas, cuando él le susurró al oído…esos escalofríos que él causó en su cuerpo no tenían nada que ver con sentirse atraída por el.

Haber disfrutado y haberse sentido completa cuando el muchacho la tomó como a una mujer, no significaba que Zuko fuese especial para ella…la atracción que su cuerpo sentía no era amor, y nunca, jamás podría llegar a ser siquiera cariño…

-¿Katara¿Puedo pasar?...-dijo una voz algo grave del otro lado de la puerta de acero, al instante la joven dio un bote y saltó de la cama para ir hasta la puerta- Si…claro señor-contestó al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro cansado del anciano.

-Ven un momento por favor…-susurró él al notar que la pequeña maestra estaba dormida, la muchacha miró confundida al sujeto y luego asintió saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?...

-Deseo preguntarte algo Katara, ven acompáñame…- el anciano se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la jovencita y con una señal de la cabeza indicó al guardia, el que permanecía siempre en la puerta de las prisioneras, que cerrara la entrada. El soldado asintió y con chirriante sonido movió la pesada pieza de acero.

Comenzaron a caminar con el ex –general a la cabeza. Ella lo seguía con pasos lentos por los pasillos hasta llegar a una bifurcación donde se alzaba una escalera. Subieron por ella y sin saber cómo Katara vio que habían llegado hasta el puente de la nave, donde el timón y el leal timonero permanecían todo el tiempo.

Los amplios ventanales del puesto de mando dejaban entrar la clareante luz de la mañana, una despejada y limpia mañana…Selena permanecía dormida a pesar de que ya debían ser aproximadamente las nueve, pero no le importaba ella debía descansar, eso era lo importante.

Con una mirada pudo apreciar una fina mesa para jugar Pang-Sho, un antiguo juego que en un par de ocasiones le había visto jugar a su padre, un poco más alejado una mesa práctica para tomar el té con un inmobiliario bien trabajado para disfrutar de un té de Jazmín por la tarde, ella sonrió ante la idea de ver sentado en alguna de aquellas mesas al príncipe…

-Katara, te presento a nuestro fiel timonero, Setsu-dijo Iroh cuando el hombre canoso sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia a la joven maestra- Setsu…ella es Katara de la tribu agua…

-Es un placer tenerla en el barco señorita…-dijo algo receloso el timonero al escuchar de dónde provenía.

-Ohh…no comiences con eso Setsu…-reprochó Iroh restándole importancia al tono de voz del hombre y se dirigió hasta la mesa para jugar Pang-Sho- Discúlpalo Katara, es algo meticuloso y racista con respecto a lo de las tribus y demás…-explicó él mientras comenzaba a prepara las piezas correspondientes para un buen juego.

Katara asintió y se limitó a dirigirle una de sus mejores sonrisas al canoso hombre del timón antes de dirigir su atención al ex –general.

-Dime Katara…¿Sabes jugar?...-señaló el tablero

-Pues, no soy muy buena como mi padre, pero sí, se jugar…-añadió algo cohibida la joven mientras se sentaba cerca del anciano y observaba las piezas.

-¿Te parece un juego amistoso…?-sonrió satisfecho él al saber que la niña sabía jugar Pang-Sho, su sobrino nunca tenía 'tiempo' para jugar con él, y según sabía el muchacho era un excelente contrincante, no como los soldados mequetrefes del barco.

-pues…Claro…-era lo menos que katara podía hacer por aquel hombre, les había ayudado mucho, y qué mejor que darle gusto jugando un buen partido-Comencemos…

* * *

Nunca antes su cuerpo había necesitado tanto sus continuos entrenamientos, nunca antes la necesidad de desgastar sus energías había sido tan desesperante…Sus músculos estaban tensos y requería desahogar toda esta tensión…

Sus pasos siguieron rápidos y veloces por el pasillo hasta la parte exterior de su barco, muy de cerca seguido por un jovenzuelo de melena ligeramente rojiza y ojos verde esmeralda muy apuesto con piel pálida.

Zuko, aquel príncipe que no se caracterizaba por la paciencia, ya no soportó más el encierro y el hecho de contenerse el rencor por la ofensa que la joven maestra agua había cometido contra él. Se sentía insultado y hubiese tomado el asunto en sus manos si no fuese porque su tío siempre le dijo que no debía desquitarse con una mujer, mucho menos tocarla.

Los de su nación podrían ser los más sucios tiranos sobre la tierra, pero su tío siempre le había enseñado el orgullo y la dignidad, y debía mantener su dignidad aún en su exilio…aún sin honor de príncipe debía mantener su dignidad como hombre, y su tío se había encargado de hacer que nunca se le olvide. Iroh apreciaba a las niñas, y Zuko no podría tocarlas aunque quisiera…no podía traicionar a su tío que permanecía a su lado aún cuando TODA su nación le dio la espalda…por su tío no le había enseñado a aquella insolente jovencita un poco de respeto.

Apretó sus nudillos, blanqueándolos ante la presión que él ejercía…era por ello que necesitaba con urgencia desahogar toda su tensión, poder liberar la energía acumulada después de lo sucedido, después de aquella pelea…

La luz exterior llegó hasta la piel blanca del joven que llevaba puesto un ajustado traje de batalla, aquel chaleco rojo oscuro sin mangas que siempre usaba para entrenar en la proa de su barco, el otro muchacho llevaba puestas las mismas vestiduras pero en un tono más claro de rojo.

-Príncipe Zuko¿no cree que es muy temprano para entrenar?...-dijo sonriente el muchacho mientras llegaban hasta la mitad de la proa y eran bañados por los rayos cálidos del sol.

-No molestes Janus…-dijo algo molesto el joven- Tan solo he sentido la necesidad de entrenar un momento, pero si tú no estás dispuesto a recibir una paliza de mi parte…podemos dejarlo allí..-sonrió el príncipe mirando con malicia al joven soldado, lo conocía muy bien, orgulloso como todo hombre de la nación del fuego, jamás se negaría a un duelo que le exigiese demostrar su valerosidad.

-Entonces…prosigamos príncipe…-murmuró él adquiriendo posición de batalla.

-Cuando tú quieras…-sonrió maliciosamente el príncipe preparando sus puños para la batalla, estudiando con su ambarina mirada al muchacho que se hallaba a una distancia prudente de él.

* * *

El gran barco del príncipe de la nación del fuego avanzaba con velocidad por entre las aguas, cortando las pacíficas y tersas aguas del océano, rompiendo la uniformidad del mar. Y aún varios minutos después de varios minutos aquel joven experto sabía cual era la trayectoria exacta de la nave de su presa.

Mantuvo el curso del timón de su improvisado barco, mucho más pequeño que el de Zuko, pero que llevaba una buena cantidad de sus hombres…

-Hey Jet…-llamó un gigantón entrando a donde su líder se hallaba mirando al horizonte celeste de la mañana.

-¿Qué quieres Falco?...¿No ves que estoy ocupado?...-dijo el jovenzuelo mordiendo con mayor fuerza la pequeña rama.

-Verás, estamos listos para atacar en cuanto tú lo ordenes Jet…No comprendo porqué aún no lo has hecho…-comenzó a explicar el gran hombre vestido con ropas harapientas y poco cabello castaño color ratón, avanzó un par de pasos conde la brisa salina le llegaba.

-Todo a su tiempo mi amigo…todo a su tiempo, ya les diré yo cuando atacaremos al principito ése…-murmuró Jet dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos, adoptando un pose de autosuficiencia se apoyó en el timón aún mirando hacia el horizonte donde suponía que el barco seguiría su curso.

-Pero desde que estamos contigo…pues, siempre atacamos pronto para proseguir con nuestro camino…-murmuró Flaco con mala cara.

-En esta ocasión no, en esta ocasión la recompensa es mayor si logramos conseguir su cabeza, pero si lo perdemos habremos dejado ir una de esas oportunidades que sólo se presentan una sola vez en la vida…-dijo Jet con voz algo ronca.

-Pero sólo vamos a atracarlo ¿verdad? Sólo le quitaremos sus riquezas…-Dijo algo inseguro el gigante al ver la mueca sádica en el rostro de su líder.

-No mi querido Falco, esta vez no quiero solo las riquezas de un maestro fuego…-dijo oscureciendo su mirada- Mis antiguos secuaces me abandonaron…me abandonaron porque creyeron que mis ideales no se adaptaban a lo que ellos querían…-

-Querían justicia y se las di en bandeja de plata, inundar esa aldea iba a declararnos como los defensores de los débiles, pero los muy idiotas no entendieron que hay que hacer sacrificios para llegar a la grandeza…-Jet se perdió en sus recuerdos, mientras sentí el vacío de la traición- Nadie supo tomar el éxito de la venganza con aquel acto de rebelión…

Guardó silencio un momento ante la atenta curiosidad de Falco.

-Ahora me he cansado, nadie quiere que se tome la justicia de ese modo, esos tontos me dejaron después de que ese avatar me venciera…Pero ahora ya no, ya no seré compasivo son los maestros fuego, fue por su causa que mis hombres me dejaron y ahora estoy harto de las injusticias de la vida…Ahora es mi ideal robar, saquear, dejarlos sin nada, arrebatarles la vida si fuera posible del modo más miserable como se lo merecen…-exclamó Jet con un brillo psicópata en sus ojos.

-A ellos y a los de la nación del fuego, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir con gente que no sabe hacer lo que sea necesario para la grandeza…-siseó el joven escupiendo por la comisura de sus labios- Y si en algún momento me encontrara con esos ingratos que se hicieron llamar mis 'aliados' me encantaría refregarles en la cara que yo tuve el honor, privilegio y deleite de acabar con la vida del hijo del señor del fuego Ozai…

Flaco dio un bote en su lugar al darse cuenta de qué magnitud estaban tomando las cosas, sus diminutos ojos se llenaron de confusión…Él y otros hombres se había unido a Jet porque éste era un buen líder, un buen líder para llevar a cabo saqueos a todo ser que se les presentara delante…

Porque como él decía 'Aquellos que no están dispuestos al TODO por el éxito no merecen vivir'…Y eso hacían, ya no respetaban a aquellos que en algún momento se ponían a favor de la nación del fuego, o que simplemente era muy cobarde para unirse a Jet…

Quién diría que el gran Jet se había convertido en un asqueroso mercenario…

-Jet…No estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor, de seguro tiene muchos guardias en su barco…no podremos contra ellos…-razonó el gigantón acercándose a su líder.

-¡Cállate Falco, no me vengas con cobardías amigo, tú no.,..-gritó histérico Jet acercándose molesto a su compañero.

-Vamos a subir a ése barco y vas a ver como termino con la vida del príncipe de la nación del fuego, será como degollar al mismísimo Lord del fuego…-Jet le jaló del cuello de su chaleco para ponerlo a su altura, Falco contuvo la respiración porque a pesar de su gran tamaño él ya había visto pelear a Jet y conocía que nunca podría vencer a su líder.

-¿Jet?...

-Yo mismo me encargaré de aniquilarlo, con estas dos manos y claro…-susurró Jet desquiciado mirando el rostro crispado de Falco…y con un movimiento rápido el joven sacó una de sus cuchillas en forma de garfio y la colocó muy cerca de la nariz ganchuda de su acompañante- Y claro que también con ayuda de estas bellezas…

Jet comenzó a reir satisfecho ante el impacto que provocó en el gigantón, sus carcajadas le daban mala espina a Falco que ya se había logrado liberar del agarre de su líder.

-Dile a los otros que no se impacienten…pronto mis amigos, pronto el botín que nos espera llegará a nosotros…-susurró Jet dándole la espalda a Falco que ya se retiraba para conversar con sus otros compañeros.

Jet se quedó solo en el cuarto del timón, y permitió que la calma volviese a instalarse en la soledad de la habitación.

-Muy pronto príncipe…muy pronto vas a conocer el filo de mis cuchillas…-rió desquiciadamente Jet dando un leve cambio de dirección al timón de su pequeña nave…

* * *

…**Continuará…**

**Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí llega el capitulo, no muy interesante como me hubiera gustado pero era necesario aquel preámbulo ¿o no? (Se oye un fuerte 'NO' de fondo)**

**¬¬ Ehh…si, bueno…déjenme review para que sepa que piensan de él y para que actualice pronto, ustedes saben que mientras más reviews más probabilidades de que actualice más pronto. Nos vemos en un próximo capi de 'Ella es mi pecado' y espero sus reviewss¡**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	8. De Arreglos y Problemas

**Por poco, por muy poco he podido actualizar el día de hoy T.T, mis neuronas han hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para terminar de escribir este capítulo, huele a quemado pero no importa O.O al menos pude acabar con el capi, así que tardaré un poquitin en actualizar y les pido mil disculpas por no poder actualizar rápido ;-;**

**Y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: **Maestra Agua, Fire Alchemist, Lizirien, Aiko, Tachmiimi, z0e, Mary-Tonks, LITTI, darkzulangel, Mimiru y a Luly Que son las más fieles lectoras, gracias de todo corazón por sus ánimos y reviews** (Samara solloza)**

**Ahora pasemos a los nuestro:**

**Disclaimer:** Ni avatar ni Aang son míos, y no los quiero…a los que quiero son a Sokka y Zuko o¬o

* * *

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 8. De Arreglos y Problemas**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

El día parecía acompañar los ánimos de los viajeros, un cielo despejado y claro lucía su matizado color celeste sobre las cabezas de las guerreras de Kyoshi que caminaban a un solo ritmo entre los frondosos árboles del bosque. Por momentos el viento acariciaba las ramas espesas de los árboles provocando la caída de las hojas, y un suave murmullo que acompañaba al silencio que mantenía aquel grupo tan singular.

El grupo de niñas caminaba a la cabeza siendo seguidas por el enorme bisonte que avanzaba con pasos pesados, y era guiado por su pequeño dueño y al final iba Sokka sumergido en un mutismo casi total.

Sus pasos eran monótonos desde hace algunos minutos, y por momentos aprovechando la distracción de todos los presentes Sokka daba miradas discretas a aquella joven de ojos castaños que iba a la cabeza de su grupo de guerreras. Su melena casi rojiza se movía con la brisa y al compás de sus pasos, y a pesar de aquellas ropas de su uniforme que trataban de ocultar las figuras femeninas del cuerpo de Suki era imposible no notar la esbelta silueta de la muchacha.

Decidida jovencita la que se le había presentado al guerrero, interesante niña que a pesar del tiempo no había abandonado sus pensamientos y corría el peligro de anidar en su corazón, porque Sokka podría ser terco, distraído y un poco idiota a veces…Pero en esta ocasión ya había aceptado que sentía una gran 'admiración' por ella. Sabía defenderse sola, y vaya manera de defenderse que tenía…Autosuficiente y una belleza en sus rasgos, que aunque siempre llevara el fino maquillaje de Kyoshi, se veía una delicadeza en su rostro que podía delinearle la inocencia que aún quedaba en ella...

Toda ella le gustaba a Sokka, de eso no dudaba, sentía atracción por la guerrera, pero lo que ahora le tenía tan confundido iba más allá, más allá incluso de lo que él mismo se creía capaz. El joven dejó de observar las femeninas curvas de la jovencita para volver su vista al suelo cubierto de hojas secas y muertas.

No…aquello que pudo haber ocurrido en la aldea, no podía volver a repetirse. No porque no quisiera…obviamente que él también deseaba besarla, pero ¿y ella?...

Desde un punto de vista práctico Sokka era un joven que jamás podría abusar o imponerse a una mujer, y mucho menos a aquella niña. Su padre en el corto tiempo que estuvo a su lado le aconsejó siempre tenerle respeto a las decisiones que tomara una mujer. Claro…que con su hermana podría hacer excepciones, eran hermanos…Pero con Suki era distinto.

Ella pudo haberse negado, o talvez la joven solo se dejó llevar por el momento, incluso pudo haber sido pena por rechazarle, entonces él quedaba como el malo en toda esta historia al tratar de besarla.

Jamás se perdonaría que Suki lo odiara por algo así, entonces…¿cómo debía tomarlo?...¿Ignorar lo que había pasado¿Actuar como si aquello no hubiese despertado un mar de sentimientos y emociones en el interior de su cuerpo¿No hacer caso a todos aquellos pensamientos que habían despertado en su mente adolescente?

Sokka suspiró derrotado¿y si Suki sí había querido hacer aquello? Entonces si la ignoraba podría lastimarla, pero y si actuaba como si le importara entonces ella podría de plano decirle que él se había confundido y que ella no quería y no sentía nada por él.

O era hacer el ridículo o hacer el ridículo si fallaba en cualquiera de las dos opciones…

-Mujeres…son tan complicadas…-susurró para si mismo el guerrero volviendo a dar un vistazo rápido a la joven que avanzaba sin preocupaciones más adelante. Ignorando todos los dilemas mentales que el pobre Sokka estaba afrontando.

Faltaba poco para llegar al bosque Issues, aún quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros por recorrer para que pudiesen declararse en tierras de la ciudad de Meridiam y para aumentar la sonrisa que ya adornaba la carita del pequeño avatar, Sokka sonrió un momento al saber que al menos alguien disfrutaría la llegada a la ciudad…

Hasta ahora las cosas iban bien, unas horas más de viaje, unas horas más de infelicidad para el pequeño que anhelaba ver a su amiga, y unas horas más para poder sentirse completo y seguir con su pesado viaje en compañía de sus amigos.

-El día es maravilloso…-dijo el maestro aire acercándose a Sokka. Lo codeó ligeramente ocasionando que el muchacho frunciera el ceño.

-Pronto todo esto terminará y veremos de nuevo a Katara… Todos nos alegraremos y seguiremos adelante

-¿No querrás decir, que sólo tú te alegras…?-dijo tentativo Sokka mirando con escrutinio al niño que palideció.

-¿Qué?...claro que yo tambien me alegro, es mi amiga…yo soy su amigo-dijo Aang sintiendo la presion en su estómago.

-Aja…-

-¡Es enserio! Deja de insinuar tonterías-dijo molesto el niño al darse cuenta a donde iba la conversación.

-Yo no he dicho nada Aang-dijo divertido el joven cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cuello. El niño perdió su vista en un punto fijo en el suelo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Sabía que Sokka ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, era su hermana…Pero de todos modos el pequeño se esmeraba en ocultar mientras pudiese lo obvio.

-Eres imposible Sokka…

-Hey, no es mi culpa que Katara tengo 'cierto' encantos…-rió de buena gana el muchacho y cuando planeaba seguir torturando al maestro aire, algo peludo le cayó desde arriba de los árboles a sus hombros, el susto provocó que el guerrero cayera sobre la cama de hojas secas de espaldas.

-¡Sokka!-gritó el niño llamando la atención de las jovencitas que iban delante.

El muchacho se hallaba debajo de lo que parecía ser un ¿lémur?...él tenía los ojos cerrados y el pequeño animal se rascaba las orejas mientras el niño se acercaba.

-¿Momo?...¡MOMO?-el maestro aire tomó al pequeño lémur- ¿Qué demonios hacer por aquí?

Sokka seguía en el suelo sepultado por algunas hojas, de pronto alguien le tomó de la mano y con un fuerte jalón logró sentarlo sobre el suelo, el joven abrió los ojos para agradecer a quien estuviera ahí, pero no contaba con que quien tomaba su mano en ese momento era Suki, ella le sonrió divertida ante la cara de susto que el guerrero tenía.

-¿Estas bien?-la joven aún tenía sujeta su mano.

-Si, gracias…Suki-murmuró sintiendo un calor en su rostro nuevamente, ambos se quedaron así por segundos, sin saber exactamente que hacer, por fin Sokka pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y se levantó para estar a altura de la joven.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos provenientes del frente, las guerreras su formación característica esperando, escucharon unas potentes voces masculinas que se aproximaban con pasos veloces.

-Te juro que lo vi venir por aquí…-dijo una de las voces.

-Mas te vale que hallemos pronto a ese demonio peludo, o si no a quien colgaré será a ti—dijo el segundo hombre saliendo por entre las marañas de árboles y arbustos. Momo al verlos quiso escapar de los brazos del avatar, pero el niño lo sostuvo con fuerza.

-¡Allí está!-dijo el hombre más alto y grande de ambos sujetos, apuntó a Momo con un dedo antes de acercarse al niño, pero Sokka con movimientos más veloces se colocó delante de su amigo.

-¿Hay algún problema?-dijo Sokka mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre que era al menos una cabeza más alto que él.

-¡Quítate niño, tengo cuentas pendientes con ese animal!-trató de empujar al joven pero éste no se movió al contrarió devolvió el empujón para alejarlo del avatar y del asustado lémur.

-Vamos Vincet, quita del camino a ese inútil y llevémonos al animal-dijo el otro más delgado pero con varias cicatrices en la cara, eso sin descontar el parche que cubría su ojos izquierdo. Las guerreras avanzaron para poner en su lugar a ese par de inútiles.

-Tranquilas, no es necesario que se ensucien las manos señoritas, yo me encargo…-añadió Sokka adquiriendo pose defensiva. Las niñas se miraron unas a otras guardando sus abanicos en sus cinturas.

-Escúchame niño, dame al animal ése y no les haremos daño, no mucho- rió Vincet haciendo tronar sus poderosos nudillos, el otro hombre también se fue acercando a Sokka mientras el guerrero sacaba su boomerang.

-No te lo daremos imbécil, ahora si tienes las agallas pelea por él-terció el muchacho, Suki no le perdía pisada a la situación, tenía el semblante preocupado, al igual que Aang que ya estaba cerca de las niñas con Momo en brazos.

Vincet se acercó corriendo al joven dispuesto a asentarle un buen golpe en el estómago, pero el guerrero era más hábil y ágil, esquivó los golpes sin sentido que tiraba el enorme sujeto, un par de puños que casi cayeron sobre Sokka le quitaron el aire a la guerrera de Kyoshi.

El joven se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, esquivó otro golpe con facilidad y luego le aplicó una zancadilla que hizo tropezar al enorme hombre. Más allá el otro con el parche se quedó estático, Sokka estudió por un momento su alrededor aprovechando que su oponente estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Idiota…-murmuró Sokka sonriente y en cuanto el hombre se levantó del suelo lanzó su boomerang con fuerza, Vincet lo esquivó y cuando se acercó lo suficiente al joven, el muchacho tomó impulso pisando sobre el amplio estómago de su oponente y luego sobre su cabeza para dar una vuelta en el aire y caer nuevamente al suelo con buenos reflejos. La fuerza que impuso en su maniobra logró hacer retroceder varios pasos al sujeto.

-¿Acaso crees que ya me has vencido niño?-dijo Vincent limpiándose el polvo en sus gastadas ropas-No haces más que jugar…

-Si…-sonrió él, porque en ese momento su boomerang volvía rasgando el aire a cortar una gran rama que estaba justo sobre su oponente, la pesada parte del árbol se resquebrajó y cayó sobre la cabeza del hombre dejándolo inconciente en el suelo. Las niñas aplaudieron la destreza con su arma que tenía el guerrero, Suki sonrió un poco más tranquila. Sokka se dio la vuelta para agradecer a su público y en especial para ver la cara de asombro de la castaña que tanto le interesaba.

-¡Muy bien hecho Sokka!-felicitaron un par de niñas al guerrero que estaba aún algo alejado de ellas el cual tan sólo les sonrió con orgullo. De pronto el sujeto con el parche, sacó de entre sus ropas lo que parecía ser una navaja muy filosa. Con sigilo se acercó lo suficiente y se abalanzó sobre el guerrero que seguía mirando a las jovencitas.

-¡Sokka!-gritó Suki sacando su abanico y lanzándolo con excelente puntería hasta la mano del hombre, el cual con dolor soltó la navaja…Sokka volvió su vista y con rapidez aprovechó el estado de su contrincante y le propinó un golpe en el estómago, y otro en la cara lo cual dejó al desafortunado tendido en el suelo.

Ambos mercenarios fueron amordazados y atados por las jovencitas a un árbol enorme de acacia.

-Estuvo cerca…-suspiró el muchacho, buscando en el suelo el abanico que le había salvado de una gran herida. Lo halló…estaba debajo de las hojas marchitas lo tomó y al levantarse buscó con la mirada a la niña. Estaba reuniendo a las niñas para que siguieran adelante y pronto continuaran.

-Fue fantástico Sokka, lo hiciste muy bien-le felicitó el niño aún cargando a Momo.

-Gracias Aang, mejor será continuar…-dijo el guerrero mirando a la bella muchacha que terminaba de ajustar los nudos en las cuerdas de los prisioneros.

-Aunque aún no entiendo para qué querían a Momo…

-Talvez para venderlo como mascota, de seguro se escapó de la casa de Selena cuando Katara no lo cuidaba, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella, no puede ir dejando al pobre de Momo vagando por la ciudad…-reprochó Sokka comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Y así siguieron su trayecto, se habían topado con se par de inútiles mercenarios lo que les sindicaba que debían estar más cerca de lo que creían de Meridiam, claro que…lo que los dos viajeros buscaban, no se hallaba en ,Meridiam…Oh no, lo que ambos buscaban se hallaba a muchas millas de allí, y precisamente en el mar…

* * *

La joven permanecía pensativa mesándose la barbilla mientras examinaba el tablero de juego…las pulidas piezas de madera estaban desparramadas por todo la mesa, llevaban varios minutos en ese juego y aún no se decidía un ganador.

Unos cuantos soldados miraban asombrados como la jovencita le llevaba muy bien el paso al ex-general Iroh, ambos llenos con estrategias que no dejaban que se decidiera quién ganaba. Por su parte el anciano tomaba una taza de té analizado los próximos movimientos que Katara podría realizar.

Ella sonrió y movió una pieza, aproximándola peligrosamente a otra que le pertenecía al ex –general, la perplejidad se dibujó en el rostro cansado el hombre y un jadeo contenido por los soldados que disfrutaban el espectáculo de ver (talvez) la derrota de Iroh. La tensión volvió cuando el anciano movió otra pieza salvando por muy poco su juego.

Estudió nuevamente cómo responder, pero no sólo su mente sentía estallar ante la concentración…si no también por los recuerdos que divagaban en su mente.

Era verdad que eran muy pocas las memorias que ella aún conservaba de su padre…Porque el guerrero partió cuando aún ella era muy pequeña y la dejó bajo el cargo de su hermano. Pero era en momentos como aquel en el que se sentía orgullosa de lo poco que su padre le había enseñado.

Ella sonrió al poner en problemas nuevamente al maestro fuego. Él miró sorprendido ante las habilidades estratégicas de la muchacha, nunca antes había durado tanto tiempo con él en un juego…

-Veo que esto da para largo Katara-reconoció el anciano volviendo su atención al rostro de la muchacha

-¿Usted cree?- Ella se acomodó un poco en su asiento mientras tomaba un poco del té que el hombre le había invitado.

-Pues claro, me asombran tus habilidades, son sorprendentes…se podría decir que prácticamente son estrategias militares-rió el ex –general-Dime ¿quién te ha enseñado tan bien?

-Mi padre, él a pesar de verme pequeña siempre le gustó enseñarme este tipo de trucos mentales, no como a mi hermano, tan solo lo preparó físicamente, en cambio yo…

-Te educó mentalmente, ya veo…interesante, pues ha hecho un excelente trabajo, maravilloso debo reconocer, no dejo de asombrarme de lo especial que eres niña…-dijo Iroh sinceramente, Katara le sonrió pero de pronto escucharon un sonoro golpe proveniente de la proa.

Tanto Iroh, como los soldados se levantaron de inmediato para ir a observar, Ella que no se sentía muy llamada a mirar se levantó más despacio.

-Ohh…Veo que el príncipe a decidido entrenar más temprano de lo acostumbrado-comentó el anciano apoyándose sobre el marco de acero de la ventana. Katara sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y con un poco más de interés se acercó también a ver…Lo que observó la dejó sin aliento…

El joven príncipe estaba batallando con otro muchacho, ambos mostrando una destreza impresionante. Aunque el primer detalle que ella notó no fue exactamente la pelea… si no por el contrario: el atractivo físico que el príncipe siempre escondía dentro de esa pesada armadura…a pesar de llevar ese chaleco rojo oscuro se perfilaban bastante bien sus músculos. Katara sintió el rubor agolparse en sus mejillas al ver la pálida piel de Zuko reluciendo bajo los rayos del sol, sus brazos bien proporcionados y fuertes, estaban tensados mientras recibían y rechazaban los fuertes movimientos de su oponente.

Estaban trenzados en una riña de golpes de fuego, a cual más fuerte y potente. Peligroso…si, el fuego era peligroso…pero ambos maestros lo dominaban con gran destreza…Al fin, se separaron después de que el muchacho pelirrojo empujara con algo de brutalidad a Zuko.

Concentración era lo único que se leía en el rostro del joven príncipe, el otro muchacho lucía más inexperto y sonreía con confianza, sus cabellos eran rojos y sus ojos verdes brillaban con la emoción de la pelea.

Zuko se decidió por comenzar nuevamente, aspiró varias veces antes de lanzarse, no estaba progresando en cuanto a su idea de vencer a Janus para sentirse mejor…, lanzó una bola de fuego que con gracia fue esquivada por el muchacho.

-Vamos príncipe, su puntería está fatal...-

-No molestes Janus…-dijo el joven invocando el fuego en su mano, claramente disgustado por la falla en su tiro. Formó un par de dagas de fuego en sus puños avanzando paso a paso iba lanzándolas al pelirrojo.

Janus sonrió, y formó una especie de escudo que iba absorbiendo los golpes del príncipe, retrocediendo un poco, Zuko estaba peleando sin concentrarse lo suficiente, su centro estaba totalmente desequilibrado.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de vencer al sobrino del exgeneral, se decidió por empujar al príncipe con una ola de fuego que se iba expandiendo con fuerza, una fuerza que Zuko no resistió y que lo obligó a caer al suelo.

-Concéntrese Príncipe-exigió sonriente Janus esquivando una patada de fuego que su contrincante quiso lanzarle desde el suelo, por muy poco Zuko pudo a tiempo de evitar un certero golpe que Janus le había dado después de esquivar su zancadilla.

Zuko invocó nuevamente su fuego-control en una bola expansiva de fuego que fue lanzada para desequilibrar a Janus, el muchacho leyendo el pensamiento del príncipe salto dando una pirueta, impulsándose con el fuego y cayendo detrás del príncipe.

-Necesita más que eso príncipe Zuko- Muy tarde, Janus logró empujar con fuerza al príncipe que cayó de bruces al suelo del barco. Zuko se maldijo interiormente y de un salto se puso de pie nuevamente.

-Vamos príncipe, no me diga que se arrepiente del reto…-dijo Janus provocando al joven a seguir con su entrenamiento.

Zuko se cansó y se decidió a sellarle el orgullo al pelirrojo, respiró con fuerza y pisó firmemente el suelo invocando el fuego que avanzó con rapidez por el suelo del barco hacia los pies de su contrincante, haciendo que Janus perdiese el equilibrio.

Al momento el príncipe avanzó haciendo retroceder al joven, golpes certeros que a duras penas eran retenidos y contenidos por Janus. Perfectamente sincronizados los dos maestros fuego continuaron su pelea, el príncipe lanzaba un golpe que al instante era retenido por el pelirrojo y luego éste lanzaba alguna patada o bola de fuego que Zuko esquivaba y podía corresponder con mayor intensidad.

Katara observaba maravillada desde el puesto del timón, el príncipe peleaba realmente bien y el otro muchacho no se quedaba atrás, unos movimientos perfectos y una gran seguridad con cada golpe. Su control sobre el fuego era sencillamente perfecto, y Katara le guardó un poco más de respeto a Zuko…dominaba su elemento y respetaba a sus contrincantes.

Decidiéndose a terminar pronto con esto, Zuko al ver que iba agotando las reservas de Janus lanzó una fuerte patada al estómago del pelirrojo lo que logró lanzarlo al otro extremo del barco algo dolorido auque no tanto como su orgullo por nuevamente haber sido vencido por el príncipe. Al instante se dio por terminada la pelea de práctica y Zuko se acercó al caído le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Janus sonrió, con aquel príncipe siempre había llevado una relación parecida al de hermanos…desde que ambos estaban en el barco aprendieron a respetarse tanto por sus habilidades como por sus caracteres explosivos. Se pusieron de pie y el pelirrojo se observó el chaleco que estaba parcialmente magullado a causa del golpe certero del joven.

-Al parecer estábamos inspirados el día de hoy ¿verdad príncipe?-

-Algo por el estilo…-reconoció él.

-Necesitas practicar esa defensa príncipe Zuko..-dijo la voz de Iroh al lado del muchacho. Él y Katara habían bajado a ver más de cerca de los dos combatientes

-Y tú Janus, más rápidos esos reflejos, tienes que mejorar…-dijo el anciano poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Si, señor Iroh-murmuró el ojiverde haciendo una reverencia tanto a Iroh como a Katara- Si me disculpan debo retirarme, a menos que usted príncipe desee seguir…

Zuko no respondió al instante observaba a la jovencita, una lucha de miradas que ambos sostenían…aunque Katara no sentía odio en ese momento, al contrario…sentía algo distinto por el maestro fuego, algo que le impedía despegar su vista de las bellas orbes ambarinas del príncipe.

-No gracias Janus, será mejor que te vayas…-dijo el príncipe caminando nuevamente al interior de su barco, el ver a esa niña allí le había quitado cierta presión…y haber visto sus ojos azules mirándole con tanta ¿curiosidad?...si, de seguro esa mirada era curiosidad…¿o nO?..Bueno, lo que fuese esa mirada logró calmarle, y por un momento se sintió ligeramente perdido…no podía pelear así, Janus ya se había percatado que al comenzar la pelea él no estaba del todo conciente.

Avanzó por el pasillo, sintiendo el frío del acero hacer contraste con su piel cálida por estar al sol y por el esfuerzo físico. Gruñó levemente antes de caminar un poco más lento para recuperar su aliento, y el ritmo de su respiración.

-Disculpa…-le preguntó esa voz detrás de él.

-¿Que sucede niña?...-dijo terco el cuando se dio la vuelta y vio allí a Katara. Frunció levemente el ceño.

-Ten, debes estar cansado…-dijo ella algo avergonzada por la situación, le estaba alcanzando un botellón con agua a su 'enemigo' …a aquel que había empapado por haber querido pasarse de listo, a aquel que en varias ocasiones había detestado…

-No ceo haberte hecho nada malo para que vengas nuevamente con las intenciones de empaparme…-dijo Zuko disfrutando de la idea de someterla a esa tortura nuevamente- Además de que según yo querías mantenerte lejos de mí…¿porqué no lo haces?

-¡No, no…bueno…verás, eso es diferente, a lo que yo me refiero es que…ESA vez tenía que hacerlo, ahora por el contrario tan solo quería decirte que peleas bastante bien y de paso aprovechar para darte algo de agua ¿Acaso no puedo ofrecerle agua al todo-poderoso príncipe de la nación del fuego?-preguntó ella tratando de mantener su orgullo ante el aún más orgulloso príncipe.

-Puedes…Aunque tu actitud me desconcierta niña…-tomó el botellón que Katara le ofrecía y lo observó por un momento.

-Descuida, no lo he envenenado…-dijo ella molesta al ver la desconfianza del maestro fuego.

-Claro que no, tú no serías capaz de hacerlo, los de la tribu agua son demasiado 'nobles'-dijo con algo de sarcasmo el joven, llevando el pico del botellón a su boca.

Katara mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, observó con devoción cada detalle del príncipe al beber, cómo sus labios se apoyaban sobre el botellón, cómo el agua descendía por su garganta, el modo cómo el agua que escapaba de su sedienta boca caía por sus mejillas marcando un camino que inconcientemente Katara deseaba seguir…

Zuko terminó con el contenido del botellón y lo matuvo en su mano sin perder de vista los ojos de Katara.

-Bien…¿Sabes?…al parecer aún voy a permanecer un buen tiempo aquí…-dijo ella tratando de comenzar la conversación, el príncipe tan solo callaba curioso por escucharle- Porque creo que Sokka y Aang deben tener sus propios problemas antes de venir a buscarme…-dijo ella algo triste ante esa idea…tenían cosas más importantes que ella.

-¿y bien?...-preguntó él al ver que la joven se callaba.

-Pues¿no crees que deberíamos llevarnos mejor?...Ya que no podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo peleando…-dijo ella tratando de hallar logica, Zuko tan solo contuvo una risita nasal.

-Lo siento mi querida maestra agua, pero las cosas como son…somos enemigos…-le dijo el sonriéndole con malicia, con lo cual sin saberlo iba derritiendo a Katara.

-Necesariamente no... Auque tampoco te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos…-aclaró ella- Puedes llamarlo simplemente tolerancia, porque aunque tú no quieras aceptarlo, soy parte de tu tripulación ahora y tú eres el líder de éste barco…¿No podemos simplemente hacer un poco más placentera nuestro viaje juntos?-Dijo Katara mirando expectante a Zuko.

-Interesante propuesta…-meditó el-¿Así que el agua era una propuesta de paz?

-El agua guarda una infinidad de fines…-dijo ella sonriéndole cálidamente, al ver que ya sin necesidad de gritos comenzaba a entablar una conversación con él.

-Una infinidad de artimañas, peligros, misterios, secretos…como los mismos maestros del elemento-dijo el príncipe esperando la respuesta de katara, pero ella permanecía estática tratando de hallarle el significado a sus palabras ¿Había sido eso un halago?

-Podríamos tratar¿Por qué no?...-dijo él pensando en los beneficios que aquel trata traería, su tío no estaría molesto y se ahorraría los disgustos…en especial si eso significaba estar en buena posición con ella- Aunque no te prometo nada niña…al mínimo error que cometas..

-Un momento…que YO cometa¿y que hay de ti?-dijo ella

-Bien, bien…que uno de los DOS cometa…¿feliz?-gruñó él

-Si, entonces…¿trato?–ella asintió con la cabeza y le extendió su mano, la tendió en el aire sin recibir respuesta por parte del príncipe, que miraba con cierta desconfianza su mano- Tranquilízate, no voy a morderte…-replicó ella dejando que las palabras fluyeran de su boca sin medir sus consecuencias.

-¿Segura?...-le dijo el tentativamente tomando su mano y fijando su vista nuevamente en su delicado rostro. Las sensaciones de hormigueos sumado al contacto visual bastaron para que Katara sintiera su rostro enrojecer con velocidad.

-Ahh…yo no me refería a eso, es sólo un decir…quería decir que yo no voy a hacerte daño…-dijo ella sintiendo el aire más pesado.

-No sé que es lo que tratas de explicar pero yo tampoco me estaba refiriendo a eso…-dijo el satisfecho de poner nerviosa a la delicada muchacha, aún sin soltar su mano, no quería renunciar al tacto cálido de la maestra agua.

-Ohh…olvídalo…-dijo ella esquivando su vista, había caído en su juego…¡demonios! Debía dejar de hacer eso, él debía dejar de mirarla así, debía dejar ir su mano porque con su simple tacto sentía su cuerpo flaquear y temblar levemente.

-Bueno, creo que yo…será mejor que me vaya, iré a…a…despertar a Selena…-dijo nerviosa soltando la mano del príncipe.

-Bien entonces…-dijo el entregándole el botellón vacío tomando un camino diferente al de ella. Paseó como una sombra por los callejones que era su barco y llegó hasta su habitación…y antes de tirar con fuerza la puerta de acero pensó en un mental 'gracias por el agua'…

Podía agradecerle a la nada, pero nunca jamás el príncipe de la nación del fuego daría un gracias a una persona, mucho menos a una mujer, y menos probable si era la amiga del avatar…

* * *

-LLEGAMOS, LLEGAMOS, LLEGAMOS-canturreaba el pequeño avatar corriendo a la cabeza del grupo que sonreía inconcientemente al verle tan feliz, su primer destino era llegar a tiempo a la casa del señor Kamui porque el niño ardía en deseos de saludar a su amiga.

Avanzaron por las calles de la enorme ciudad y pronto devisaron la construcción que era la casa del capitán de la guardia , los jardines bellamente cuidados les daban la bienvenida con sus alegres colores y no faltaron algunos niños curiosos que observaban a los recién llegados. En especial al alegre pequeño de ropas naranjas que no cabía en sí de felicidad y alivio al ver que los daños ocasionados en la ciudad no habían sido tan graves e irreparables.

El niño utilizó su aire control para acelerar su paso hasta estar justo en frente de la amplia puerta de madera de la casa del general, por fuera el hogar estaba un poco descuidado…y al avatar le extrañó un poco ver que nadie salía a pesar de llamar constantemente.

-¿Qué ocurre Aang?-preguntó Sokka tocando al igual que el niño la puerta

-No lo sé, nadie sale a recibirnos…-contestó.

Las guerreras tan solo se limitaban a ver la imagen tan extraña para ellas. De pronto el sonido del destrabado de la puerta se escuchó y ambos viajeros se apoltronaron en la entrada. Los muchachos miraron asombrados al señor Kamui.

Llevaba las vestiduras arrugadas, una barba muy descuidada, el rostro demacrado claras señales de que no había dormido bien, el capitán de la guardia lucía más delgado y débil que nunca…al momento él los miró con ojos cansados y casi se desmaya si no fuera por Sokka que sujetó al hombre por los costados.

-¿Señor Kamui¿Qué le sucede¿Dónde estan Katara y Selena¿Qué ha ocurrido?-dijo alterado el niño cuando Sokka condujo al hombre hasta uno de los cómodos asientos de la cocina.

-¡Tranquilo Aang!-le dijo el joven guerrero al ver tan desfallecido al capitán- Suki, sírvele un poco de agua con dulce…-dijo Sokka en cuanto vio a la muchacha entrar tras ellos, ella asintió y buscó entre los paradores la azúcar.

-Está muy débil…necesita fuerzas, por el momento solo podemos darle agua dulce….-explicó Sokka quedándose cerca del hombre que apenas permanecía conciente. Suki velozmente le tendió el vaso con agua que el hombre apenas y bebió muy poco.

-Señor Kamui¿Qué le ha pasado?...-preguntó más calmado el joven buscando los ojos del capitán que lucían realmente apagados y sin vida.

-Sokka…-murmuró el hombre con una voz pastosa- Es mi hija…ella y Katara…

-¡Que ha pasado con Katara?-gritó el pequeño saltando en su sitio

-¡Aang, tranquilízate!-dijo Sokka

-Ellas han…-siguió el hombre como si no estuviese en la realidad- Sokka, ellas han desaparecido…no están, mi Selena no regresó a casa después de la invasión..la hemos buscado pero no hay ni el mínimo rastro de ellas en toda la ciudad…-sollozó el hombre sintiéndose débil, Sokka sostuvo al hombre que parecía al borde del colapso nervioso, el muchacho le entendía muy bien…Su única hija, su familia…la niña de sus ojos… estaba perdida…incluso podría estar…muerta.

-¡NO¡Eso no puede ser verdad, de seguro están bien, ya basta, estuvo bien la broma para un instante pero ya no!-dijo Aang reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

-Hallamos huellas de la nación del fuego por el bosque, temo lo peor…mi pobre Selena, mi niña…-el hombre dejó que las lágrimas fluyesen por sus rostro demacrado.

-¡No!...-gritó el niño corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar a las niñas, se movió de una habitación a la otra sin hallar nada y cuando regreso a la cocina miró a todos con los ojos desorbitados- No Sokka, no pueden…no pueden habérsela llevado…-sollozó implorante el niño-¿te imaginas que pueden hacerle…?...

-Lo siento Aang -dijo Sokka bajando la cabeza tratando de disimular su tristeza. El pequeño vio confirmadas sus sospechas y cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina sollozando.

El hombre continuó con sus lamentaciones- Mi pequeña…si esos maestros fuegos le hacen algo yo…yo…¡No se que hacer, talvez ella ya está muerta, o peor…todo esto es mi culpa por abandonarla…por dejarla buscando su seguridad, la dejé a expensas del peligro…Si algo le ha ocurrido es por mi culpa!-dijo el hombre ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Aang hacía otro tanto en el suelo, pensando en lo peor que pudo haberle ocurrido a Katara…no tenían la menor idea de qué hacer ahora…ya no. La mano de Suki se posó en el hombro del avatar tratando de calmarlo, pero él rehusó el toque con brusquedad. Se puso de pié y salió corriendo de la casa dejando a todos los presentes en el silencio total, excepto por los gemidos y sollozos de Kamui…

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche cubrió todo el firmamento, volviendo negras las aguas del amplio océano, las cuales eran cortadas por el paso del barco.

El sonido del agua era relajante, y no había más ruido en kilómetros de distancia, ni tampoco alguna alma, la espesura del manto nocturno también cubría las negras intenciones de un grupo de mercenarios que iban agazapados todos en una nave de menor tamaño, que seguía muy de cerca el buque…

Uno de los jóvenes bandidos mordió su pedazo de rama y sonrió satisfecho…era la hora…aproximadamente la una de la madrugada…ningún alma estaría despierta aparte del timonero en aquel barco a estas horas. Hizo un par de señas al que conducía su barco en ese momento, ordenándole que se acercara lo más posible a las paredes del amplio buque de guerra del príncipe.

Jet subió hasta el techo de su pequeño navío y con una soga fuerte que tenía un garfio muy filo en el extremo consiguió equilibrase sobre el techo. Calculó muy bien la fuerza con la que debía tirar su pieza, respiró el aire húmedo por el agua que era levantada por el barco delante suyo.

Su timonero se acercó con gran maestría al enorme buque de acero y Jet se preparó, tres….dos…uno, comenzó a girar con fuerza el garfio ganando más energía, y con gran particularidad el garfio voló por los aires hasta aferrase al extremo del enorme ancla. Jet sonrió victorioso amarrando el extremo que le quedaba de soga a su cintura, ahora era cuestión de agilidad, habilidad y talento…lo cual tenía a montón.

Volvió a controlarse y se lanzó hacia el agua, la cual ni siquiera tocó, sus reflejos eran buenos y la agilidad de su cuerpo espectacular, se aferró a la cuerda y recorrió la distancia entre su barco y el otro por el aire.

Sus pies se prepararon para absorber el impacto en cuanto chocó contra la pared externa del buque. Subió como una araña por la superficie de acero y llegó hasta el ancla, estudió por un momento su siguiente movimiento respirando de un modo agitado…y lo vió…el puesto de vigilancia donde la anterior noche Zuko y katara habían estado…

Sacó sus cuchillas en forma de garfio de su cintura y clavó un extremo en la pared del barco, tenía razón…las armadas de fuego siempre tenían más delicada la popa del barco, al parecer invertían mucho material resistente en la parte frontal del barco y se olvidaban del otro lado. Entonces literalmente sería un ataque por la espalda…

Clavó la próxima y poco a poco se fue deslizando por el barco hasta llegar al puesto de vigilancia. Ya…estaba dentro, y muy difícilmente lograrían sacarlos…pronto escuchó como otro garfio era clavado sobre el ancla…allá venían sus hombres…Ahora era el momento decisivo…

* * *

**Continuaraá…**

**Bien, hasta aquí llega…O,o para saber como continúa esta historia, dejenme review¡ XD vamos…inspírenme cuanto antes con sus mensajitos para que pueda seguir con el siguiente capi, la pelea se acerca :P y les prometo que no los decepcionaré. Además de que hago propaganda a mi otro fic 'Corazón sobre hielo' es un Sokka&Suki Sean piadosos y tengan compasión leanlo y dejenme un lindo y bello review con su opinión ¿sip? (pucheritos)**

**¿Qué esperan? Dejen MUCHOOOSSS REVIEWWWSS…:P**

**Nos vemos**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	9. Nuestra Batalla

**Ya era hora de que actualice no? XD jajajaja, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review TT hicieron que valiera la pena la tarde que me escapé de mi entrenamiento 'para las olimpiadas de física xD que va….ya ha terminado o.o…por suerte XD Por ello aquí me tienen con la actualización:**

**Luly: **Es una cualidad mia; XD soy desesperante, solo pregúntale a mis amigos XD jajajaja, O.O llevan años soportándome y creo que ya al menos todos han visitado un par de veces al psicólogo por culpa mía u-u…Aquí he traído el siguiente capi y te agradezco tu revieww¡

**sanguitov: **Así que con ansias? XD me halagas sanguito, jejejeje pero te agradezco muchísimo tu idea, tienes razón…no pudo hacerle eso a tan lindo niño¡ XD, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de que le llegue la chiquita perfecta muajaja, en este preciso momento me ha llegado el nombre perfecto de la parejita para nuestro niño O.O…aunque…de seguro ya sabes quien es no? XP. Besos y gracias por tu review :P

**Mimiru: **Jejejeje, pues aquí tienes el capi 9, ;) y tus ideas no están muy alejadas de lo que se va a ver a continuación en el fic…(Qué digo si has acertado en todo amiga XD)…En fin, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que me dejes uno para decirme que tal he desarrollado este capítulo. Besos y muchas gracias.

**Aiko: **Muchísimas gracias amiga, XD lindo review, gracias, gracias…y en cuanto a lo del suki&Sokka,.yo también quiero beso, solo que estoy esperando el momento PERFECTO para ocasionar más drama :P ya verás que se desarrolla en esta cabezita mía. Mientras tanto disfruta del capítulo y gracias por tu siempre fiel review :P (Además de que estoy trabajando en un Sokka/Suki: 'Corazón sobre hielo', te lo recomiendo Aiko allí si habrá beso y mucha azúcar XD )

**-Fire Alchemist-: **Al contrario mi querida amiga, me encantó tu review XD me has hecho reir un montón, gracias por subirme los ánimos después de incendiar mis neuronas de tanto pensar.Aquí tienes el capitulo completo, porque lo que te pase por msn apenas era el comienzo ;) Disfruta el capi¡

**Darkzulangel¡**Claro! TODAS pensamos igual…Katara es tan afortunada T.T, tan lindo zukito y es solo para ella…No, no…algún día tendremos que aliarnos para raptar a Zuko XD o incluso podríamos secuestrar a Iroh O.O…XD En fin, mientras me pongo a pensar en el modo más práctico de secuestrar a mis personajes favoritos te agradezco de todo corazón el review y te dejo con el capítulo 9.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar, Aang y Jet no son míos…y no los quiero XP a los que quiero es a Sokka y Zuko :P

**

* * *

**

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 9. Nuestra Batalla**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

Los pasillos estaban totalmente deshabitados, todos los soldados parecían dormir tranquilamente en sus recámaras ignorando la amenaza que se deslizaba por el interior de su barco.

Tan sólo las lámparas de aceite seguían iluminando los extensos pasadizos y uno a uno los secuaces de Jet fueron adentrándose con gran sigilo en la nave…con sus armas en alto esperando por probarlas en los incautos soldados de la nación del fuego. Sus pasos eran tan sigilosos que ni un perro de caza hubiese podido escucharlos.

Jet iba a la cabeza y con un ligero movimiento de su mano indicó a sus muchachos lo que debían hacer, eran aproximadamente unos 15 sujetos, a cual más feo y grande. Los hombres asintieron y se dividieron en grupos de cinco en la siguiente bifurcación.

Se esparcieron con gran destreza por el barco, tratando de cumplir su principal objetivo: llegar hasta el timón del barco de allí en adelante someter al resto de los tripulantes a cualquier precio. Un grupo de gigantones pasó cerca de la habitación de las prisioneras…entre ellos iba Falco ligeramente nervioso, nunca había estado dentro de un buque de guerra, donde si los hallaban corrían el riesgo de morir.

El hombre sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y al momento estornudó causando que sus acompañantes sudaran frío. Uno de ellos le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ocasionando un quejido por parte del aludido, a lo que nuevamente fue golpeado haciéndole claras señales para que se calle.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calle si me golpeas?-chistó Falco mirando con odio al que lo golpeaba.

Ahora fueron tres los que lo jalaron para seguir adelante, si seguían así despertarían a todo el barco. A pesar de que los ruidos fueron muy leves, fueron escuchados por aquella jovencita que no podía conciliar el sueño ya que cierto príncipe seguía bien presente en sus pensamientos. Katara se hallaba sonriente en su cama dibujando en la oscuridad de su habitación el rostro de Zuko, perdiéndose imaginariamente en aquellos ojos ambarinos, fríos y serios…solitarios…tan cautivadores, cuando escuchó aquellos sonidos…

Se sentó en su cama, frunciendo levemente el seño, algo no estaba bien…esas voces…no se le hacían conocidas, y no podían ser los soldados del barco, porque ellos no susurraban cuando pasaban por los pasillos…Katara abrió sus ojos al sentir ese cosquilleo en su piel que le anunciaba que algo estaba realmente mal y que algo estaba sucediendo allí.

La jovencita con algo de temor se quitó las sábanas y se calzó sus zapatos. Dio un vistazo a Selena que dormía placidamente después de estar toda la tarde con el ex -general practicando Pang-Sho, ambos se habían agotado jugando…en especial Iroh tratando de enseñarle a la niña cómo se llamaba cada una de las piezas.

La muchacha dio pasos sigilosos hasta detenerse en la puerta, la cual gracias a la intervensión de Iroh dejó de estar sellada con llave y vigilada por los guardias. El acero chirrió al ser forzado a abrirse pero Katara estaba más preocupada de ver quienes eran aquellos que habían pasado por su puerta. Su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila, y algo la motivaba a seguir hacia delante…

Dio vuelta en una curva, sintiendo el corazón en su garganta…y su alma casi se salió de su cuerpo al escuchar de nuevo esas voces ásperas y pastosas…Katara sintió su respiración agitarse, quiso alejarse pero debía saber que pretendían esos sujetos…pero ¿qué hacer?...¿tendría que ir a despertar a los soldados o al príncipe?...pero cómo llegar a ellos, no conocía con exactitud el camino y corría el riesgo de toparse de frente con los hombres esos.

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar el riesgo, si esos desgraciados lograban su objetivo todo el barco corría peligro, mejor arriesgarse…Katara retrocedió algunos pasos con cuidado y casi corrió por los pasillos tratando de seguir el camino que siguió aquella vez para llegar sin querer a la habitación del príncipe…

Cada callejón le provocaba escalofríos, no sabía que más hacer, si iba a despertar a Selena la sometería a un peligro innecesario, e ir gritando por el pasillo tampoco era buena idea, al parecer los sujetos le superaban en número a todos los tripulantes..o tal vez no…no podía correr con esa culpa.

Se detuvo al final de otra vuelta, allí las lámparas estaban casi en su totalidad apagadas provocando que la oscuridad quisiera aprovecharse del pasillo, y su respiración era de más agitada, no podía seguir haciendo ruido…De pronto escuchó a un par de sujetos pasar por el lado del próximo pasillo, ella aún estaba en pleno pasadizo y desgraciadamente el pánico le congeló las rodillas y piernas, no sabía que hacer…Vio las sombras perfilarse en el frío metal que formaba las paredes del barco y su cuerpo entero se paralizó venían hacia acá…¿y ahora?

De pronto Katara sintió que alguien le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y con otra mano tapaban su boca jalándola hacia atrás, ella contuvo las ganas de gritar al sentir la presión en su piel…Su cuerpo fue aprisionado contra otro, uno masculino y cálido. La jalaron hasta quedar oculta detrás de un enorme pilar que sostenía parte del armazón del barco, las sombras le favorecían por lo cual era imposible devisarlos, pero Katara no pensaba en eso…estaba tensa y su cuerpo temblaba…pero al instante alguien le susurró en su oído calmándola.

-Shhh…contén la respiración hasta que ellos pasen…-el cálido aliento chocó contra su oído y contra su mejilla que se coloreó de rosado al reconocer la voz del príncipe. Se vieron las sombras moldearse fantasmalmente a lo largo de las paredes del pasillo mientras ella hacía caso a las palabras del joven.

Sus manos presionaban con fuerza su cintura, apegándola más al cuerpo de Zuko, que se sentía a la perfección bajo la delgada tela que componía su yukata para dormir. Katara hallaba muy difícil no respirar…porque incluso con su piel morena podía aspirar el aroma del muchacho. Él al contrario no prestaba MUCHA atención al detalle aquel de sentir el cuerpo delicado de la maestra agua amoldado con el suyo, si no más bien rogaba que los sujetos pasaran pronto, y con la tensión del momento no se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían apegando más el cuerpo de Katara al suyo…A modo protector el aún mantenía su mano en su boca.

Zuko vió con temor que los sujetos que habían subido a su barco eran enormes, gigantes…y muy difícilmente podría alertar a sus soldados antes de que ellos le hallen…Maldijo mentalmente tratando de evaluar las posibilidades que tendrían contra esos ladrones…Pasaron y Katara cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de bloquear su mente a la necesidad de respirar nuevamente, aún no era seguro hacer algún ruido…La mano del joven se aflojó ligeramente en su boca dándole a entender que ya podía aspirar nuevamente, lo cual Katara hizo sintiendo que el aroma del maestro fuego le cortaba dentro de sus pulmones mareándola.

Ella seguía de espaldas a Zuko, por lo cual no podía ver su expresión de concentración. Y él tampoco podía ver la expresión de desconcierto de la joven.

-Vete a tu habitación, y pase lo que pase no salgas…-le susurró él soltando sus manos de su estrecha cintura. Y con cuidado volteándola para ver mejor sus ojos.

-No, no voy a irme, esos sujetos son peligrosos podrían hacerte daño…-murmuró Katara

-Por eso mismo, regresa a tu recámara..yo me encargaré de ellos, no corras un riesgo innecesario…

-Yo voy contigo…-aseguró la jovencita poniendo una mano en el pecho del príncipe

-No…Vete a tu habitación, vas a estorbarme, pueden hacerte daño a ti también, más daño incluso que a mí…-dijo él conectando sus ojos ambarinos con los de ella.

-Pero yo…-él la calló colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios, ocasionando que ella guardase silencio instantáneamente, no porque él haya hecho mucha presión, si no todo lo contrario…era casi como una caricia…a lo cual Katara sintió que se derretía. Ella entreabrió sus labios dejando que su aliento impregnara los dedos del joven.

-Hazme caso y vuelve, será peligroso y es mejor que no te pase nada a ti…-Zuko le miró seriamente antes de soltarla por completo y alejarse varios pasos, pero aún mirándola allí de pie, indefensa, aturdida…Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr por el pasillo agitando su yukata.

Katara no sabía que hacer…Estaba tan confundida…pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, se preocupó por ella, estaba preocupado por su seguridad, ella se llevó sus manos a sus labios…No podía abandonarle, no era propio de los maestros agua dejar abandonado al compañero en la batalla…

Sintió que su corazón se rasgaba al imaginar que algo podría pasarle al príncipe si no iba con él…Si lo mataban, si lo herían…No. Ahora que habían hecho un trato no iba a dejarlo, eran compañeros, y ella se había prometido tratar de convivir en paz con él...

En ese momento de adrenalina, ella lo supo…ya no podía negarse más, no se haría la fuerte por más tiempo…él era importante, Zuko era importante para ella…No por nada su cuerpo le ordenaba correr tras él y ayudarle, él era especial…¿porqué? No lo sabía…

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos azules, no podía, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño..él estaba protegiéndola a ella y a todos los demás soldados…POR ELLA, su corazón saltó al sentir un leve rubor en sus mejillas…La verdad cayó como un relámpago sobre su frágil mente, no podía ser…no era posible, no era correcto…Ella..estaba preocupada por su enemigo, por Zuko…Su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente por él…por aquel extraño príncipe…

Ella miró el lugar por donde se había ido…No iba a abandonarle, por más absurdo que suene…ella estaría a su lado, no se quedaría como una cobarde escondida en su habitación…Iría con él y le demostraría que ella podía combatir a su lado…su corazón palpitaba como loco al igual que su mente confundida por lo que acaba de ocurrir…

-No dejaré que te diviertas solo…-susurró ella siguiendo el camino del príncipe de fuego. Corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y olvidando por completo toda razón…ya nada importaba sólo llegar con él…

* * *

Jet ajustó más las cuerdas que ataban al timonero, jaló con fuerza ocasionando que el hombre frunciese el ceño con dolor, sin poder gemir o gritar porque estaba amordazado. Los demás gigantones ya se habían reunido en el puente del barco y todos observaban divertidos al pobre sujeto que forcejeaba tirado en el suelo. 

-Lo siento mi buen amigo, pero esta noche no tienes suerte…-dijo Jet mordiendo suavemente su rama, acercó una de sus manos a la coleta que usaba Setsu y jaló con fuerza levantando la cabeza del sujeto-Malditos mercenarios de la nación del fuego…ahora si sabrán como se siente ser zaqueado y asaltado…

El pobre timonero cerró sus ojos al sentir las cuchillas del joven aquel deslizarse suavemente por su mejilla, sintiendo el profundo corte que provocaba en su piel…doloroso…y pronto la sangre goteó por su mejilla.

-Ahora mis amigos, quiero que vayan por el barco matando si es necesario a cada soldado de la nación del fuego, destácenlos vivos, no me importa…pero sólo uno es mi presa, el príncipe es mío…Pobre de aquel que le toque un solo cabello, se las verá conmigo…-advirtió Jet ante los asombrados ojos del timonero

-Ustedes tres quédense aquí mientras voy reduciendo la velocidad del barco, el resto haga lo que quiera…-dijo Jet dejando que sus secuaces se dispersaran a placer por el barco, uno por uno fueron bajando por las escaleras para ir a cometer sus respectivos asesinatos, Jet gozaba de ventaja en esta ocasión, el conocía muy bien el interior de los buques y ya les había indicado a sus amigos hacia dónde debían ir para hallar las recámaras de los soldados.

Jet sonrió, hasta ahora las cosas iban saliendo tal cual él las había planeado, nada podría arruinarlo ahora que ya todos sus hombres estaban dentro del barco.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que la velocidad del barco fue detenida levemente para seguir manteniendo en secreto aquella emboscada. Aunque prácticamente ya no era muy necesario, considerando que talvez ya todos los soldados estuviesen inconcientes o muertos…El muchacho de cabellos negros se paseaba por todo la torre de control, esperaba ansioso la llegada del príncipe…deseaba probar de una vez por todas cómo se sentía matar al heredero de las tierras del fuego.

-Me estoy cansando de esperar…apresúrate príncipe, date prisa…-murmuró Jet dándose la vuelta un instante mientras sus demás hombres hacían su trabajo sucio…otra vez. De pronto una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde las escaleras que daban hasta el puesto de mando y una llamarada de fuego ascendió hasta llenar la habitación del timón.

Jet cubrió ligeramente su rostro de las llamas y sonrió desquiciadamente al ver allí a su presa. El joven príncipe adquirió posición de batalla y sin esperar mayores explicaciones empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego al joven trigueño que cargaba un par de cuchillas con garfios.

Jet esquivó con facilidad todos los golpes, saltaba de un lado a otro con agilidad, por momentos tomaba impulsos en las paredes para esquivar las certeras y poderosas patadas que el maestro fuego lanzaba. Los otros tres gigantes trataban por momentos de sujetar al príncipe o por lo menos apresarlo, pero era imposible, el joven maestro no dejaba ni que se acercaran a más de un metro de distancia.

Zuko trató de acorralar al extraño contra las paredes a base de puños, pero él las evitaba muy bien…en un par de ocasiones ambos lograron hacerse retroceder y golpearse, ambos tenían una gran habilidad por lo cual era un suceso ver aquella pelea entre ellos.

En un momento el príncipe empujo a Jet contra la pared, y para no perder ventaja Zuko trató de dar un certero puño, pero Jet se giró evitando por muy poco el golpe que se estampó contra la pared magullando el frío metal por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado.

Al fin pusieron una distancia prudente y se detuvieron… pero fue para estudiarse momentáneamente, el pecho de Zuko subía y bajaba con frenesí debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones al igual que Jet, sólo que éste sonreía.

-¿Qué clase de modales son esos príncipe?...¿Cómo vas a darnos la bienvenida de este modo?-dijo Jet con burla colocando sus cuchillas frente a Zuko- Tan amablemente hemos venido a hacerte una visita y tú nos recibes así…no, eso no está bien…

-Cállate…¿quién demonios eres tú?...-murmuró el joven maestro fuego.

-Tan solo alguien que viene a reclamar algo que es suyo…¡Tú vida!-Jet rió al ver la cara de desconcierto del Zuko.

-Tú estás desquiciado idiota y si crees que voy a morir en tus manos estas más loco todavía-gruñó Zuko invocando una bola de fuego en sus manos.

-Ahora dices eso, pero cuando logre expulsarlos a ustedes de la tierra de la gente inocente seré un libertador…un símbolo, tu gente es la peor escoria que existe ¿me oyes?-dijo Jet

-En cierto modo ya me lo habían dicho…-

-Pues que no se te olvide príncipe, ahora yo mando, porque tu barquito ha sido tomado por mis hombres, por gente que se ha cansado de la opresión de la nación del fuego, tiranos asquerosos…

-¿Gente cansada de la opresión?...No me hagas reír, estos tan solo son bandidos desempleados, mercenarios de poca monta, miserables ladrones de mercado…-dijo Zuko dando una mirada a los secuaces de Jet-Y por lo que ví allá abajo ni siquiera saben pelear bien…

-No juegues con mi paciencia príncipe…No estás en posición de elegir ni criticar, porque yo voy a conseguir la victoria al final…colabora conmigo y haré tu muerte más piadosa…-siseó Jet.

-Inútil fracasado…-

-Ahora sí vas a probar el filo de mis cuchillas…-en cuanto Jet apuntó con sus cuchillas el cuello de su presa otra explosión resonó en el fondo del barco y después de un par de segundos uno de sus hombres algo chamuscado llegó.

-¡Jet, ayúdanos, hay un anciano allá abajo que nos está dando problemas… ya va acabando con siete de nosotros…no podemos contenerlo…-sollozó el gigantón tirándose rendido a los pies de su líder.

-Ohh vamos, me avergüenzan¿que tanto daño puede hacer un anciano..?-

-Al parecer mucho…-murmuró Zuko sonriendo satisfecho ante las noticias que le llegaban.

-Tú callate…-siseó molesto- Ustedes tres refuercen a esa tropa de inútiles allá abajo- y así los que estaban con Jet bajaron seguidos del chamuscado.

-Ya era hora de que peláramos sin que estés con tu séquito de guardaespaldas por detrás…-comentó Zuko separando sus piernas para equilibrar su respiración y su fuego –control.

El muchacho no lo soportó más y con sus cuchillas en alto se lanzó sobre Zuko, el príncipe invocó el fuego para que saliese de su mano hasta disiparse en línea recta hasta los pies de Jet, el cual saltó al sentir el calor sobre su piel, se alejó un poco del príncipe. Pero al momento lanzó una de sus cuchillas para desviar la atención del joven y luego atacar con la otra…la primera cuchilla se clavó en el acero de la pared.

Desgraciadamente a Jet le funcionó y logró cortar la tela superior de la Yukata del joven maestro fuego, pero sin ocasionar mayores daños. Zuko se alejó al instante…tenía que ser más cuidadoso, el muchacho aquel tenía muy buenos reflejos…El príncipe vió como Jet se abalanzaba sobre él con furia ciega y Zuko se echó hacia atrás a tiempo para evitar uno de los garfios que por poco y le ocasiona una herida en el cuello.

Él respondió con una llamarada de fuego que casi impactó contra el estómago de su oponente, pero que al menos lo hizo retroceder considerablemente...

-Pelea como un hombre…-retó Zuko al ver que Jet reconsideraba por dónde atacarle.

-Mira quién habla…-

El príncipe se acercó al joven lanzando continuos golpes de fuego que eran bloqueados por los constantes movimientos del garfio, jet lo movía como una hélice que esparcía el fuego.

Al momento siguiente Zuko le aplicó una zancadilla a su oponente, lo cual logró derribarlo, y Zuko aprovechó para patear bien lejos el garfio que aún tenía en su mano, Jet sonrió y al momento siguiente logró propinarle un buen golpe en el estómago al joven príncipe, haciendo que se aleje.

Zuko sentía las punzadas en la boca del estómago, pero estaba bien, el mercenario logró alcanzar el otro garfio que aún se hallaba clavado en la pared mientras Zuko lanzaba una nueva ola de fuego hasta él, Jet tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar la ola expansiva.

El trigueño se deslizó por el suelo hasta engarzar su arma con el pie de Zuko logrando derribarlo mientras un ruido sordo se oyó cuando el príncipe cayó. Una vez en el suelo Jet aprovechó para tomar sus cuchillas y colocar una de sus rodillas sobre el pecho de su presa mientras trataba de herirlo en la cara.

Zuko logró detener muy a tiempo la cuchilla que pendía sobre su cabeza, pero aún forcejeaba con Jet que empujaba con fuerza el arma sobre él…las fuerzas eran parejas…pero Jet jugaba sucio, así que aprovechando la distracción del príncipe y ejerció más presión sobre él dañando al maestro fuego.

-Ahora es mi turno de enseñarte príncipe…-dijo con la voz impregnada de locura Jet mientras lograba empujar con más fuerza la cuchilla que pasó rozando muy de cerca la piel del joven. Zuko invocó el fuego-control en su mano derecha que sujetaba la muñeca de Jet, al momento calentándola hasta quemar la muñeca de su oponente. Jet gritó y lo soltó enseguida.

-Maldita magia…-dijo Jet examinando los daños en las mangas chamuscadas de su ropa, y viendo las manchas rojas en su piel irritada ante el fuego.

-No es magia ignorante…es fuego-control…-contradijo Zuko sin dar mucho tiempo a Jet de reponerse, volvió a contraatacar pero fallaron sus cálculos y el joven trigueño le ganó porque embistió con gran fuerza al príncipe tirándolo contra el suelo, su cabeza golpeó el suelo ocasionándole un fuerte dolor en la nuca, al instante siguiente Jet apuntó su garfio al cuerpo de su víctima y con fuerza arremetió nuevamente contra él.

Por muy poco detuvo nuevamente el arma, pero esta vez con menos suerte, Zuko sentía sus manos ser cortadas por las cuchillas…El príncipe pudo detener el ataque pero parte de sus manos estaba apretando con fuerza el filo de los garfios ocasionando que la piel de sus manos fuese ligeramente cortada por las cuchillas…

Pronto la sangre corrió por el filoso garfio, cayendo algunas gotas sobre la yukata…para satisfacción de Jet, que veía la expresión de dolor de Zuko. Jet con delicia apretó con mayor empeño sus cuchillas logrando que leves gemidos escaparan de los labios del príncipe…le estaba prácticamente cortando las manos…

-Dilo… pide piedad y te mataré en éste mismo momento sin hacerte sufrir…

-Cállate idiota…-susurró Zuko sin poder contener el dolor en sus manos y la sangre constante que corría por sus muñecas y brazos.

-Eres terco príncipe, pero ya verás que el orgullo cuesta caro, voy a hacerte padecer una agonía interminable…-exclamó Jet sonriendo, pero antes de que pudiera efectuar algún movimiento, un enorme chorro de agua lo golpeó de improvisto tirándolo contra el otro extremo de la habitación…

Zuko se sentó sobre el suelo aferrando sus manos, estaban totalmente ensangrentadas y le dolían demasiado, de pronto sintió a alguien arrodillarse a su lado y posar sus manos sobre sus hombros-¿Estas bien?...

No necesitó más, al instante reconoció esa voz y con desesperación buscó el rostro de la maestra agua, allí estaba ella con el rostro ligeramente crispado por el miedo, él asintió como pudo.

-¿Katara?…¿Katara?...-llamó Jet reponiéndose del golpe, aún empapado el trigueño se puso de pie mirando desconcertado a la joven.

-Jet…-respondió ella observando sorprendida¿qué demonios hacía Jet allí? Y lo peor ¿qué había intentado hacerle a Zuko?...

-Pero qué pequeño es el mundo Katara, mírate aquí…juntos de nuevo ¿no te parece maravilloso?

-Maravilloso no es la palabra que yo estaba buscando…-repuso ella con asco aferrando con mayor fuerza los hombros del maestro fuego. No era posible que de nuevo, aquel muchacho al que había considerado como un gran líder…un joven por el cual llegar sentir atracción, aquel Jet estuviese tan tranquilo en el barco, y hubiese intentado matar al príncipe.

-¿Qué haces katara…?...Porqué estás al lado de ése imbécil¿no sabes acaso que él es el príncipe de la nación del fuego?-Jet levantó la cuchilla que aún se hallaba en el suelo mientras poco a poco se iba acercando.

-No me tientes Jet, aléjate, te lo advierto…-siseó ella aún cerca del príncipe que permanecía en el suelo hincado. No…no iba a permitirle al trigueño que siguiera hiriendo a la gente sólo por ser de la nación del fuego, ya una vez le ayudó en sus intenciones, Nunca más lo iba a hacer.

-No me digas que aún sigues defendiendo a los de la nación del fuego, creí que lo que ellos le hicieron a tu madre te había dado valor y coraje…pero veo que no, estas defendiendo a un hombre de la nación del fuego…-dijo Jet mirando decepcionado a Katara.

-Lo defiendo porque lo que estas haciendo está mal, la muerte de los de la nación del fuego no es la solución…además la muerte de mi madre no tiene nada que ver en esto Jet, ahora te ordeno que bajes de este barco y te vayas cuanto antes…No quiero verte, no después de lo que hiciste la última ves, si no hubiese sido por Sokka, te hubieses convertido en un asesino de gente inocente…

-Katara, Katara, katara…-negó Jet- No estas en posición de ordenarme nada, mis hombres tienen tomado el barco y tú…aún no entiendo que haces tú aquí…-

-Eso no te importa Jet, estas demente…creí que ya habías cambiado, veo que no eres el Jet que conocí en el bosque esa vez, nunca lo fuiste, nunca debí confiar en ti..-

-Muchos grandes genios han sido considerados locos…

-Pero tú quieres matar para dar vida eso no es nada lógico…

-Lo es cuando tratas con escoria como lo es la nación del fuego, además no creo que tú estés aquí por tu propia voluntad…Dime Katara…¿qué te han hecho estos infelices?...-Jet tomó su garfio y amenazó con lanzarlo a Zuko a cualquier palabra que ella dijera.

-Ellos no me han hecho nada idiota…Eres tú el que atenta con mi vida ahora mismo sino te das cuenta…

-No atentaría contra tu vida si te alejaras de él…-reprochó el trigueño –Recuerda que ellos mataron a tu madre hace años…son los culpables de que te alejaras de tu hogar y de la desgracia de muchas personas…

-Son sólo algunos, no son todos los de la nacion del fuego…-defendió ella alejándose un poco de Zuko que se puso de pie.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces Katara, estas cometiendo un gran error…Al parecer te han torturado tanto que ya has perdido la razón, será mejor que vengas conmigo…-dijo Jet acercándose a la jovencita y tendiéndole una mano, a lo que ella retrocedió al instante.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo…-dijo ella

-Vas a venir, no pienso dejarte aquí con esta basura…-añadió él al ver a Zuko de frente, el príncipe se puso enfrente de Katara evitando que Jet se acercara a ella-¿Acaso piensas impedírmelo…¿tú?...No seas tonto…

Jet se lanzó y con fuerza tiró a Zuko contra la pared, logrando que este golpeara nuevamente su cabeza, al instante tres de sus secuaces entraron con Iroh amarrado por cuerdas en los pies y grilletes de acero en las manos. El anciano no lucía tan maltratado como su sobrino, pero cuando vio el estado en el que se hallaba Zuko se quedó sorprendido.

Otros dos lograron llegar hasta donde estaba Zuko y lo sujetaron con fuerza esposándolo como al exgeneral, una vez bien sujeto fue sentado en el suelo junto a su tío.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido tío…?...-susurró el joven príncipe en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-Tranquilízate…-siseó él- ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos?...

-Una larga historia, no creo poder convocar muy bien el fuego-control en éste estado…-reconoció el muchacho sabiéndose indefenso, pero aún tenía sus piernas…aún tenía una posibilidad…

-Muy bien Katara ¿cómo ves mi victoria?...

-Es una pena Jet…¿aprovecharte de un escuadrón de hombres mientras dormían?...eso es bajo incluso para ti…

-Son de la nación del fuego

-Son personas Jet…

-Katara…¿Acaso ya conocías al joven?-preguntó sonriente Iroh mirando de la muchacha al mercenario.

-Usted cállese anciano

-¡Cállate tú idiota!...-dijo Katara harta, nunca permitiría que le faltaran el respeto aquel buen señor en su presencia, la jovencita avanzó hasta estar cerca de Jet y le propinó un buen golpe en la cara, a lo que el trigueño tan solo pudo retroceder y tratar de detener el dolor en su nariz.

Por su parte Zuko sonrió satisfecho al igual que Iroh al ver las hazañas de la chica. Era muy fuerte no por nada había logrado hacer retroceder al infeliz ése.

-¡Eres una…!...-gimió él con una mano en su nariz. Katara comenzó a invocar el agua control y a introducir el agua del océano por los amplios ventanales formando una enorme ola.

-¡Katara cuidado!-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, aunque el aviso llegó muy tarde…porque uno de los gigantones apresó a katara con sus enormes y regordetes brazos levantándola del suelo varios centímetros. Logrando que ella perdiera el control sobre el agua- ¡Suéltame bulto con brazos!-dijo ella pataleando en el aire.

-Lo siento querida…pero conmigo tú no puedes competir, ya no estoy solo como aquella vez en el bosque…-dijo Jet, sin percatarse de que un hilillo de sangre escurría por su nariz-Eres fuerte Katara, de verdad que me gustaría que pelearas a mi lado…me gustaría que vinieras conmigo…

Él se acercó insinuante a la joven que trataba de liberarse de los brazos de su captor.

-Ni muerta te ayudaría…sabes que no quiero nada que ver contigo Jet…-dijo entrecortadamente

-Pero en aquella ocasión colaboraste tan bien a mis planes, fue una lástima que el tonto de tu hermano me arruinara todo…Pero en esta oportunidad no es necesario que lo hagas porque quieres estar conmigo, basta con que lo hagas…Yo no te pido que me quieras, aún no…-dijo él acercando su mano al rostro de katara y rozando levemente los mechones castaños de su cabello, ella huyó de su toque pero fue inevitable el contacto.

Zuko desde su lugar dio un bote sobre su lugar frunciendo el ceño y trató con más ahínco de liberarse, no pudo soportarlo más- ¡Ya déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, tu problema es conmigo…

Jet deslizó con malicia sus dedos por el cuello de Katara ocasionando que los colores en la cara de Zuko fueran cambiando de un color hasta llegar a un rojo intenso.

-Lo siento príncipe, pero ella me perteneció desde un principio…-contestó él alejándose un poco para alivio de Katara y Zuko- Ella vendrá conmigo, pero no te preocupes tú morirás mucho antes de verme partir con ella…

Jet se decidió por dar por terminada su misión, y con un último movimiento dio varios apsos hasta terminar justo en frente del joven maestro fuego, colocó su garfio en el cuello blanco de Zuko. El cual no se movió a pesar de sentir un temblor en su cuerpo…

-Es hora de acabar con esto, fue un placer conocerte Príncipe, pero es triste que me tenga que ir pronto, tu sabes..debo ir a vender tus cosas y destazarte parte por parte antes del amanecer…-rió Jet empuñando su garfio y presionando con él la vena aorta del cuello del joven.

-¡JET NOO!-gritó Katara con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el desenlace final de las cosas. De pronto un pedazo fino y filo de carbón salió flotando de la nada hasta impactarse en la cabeza de jet.

-¿Pero qué…?...-dijo Jet sobándose la cabeza ante el impacto del pedazo de carbón, observó el pedazo en el suelo algo extrañado…Zuko sentía el sudor frío en su frente a causa de lo cerca que estuvo, pero de pronto más carbones flotaron en dirección al trigueño que al instante tuvo que cubrirse la cara para evitar más golpes.

-¡Adelante Janus!-gritó una vocecilla infantil desde debajo de las escaleras y al momento siguiente un joven de cabellos rojizos entró en la habitación golpeando en la cara a jet con gran fuerza. Los otros no sabían que hacer porque ambos jóvenes se hallaban trenzados en una pelea por el suelo, y más carbones entraron impactándose en todos lados con gran impulso y precisión. Sin saber cómo Zuko sintió una pequeña figura cerca suyo en todo el remolino de carbones que iban y venían delante de ellos como un enjambre de abejas impactándose contra el gigantón que tenía firmemente sujeta a la maestra agua.

-No te muevas, no quiero lastimarte más las manos…-advirtió la pequeña de cabellos negros haciendo levitar un carbón encima de los grilletes, apuntó frunciendo el ceño antes de dejar caer con fuerza el pedazo de carbón que rompió el metal en dos liberándole las manos. Zuko observó a la pequeña que lucía muy concentrada, no podía creer que esa pequeña estuviese ocasionando ese caos con los carbones. Era muy fuerte para poder haber podido romper los grilletes tan solo con un carbón.

Vio que Selena estaba ocupada ayudando a Iroh a liberarse de sus propias cadenas…

-¡Suéltame!...-gritó la voz de Katara más adelante tratando de quitarse los brazos del gigante- ¡Tonto, te digo que me bajes!

Zuko saltó de su lugar y se acercó por detrás, sus manos aún estaban adoloridas por lo que usó sus pies para mandar una llamarada de fuego por el suelo y calentar los pies del hombre más adelante. Éste cayó al sentir el fuerte calor en su cuerpo, soltando a Katara enseguida, la cual cayó al suelo con estrépito. El príncipe se acercó a ella preocupado por el fuerte impacto de su caída y trató de ver alguna señal en su rostro.

-Muchas…muchas gracias…-dijo ella casi sin aliento al ver el rostro genuinamente preocupado del joven. Él entreabrió sus labios para decir algo…pero reconsideró volviéndolos a sellar y lanzarse a la lucha nuevamente dejando a Katara sentada en el suelo. Observó como el maestro fuego a pesar de estar lastimado de sus manos, aún seguía invocando fuego entre ellas…Con destreza el príncipe fue dejando tendidos en el suelo uno a uno a los secuaces de Jet, porque el trigueño se hallaba peleando contra Iroh… y sorprendentemente el anciano no parecía ni inmutarse por los ataques del joven.

-¡Ya ríndete anciano!-gritó Jet atentando contra los brazos del exgeneral.

-Creí que un joven como tú podría con un pobre viejo como yo…que lástima, sinceramente es una lástima…-dijo Iroh genuinamente divertido al ver como al muchacho le costaba esquivar sus golpes.

Zuko ajeno a la situación ya había logrado reducir a un par de los secuaces de Jet, que ahora eran rodeados por una masa de carbones, que se iban cerrando más y más hasta lastimar a los gigantes. Obviamente la veloz y pequeña maestra tierra era la responsable de haber creado esa barrera de carbones.

-¡te dije que algún día me serviría esa historia que me contaste antes de dormir, Katara!- Chilló la pequeña terminando de aprisionar a sus enemigos. Ella sonreía porque gracias a la aventura que Katara le contó sobre cómo habían derrotado a una gran cantidad de maestros fuego sólo con carbones y tierra-control.

Dentro del barco también se escuchaban leves explosiones, de seguro todos los soldados ya se habían unido a la batalla…y el príncipe deseaba con toda su alma que sus maestros fuego estuvieran venciendo…

Katara, esquivó algunos carbones que aún permanecían siendo lanzados por el aire, y se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar uno particularmente grande que se estampó en la frente de uno de los mercenarios…La maestra llegó hasta la puerta del timón, y de un fuerte empujón lo abrió saliendo al aire frió de la noche, a pesar de estar detenido el barco podía sentir con claridad la frescura marina…

Aunque no había salido a tomar un respiro, había salido para usar su agua control, necesitaba ayudarle al príncipe…él le había ayudado…no podía quedarse sin darle una mano.

La jovencita aspiró con fuerza invocando nuevamente el agua que comenzó a elevarse por un costado del barco con dificultad, su concentración casi no podía mantenerla debido a los gritos que provenían desde el puente del barco…Sus manos invocaron una bola de agua. La cual disparó con fuerza hasta donde Jet forcejeaba con Iroh, maravillosamente su puntería no le falló esta vez y el trigueño terminó empapado.

El joven volteó a verla muy molestó pero un golpe del anciano le dejó semi-recostado en el suelo, situación que no fue desaprovechada por el príncipe que al ver que Jet perdía concentración se lanzó sobre él.

El muchacho se puso de pie a duras penas a tiempo de esquivar los golpes que Zuko lanzaba con sus puños…Patadas que por poco impactan en su estómago y las cuchillas de jet que se habían quedado olvidadas en alguna parte del suelo. Rápidamente ambos fueron retrocediendo hasta llegar fuera: donde estaba la maestra agua.

Jet sujetó las muñecas de Zuko y ambos permanecieron en aquel juego de vencidas por varios segundos mientras Katara permanecía aferrada al barandal…

-Eres un…cobarde…te escudas en tus soldados…-gruñó Jet empujándolo un poco hacia atrás.

-Si no lo has notado idiota…yo no soy el que me he refugiado detrás de unos gigantones para hacerme respetar…aquí no tengo a ningún soldado, excepto a Janus, al cual prefiero considerar casi como a un hermano…Tú no sabes lo que es eso…¿verdad? –dijo Zuko empujando a su vez al trigueño.

Jet tan solo sintió que el sudor resbalaba acompañado del agua por su rostro. El príncipe era fuerte, nada comparado con esos soldados que había combatido en ocasiones anteriores…

-Ahora…será mejor que te enseñe por donde salir…ya no quiero verte aquí ensuciando mi barco…-susurró Zuko sonriendo maliciosamente ante los aterrados ojos de Jet…aquellos ojos ambarinos demostraban decisión y una frialdad indescriptible…

Katara supo que era momento, sin saber exactamente como sintió la imperiosa necesidad de actuar... Ella invocó su control en su mano logrando formar una bola enorme de agua, la preparó, respiró y apuntó…

El joven príncipe invocó su fuego-control en sus manos y empujó con fuerza a Jet, el cual terminó chocando en el barandal con una cara de sorpresa.

-¡Ahora!-resopló el maestro fuego dirigiéndose a la joven, ella asintió y como si estuviesen conectados disparó la ola de agua logrando tirar a Jet desde el extremo del barco hasta caer con estrépito en las aguas del océano.

La jovencita respiraba con dificultad acercándose al borde del barandal, estaba demasiado alto y el muchacho había caído desde allí…Auque lo que más le asombraba era el trabajo que habían hecho juntos…Ella levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada ambarina del joven príncipe, éste miraba con un aire de victoria por donde su oponente había caído.

Jet sacó su cabeza del agua, y escupió el líquido que estaba en su boca, los mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a su cara. Tosió un poco tratando de escupir toda el agua que había tragado al caer.

-Lo logramos…-gimió ella caminando sin ser muy conciente hasta el interior…

-Si…-fue la corta respuesta del muchacho que se percató de que todo el ruido en el barco había cesado. Zuko entró con prisa a la habitación del timón solo para hallarse con todos los gigantones tirados en el suelo…Todos ellos inconcientes y con claras señales de haber sido golpeados..Muy cerca de uno particularmente grande se hallaba Janus sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas.

La jovencita sonrió satisfecha al ver que ya todo había terminado. Uno de los hombres quedó inconciente y cayó mientras la pequeña niña saltaba sobre su espalda para maniatarlo con eficacia.

-¡Listo!-dijo Selena sentándose sobre su víctima y sonriéndole cálidamente al príncipe que, inconcebiblemente, también le devolvió el gesto a la pequeña.

-Muy bien Janus, me asombras…-susurró Zuko, de pronto una mano se detuvo en su hombro y vió de reojo a su tío que también parecía algo decepcionado.

-Creí que ofrecerían mejor pelea…sólo usan la fuerza bruta, no usan un método y lograron subir al barco gracias a su líder, al parecer era él el que dirigía todas las operaciones y ésos gigantones tan solo las llevaban a cabo…-dijo Iroh- Ah por cierto príncipe no te preocupes, los demás secuaces de aquel joven ya han sido detenidos, nuestros soldados están bien, algunos un poco heridos pero se repondrán…

Zuko se sintió más aliviado al instante y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Ahora qué haremos con ellos?-preguntó Selena viendo que un par de gorilas ya despertaban quejándose por un inminente dolor de cabeza.

-Yo tengo una idea…-dijo Katara sonriente mientras miraba con complicidad al príncipe.

…

…

Se escucharon chapoteos, y el inconfundible sonido de cuerpos cayendo al agua, ENORMES cuerpos cayendo al agua y bastantes quejidos en medio del mar. Todos los mercenarios, junto con su líder fueron arrojados al océano.

En ese momento los últimos tres eran tirados por la borda por los soldados del príncipe. Los hombres salían a flote y algunos gritaban que no sabían nadar pidiendo piedad y misericordia.

Zuko disfrutaba de la escena desde el puesto más alto del barco, el puesto del timonero, junto con Katara, Selena y Iroh.

-Príncipe Zuko… me parece que el muchacho ése…el de las cuchillas…permanece muy tranquilo…-dijo una voz a sus espaladas.

-A mi también me parece Janus, pero…-

-Descuide, ya sé cuál es la razón…-murmuró el pelirrojo subiéndose en el delgado barandal, observó como un halcón ante las curiosas miradas de Katara y Selena-Si…como lo presumí…tienen un barco muy cerca…-El joven apuntó a una cantidad casi imperceptible de humo que ascendía algunos metros más atrás de ellos

-Yo iré…-murmuró de mal modo el príncipe acercándose a la puerta.

-No, esta vez iré yo…siempre tiene el privilegio de explotar las naves y yo sólo he explotado un par de cacerolas al intentar cocinar…-reconoció con pesar el muchacho

-Bien, bien…vé tú…-dijo Zuko sonriente ante el último comentario de su soldado. Éste a su vez hizo una leve reverencia y salió de allí mientras los últimos sujetos fueron arrojados al mar.

…

…

Minutos después de aquel suceso, una fuerte explosión impactó las aguas del tranquilo mar. Y también pareció que un fuerte grito de furia (N/a: xD Jet) desgarró el aire tranquilo de la noche…

* * *

**Continue…**

**Terminé, y creo que está realmente pésimo, este capitulo de verdad que me ha quedado mal¡por favor mándenme un review diciéndome qué les parece! T.T Mi autoestima no me sirve en este momento asi que…Nos vemos en le proximo capi y ya saben, mientras más pronto reciba los reviews más pronto actualizaré. . Además de que en el próximo capi se vendrá una tonelada de azucar, se los garantizo ;) (ZukoKatara a montones y SokkaSuki también ;))**

**Por cierto, les pido que lean Corazón sobre hielo…Tendrá también Zutara ;) soy 100 por ciento Zutarense o.o…por eso no puedo dejarlos de lado. Dejen Reviewss¡**

**Nos vemos¡**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	10. Acércate

**No me alargo con los agradecimientos y las dedicadas porque de por sí el capi es muy largo, y valdrá la pena leerlo, se los aseguro ;)**

**Los merecidos agradecimientos a aquellos que me dejaron sus opiniones en un bello review. MUCHISIMAS GRACIASSSS A**: -Fire Alchemist-, Guaduchi, Rhuw, Aiko1504, Lizirien, ZOe, Darzulangel, Reiko Navi-san, tere-chan, mimiru, Kagomechan, Mary-Tonks, maritza chan, luly y a RenaissanceLady-K **POR SER MIS FIELES LECTORAS :P ¡Son las mejores chicas! si que saben animarme para continuar…por eso este capi tiene una dedicatoria especial:**

**_CAPÍTULO ESPECIALMENTE DEDIDADO A TODOS AQUELLOS ZUTARENCES QUE ANDAN SUELTOS POR ALLÍ_ **

**XD…Éste es mi tributo a esta parejita, espero les guste, y lo disfruten porque he puesto mi mayor empeño en este capítulo, sin más que decir…¡LEAN:P**

**

* * *

Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 10. Acércate**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

La alegría después de mucho tiempo se sentía en aquel desolado lugar…las risas resonaban entre las poderosas paredes de acero del barco ocasionando un eco familiar y el murmullo de las animadas conversaciones parecía opacar el brillo de las lámparas de aceite que titilaban débilmente…

Algunos raspones, quemaduras y hendiduras se podían detectar sobre el metal del barco, clara señal de la batalla que se había desarrollado allí hace algunos minutos…Y aunque todo había quedado olvidado en aquel momento…todos los soldados y tripulantes se hallaban disfrutando un momento ameno al lado de su ex –general y de las particulares huéspedes de éste.

La mesa de la cocina había sido dispuesta para recibir a todos los soldados, los respectivos platos y vasos fueron colocados con propiedad para celebrar su victoria sobre aquellos mercenarios y el delicioso aroma de la comida ya humedecía las bocas de los hambrientos soldados. Las papas asadas, los camarones con salsa, las porciones de arroz, pescado…y el favorito del general: el pato asado. Todo estaba dispuesto en la mesa y los soldados reían mientras comenzaban a degustar los platillos exquisitos que el cocinero se había lucido preparando.

En el asiento principal se hallaba Iroh y a su derecha estaba Zuko que por momentos daba leves bocados a su comida. Frente a ellos se hallaban Janus, Katara, y la pequeña Selena que desde hacía ya varios minutos no levantaba la vista de su plato.

-¡Bien mis queridos amigos…deseo celebrar esta grata ocasión compartiendo con ustedes uno de mis mayores tesoros! Para que puedan entender mi gratitud hacia ustedes como tripulación…-dijo con voz grave el anciano consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes, en especial del joven príncipe- Creo que el momento amerita…y sería un honor para mí compartir con ustedes mi provisión de sake especial…-anunció con solemnidad.

Un murmullo de satisfacción y alegría fue liberado por los soldados que al instante ya extendían sus vasos vacíos para servirse del licor favorito del maestro fuego. Iroh asintió y pronto uno de los sirvientes trajo a la mesa tres enormes botellones con la bebida, los recipientes pasaron de mano en mano, y al instante quedaron reducidos a la mitad.

-¡Salud por la buena comida y la buena bebida!-

-¡Salud!- contestaron los hombres al unísono antes de tomar con gusto de sus vasos.

-¿Qué te pareció Katara¿Está bueno?...-preguntó el anciano degustando el sabor. La joven terminó de dar un corto sorbo a su bebida antes de arrugar levemente el ceño ante el golpe del licor. Era fuerte, pero una sensación de abrazamiento le recorrió toda la garganta hasta bajar a su estómago dándole ligeros cosquilleos internos. Su paladar aún sentía el sabor dulce de la bebida cuando sin pensar ella asintió- Si, está muy bueno, delicioso…-

-¿Tú que dices príncipe?...-dijo Janus mirando alternativamente al joven y a la maestra agua, que desde ya hacía algunos minutos mantenían un ambiente tenso, y el pelirrojo siendo tan perceptivo no pudo dejar pasar esa situación por alto.

-Está bien…

-¿Nada más que bien?...-suspiró él resignado- Ésta es bebida de dioses…me sorprende que no lo aprecies, veo que la señorita si tiene un buen gusto…-dijo con picardía Janus guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha, a lo cual la aludida se sonrojó abruptamente- ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Puedo probar yo también?...-dijo Selena terminando de masticar un camarón.

-¡Claro que no, aún eres muy pequeña!-riñó la joven

-Ohh vamos Katara, no seas así...-suplicó la niña haciendo pucheritos

-Sí señorita, debería dejar que la niña pruebe un poco, no le hará daño-intervino Janus colocando una mano sobre le hombro de la pequeña. Ambos miraron con caras suplicantes a Katara logrando que ésta terminara cediendo. Iroh tan solo reía divertido ante las astucias de ésos dos, mientras daba sorbos a su tercer vaso de sake.

-¡Ahh! Está fuerte…-chilló la pequeña después de beber un buen trago.

-Te lo dije Selena…

-Pero es culpa de Janus…

-¡Hey a mí no me metas!...-añadió levantando sus manos en señal de paz el pelirrojo, luego con movimientos veloces el joven tomó uno de los camarones que aún reposaba tranquilo sobre el plato de Selena.

-¡Oye!...-dijo la chiquilla tratando de arrebatarle su parte de camarón. Ella sonrió al igual que el joven que ya masticaba con delicia el marisco- No deberías abusar con los más débiles Janus…

-¿Débil?...no me hagas reír niña, tú eres todo menos débil…-

-…Ya…no te hagas el sarcástico conmigo -dijo la niña tratando de alejar las veloces manos del joven de su plato que aún tenía pedazos de pescado.

-Si no me crees ve a preguntarle a esos idiotas que sacamos del barco, tú eres la razón de que sus planes se hayan frustrado…Tú no eres débil Selena- y dicho esto el muchacho tomó otro pedazo de pescado mientras la pequeña no miraba.- ¡Ya basta Janus, yo aún tengo hambre y necesito comer…te recuerdo que estoy en crecimiento tú no…

-Yo también necesito comer…Tengo que alimentarme bien, soy más grande que tú…- el pelirrojo tomó un par de palillos y trató de tomar uno de los últimos camarones que quedaban en una bandeja sobre la mesa- Ahh no, no lo harás…-dijo Selena evitando que tomara el camarón con sus propios palillos.

-Bien…Tranquilos muchachos…Janus, ella es pequeñita, no la molestes…-riñó Iroh tomando el camarón y entregándoselo a la niña, la cual le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo- ¡Hey, Me sacó la lengua…

-Ya…no actúes como un niño…-rió ella mordiendo el camarón satisfecha de ver que el anciano había interferido en su favor.

-Yo también quería ese camarón general…

-Pero me lo dio a mí porque soy más adorable…

-No es verdad, yo también soy adorable…

-No, no lo eres…

-Sí, sí lo soy…

Un pequeño pleito se inició en la mesa, mientras que el anciano disfrutaba de aquella escena que se desarrollaba sobre la bandeja vacía de camarones. Había un aire de calidez en el aire, una atmósfera que envolvía a los presentes en un aire de familiaridad…algo que muchos ya habían olvidado…o al menos que creían tenerlo olvidado: como era el príncipe de la nación del fuego que tan solo miraba impasible la situación…aunque no porque quisiera, si no porque cierta joven maestra agua le distraía de todo lo demás.

Zuko terminó su vaso de sake y se sirvió otro, y otro… mientras miraba en completo silencio los movimientos de Janus el cual era muy afectivo…y pronto se ganó el aprecio de las dos jovencitas, haciéndolas reír con algunas anécdotas y demás.

Claro que al príncipe no le importaba que él juegue con Selena, ella era una niña y talvez debería estar pasándola mal lejos de su hogar…pero ¿con Katara?...no, eso ya escapaba de sus límites. El príncipe frunció el ceño cuando nuevamente los comentarios de Janus fueron dirigidos a la maestra agua.

-La comida ha estado excelente ¿no creen?...en especial el camarón que le quite a Selena-rió Janus divertido cuando Selena tomó un sorbo más de sake- Además creo que la vista es muy hermosa esta noche, dos flores están adornando el barco en este preciso momento…

-No empieces Janus…-chilló la pequeña sonrojándose al igual que Katara.

-Pero es la verdad, esos Kimonos les sientan de maravilla a ambas…se ven muy bonitas esta noche…-dijo Janus examinando a las dos maestras que estaban estrenando aquellos vestidos que Iroh les había traído cuando bajó a comprar la medicina para Selena. ¿En qué momento los compraría? Ni sus mismos soldados de escolta se enteraron de ello.

Los trajes eran sencillos, pero muy hermosos, el de Selena era de un color rosado, y parecía hecho o bañado en pétalos de sakura, con un lindo bordado en los extremos de las mangas en amarillo. El de la joven era muy similar, sólo que en tonos celestes matizados y los bordados parecía formar olas de mar con su diseño, aunque claro…la tela se ajustaba mejor a la figura bien formada de la muchacha, delineando su cuerpo mejor que sus ropas normales.

-Gracias de nuevo señor Iroh por los vestidos, no debió molestarse…-agradeció la maestra buscando una excusa para escapar de los ojos esmeralda de Janus que sólo la observaban a ella.

-Tranquila Katara, para mí ha sido un placer…-respondió el ex –general haciendo un ademán con la manos antes de servirse más sake.

-Bueno…no dejen morir la conversación…-bostezó fingidamente el pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de que la situación estaba muy pasiva. Además de que ya sentía la expectante mirada del príncipe sobre sí…nada le gustaba más a Janus que molestar a Zuko-¿Qué me dice señorita?...¿No le gustaría hacer una pequeña y amistosa competencia…?-dijo insinuante él acercando su asiento al de la joven.

-¿Co…Competencia?...-

-Si…-El joven mandó traer dos botellones más de sake a la mesa, sólo para él y para la jovencita. Algunos de los soldados callaron su conversación par atender a aquella proposición que él había hecho-Usted sabe a qué me refiero…

-Pues…no sé si deba...

-¡Dale Katara!-chilló la niña levantando sus palillos como su fuesen banderines.

-Selena….-reprendió ella sintiendo el rubor agolparse nuevamente en su rostro.

-Vamos niña, demuéstrale a éste insolente que hasta una mujer puede beber mejor que él…-comentó con satisfacción Zuko sonriendo por primera vez en la noche, ya comenzaba a entender por dónde quería llevar las cosas su amigo pelirrojo.

-Lo siento príncipe, pero no tendrás el gusto, no hoy…-respondió Janus sonriendo

-¿Qué?...¿Acaso una mujer no puede beber tan bien como un hombre?-dijo Katara dando toda su atención al príncipe que mantenía su vista fija en el cuerpo de la joven.

-Mira…si logras vencerlo, retiraré lo dicho…¿te parece?...pero si no, pues simplemente tendrás que resignarte a que lo que dije es cierto…-replicó el príncipe logrando que ella frunciese el ceño.

-¡De acuerdo!...me encantaría ver al príncipe de la nación del fuego retractándose por algo que dijo…-ella saboreó aquellas palabras aceptando el desafío de Zuko, porque el desafío de Janus era tan solo superficial…no como el hecho de que el príncipe estuviese pidiéndole que pruebe su orgullo…y ella lo haría.

-Bien…¡Shion! Sírvenos amigo…-murmuró el pelirrojo sonriendole abiertamente a la muchacha en cuanto los vasos fueron colocados frente a ellos. A pesar de que el joven mirase directamente a la maestra agua, ella tan sollo daba miradas no muy discretas al príncipe que también la miraba sin mucho disimulo…

-¡Ahora!...

* * *

-¡Vamos ¡Fondo, Fondo, Fondo!- Los soldados comenzaron a hacer ruido golpeando con sus manos y puños sobre la mesa, animando a los dos atrincherados competidores. Ambos perdidos en las profundidades de sus respectivos vasos.

Janus bebía uno tras otro, tratando de llevarle el paso a la joven maestra agua que sorprendentemente iba ganándole por dos vasos. Ella parecía estar bebiendo tan solo agua…parecía estar manipulando su elemento porque después de los primeros cinco vasos su paladar dejó de sentir el áspero y fuerte sabor de la bebida…ahora tan sólo se sentía flotar mientras el sake iba pasando por su garganta vaso, tras vaso…

-No puedo creerlo…le están poniendo una paliza a Janus-festejó la maestra tierra bebiendo de un trago el contenido de su tercer vaso de Sake, misteriosamente llenado por Iroh.

-¡Ríndase ya!...-dijo Janus sintiendo su cabeza explotar por la cantidad de bebida que circulaba por su sistema-¡Admítalo…ya no puede señorita!

-Claro que puedo…aún tengo espacio para diez vasos más…-contestó ella con las mejillas rojas y con los ojos dilatados a causa del licor.

-Para mí que el que no puede ya, es Janus-

-No te metas Selena…-dijo él al sentirse ridiculizado

-Ya, ya…tranquilo…no es culpa mía que ella te esté dado una paliza…-murmuró la niña poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza en señal de inocencia

-Bueno Janus, esta es la tercera ronda y la última, aquí se define todo…-dijo Shion trayendo una nueva botella y sirviendo nuevamente los diez vasos de sake sobre la mesa- Aunque no creo que la alcances…la señorita lleva dos vasos de ventaja…

-No molestes…-gruñó el joven pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la jovencita, que al parecer ya estaba ahogada en licor. Mientras que Zuko miraba divertido la situación…las cosas que aquella niña era capaz de hacer por su orgullo le dejaban sorprendido. Iroh por su parte tan solo veía sin comentar nada.

-Te entenderé si quieres rendirte…-murmuró ella sonriendo victoriosa, aunque en su mirada se notaba que el alcohol de la bebida desde hace un buen rato que le había hecho efecto.

-Ni lo sueñe… ¡uno dos tres!- él tomo rápidamente un vaso, al igual que la jovencita.

* * *

Y así fue…un vaso tras otro, hasta que solo quedó uno sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa, cautivando toda la tención de los soldados. Ambos competidores se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y tratando de ser más rápida Katara intentó tomar el vaso, pero le fue arrebatado por el pelirrojo.

-¡Yo Gané!-rió victorioso el guerrero secándose con la manga de sus ropas las gotas de sake que quedaban en sus mejillas.

-Técnicamente no mi estimado Janus- dijo Zuko sonriendo ante la actitud del joven.

-Pero si yo me tomé el último vaso…

-Ella te llevaba por dos vasos ¿recuerdas?...admítelo Janus, te han derrotado…-dijo la pequeña sintiéndose algo mareada, producto de los vasos de sake que había bebido.

-Eso…Eso fue pura suerte señorita, la próxima ves le prometo que no será así…Pero de todos modos a sido un placer competir contra usted-dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de katara y depositando un beso sobre ella.

Zuko se heló desde su lugar cuando vio que la joven reía nerviosa con las mejillas sonrojadas- igualmente joven Janus…ha sido un placer…-susurró ella provocando que algo comenzara a incomodarle en el estómago al príncipe, una especie de vacío y pesadez al mismo tiempo. Pero pronto los soldados que se hallaban allí, se reunieron cerca de Katara para felicitarla, impidiendo al príncipe poder verla mejor.

Iroh rió mientras terminaba con su propio vaso de sake. El joven príncipe vio que los reflejos de la maestra agua estaban mal, muy mal…ella se veía bien, sólo que parecía no poder ponerse de pie. Por ello Zuko se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella mientras los demás hombres volvían a sus asuntos ignorándolos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el príncipe a la joven

-Si…eso creo…-contestó tratando de levantarse, pero fallando en el intento. Ella se sintió avergonzada, como si estuviese en un sueño muy real en el cual todo se veía ligeramente nubloso.

-¿Estas segura?- reitero su pregunta al impedir que Katara al tratar de ponerse de pie se impactara contra el suelo

-Si, tranquilo…yo puedo…mira- contestó ella cuando sus pies volvieron a adquirir movilidad y le obedecieron a duras penas- ¿lo ves?...

De pronto ella perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que poyarse sobre la mesa, aunque no contaba con que al hacerlo uno de los recipientes con salsa de los camarones terminaría por ser volteado, derramando su contenido sobre el bello kimono de la joven.

-Ohh no…-gimió ella viendo la horrible mancha café sobre la tela.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas a dormir, no estás en buenas condiciones…-susurró él alejándose de ella y saliendo de la cocina. Nadie notó aquel pequeño incidente pero para katara era algo grave…significaba que Zuko no se había preocupado por ella y que ni siquiera se había retractado antes de salir así…

Aunque esa no era la verdadera razón, aún en ese estado ella deseaba estar con él…había sido una hermosa noche hasta por allí…y ahora él se iba; porque de todos modos...¿era porque él se iba que Katara sentía un vacío en su corazón?...¿verdad?...

-Enseguida vuelvo…-susurró ella a Selena, la cual al ver que Shion traía una nueva ración de pescado para sus hambrientos comensales ignoró por completo a la maestra agua. Y así ella salió de la cocina, siguiendo al príncipe de fuego para aclarar algunas cosas con él…y para estar con él…y para ser feliz con el…

* * *

-malditos pasillos…-dijo en voz baja la joven maestra agua, al fin dando con el pasadizo que llevaba hasta las habitaciones del muchacho. Las lámparas tenían una forma un poco más elegante en esa sección del barco. Con pasos lentos y algo inseguros, Katara fue acercándose a la puerta que ella reconocía como la entrada a la recámara de Zuko.

Sus manos morenas se deslizaron por la superficie fría de la puerta, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el tacto con aquel metal. Nada comparado con la tersa piel que de seguro tendría el joven heredero del trono…

Momento…

Katara negó fuertemente con la cabeza ante aquella idea, pero el brusco movimiento bastó para batirle las neuronas y provocar un ligero aturdimiento. No…esto no podía ser, su mente comenzaba a cobrar vida propia en presencia de aquel sujeto, sus pensamientos estallaban de mil y un maneras diferentes con solo tenerle cerca o pensarle…

Pero es que no podía resistirse…no podía hacerlo…El aroma del joven la tenía atrapada, sus ojos ambarinos la tenían hechizada…tanto así que con solo verle sentía que su estómago se llenaba con una maravillosa sensación de vacío...

Unas ligeras lágrimas adornaron sus ojos azules, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la entrada…Aún sentía la suave presión de las manos de Zuko sobre su cintura, sus labios aún recordaban claramente los dedos de él sobre ellos, sus ojos aún seguían observando las orbes ambarinas del príncipe…¿Por qué la tenía tan atrapada¿porqué él seguía tan presente en su cabeza, y porqué su corazón saltaba en el recuerdo de la forma en que las manos del joven se colocaron sobre su cuerpo?...

-No puede ser…-gimió ella sintiendo unas ligeras punzadas en la cabeza a causa del licor que la tenía muy mareada, aunque aún estaba conciente de todo lo que hacía se sentía flotar en un mundo etéreo dónde por momentos el piso y el techo se ponían de acuerdo para moverse y aturdirla más- No…soy una tonta…

Katara recordó aquella ocasión en el que el príncipe le había negado aquel beso frente a ésa misma puerta…sus sentimientos de tristeza, la reacción de su cuerpo al desear besarle avergonzándose a sí misma con esa muestra de debilidad…Pero es que ya no podía ocultarlo, cuando el joven príncipe la miraba tan penetrantemente con esas doradas orbes su mundo dejaba de funcionar correctamente, su respiración era agitada, su cerebro no recibía oxígeno y sencillamente la convertía en una débil y frágil mujer.

Y era mujer porque sencillamente le necesitaba a él, porque sin darse cuenta aquel joven frío y orgulloso había resquebrajado todas sus barreras, toda su autosuficiencia…

Ella hizo un puño y golpeó con un fuerte golpe la puerta ocasionando que el ruido captara la atención del muchacho que dentro se hallaba recostado pensando…pensando precisamente en ella…Él se levantó y en un momento estuvo girando la escotilla de la puerta, en el exacto momento en el que la maestra agua caía al abrirse la entrada.

Al estar ella apoyada, y al abrirse tan súbitamente la puerta ella terminó por aterrizar sobre el suave y cálido pecho del joven príncipe. Él sin ser muy conciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir con sus brazos rodeó el cuerpo de Katara para sujetarla antes de que se impactara más.

-Yo…lo siento, perdona…¿Se puede?...-dijo ella sin levantar la vista, aún con sus mejillas y manos sobre el cuerpo del maestro fuego, friccionándose contra la tela de la yukata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-dijo el sin muchos rodeos alejándose para ver mejor a la joven.

-Eh…yo…pues…solo me preguntaba porqué te habías ido de la cena, después de todo…prometiste retractarte de lo que dijiste…te recuerdo que yo gané-dijo ella sonriéndole con calidez

-Éste no es el momento más adecuado…-dijo él al sentir sus barreras débiles ante la presencia tan súbita de la maestra agua.

-Pero es que…tú lo prometiste príncipe Zuko, me sorprende que no cumplas con tu palabra…-dijo ella desviando un poco la vista, nuevamente volvían al trato frío…de pronto un aroma muy particular llegó a su nariz a pesar de hallarse tan mareada…un olor a óxido…

-¿Sangre?...-

Katara revisó la tela de sus ropas tan sólo para encontrarse con un par de manchas rojas sobre sus hombros. Tenían la extraña forma de unas manos…

-¡Estás sangrando!-chilló Katara acercándose sin perder tiempo hasta Zuko y tomando sus manos entre las cuyas, haciendo caso omiso al suave cosquilleo que recorrió su cuello cuando sus dedos se tocaron.

-No tiene importancia…-murmuró el al ver la expresión de susto en aquellos ojos azules. Y no era para menos…las cortadas sobre sus manos aún seguían profundas, y la sangre aún manchaba y corría por las heridas.

-Claro que sí importa, y tienes varias marcas en tus manos…es por usar el fuego control en esas circunstancias…-reprendió la joven mirándole fijamente

-Era necesario, si no lo hubiera hecho esos bandidos pudieron ganarnos de plano…

-Pero estás muy herido, déjame ayudarte…

-No deberías…

-¡No me digas lo que debo y no debo hacer, podré ser tu prisionera pero si yo quiero curarte vas a quedarte quieto y me vas a dejar actuar a mí!- Dijo ella alejándose hasta llegar a la mesa que había en la habitación…-¿Dónde tienes agua?...

-¿Agua¿para qué necesitas…?

-¡Sólo dime donde la tienes!...

-Bien…hay un poco de agua en esa jarra de allá- apuntó el sin muchas ganas sentándose sobre el colchón de su cama, mirando curioso los movimientos de la joven alrededor de su habitación. Y al instante se maldijo mentalmente…Janus tenía razón, katara se veía muy bien con aquel kimono que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mucho mejor que sus anteriores ropas.

-Bien…ahora dame tus manos…-inquirió la jovencita dándose la vuelta y vertiendo el agua sobre una vasija un poco más grande, luego con pasos lentos se sentó al lado del príncipe de la nación del fuego.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?...-

-No voy a hacerte daño, confía en mí…-dijo ella tomando las dos manos de él, luego con sutileza logró introducir sus manos en el agua. Zuko frunció el ceño por el dolor que experimentaba al sentir el agua sobre las heridas, pero Katara correspondió a aquel gesto sujetando sus pálidas manos casi como dándoles leves caricias…

-No deberías hacer esto en estas condiciones…-

-¡Estoy bien!...sólo un poco mareada pero eso es todo…-replicó

-Sigo creyendo que no es buena idea que tú…

-¡déjame concentrar!...-Ella cerró sus ojos con sus manos sujetas a las suyas dentro del agua, Katara permanecía concentrada mientras el joven miraba los bellos rasgos del rostro de la morena, reconociendo lo hermosa que ella se veía con aquel rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

De pronto una sensación de fuerza sobre natural le llenó, él asustado miró sus manos dentro del agua donde un ligero resplandor azulado brillaba…

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Shh…-chistó ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, no era necesario tomarle las manos de ése modo, pero Katara sentía la necesidad de hacerlo por que su propio corazón se lo dictaba…ya no podía evitarlo por más tiempo, sentía algo por aquel muchacho…y era algo prohibido, pero mientras ella pudiera disfrutar de aquellos roces prohibidos se sentía feliz

-¿Por qué sonríes?...

-¿Eh?...¿Estaba sonriendo?...-dijo ella abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras, y aligerando su toque sobre las manos del muchacho lo cual provocó que el brillo se luciera con mayor fuerza antes de extinguirse junto con la sensación de dolor.

Él le soltó las manos con rapidez y las sacó del agua, luego observó sus húmedos dedos, las heridas de sus palmas ya estaban completamente selladas y ni siquiera quedaban cicatrices-Vaya…-exclamó él genuinamente sorprendido pasando sus dedos por el lugar donde deberían estar las horribles aberturas sobre su piel.

Pasaron los segundos en los cuales el joven se mantenía admirando la milagrosa curación de sus heridas.

-De nada…-susurró ella algo molesta al ver que el muchacho parecía no tener la mínima intención de agradecerle.

-Tienes un buen control sobre el agua, niña…-

-¿Qué?...oh…gracias…-suspiró Katara desviando su mirada con el rostro enrojecido¿Por qué ella tenía que comportarse así¿Acaso le bastaban esas palabras de Zuko para hacerla sentir apenada y la chica más feliz en este mundo?

-Me asombras…no creí que estuvieras tan avanzada en esto de la curación mágica-dijo él

Sí…esas palabras bastaban para derretirle el cerebro, así quisiera admitirlo o no…él la estaba enloqueciendo, aunque después de guardar silencio unos momentos, él se decidió a mirarla curioso

-Oye…quería preguntarte algo niña…

-¿Si?

-Quiero saber…-él se cortó un momento antes de huirle a la preciosa mirada azul de la joven- la razón que tuviste…

-¿Razón para qué?

-Tú sabes…quiero decir…que ¿qué razón tuviste para competir esta noche…?

-Supongo que tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo…- Él la observo fijamente, notando aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas. Seria debido al alcohol o a su presencia, el originario de ese rubor, se preguntaba el joven.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues…tú eres una de las razones que me impulsaron a hacer lo que hice…-susurró ella sabiendo que esas palabras le habían ganado a su lado racional, aunque prácticamente todo lo que decía le ganaba a su razón desde que había pasado por el treceavo vaso de licor.

-No entiendo…¡explícate!-

-No lo ves ¿verdad?...-dijo ella tomando la vasija con agua y colocándola sobre la mesa antes de dirigir nuevamente su vista al muchacho- Tú me impulsaste a hacerlo, por ti es que lo hice…por ti es que estoy así en este momento Zuko…

Él le miró asombrado¿qué demonios estaba diciendo aquella chiquilla?...Deseaba que ella dejara de susurrar de ese modo su nombre, lo confundía, lo torturaba al decirlo de ese modo tan dulce, aunque una parte de él, (talvez su corazón) era el que quería seguir oyendo su melodiosa voz diciendo su nombre…llamándolo y llenándolo con sus labios.

-Lo siento…creo que estoy diciendo tonterías…-dijo ella bajando la mirada y con los labios temblorosos¿Qué estaba haciendo, estaba diciéndole lo que sentía al príncipe de la nación del fuego sin considerar las consecuencias que eso traería. Obviamente que él nunca iba a corresponderle o entenderla…no, eso nunca podría pasar, toda la presión que su corazón y alma estaban experimentando jamás podría ser entendidas, menos por él…

Unas lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos, por parte de la confusión que todo su ser experimentaba debido al alcohol, debido a la marea de sentimientos no correspondido que ella guardaba en ese momento.

-¿Estas bien?- murmuró

-Yo…Nunca voy a poder estar bien, ya no puedo volver atrás…ya no puedo mandar sobre lo que siento…-sollozó ella alzando sus llorosos ojos a los de él. Zuko tan sólo guardó silencio, la imagen de ella en ese estado había logrado recorrerle el alma entera.

-Lo siento….-se disculpó ella nuevamente bajando la cabeza-será mejor que me vaya…

-No…quédate…-le pidió el levantando su rostro con una de sus manos, consiguiendo que sus miradas se encadenaran una de la otra. El aroma del licor mezclado con el dulce aroma de Katara logró marearlo más de lo que pudieron haber hecho unos diez botellones de sake.

Ella por su parte le miraba implorante, una muda petición de que dejara de hacer esto, que ya no la torturara al tomarla de ese modo, al sujetarla de ese modo, al mirarla de ese modo intoxicándola más con su presencia y ahondando más el amor que ella experimentaba muy a su pesar.

Si aún conservaba algo de incertidumbre en su rostro pronto desapareció, pues ya estaba claro en la mente del príncipe querer consolarla, la veía tan triste y sus ojos temblaban al tratar de contener las lágrimas, como aquella noche en el puesto de vigilancia en la cual ella había derramado lágrimas pero de furia, aunque en esta ocasión parecían ser de…

-Miedo…-susurró él acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¿Qué..?...

-No tengas miedo, todo va a estar bien…-le dijo él robándole el aliento de la boca, antes de besarla, sólo un ligero roce como conforte para Katara. La joven saltó sobre la cama cerrando instantáneamente sus ojos al contacto tan puro y dulce que Zuko había ocasionado.

El príncipe disfruto del suave contacto y aunque el había planeado alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible no hizo nada para detenerla cuando la muchacha motivada por las descargas eléctricas que le recorrían llevó sus manos hasta su cuello profundizando más el beso.

Él sin perder el tiempo encaminó sus manos recién curadas hasta la marcada cintura de la joven. La suave tela del kimono era tan delgada que le permitía disfrutar de la palpable sensación y superficie de la piel de Katara.

El beso se fue prolongando como si en la boca del otro hubiesen encontrado el oxígeno que necesitaban para respirar. Ella, dejando que el licor hiciese lo suyo al lograr que sus movimientos se efectuaran sin pensarlos correctamente, entreabrió sus labios dejando que la ansiosa lengua del príncipe se deslizara por su boca hallando la suya.

Las descargas eléctricas se hicieron más violentas ante aquel roce y Zuko aprovechó el momento para separarse un poco y respirar agitadamente sin separarse por completo de la joven. Las mejillas generalmente pálidas del muchacho parecían haberse matizado con un color rojizo.

-No…Esto no está bien, niña tú…

-Katara…-cortó ella entrecerrando sus ojos-Mi nombre es Katara, que no se te olvide…-murmuró la maestra agua quedamente sonriéndole nuevamente antes de volver a buscar los labios del príncipe, los cuales sin poder resistirse al cálido sentimiento en su cuerpo no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que recibir gustosos aquel roce.

Las manos del joven subieron por la delicada espalda de la muchacha, y la apretó más contra su cuerpo delineando las figuras femeninas contra él.

Ella se separó un poco para comenzar a besar con delicia el rostro del maestro fuego, sus labios besaron sus mejillas, sus pómulos, su barbilla ocasionándole leves cosquillas al joven. Él sin poder quedarse a raya de la situación también dejó que su boca no se detuviera tan solo en los labios de Katara, si no que también deslizó con algo de malicia sus besos hasta detenernos en alguna parte del cuello de la morena.

-Zuko…-dijo ella con el poco aire que él aún no le había robado, pues con aquel último beso había logrado que temblara levemente entre sus fuertes brazos.

La muchacha deslizó sus manos sobre él, bajándolas por el cuello y por su pecho con suavidad, dedicándose a acariciar con sus dedos la piel que no era cubierta por la yukata…

El joven príncipe tan solo sentía los delicados movimientos de Katara, su dedo índice recorría en ese instante sus labios, a lo que él no pudo evitar besarlo con suavidad. El corazón de la maestra agua comenzó a acelerarse y suavemente depositó un beso sobre la piel de su pecho. Él por su parte suspiró como si con aquellas caricias y atenciones estuviesen liberándole de una tensión de hace años acumulada.

No supieron con exactitud en qué momento él terminó por recostarla entre besos sobre el mullido colchón, haciendo rechinar levemente los soportes del mismo. Las manos del príncipe abandonaron la espalda de la muchacha para comenzar a desliarse con suavidad y lentitud sobre el vientre plano de la maestra agua, antes de volver a buscar con desesperación su boca.

Al recorrer con más desesperación el interior de la boca de Katara, él sintió el sabor del licor entremezclado con el mismo sabor a durazno que caracterizaba la esencia de la joven que tanto lo enloquecía. Ella acarició con el reverso de su mano derecha la piel del rostro del joven, aún con los ojos cerrados debido a la intensidad de sus emociones.

Al sentir el toque del reverso de la suave piel morena, Zuko recordó que alguien más se había atrevido a besarla, alguien que no era él había tocado aquella dulce piel mancillándola con otra esencia que no era la suya. Tal vez eran simplemente los celos que le habían atormentado por momentos durante la cena al ver a Janus coqueteando con ella…talvez, pero la idea en la mente de Zuko era que otro joven la había besado, y con un capricho casi infantil poco característico en él tomó aquella delicada mano entre las suyas y comenzó a dejar besos sobre ella.

Katara suspiró ante aquel movimiento, y se sintió extrañamente ahogada entre los besos y el peso del joven al que amaba sobre ella, siendo apresada entre las suaves sábanas blancas y el cuerpo perfecto del príncipe. Los jadeos que ellos proferían en busca de aire pronto comenzaron a llenar la habitación haciendo el aire más pesado.

…

Un beso, otro beso, uno corto y otro más largo, por momentos el joven retenía el labio inferior de Katara entre sus dientes para soltarlo enseguida y proseguir con otro duelo entre sus lenguas y luego con otro beso corto...

El aroma de la piel de Katara lentamente iba impregnándose en las sábanas y en el mismo cuerpo del príncipe, al igual que la esencia del joven con la de ella. Y él aprovechando que la joven hacía hacia atrás su cabeza descubriendo su suave cuello se decidió a besarla detrás de su oreja, a lo que ella gimió levemente. Zuko respiró con mayor intensidad el aroma de ella, sintiéndose embriagado por su presencia. Ella emitió un gemido un poco más agudo cuando El peso del joven sobre ella fue más que evitando, sintiendo con su pecho las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor y el palpitar de aquel cuerpo tan femenino y perfecto, creando un intoxicante oleaje de fricción.

Ella de por sí ya se encontraba completamente abierta a él, pero su cuerpo deseaba aún más de ella. Una de sus manos se deslizó por el lado de su estrecha cintura, luego fue bajando más hasta llegar a su cadera y por último a su muslo hasta encontrar la parte posterior de su rodilla. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de ambos. Katara recorrió su rostro y su cuello con las palmas de las manos, sus dedos y el reverso de ambas repetidas veces, con extrema dulzura y suavidad, haciendo que suaves escalofríos calientes recorrieran el cuerpo del muchacho. Zuko no paró de besarla, sus labios se fundían los unos con los otros, el superior con el inferior de ella, y después el inferior con el superior de la joven, y los dos a la vez, así sin descanso, suave pero apasionadamente, con mucha delicadeza, mientras un pequeño pero intenso cosquilleo recorría esa zona para extenderse por el resto del cuerpo, deseando más, y más…

-Katara…-susurró él cargado de mil y un sensaciones- No te vayas…no te vayas nunca de mi lado Katara…-dijo él aprisionando y reclamando nuevamente un exigente beso.

Ella sintió que un par de lágrimas de felicidad se decidieron por escapar de sus ojos, se oía maravilloso, se oía tan celestial oír como él había dicho su nombre, cargado de deseo su nombre en sus labios adquiría una delicia indescriptible.

-No lo haré…sería incapaz…mi príncipe-susurró ella como pudo entre sus labios al sentir nuevamente las manos de Zuko en su cuello, sólo que esta vez parecía decidirse por explorar más debajo de la tela del kimono. Porque pronto sus dedos hallaron las cintas que sujetaban el vestido, y parecían indecisos en desatarlas.

El maestro fuego rozó suavemente la lengua de la joven con la suya propia, provocando que un nuevo gemido de placer llenara la habitación. Miles de escalofríos recorrieron al joven mientras las manos de la muchacha masajeaban su pecho, el cual ya se hallaba descubierto debido a las presurosas y sigilosas manos de ella que ya habían abierto una buena parte de la yukata dejando ver la pálida piel de Zuko.

Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas contra los rostros de ambos, y el calor hacía rato que recorría sus cuerpo. Los brazos del príncipe, cansados, comenzaron a ceder obligándolo a tumbarse sobre sus codos, descendiendo su cuerpo hacia el de ella. Los generosos pechos de la joven chocaron contra su torso, haciendo que el contacto físico le hiciera desear más de ella. Zuko abandonó sus labios, mientras aprovechaban para coger aire. Él continuó sembrando suaves besos por el cuello, pómulos, labios y a lo largo del rostro de la joven, pronto ambos perderían el control bajo la delicada influencia de la esencia del otro.

Katara no podía quedarse indiferente ante tales atenciones, el hombre al que tanto amaba estaba allí…besándola sin necesidad de reparar en los malditos prejuicios de sus orígenes, sin pensar en la diferencia de su sangre, sin pensar en la diferencia de sus familias, sin pensar en su diferencia de castas sociales..nada, porque sólo importaba ella, porque sólo importaba él en ese momento, en ese 'ahora'

Los dedos de la joven estaban algo fríos pero continuó deslizándolos sobre el cálido y bien trabajado pecho de su príncipe obligándolo a temblar ligeramente¿o talvez era ella? O quizás eran los dos…

Agua y Fuego, Noche y Día, Nieve y Lava, Luz y oscuridad, los dedos rápidos de la maestra contra la suave y tersa piel del cuerpo del príncipe, todo estaba allí sucediéndose uno tras otro.

El joven besó abiertamente la barbilla de la mujer bajo pequeños jadeos y profundas respiraciones. No solo la zona centro del cuerpo del joven ardía, si no TODO su cuerpo, cada tejido que cubría su alma y corazón ansiaba, GRITABA por sentir el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha que bajo sus caricias jadeaba, gemía y se derretía. Mientras besaba su cuello, apoyó gran parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, jamás dañándola, sintiéndose inmensamente lleno y ¿feliz?

Entre tanto sus manos habían encontrado el camino debajo de la yukata y arañaban su espalda con ansiedad. La boca de Zuko estaba fascinada con la suavidad de su cuello en el nacimiento de su oreja. Con un veloz movimiento el kimono fue soltado del amarre y la tela celeste se abrió para dejar ver las cintas blancas que cubrían el pecho de la muchacha.

Katara aún mareada por todas las sensaciones que traicioneras se alzaban sobre ella, no dejó de seguir con sus muestra de afecto y deseo…Al contrario aprovechó el momento en el que el joven le dejó respirar para besarle el cuello. No contenta con eso, decidió poner las cosas un poco más parejas y ella también logro abrir la parte superior de la yukata, dejando a sus ojos deleitarse con el bien formado torso de su príncipe de la nación del fuego.

De pronto algo hico 'clic' en la mente del joven, ella era una maestra agua ¡Por Dios¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía ser, no debía…estaba cometiendo una de las mayores tonterías de su vida¿Cómo podía él, un maestro fuego, estar besando y derritiéndose frente a una maestra agua?...A pesar de los gemidos que escaparon de su boca en el momento en que Katara comenzó a besar la piel que acababa de descubrir, sabía que debía detenerse.

'Esto…esto no está bien, debo…debo…detenerme' se repetía una y otra vez para auto convencerse de parar mientras una de sus manos quiso dirigirse al pecho de la joven.

Por el contrario, la joven intentaba de forma lenta y sutil que el muchacho perdiera el para él tan ansiado control, a pesar de que su mente susurrara "...tal vez deberíamos parar...". Pero su corazón, su alma, espíritu y su cuerpo necesitaban ese amor, consumir el dolor, la soledad y las ganas de disfrutar el uno del otro.

Pero cuando el muchacho parecía decidirse por retirar por completo las vestiduras de la joven, el joven se separó, marcando una pequeña distancia entre ambos, lo cual hizo que ella abriera los ojos.

La joven observó el jadeante rostro del príncipe mientras ella misma intentaba recuperar el aliento. Zuko besó lentamente la frente de la muchacha, después sus ojos y por fin una vez más su boca, muy lentamente, y se apartó algo tembloroso, alejándose lo suficiente de ella. Katara pestañeó extrañada, sin apenas moverse. Él la miraba como si estuviese pidiendo explicaciones a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir…

-¿Zuko?...-susurró ella pasando una de sus manos por la pálida mejilla del joven, pero él huyó a su tacto, temeroso de todo lo que le ocurría cuando ella estaba cerca.

-No…Esto no está bien y tú lo sabes Katara…No podemos…-dijo él con voz áspera debido a que le costaba articular palabras delante de la embriagante presencia de la maestra agua.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, quiero que te marches…-dijo el sintiendo que su voz temblaba, ella le miró con los ojos algo empañados por las lágrimas- Estás bajo los efectos del alcohol…no estás consiente de lo que haces…no, vete…-le dijo el levantándose y ella terminó por sentarse también sobre el colchón acomodando su kimono sobre su cuerpo.

-Ya veo…-dijo ella bajando su mirada- No soy lo suficientemente buena para el príncipe de la nación del fuego…¿verdad?

-¿Qué?...Claro que esa no es la razón…

-Es por eso, y ya veo…de verdad, perdona que haya intentado hacerme feliz…y creí que también te haría feliz a ti con esto…-gimió ella sintiendo un par de lágrimas correr por su rostro.

-Katara, no es lo que tú piensas, es que simplemente esto está mal, yo no quiero…yo no quiero hacerte daño-le dijo él arrodillándose en el suelo para estar a la altura de ella, la cual hipaba levemente mientras las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas.

-¿Qué no quieres hacerme daño?...¿Acaso crees que estoy bien de éste modo?...-chilló ella mientras él le tomaba de las manos para calmarla.

-Katara, no puedo hacerte esto, pero no quiero que creas que lo hago es para dañarte o porque simplemente no eres lo suficiente buena para mí-dijo él seguro de sus palabras ayudándole a la joven a ponerse de pie- Tienes que irte a tu habitación…

-Yo…- pero ella no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir porque él la beso en los labios, logrando que ella dejara que las lágrimas humedecieran su yukata. La jovencita tembló levemente cuando él se separó por completo y la tomó por la mano llevándola fuera de la habitación.

Caminaron en silencio por los desérticos pasillos, al parecer todos los soldados seguían en la cocina bebiendo y comiendo, lo cual era una ventaja, pues a Zuko no le hubiera gustado tener que dar explicaciones del porqué llevaba a la joven maestra agua por el pasillo tomada de la mano.

La puerta de la habitación de las prisioneras se abrió con un fuerte rechinido dejando ver la oscura recámara.

-Buenas noches…-susurró él, pero sin atinar a detener el cuerpo de la joven cuando ella se acercó y se abrazó a él con temor de entrar al lugar. Y sin pensar una vez más la joven le dio un beso en los labios a su amado y testarudo príncipe.

-Adiós..-le dijo ella mirándolo y luego volteándose para tocar sus labios, sus labios que nunca podrían ser los mismos de nuevo, no podría volver a respirar normalmente si no era cerca de él, ya no podría vivir cada mañana o cada noche sin sentir su presencia tan cercana a la suya.

La puerta se cerró tal y como fue abierta y la oscuridad llenó el lugar, pero sin inmutarse Katara sólo avanzó hasta donde estaba su cama y se tiró sobre ella, derrotada, herida, no entendía que había pasado…La forma en el que él le había respondido a todas sus atenciones y todo su dolor fue recibido por la almohada que sofocaba sus sollozos incontenibles.

Fuera el príncipe se había recostado sobre la puerta dejándose resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo, son sus manos se dio unos leves masajes en las sienes…el escucharla llorar le estaba penetrando el cerebro…ya no…pero permanecería allí hasta cerciorarse de que Su Katara…se hallaba bien…porque él no se hallaba para nada bien…ninguno de los dos…

* * *

**Terminado…y ustedes dirán que tal me ha quedado jejeje, XD espero sus opiniones en un bello review, XD sus comentarios compensarán mi esfuerzo de toda una tarde de domingo agonizando frente al ordenador. ¡ AHORA A DEJAR REVIEWW¡**

**Disclaimer:** por cierto, ni avatar ni Aang son míos…T.T


	11. Anoche

**Para todos aquellos que preguntaron: No y no, éste fic aún no se ha acabado y dudo que se acabe pronto xD así que tendrán que seguir soportándome por un buen tiempo)**

**¿Pero que quieren que les diga? Mi idea aún falta por ser desarrollada a patadas…Zukito y Katara no van a tenerla tan 'facil' no, no…como yo misma he aprendido de la vida ¬¬…la felicidad cuesta, y cuesta mucho XD por ello…no se hagan a ilusiones de que va a terminar pronto. En cuanto a lo del final triste…me reservo mi derecho de permanecer callada, aunque conociéndome ¿ustedes qué creen? xD Sólo diré que el desenlace del fic, dependerá de mi estado de animo, así que ya saben, reviews, reviews, y más reviews para animarme…**

**Mis agradecimientos especiales a: **Aiko1504** (siempre puedo contar con tu review xD), **Kagomechan, katherin, Rhuw, Suri-chan, anita-asakura, mimiru, maritza-chan, -Fire Alchemist- **(Amiga, nos vemos en el msn, cuida de zukito please), **Reiko Navi-san, RenaissanceLady-K, darkzulangel, Princess Sheccid, Nino-san y a luly ;)

**Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece**

**

* * *

**

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 11. Anoche…**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

Nunca una tarde le pareció tan triste, nunca un jardín de flores le pareció tan marchito a pesar de que los botones de las rosas estuviesen abriéndose a la vida, nunca pensó que en un palacio del reino tierra pudiera existir tanta soledad y vacío…

La jovencita se abrazó a sí misma mientras entraba nuevamente a su habitación después de haber estado las últimas horas sentada en el césped de aquel cuidado jardín. Sus pasos eran lentos, sin ánimos, totalmente vencida por la responsabilidad que le tocaba llevar sobre sus frágiles hombros. Entró a la recámara y soltó los cortinajes que separaban la habitación del jardín, por lo tanto la luz del sol dejó de penetrar a la habitación, dejándola más oscura de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Ella apretó con fuerza la tela de las cortinas antes de sentir sus ojos cerrarse para contener lágrimas innecesarias e inoportunas en aquel momento. Tenía que ser fuerte…aunque le partiera el alma tomar aquella decisión, debía seguir siendo la fría y juiciosa líder de las guerreras de Kyoshi aunque su corazón permaneciera indefenso y débil en presencia de aquel muchacho, aquel joven que había vuelto a entrar a su vida sin considerar las consecuencias que traería con ello.

-No puedo dejarle…-susurró la joven castaña aferrándose con mayor fuerza a la tela y hundiendo su cara en la suave textura de la cortina.

-¿A quién no puedes dejar Suki?

La aludida saltó de su lugar dándose la vuelta completamente asustada y soltando enseguida los cortinajes, los cuales cayeron sueltos cerrando por completo la salida hacia los jardines del palacio de la ciudad de Meridiam.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sokka?-reclamó ella sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas, había estado a punto de cometer una tontería, había estado al borde de haber dicho una tontería. ¿Cómo demonios ese joven había logrado entrar en sus habitaciones privadas tan sigilosamente?

-Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien…-dijo él sin mostrar algún atisbo de sonrisa, tan sólo se leía la molestia en sus facciones-No deberías torturarte de ésa manera Suki, simplemente no vayas…no vayas…-

-Tú no entiendes Sokka…-susurró ella dolida por el tono frío que el muchacho comenzaba a emplear con ella, o al menos desde ayer en la tarde después de la audiencia con el rey-Es una responsabilidad…

-Es por eso que necesito hablar contigo, has estado huyendo de mí desde ayer en la cena…-replicó serio el moreno- Suki escúchame por favor…

-Sokka, ya lo hemos discutido, por favor…no lo hagas más difícil, ya he tomado una decisión-dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos castaños cargados con tristeza y con vacilación. Ella no había tomado una decisión segura, ella no estaba segura de lo que había decidido.

-No puedes hacerlo Suki, entiende que corres peligro, tú corres peligro junto con las demás guerreras…-explicó sintiéndose muy mal de repente. Todo el peso que venía cargando desde que se enteró de la desaparición de su hermana hasta éste momento parecía consumirlo, y ahora afrontaba la posible pérdida de Suki también…y talvez del mismo modo.

-El rey cuenta con nosotras…-respondió secamente

-El rey no entiende que pueden matarlas si hacen esto solas…-dijo Sokka mientras la observaba a los ojos con preocupación genuina…

-No puedo echarme atrás Sokka, entiende…el rey nos lo ha pedido personalmente y no hemos hecho un viaje tan largo solo para arrepentirnos a último momento-dijo ella con un hilo de voz- Además…mi pueblo necesita el dinero, nos caerá muy bien teniendo en cuenta la situación actual de Kyoshi…Es una oferta que no podemos rechazar…

**----- Flash-Back -----**

_Las guerreras marcharon orgullosas por los amplios pasillos del palacio real de Meridiam. Todas caminando a un mismo ritmo y mostrando una perfecta sincronización en sus movimientos, denotando la importancia y prestigio de sus uniformes de combate. _

_Uno de los porteros del salón real hizo una leve reverencia y con voz grave saludó a las muchachas._

_-El rey las recibirá ahora señoritas, su audiencia está a punto de comenzar…-informó el guardia invocando su tierra-control para crear una enorme entrada en la pared. Ellas asintieron con la cabeza y entraron seguidas de su par de acompañantes: Sokka y Aang._

_El salón del rey era verdaderamente inmenso, y las paredes eran bien altas, todas decoradas con distintos grabados del reino tierra. En el fondo de la habitación estaba el trono del gran rey de Meridiam: un hombre canoso, con una graciosa barba de chivo gris en la barbilla y con unas espesas cejas que eran semiocultas por la ostentosa corona. El hombre ya aguardaba ansioso la llegada de las jovencitas._

_-Ahhh…señoritas, es un placer tenerlas aquí en palacio, es urgente e importante lo que debo comunicarles…-habló con una voz gutural el cansado sujeto desde su imponente asiento._

_Las muchachas respetuosamente se arrodillaron frente a él al igual que Sokka y el maestro aire. -Me alegra que hayan llegado pronto…_

_-Ha sido un viaje muy largo rey Terran, pero ha valido la pena…-dijo Suki levantando su cabeza y dirigiéndose al anciano –Usted solicitó nuestra presencia y ahora estamos dispuestas a servirle en lo que usted pida…_

_-Mi estimada guerrera, no sé como explicarme en este momento, pues lo que tengo que pedirles no es nada sencillo…la verdad, es algo muy riesgoso a lo cual me tendré que atener…-dijo pensativo el hombre jugando con su barba- Ustedes guerreras de Kyoshi, son muy reconocidas en el reino tierra por su excelente precisión en cuanto a ataque y defensa. Su coordinación a la hora de luchar es impecable y son el mejor escuadrón de guerreros a los que puedo recurrir…_

_El anciano hizo una pausa mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas y Sokka sin poder reprimirse levantó el rostro para ver que el rey sacaba un pergamino._

_-Necesito que ustedes guerreras acaben con estos bandidos que vienen azotando con sus hechos delictivos estas tierras…Son unos salvajes que desgraciadamente se han asentado en estos alrededores, saqueando y asesinando tanto a maestros fuego como maestros tierra que se han negado a entregarles sus pertenencias-replicó el anciano mirando fijamente a la capitana de las chicas._

_-Entiendo señor pero…¿porqué no simplemente mandar a un grupo de sus soldados por sorpresa y emboscarlos?...-sugirió Suki_

_-El problema es que ellos no parecen quedarse en un solo sitio, hay que rastrearlos y para un rastreo eficiente no puede ir todo un escuadrón de soldados por el bosque. Comprendan que esta es una situación delicada que sé que sólo ustedes podrían realizar, guerreras…-dijo gravemente Terran -Confío plenamente en sus habilidades, sé que podrán emboscarlos y traerlos a la justicia para que paguen por sus actos…_

_-Ya veo…-murmuró Suki quedándose unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando-…pero señor, en nuestro pueblo nos necesitan, no creímos tardar mucho en regresar, por ello le hemos dejado desprotegido. La verdad, si es una misión de rastreo tardaremos mucho tiempo, por que como usted dice, estos sujetos parecen saber lo que hacen…_

_-Señoritas…les pido que liberen estas tierras de esos infelices hombres que han hallado placer en torturar a la gente por igual…-dijo el anciano aún con el pergamino en su mano- Les pagaré guerreras, se llevarán una buena cantidad de oro con ustedes para su pueblo, para Kyoshi, será su recompensa y les prometo que no se arrepentirán…-aseguró Terran levantando el pergamino pero aún sin abrirlo-¿Qué me dicen jovencitas?..._

_-Señor…Usted sabe que con nosotras puede contar, si aquellos sujetos son tan peligrosos como usted dice, nosotras nos encargaremos de traérselos maniatados para que les imponga justicia-dijo Suki haciendo una leve inclinación a lo que el anciano sonrió complacido._

_-Sabía que no me decepcionarían guerreras, mi ciudad les estará agradecida…-dijo él tomando un poco de aire- ahora les enseñaré a algunos de los sujetos que conforman esta banda de saqueadores, son unos de los pocos que han sido identificados…-murmuró Terran abriendo el pergamino hasta dejar a la vista un dibujo muy bien hecho del rostro de un joven de ojos negros, piel trigueña, y rasgos finos, con cabellos negros opacos y un ceño orgulloso en especial por aquella particular rama en sus labios._

_-¡Jet!-gritaron al unísono Sokka y Aang viendo con los ojos bien abiertos el dibujo del joven._

_-Bien señoritas…en agradecimiento por aceptar mi propuesta esta noche será un placer tenerla en palacio, es mejor que descansen bien antes de mañana…-dijo el rey dando la señal a sus soldados para que guiaran a las niñas hasta sus habitaciones._

_-¡puede contar con nosotras señor!-dijeron las niñas al unísono saliendo del salón seguidas de un Sokka muy consternado que no podía apartar su vista de aquella particular castaña._

**----- Fin Flash-Back -----**

-Ya te dije que ése sujeto está desquiciado Suki, Jet es muy peligroso…-dijo Sokka acercándose a la guerrera que permanecía con los brazos cruzados apoyada sobre la pared-No tienes que hacerlo…si varios soldados capacitados han sido vencidos por esos infelices, ustedes estaría yendo a cometer un grave error que podría costarles la vida- el joven ojiazul la tomó por los hombros provocando que sus miradas chocaran.

-¿Acaso crees que nosotras no podremos con ellos?...-dijo la joven mirando fulminantemente al guerrero-¿Es que acaso piensas que un grupo de 'niñas' no podría con ellos?

-Suki, yo no me refiero a eso, es solo que no quiero que te hagan daño…Esos sujetos juegan sucio, Jet es una rata, no podrían derrotarlo e incluso esos enfermos podrían hacerles cualquier cosa-

-Podemos cuidarnos solas, creí que ya lo sabías, creí que ya habías aprendido a valorar a las chicas…creí que ya habías cambiado-dijo ella sintiéndose dolida ante las palabras del guerrero.

-Escúchame esto ya no es cuestión de chicos y chicas…Corres peligro…-dijo desesperado

-Ya tengo quince años, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma-dijo claramente- Además…yo no estoy haciendo esto porque quiero…

-Suki…

-Yo lo hago porque esas personas corren más peligro con esos sujetos sueltos, que nosotras mismas yendo a enfrentarlos…

-¿Piensas sacrificarte por ellos?-preguntó atónito el muchacho- ¡Deja de actuar de ésta forma Suki, no puedes hacerte esto! Me estás haciendo creer que quieres ir a derrotar esos sujetos para probar algo…para probar tu valor, porque simplemente no toleras que a veces los hombres digan que son mejores que las mujeres…-explicó él logrando que la joven frunciese el ceño- Lo estás haciendo por puro orgullo

-Te equivocas…

-Suki, estas actuando de una forma muy estúpida, no puedes ir a matarte junto con las otras niñas sólo porque un rey te ofrece oro para Kyoshi¿me vas a decir que ya ha comprado sus vidas con ese dinero?

-¡Ya basta!-chilló Suki acercando su rostro al de su amigo- Tú…Tú no tienes derecho a venir a decirme qué hacer, de por sí mi situación ya es muy difícil porque voy a perderte así vaya o no por esos idiotas-

-Mira tú tienes que entender que…

-¡No hay nada que entender¡Estoy tratando de ser lo más razonable posible y tú simplemente te limitas a turbarme más la razón y el pensamiento con tu presencia Sokka-

-¿Razonable acerca de qué Suki? Te he dicho lo sanguinarios que son Jet y sus secuaces y aún sigues empeñada en ir –susurró el joven sintiendo el cálido aliento de la guerrera golpeando en sus mejillas. Sus manos aún seguían sujetando firmemente los hombros de la chica -No puedo permitir que vayas…No sin compañía, no irás sola…-

Sorpresivamente, ella se separó unos centímetros de él, ofreciéndole una vista más amplia de sus ojos castaños, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. -¿Estas diciendo que vas a ir con nosotras?...-dijo, haciendo que un conocido cosquilleo hormigueara en la garganta del joven

-Sabes lo que quiero decir Suki… Yo no podría ir, ya no tengo a Katara a mi lado, no sé si seguir con mi camino acompañando a Aang, o quedarme aquí en Meridiam a esperarla, o ir a buscarla…ya no sé…

-Entiendo pero-murmuró ella- Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotras…de verdad, me gustaría poder permanecer más tiempo a tu lado Sokka – se sinceró la guerrera sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. Sus centellantes ojos le miraban desde su altura, más baja que él, llena de sinceridad.

-Suki, yo también quiero quedarme a tu lado…pero las responsabilidades que tengo con Aang…

-Son similares a las responsabilidades que yo tengo con mi grupo de guerreras…¿lo ves? No puedo simplemente echar por la borda todo lo que tengo prometido-

-Entiendo…aunque lo que yo hago no es un suicidio-

-Touché…-replicó la jovencita sonriéndole cálidamente, a lo cual Sokka sin poder reprimirse deslizó sus manos desde los hombros de la guerrera hasta sus brazos, ocasionando un hormigueo en la piel de Suki. Eso era lo más parecido a una caricia que ella había recibido, y se sentía tan bien proviniendo del joven ojiazul…se sentía realmente bien.

-Quería seguir viajando a tu lado….siempre quise hacerlo-murmuró ella conectando su mirada con los profundos ojos de Sokka, los cuales conseguían hacer que la niña olvidase todo atisbo de razón o sano juicio y tan sólo se dejase llevar…-Aunque no te lo dije por no querer cambiar el rumbo de tu vida, y por no querer arriesgar a cambiar la mía…

-¿A qué te refieres…?

-Yo…creo que tú me…-susurró la muchacha dando un leve salto al darse cuenta del rumbo que iba tomando la conversación- no nada, creo que ya no sé ni lo que digo, discúlpame creo que la falta de sueño me está afectando-rió avergonzada la guerrera desviando la mirada para fijarla en alguna parte de la pared. Pero de nada le sirvió huir de aquellos ojos, pues pronto la mano de Sokka la tomó con gentileza de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

Suki tembló ligeramente en los brazos del moreno, esto se estaba saliendo de control, aquel suave contacto corporal era lo que menos necesitaba Suki¿Acaso él no sabía lo que le provocaba en el cuerpo con solo tocarla?

-Suki, te dije que desde que mi padre se marchó era mi misión cuidar siempre de Katara, y ahora estoy tan confundido porque le he fallado a mi padre, a mi madre y a Aang al perderla…¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?…-dijo, exasperado- Ahora tú también quieres marcharte y podrías morir -dijo él

-¡Pero es un riesgo que debo tomar! -dijo ella enérgicamente -¿No puedes verlo? No me importa si muero...

-¡Pero a mi sí!.¡A mi sí me importa! Y desearía poder evitarte a toda costa cualquier sufrimiento o dolor. Por ello no voy a quedarme tranquilo mientras tú no estás a mi lado…-continuó él sin darse cuenta de cómo había terminado acorralándola contra la pared con leves empujones- No quiero que algo malo te ocurra…tú eres especial para mí Suki. Puede que mañana comience mi viaje con Aang para buscar a Katara. Y es probable que tú y yo no nos volvamos a ver…por ello quiero que me prometas que no irás a buscarlos…que no irás con esos sujetos…

Sus ojos azules brillaban e hipnotizaban a la jovencita hasta hacerla temblar interiormente, eso fue suficiente…Sus últimas palabras le recordaron a ella su desdicha y la razón de sus lágrimas contenidas, ella le quería mucho y ahora tenía que dejarlo ir, ella era feliz al lado de aquel muchacho y ahora él venía sin ninguna consideración a recordarle que ya no estarían juntos de nuevo. Suki ya no quería seguir con ésta tortura, de tratar de entenderlo si él no lograba entenderla

-¡Ya basta, ya no lo hagas Sokka-le dijo molesta la chica empujando con fuerza al guerrero y cerrando sus ojos para bloquear el rostro del joven- ¡Deja de decirme qué debo hacer, ya es muy difícil, todo es tan difícil desde que te conozco y ya no puedo vivir con esto¡Voy a ir y eso es definitivo¡Y no me importa si crees que es un capricho, ya no me importa, si al fin y al cabo vas a irte y vas a dejarme ¿qué demonios te importa mi vida?…Ya no me importa lo que tú pienses!

-Suki…

-¡Vete Sokka¡talvez estoy yendo a un suicidio, pero es mejor morir a manos de mi falta de juicio, que por la falta de juicio de OTROS-chilló la guerrera dándose la vuelta y sintiendo las lágrimas apretujarse en sus ojos, no quería que él la viera llorar, no quería ser débil frente a él- Si te vas en este momento me harás las cosas más sencillas…porque eso es lo que tú quieres, irte…Pues vete y yo podré seguir más pronto con mi vida- Ella contuvo un sollozo y de pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla por detrás de su cintura ocasionando que los escalofríos la llenasen.

-¿Sokka?

-No quiero dejarte…no quiero irme sabiendo que tú aún sigues con esa idea en tu cabeza-

-¿Porqué me haces esto Sokka?-murmuró la chica cerrando sus ojos al sentir como él colocaba su boca cerca de su oído, sintiendo el cálido aliento del muchacho en su cuello- ¿Porqué tuviste que ser tú el que me pidiera cambiar de opinión?

-Porque creí que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión…

-Y enloquecerme al mismo tiempo…-sollozó ella- Simplemente quiero seguir con mi vida Sokka, quiero seguir viviendo como vivía hasta antes de conocerte…Ya nada es igual en mí desde que te conocí…

-Tú eres especial para mí Suki…te pido que no vayas a esa misión, no soportaría la idea de perderte a ti también…-susurró el joven en el cuello de ella, haciendo cosquillas en la suave piel de Suki-Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí…no vayas

-Primero…primero quiero que me respondas algo…-dijo ella entrecortadamente debido a la presión que el brazo de Sokka ejercía sobre su cintura.

-Dime…

-Yo…quiero, quiero que seas sincero conmigo-dijo ella sintiendo sus ojos húmedos como nunca antes ante la debilidad de sus defensas ante aquel joven que con solo susurrarle de ese modo la derretía y la volvía a congelar, él era verdaderamente un guerrero de la tribu agua- ¿Porqué dices que soy especial¿En qué sentido soy especial para ti Sokka…?- Murmuró ella volteando levemente su rostro para tratar de estar más cerca de él.

-Porque tú me importas Suki, porque aún sin poder entenderlo a plenitud sé que yo de verdad…de verdad te quiero…-le confesó inevitablemente.

-¿Qué…?- jadeó Suki al tratar de comprender la magnitud de las palabras del joven. Con un rápido movimiento logró darse la vuelta para hallarse de frente con el rostro de Sokka, el cual lucía sorprendido, pero no tanto como cuando la jovencita le tomó con ambas manos del cuello para presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Él simplemente cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la realidad maravillosa del momento, dejando sus manos vagar con libertad sobre la delicada cintura de Suki, perdiendo todo control sobre sí mismo. Ella aprovechó la gentil presión que él ejercía para apretarse más contra el cuerpo del joven, besándole como hubiese querido hacer en aquella ocasión bajo el árbol en la aldea. Sokka anuló la distancia entre ellos acariciando su espalda y abrazándola con desesperación mientras ella aprovechaba para acariciar con mayor libertad el cuello y cabellos del guerrero. Ella entreabrió sus labios dando paso libre a la lengua de Sokka que comenzó a recorrer dulcemente su boca. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron en aquel duelo entre sus bocas, hasta que por la falta de aire se vieron obligados a separarse.

La joven respiraba entrecortadamente abrazada al guerrero, y él jadeaba antes de tomar el rostro de Suki entre sus manos para acariciar con ternura las mejillas teñidas de carmesí de la muchacha.

-¿Qué…qué fue eso…? –se preguntó desconcertado, aún con la jovencita colgada de su cuello. Sintiendo con mayor claridad el aroma de Suki, su respiración, sus latidos…sus ligeros temblores contenidos…todo.

-¿Acaso no está claro lo que significa? Significa que yo también te quiero…– fue su respuesta, nítida. Un brillo incandescente parpadeaba en los ojos de la guerrera.

-No sé cómo haces esto –comentó él acariciándole las mejillas con el pulgar- pero sencillamente eres maravillosa Suki–dijo con su voz transformada en un murmullo.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la guerrera y Sokka alcanzó a divisar su mirada radiante de felicidad bajo las lágrimas, antes de que ella pasara sus brazos sobre su cuello y se arrojara literalmente hacia él, envolviéndolo con su presencia. La abrazó con fuerza, con la determinación ciega de mantenerla cerca todo tiempo y espacio posible, y de retener para siempre aquel sentimiento o al menos hasta que amaneciera y ambos tuvieran que separar sus caminos…Él besó los cabellos castaños de su guerrera, y ella sollozó levemente en los brazos de Sokka, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho…Ahogada en la dicha que representaba estar así con él.

* * *

Sabía que ya era de mañana, aunque no hubiese ni una sola ventana en ese maldito lugar, su cuerpo le anunciaba que ya era muy tarde y debía levantarse, talvez ya eran las ocho o nueve de la mañana…¿quién sabe?...Lo único que sabía y que sentía, era un sabor seco, y a ratos amargo en su garganta.

Katara abrió sus ojos tan solo para recibir la luz de las lámparas directamente sobre sus adoloridos ojos, y para empeorarla más…despertó con la terrible sensación de que su cabeza había sido molida a golpes…o como se sentiría la cabeza de Sokka después de pensar unas dos horas en algo productivo…

Desgraciadamente sentía como si una batidora hubiese sido introducida en su cerebro revolviéndole las ideas y todo lo demás, dejando como secuela unas fuertes punzadas enloquecedoras. La joven se llevó una mano a su cabeza para tratar de apaciguar el dolor. Le dolía demasiado y en su paladar aún se sentía el sabor del licor de la noche anterior.

Cuando consiguió enderezarse sobre el mullido colchón sintió una terrible punzada en el estómago, que pronto sería reemplazada por las características sensaciones de las nauseas…

Escuchó un leve ronquido del otro lado de la cama, solo para voltearse y hallar a Selena completamente desparramada sobre la cama con las sábanas en el suelo. Si no le estuviese doliendo tanto la cabeza podría asegurar que la pequeña estaba babeando sobre la almohada que estaba en su boca con cada ronquido que profería.

Ella se puso de pie sintiendo que el mundo entero se volteaba desequilibrándola por completo…Hasta que de pronto recayó en algo sumamente importante…

-¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación anoche?...-gimió la jovencita calzándose sus zapatillas para salir de la recámara, y huyendo de los ronquidos de su compañera. Abrió la rechinante puerta para salir al pasillo desierto, donde aún se veían las marcas de quemadura sobre el metal. Caminó por unos minutos tratando de aclarar su mente a pesar del dolor que representaba pensar…

Se restregó un ojo, tratando de mejorar su nublada visión y luego sintió muy mareada antes de sujetarse a la pared más cercana para evitar caer con el bamboleo del barco sobre las aguas. Nunca se sintió tan infeliz de estar en aquel barco…en cualquier barco y ella en ese estado de resaca…

-Me duele la cabeza…y no recuerdo nada…¿qué demonios…?-dijo ella reiniciando su marcha hasta la cocina. Necesitaba agua, y cuanto más pronto mejor.

De pronto katara cayó en la cuenta de que no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas de su vida…y si podía visualizar algo todo era muy borroso. ¡Demonios…si dejara de dolerle tanto la cabeza podría pensar con más claridad!

-¡Hola Señorita!-le llamó alguien a sus espaldas ocasionando que la joven cerrase los ojos ante el estruendoso sonido de la voz masculina en sus dañados sentidos.

-Bu…buenos días Janus…

-Upss…lo siento, debe estar experimentando una resaca terrible, después de todos esos vasos de bebida..¿quién no?...-bromeó el pelirrojo acercándose a la muchacha.

-Si…¿cuánto se supone que bebí..? Toda la provisión de sake de todo este lado del reino tierra?-dijo ella pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-Mas o menos…¿acaso no recuerda lo que ocurrió anoche?...

-No…para nada…solo recuerdo algunas cosas…

-¿Cómo el hecho de que me venció limpiamente en aquella competencia?

-¿Gané?...-preguntó ella abriendo los ojos- ¡Gané!-dijo ella haciendo un movimiento brusco de alegría lo cual sólo logró aturdirla más- Ahhh…recuérdame nunca más beber tanto sake, de verdad la cabeza me está matando…-sollozó ella.

-Bueno, creí que ya se le abría pasado considerando que son aproximadamente la una de la tarde…-contestó el pelirrojo mesándose la barbilla.

-¡Qué es la una de la tarde?-gritó ella arrepintiéndose de explotar así-No puede ser…he dormido toda la mañana como un…

-¿Bisonte?

-¿Cómo?...-dijo ella trayendo la memoria de su amigo y hermano a su mente, sintiéndose culpable- Ohh genial, la culpa acompañará el peso de la resaca en mi estómago…

-¿Disculpe?...

-No nada Janus, es solo que últimamente no he estado cumpliendo con mi papel de hermana y amiga…me he estado preocupando solo por mí y ahora…no sé siquiera si estarán bien, ni siquiera me he preocupado por ellos…-dijo ella sintiéndose triste al instante.

-No comprendo…¿de quién habla señorita?...-

La muchacha sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, ella estaba bien y encima se había dado el lujo de beber a pesar de que sus amigos podrían estar preocupados por ella, buscándola, pasando por mil y un problemas para hallarla, y ella tan solo los compensaba bebiéndose media provisión de sake del barco…

De pronto un nuevo bamboleo del barco logró hacer que la joven perdiese el equilibrio y se apoyase nuevamente sobre la pared, y al ver esto Janus la tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayera más…

-¿Está bien señorita?...Yo creo que debería ir a descansar un poco más…

-Yo…-murmuró ella apoyando sus manos en los fuertes hombros del pelirrojo-Yo estaré bien…sólo necesito tomar un poco de agua y estaré de maravilla…

-¿Segura?...-inquirió el ojiverde levantando con lentitud el rostro de la morena, estaba genuinamente preocupado y más al ver que la joven la estaba pasando mal por la resaca. Se quedaron así algunos segundos, él tratando de ver en los ojos azules algún indicio para ayudarla con su malestar y ella simplemente negándose a moverse, se sentía muy mal y las nauseas no le ayudaban en nada.

-Janus…-gruñó alguien a sus espaldas logrando que el muchacho prácticamente soltara a katara dejándola caer, pero sujetándola en el momento justo. El joven tragó ruidosamente saliva por el nerviosismo de ver tan de repente a quien menos esperaba en ese momento- Buenas tardes príncipe Zuko…-dijo avergonzado el guerrero y tratando de estabilizar a katara cuanto antes, se sentía realmente mal, como un amigo que traiciona a su hermano del alma y es hallado en el acto…y clara prueba de ello eran sus manos sobre la frágil cintura de la maestra.

Por su parte la jovencita saltó de su lugar viendo al joven maestro fuego allí, con sus facciones tensadas y molestas…sus ojos ambarinos demandando una explicación muda a su soldado.

-Eh…será mejor que yo me vaya a…pulir mis armas…y las armas de todos los demás soldados porque yo no quiero presenciar esto-dijo rápidamente el joven soltando a Katara y dándose a la fuga por el estrecho pasillo dejando a la muchacha con el príncipe.

Ella se sintió mareada ante la rapidez con la que el joven corrió para alejarse de allí y dejarla sola con el joven muchacho, que por alguna razón la miraba expectante lo cual la ponía más que nerviosa…y su cuerpo parecía estallar entre todas aquellas emociones.

-¿Estas bien?-fue la nítida pregunta del príncipe, acercándose a la joven para tratar de ver su rostro.

-Yo…Sí estoy bien…-replicó ella alzando su mirada para hallarse con los ambarinos ojos de Zuko. De pronto algo volvió a su memoria…eran esos mismos ojos envueltos en un ambiente nubloso, un alrededor que por momentos se aclaraba para parecerse escalofriantemente a la habitación del joven heredero…

_-Katara…No te vayas…no te vayas nunca de mi lado Katara…-_

Aquellas palabras…ese tono de voz que parecía cansado, agotado, cargado de algo que parecía ser deseo…era la voz del mismo joven que en aquellos momentos la miraba tan penetrantemente. Ella dio un leve salto, abriendo sus ojos al recordar unas ligeras descargas eléctricas que le recorrieron el cuerpo en presencia de él. El lejano murmullo de su respiración agitada en su oído, sus labios recorriendo la piel de su cuello…sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con una imperiosa necesidad…

La maestra agua se llevó con fuerza una mano a la frente, le dolía la cabeza…pero esas palabras…ese tono de voz..la desesperación, la necesidad que había en ellas. Esos no eran memorias de un sueño..eso no podía ser un sueño, era demasiado real…Eso si había ocurrido.

-Deberías regresar a tu habitación Katara, déjame acompañarte…-susurró el acercándose para tomarla por la cintura, pero ella le miró con miedo, con miedo a recordar lo que había ocurrido…

-Yo quería ir a la cocina, es que me siento muy mareada y con náuseas…-dijo la joven al final dejando que el príncipe se acercara a ella. Y que con lentitud la tomase por la cintura…

Los sentimientos que estallaron después de aquel roce bastaron para hacerle entender a Katara lo que había ocurrido anoche. Las imágenes se agolpaban en su cerebro dañándola más pero con algunos destellos de los recuerdos supo lo esencial.

Anoche había estado en la habitación del príncipe de la nación del fuego, y no sólo eso…si no que había intentado…intentado llegar a algo con él.

-Creo que necesitas tomar un poco del té de mi tío, te hará bien…o al menos te quitará las náuseas…-aconsejó el sintiendo nuevamente los escalofríos calientes sobre su piel al tenerla sujeta de esa forma.

-Si…-

Caminaron un buen trecho, y los murmullos de las conversaciones de los soldados les llegó. De pronto el joven príncipe liberó la cintura de la maestra agua antes de poner una buena distancia entre ellos. Katara le miró extrañada…¿Acaso se avergonzaba de estar con ella?

La joven bajó la mirada tratando de apaciguar las gotas saladas que amenazaban en sus ojos. No podía ser…Ella le quería, sin saber cómo había terminado por querer a su enemigo más que a su amor propio…Y él tan solo se avergonzaba de verla, incluso de ayudarla.

Al contrario de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Katara, el joven maestro fuego sufría en su interior. Él sentía a su corazón saltar de dicha al sentir el roce de la piel de la morena contra la suya, su alma se llenaba de vida como nunca antes con sólo recibir una sonrisa, o un gemido de los labios de ella.

Él era feliz con ella, anoche como nunca él pudo conciliar el sueño…pero fue gracias al suave perfume de la joven que aún permanecía impregnado en sus sábanas. Sólo así se sintió en paz, solo con tener un atisbo de la esencia de aquella joven mujer que le estaba matando con su presencia.

-Katara…yo-dijo él captando la atención de la jovencita- yo quería hablar contigo…-murmuró él huyendo a esos ojos azules que buscaban con ansiedad los suyos.

-Claro…dime-

-No…no puedo, éste no es el mejor momento…-explicó el dándose cuenta de que los soldados ya deambulaban somnolientos por los pasillos.

-pero…

-Espera…-la detuvo él cuando un grupo de maestros fuego pasó y se perdió al final del pasadizo- Quiero saber si…puedo hablar contigo esta noche en tu habitación…o en el puesto de vigilancia, donde tú prefieras…-dijo él logrando que el rubor se mezclara en las mejillas de Katara.

-Eh…claro, yo…-susurró la joven cuando sin querer terminó apoyada sobre la pared. No quería…ella no quería hablar con él, no quería tener que explicar lo que sentía, no quería que él la rechazase o se burlase de ella definitivamente…no.

-Bien…-dijo él no muy seguro de lo que acababa de hacer, pero al instante reconoció la posición en la que ambos se hallaban. Ella recostada sobre la pared de un modo indefenso, Zuko de pie casi apresándola contra el metal…Los labios de Katara se entreabrían induciéndole a robarle un beso para comenzar su día, para respirar como lo había hecho anoche, para sentirse feliz, con vida, sentirse completo sólo con un beso cargado con la esencia de Katara…

- Katara…-gimió él con sus ojos perdidos en los labios de la morena-tengo que decirte que..

-No…digo, yo…me duele mucho la cabeza, será en otro momento…-replicó la joven sintiendo sus ojos estallar por las lágrimas contenidas. No quería oír un: 'Eres tan solo una diversión' o un ' yo nunca te quise, y ahora quiero que te alejes de mí'

Ella colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho del muchacho y con suave empujón lo alejó , para dejarle el camino libre hacia la cocina. Él se quedó estático allí, siendo acogido por la soledad y la tristeza de los pasillos.

Y él que creyó que cuando Katara le sonrió, los pasillos se habían vuelto más vivos. Con un último suspiro de resignación el joven decidió seguir a la muchacha a la cocina.

* * *

-Buenas tardes Katara, me da gusto que ya hayas levantado…-dijo el anciano caminando hacia la joven con un taza en su mano.

-Disculpe mi tardanza señor Iroh, no creí que dormiría tanto…-susurró ella bajando la mirada completamente avergonzada.

-Oh no…para nada, está bien…anoche bebiste demasiado, creo que deberías volver a la cama…-contestó el maestro fuego acercándole la taza de té tibio a la muchacha- Tómate esto, de seguro te hará bien…

-Si, muchas gracias…-dijo ella suavemente y sintiendo que su cerebro, o lo que quedaba de él, saltaba a cada paso al acercarse al hombre. Aunque ella trataba de controlar las náuseas éstas no cesaron pronto. Katara bebió con desesperación el contenido de la tacita, y pronto la sequedad de su paladar cesó dándole un poco de mejoría.

-Dios…bebí demasiado, vaya forma de celebrar una victoria-rió la jovencita sentándose a la mesa donde descansaban algunos panecillos y pasteles para el desayuno. De pronto Zuko entró a la cocina, posando su mirada al instante en la maestra agua que se sentía realmente apenada en la presencia de él.

-¿Aún sigues negándote a aceptar mi té príncipe Zuko…?- dijo Iroh bebiendo de su propia taza, a lo cual el muchacho desvió la mirada para negar lentamente con la cabeza…y tomar un panecillo cerca de katara, ella tan solo se limito a bajar la mirada completamente apenada.

-Será mejor que vaya a mi habitación…-dijo él saliendo con rapidez de la cocina, como queriendo escapar de la apenada mirada de la maestra y de la curiosa mirada de su tío.

La muchacha se quedó estática un momento, no podía ser…estaba sometiéndola a una tortura innecesaria. Ella mordió levemente un pedazo de pan antes de volver a fijar su vista sobre la puerta por la que había salido el joven…Lo amaba a pesar de que se comportase tan infantilmente…

-Es difícil tratar con él ¿verdad?-comentó Iroh sobresaltando a la muchacha. Aunque sin saber porqué ella asintió derrotada.

-No preguntaré la razón de su…¿distanciamiento?..si creo que ésa es la palabra-rió él de buena gana- Porque créeme Katara que nunca han desperdiciado una oportunidad para discutir, y en este momento me ha parecido extraño que se mantuvieran a línea…

-No es lo que usted cree, es solo que…

-No Katara, no necesitas explicármelo, esos son problemas de ustedes, pero desde anoche a ambos los he visto actuar de una manera distinta…Pero tan solo te pido…-susurró él poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Katara, ella le observó y el anciano le sonrió con calidez- Tenle paciencia…es una persona muy difícil de tratar, aunque desde que tú estas aquí…le noto un poco más animado…gracias Katara por devolver un poco de vida a este lugar…-dijo él con la tristeza rebalsando por sus ojos.

-De nada señor Iroh…de nada…-murmuró la joven mirando nuevamente hacia la puerta. Si ése hombre se lo pedía ella trataría de ser paciente…pero..¿a qué precio¿a precio de cuántas lágrimas?...

Eso sólo lo sabría esa noche.

* * *

Y allí iba ella…como un condenado hacia su ejecución, así avanzaba por el pasillo a las once de la noche, con pasos lentos y cansados, con pasos temerosos y deseosos de empezar una huida a lo que sus oídos no querían escuchar…a lo que su corazón tanto le temía…

El rechinido característico de las puertas al abrirse fue su recibiendo al entrar en la habitación del puesto de vigilancia, oscura y fría como siempre…Ella suspiró con desesperación, ahí estaba…como aquella vez en la que él osó besarla, como aquella noche en el que él comenzó a poseer su mente, sus deseos…

-Me alegra que hayas venido…-susurró alguien a sus espaldas cerrando la puerta del lugar. Katara se volteó asustada tan solo para hallarse con el rostro del príncipe-Pensé que no vendrías…

-Yo nunca he faltado a una promesa, y te dije que vendría…y aquí me tienes…-murmuró la jovencita bajando su mirada, se sentía realmente mal, a lo largo de toda la tarde ella fue mucho más que conciente de todos los recuerdos que la invadieron…Ya sabía hasta dónde habían llegado las cosas, y cómo habían terminado. Y la tristeza de la noche anterior la consumía en el silencio.

-…-él calló unos segundos antes de acercarse al barandal de acero de la habitación que daba su amplia vista a las aguas del océano negro-Supongo que sabes para qué te llamé…

-La verdad yo…

-¿lo sabes…?

-No…-mintió la muchacha, al menos si iban a recriminarle su actuar de la anterior noche, ella quería saber qué pensaba él de todo eso.

-Me refiero…-se cortó el cuando sintió la suave presencia femenina a su lado, apoyándose sobre la baranda para mirar fijamente las tranquilas aguas, tratando de recuperar la paz quitándosela al océano- A lo de anoche Katara.

Esas eran las palabras que había temido desde aquella mañana, desde que él le pidió hablar…desde anoche cuando él le pidió que se aleje…

-Yo…siento lo de anoche…casi no recuerdo nada, si hice algo que te ofendiese o algo que te hiciera daño me disculpo…-gimió ella queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes, la respiración del joven la enloquecía, y le nublaba todo sentido de razón-No era mi intención…

-Es sobre lo que dijiste…y no, no me has hecho daño…tú nunca podrías..-susurró el acercándose a la huidiza mujer.

-Olvidemos lo que hice o dije anoche –suplicó ella mordiéndose su labio inferior-…nunca quise hacerte pasar un mal rato yo sólo…-comenzó a explicar ella cuando sintió una mano en su barbilla levantando su rostro para conectar su mirada con la del joven. Sus ojos ambarinos la estudiaban…le reclamaban…

-Tú si lo recuerdas Katara, no puedes mentir…en tus ojos puedo ver que de verdad tú si lo recuerdas…

-¿Y qué si lo recuerdo?...No gano nada con ello, lo que hice hecho está y no importa si lo recuerdo o no….-gritó ella sintiendo como un brazo se iba deslizando posesivamente hasta tomarla por la cintura.

-Sí, a mí sí me importa…-dijo Zuko apresándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la fricción de sus cuerpos, sintiendo el deseo en su mirada nuevamente, tanto en su memoria como en su recuerdo allí estaba presente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior- Katara…yo quiero aclarar que fue todo lo de anoche…¿qué significó para ti?...¿qué quisiste decir con esos…?

'Besos' la palabra murió en sus labios, el joven no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para admitir que aquellos apasionados besos le había torturado desde aquella mañana , no quería admitir que ella le hacía sentirse débil, necesitado, infeliz si no la tenía y dichosamente afortunado cuando le besaba. Ahora que él había probado esa pócima adictita que resultaban ser los labios de Katara…no podría vivir sin probarlos una y otra vez…sin sentirla una y otra vez como la anterior noche.

-No…no quiero, por favor Zuko, no- suplicó la jovencita sintiendo que con sus manos sobre su cintura no podría moverse. No podía huir de la realidad…-Por favor Zuko, no me cuestiones…ya es doloroso el simple hecho de aceptar lo que ocurrió anoche…-dijo ella dejando caer dos lágrimas- Yo de verdad no quiero hablar de ello, simplemente olvídalo…fue un error, perdóname….por favor ya no me preguntes…-dijo ella tratando de alejarse de él pero, tan solo consiguió que él la aferrase con más fuerza.

-No puedo…Katara mírame…¡Mírame Katara!-pidió llevando sus dos manos al suave cuello de la maestra agua, logrando tener toda su atención- Dime que fue todo eso que ocurrió, explícame que fue lo que hiciste para adentrarte así en mi mente, qué fue lo que hiciste para enloquecerme hasta el punto en el que ya no puedo respirar si no es de tu boca, convirtiéndome en un necesitado de tus besos, de tu presencia, de tu aroma, de tus labios de ti…-susurró el colocando su boca sobre la suya pero sin besarla aún- Dime que es lo que has hecho conmigo Katara…porqué ya no puedo pensar en nada que no seas tú, porqué mi cuerpo arde en deseo cada vez que estas cerca de mí, porqué te necesito tanto…porqué Katara…-gimió él mirando por última vez esos sorprendidos ojos azules. Sin soportarlo por un segundo más él se agachó besando a la muchacha, apresando sus labios con exigencia, arrebatándole el aire y bajando sus manos hasta sus delicados hombros, los cuales estrechó con desesperación.

Se sentía débil con ella, pero extrañamente reconfortado con sus besos, se sentía infeliz por sentir aquello…pero katara era su felicidad….era ella lo que necesitaba en su vida, era esa maestra agua la que tenía su felicidad…

Zuko se separó milímetros de sus labios dándole tiempo a la joven de respirar, ella jadeaba profusamente entre sus brazos, robándole el aliento al maestro fuego…estaba completamente asombrada…estaba aterrada, pero una parte de su corazón sentía volver a latir cuando volvió a sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

-Creí que nunca me encadenaría a nadie…creí que con mi búsqueda de mi honor tenía la felicidad garantizada…creí que en la soledad se podría vivir…pero estaba tan equivocado…Creí que tenía un mundo sólo para mí y que no necesitaba de nadie, o al menos hasta anoche-se sinceró el cuando escuchó los leves sollozos de Katara.

-Zuko yo…-susurró ella dejando a las lágrimas correr con libertad por su rostro, mojando la suave tela de la ropa del príncipe.

-No es correcto, te lo dije anoche…pero tenía que sacármelo del cuerpo…tenías que saberlo, porque ya no puedo más…Sé que tú dijiste muchas cosas anoche, y te pedí venir porque quiero que me digas…si era cierto. Si de verdad tú querías…

-Zuko…-le calló ella poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del muchacho- Yo lo dije porque yo…de verdad, yo siento que te quiero…yo de verdad te necesito, esto es una locura lo sé…pero es que en serio yo te amo, te quiero como nunca quise a nadie…-susurró ella pesando una de sus manos por la mejilla del joven- _Te amo…_

Él se le quedó mirando asustado ante la veracidad de las palabras de la joven. '_Te amo…'…_Zuko nunca creyó que esas palabras volverían a ser escuchadas por él, creyó que con haber perdido a su madre, también había perdido la maravillosa melodía que representaba un '_Te amo…' _

El príncipe vio que las lágrimas de Katara seguían cayendo fieles por sus mejillas, pero con una excepción esta vez… Una sonrisa sincera y cálida estaba dibujada en el rostro de ella…una sonrisa de joven enamorada que sólo él sabría y podría ver…

-Katara…-gimió él casi sin aire, antes de besar con suavidad y sorber las lágrimas que se habían depositado en el labio inferior de la maestra agua.

Ella rodeó el cuello del joven con sus manos, y él volvió a declararse dueño de su estrecha cintura. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse…sus miedos desaparecieron juntos…Ésa era la felicidad de ambos, Katara era la suya…él era la felicidad que tanta falta le había hecho a la joven.

Con lentitud él subió sus manos por la cintura hasta su espalda, una vez allí la sujeto contra sí con fuerza, sintiendo las curvas de Katara emparejarse con su cuerpo…ella entreabrió sus labios temerosa para susurrar un legítimo- Te quiero…-acompañado por el sello de un beso apasionado, reviviendo las sensaciones de la noche pasada…del 'anoche' que ambos habían compartido…

* * *

**¡Terminé este capi y me duelen las neuronas y el trasero de tanto estar sentada frente al ordenador esperando a mi musa XD. Algunas amigas ya saben a quién me refiero. Je…pero nunca llegó u.u le voy a bajar el sueldo :P jajaja, osea que ya saben…este capi ha sido escrito porque sí sin ton ni son…XD no he tenido inspiración más que la canción de 'Broken' de Amy Lee con Seether. (No les miento si digo que casi lloré ¬¬).**

**En resumen: pueden quejarse con sus reviews de lo patético que me ha quedado el capi, aunque la verdad me ha salido muy romanticón o.o¿ ustedes qué dicen? XD A mi parecer, a traducido todo lo que siento en este momento ¬¬…desesperación de ir y buscar a mi musa XD y hacer lo mismo que Zukito u-u naa no soy tan idiota**

**Zuko: **¡OYE!

**En fin, como les decía dejen sus reviews, los cuales espero con muchas ansias jejeje, ya saben…nos vemos y se cuidan **

**Besos**

**Samara-Lestrange**


	12. Felicidad

**Al final todas las aclaraciones necesarias :P, pero mientras tanto: **

**Disclaimer: No, no me pertenece ¿felices T0T?**

**

* * *

****Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 12. Felicidad**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

El sonido de las aguas, el característico olor a humedad salada, el ambiente pesado y cargado del mar inundaba aquel particular muelle. Las gaviotas volaban encima de los barcos produciendo sus sonidos tan particulares.

Sokka gruñó audiblemente cuando vio que faltaba aún mucho por recorrer. El joven moreno miró hacia el oscuro cielo donde las estrellas hacían compañía a la gran luna, y por momentos las nubes esponjosas cubrían la plateada esfera.

Llevaban toda la tarde caminando, desde el reino de Meridiam hasta el muelle principal de las costas del reino tierra, no era nada agradable tener que caminar con un pequeño niño que constantemente le lanzaba indirectas a él sobre su 'despreocupación' por Katara. Era una verdadera tortura tener que llevar el peso de conciencia de la desaparición de su hermanita.

El muchacho se sentó sobre el muelle de madera dejando sus piernas flotar en el aire, moviéndolas con pereza y escuchando las insistentes risas provenientes de las posadas de los muelles. Sokka suspiró derrotado.

-Aún tenemos que ir mañana en barco hasta el puesto fronterizo, no me digas que ya te has cansado-reprochó la voz de una joven.

-No estoy cansado Suki, solo estoy pensando…

-Vaya…eso si que es una novedad-rió la guerrera sentándose al lado de él dejando que el perfume de sus cabellos aturdieran al muchacho- La verdad, no creí que fuera tan complicado todo esto de buscar a esos asesinos, aún tenemos que ir al puesto fronterizo porque allí nos darán información de esos mal vivientes…yo creo que si nos dejaran ir solas terminaríamos más rápido-

-No empieces…-susurró él pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la joven- Tú quisiste aceptar esta misión, ahora atente a las consecuencias.

-Alguien está de mal humor ¿eh?-

-Estoy bien, es solo que…Aang me tiene preocupado- dijo el guerrero mirando la luna reflejada en las aguas puras del océano. El sonido de algunos hombres desembarcando sus mercancías de los buques les entretuvo, ahuyentando el silencio. En el muelle habían varios barcos, algunos grandes (de seguro barcos de comercio), otros botes eran más pequeños los cuales seguramente serían simples embarques de transporte. Cerca de ellos había un bote abandonado que se alzaba imponente ante ellos, con sus velas blancas y rasgadas fantasmalmente, con sus leves bamboleos sobre el mar.

-Si,…él no deja de reprocharte el hecho de que no vayan a buscar a Katara-reconoció ella sintiéndose reconfortada por el fuerte brazo de Sokka sobre sus hombros- La verdad…no quiero que terminen peleados, talvez no debiste venir…-murmuró la muchacha recostándose en el pecho del joven.

-Pero qué dices, tenía que hacerlo…no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que estás por allí exponiéndote a un montón de peligros-dijo él aspirando el aroma del agua salada mezclado con el perfume de la guerrera-Además Aang sabe que estoy en lo correcto, porque por el momento no tenemos idea de dónde pueden estar Katara y Selena.

-Me siento tan mal, siento pena por ellas, no puedo creer que esos desgraciados de la nación del fuego se atrevieran a raptar a una niña pequeña y a una adolescente indefensa…- dijo ella inocentemente a lo que él respondió sujetándola por la cintura- Tal vez Aang tiene razón, podrían estar buscándolas y no perdiendo su tiempo aquí con nosotras…pero si esto a ti te hace feliz…

-Ahora me dirás que a ti no te hace feliz que esté aquí-

-No estés tan confiado Sokka-dijo ella dando un vistazo hacia el muelle donde varios puestos se hallaban cerrados. Sólo uno mantenía luces en su interior y era la posada donde se estaban hospedando los viajeros-Creo que deberíamos ir a cenar, talvez las chicas ya no me hayan dejado nada para mí…-se lamentó la joven

-Ahora eres tú la que tiene hambre, yo te dije que deberíamos ir antes, pero no…tú nunca me haces caso- lloriqueó él.

-Ya…no me seas tan dramático…-dijo ella girando su rostro para mirar al muchacho. Sus ojos azules la hechizaron haciendo solemne el momento, poco a poco Suki acercó su rostro al del guerrero dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que…aún sigo preocupado por mi hermana, y no voy a descansar hasta que la halle aunque por ahora quiero cuidarte a ti, no podría soportar perderte a ti también-

-Sokka...-dijo ella mirándolo

-La hallaré, solo espero que se encuentre bien…-murmuró él cerrando sus ojos acercándose nuevamente a ella, con lentitud y con cuidado pero de pronto unos sonidos lejanos distrajeron a la mucha. Ella se movió de su lugar mirando hacia otro lado provocando que Sokka cayera sobre la madera al no encontrar los suaves labios de la guerrera.

-¡Qué demonios es eso que está allá en el agua?-dijo ella apuntando al océano, donde se perfilaba una sombra particularmente extraña. Sokka abrió los ojos sorprendido pues estaba besando el sucio piso del muelle. El pobre muchacho se levantó escupiendo y tosiendo asqueado porque en su boca sentía el extraño sabor a pescado.

Sujetando su lengua fuera de su boca, miró algo consternado hacia donde la joven apuntaba.

A lo lejos podía verse lo que parecía ser una balsa improvisada con varios sujetos sobre ella, venían unos sobre otros y al parecer venían maldiciendo su suerte.

-Creo que será mejor ir a ver…-dijo él poniéndose de pie y yendo junto con Suki hasta la posada para llamar a Aang, tenían que ir cuanto antes sobre el bisonte volador a ver de quiénes se trataba.

* * *

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan sencillo-rió victoriosa una de las guerreras mirando de soslayo cómo uno de los tan temidos mercenarios era arrojado desde el lomo blanco de Appa hasta caer con pesadez sobre el suelo. Las maderas retumbaron con el particular sonido de un cráneo hueco golpeando una superficie.

-Yo tampoco…-reconoció Suki terminando de ajustar las cuerdas sobre los cuerpos de un par de hombres. La muchacha se hallaba sobre el amplio lomo de la mascota del avatar mientras que el niño aún sofocaba sus risas apoyándose en Sokka-Sinceramente esperaba más de la aguerrida banda de saqueadores del reino tierra…-dijo ella al ver como uno de los hombres escupía agua¿desde hace cuanto estaban ellos naufragando en el mar?

-Yo aún no puedo creer que el gran Jet haya terminado así-rió el guerrero de mirada azul doblándose de la risa.

-Yo aún no puedo creer que no sepa nadar- las carcajadas estridentes del maestro aire pronto hicieron hervir la sangre del trigueño que aún se hallaba sentado sobre el lomo del bisonte y a punto de ser bajado con un fuerte empujón hasta chocar contra el suelo del muelle.

-No comprenden, esto no es justo…ya nos habían vencido con anterioridad…-dijo con voz gruesa Falco mirando a las muchachitas que los habían capturado. Estaban en el muelle, siendo maniatados por esas niñas, mojados, con hambre, con frío y mojados.

-¡Cállate inútil!-dijo Jet siendo tirado desde Appa hasta el duro suelo-Ellos no nos vencieron, fue pura suerte…todo por culpa de esa maestra agua…

-Ohh…cierra la boca idiota-dijo una niña de cabellos rubios ajustando con mayor fuerza las correas- Todo lo que digas podrá ser y será usado en tu contra…

-Ya no molestes tonta-gruñó Jet mirando con odio a sus captoras, sintiendo su orgullo herido. De pronto vio que la líder de las muchachitas se acercaba a él saltando con rasgos felinos desde el bisonte hasta el suelo.

-Bien, ustedes quedan bajo arresto en nombre del rey de Meridiam, ahora serán escoltados hasta el palacio para ser sometidos a la justicia-dijo con voz segura Suki caminando entre los sujetos, detrás de ella venían Sokka y Aang aún riéndose de la divertida situación.

-¿Así que ésta es tu nueva forma de luchar contra los maestros fuego Jet?- sonrió el maestro aire sacándole la lengua.

-Vete de aquí niño tonto… -gruñó el joven trigueño.

-Ahora si que te metiste en un buen lío idiota-dijo Sokka riéndose junto con el niño. Suki tan solo miraba ligeramente avergonzada la escena que sus amigos desarrollaban-Sokka…ya basta…-dijo la joven.

-Me gustaría ver cómo planeas salir de ésta…-dijo el moreno acercando su rostro al de Jet, el cual lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo de ser tú Sokka…-rió el trigueño al ver cómo el muchacho se burlaba de él- No sabiendo que mi hermanita está en un grave peligro…

El joven se quedó estático mirando con desprecio a Jet. Al instante Aang también agudizó sus sentidos al escuchar que mencionaban a la niña, ambos muchachos se acercaron a Jet amenazadores…el aire en el muelle se hizo más pesado y tenso, logrando captar la atención de la castaña.

-¡Qué?-dijo el guerrero tomándolo de la ropa y sacudiéndolo con fuerza-¿Qué dijiste sobre Katara¿La has visto¿Está viva¿Dónde está¡Habla basura!-gritó fuera de sí.

-Sokka tranquilízate…-dijo la castaña mirando cómo él estropeaba al prisionero, Suki quiso acercarse para detener al moreno, pero el niño se interpuso entre ellos-¿Aang?

El pequeño tan solo miraba con rencor hacia donde el trigueño era zarandeado por su amigo, si ése idiota sabía donde estaba su Katara, era mejor que hablara pronto o tendría que enfrentarse a su aire-control.

-Sokka, deberías hacerle caso a ese primor, no me estropees, o puede ser que no recuerde en dónde he visto a Katara…-dijo Jet divertido ante la situación. Al parecer los papeles se invertían pues pronto sintió que las manos del moreno dudaban sobre sus ropas mojadas.

-No juegues conmigo Jet…-

-Pero…¿quién está jugando? Tan solo te he dicho la verdad-rió el muchacho sonriendo seductoramente- A ti no voy a contestarte, pero talvez a ella si…-él fijó su mirada en Suki, la cual le devolvió el gesto con asco.

-¡Ya basta! Me contestas o no respondo por mis actos…-amenazó el joven moreno empujando a Jet.

-Ohh vamos Sokka, tú y yo sabemos que no llegaremos a ningún lado con las amenazas-terció el joven mirando de reojo a la castaña, luego cerró los ojos a modo de pensador, ahora todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos- De igual modo, dudo mucho que ustedes puedan salvarla ahora…

-Di donde está miserable despojo de humano-Susurró la guerrera esquivando a Aang y acercándose al joven, con lentitud fue dando pasos hasta quedar frente a él- Ahora, para salvar tu pellejo es mejor que hables pronto…

-Habla tú lindura…-dijo Jet complacido al ver que la muchacha se arrodillaba a su lado.

Sin pensarlo un momento más la guerrera sacó uno de sus abanicos y lo colocó en el cuello del trigueño- O me lo dices tú, o interrogaremos de igual modo a tus hombres, y viendo lo miserables y cobardes que son no tardarán en hablar para salvar sus asquerosos pellejos-rió divertida la jovencita- Además, yo puedo procurar que no los decapiten, o al menos…no todavía. E incluso si colaboras podré conseguir que sus sentencias no sean tan largas y miserables.

-Bien…reconozco que me has atrapado lindura, un excelente traro- aseguró el trigueño- pero de todos modos, aunque les diga donde está, ustedes no podrán rescatarla, está en un lugar inaccesible para ustedes.

-Habla y después harás tus conjeturas asquerosa rata…-gruñó Sokka al ver la forma poco inocente en la que Jet miraba a Suki.

-Está en un buque de guerra navegando por las aguas del sur del reino tierra, está atrapada por la nación del fuego, es una traidora…no puedo creer aún que defienda a los imbéciles maestros fuego, en especial a ése principito inútil-

-No puede ser…-gimió el pequeño niño dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la madera del muelle-No…con Zuko no-

-No sé ni cómo se llama ése príncipe, sólo sé que tiene atrapada a tu Katara niño, lo siento…pero al parecer ya no podrás recuperarla- él rió divertido ante la cara del maestro aire.

-Pueden llevárselo-ordenó Suki a sus guerreras, las cuales tomaron a Jet por los brazos para llevarlo hacia donde estaban los otros mercenarios.

-¡Escúchame Avatar, ya no podrás rescatarla, ella parece estar a gusto al lado de esos malditos engendros del fuego!-gritó Jet antes de alejarse lo suficiente. Sokka miraba cargado de odio hacia donde había desaparecido el trigueño, luego dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-No puedo creerlo, está con Zuko…pero al menos sé que está con vida…está con vida-susurró el pequeño bajando su cara, para evitar que el guerrero viese sus lágrimas. Suki le pasó una mano por el hombro.

-Mejor vayamos a dormir…-susurró la guerrera empujando con suavidad al niño hasta el interior de la posada-Mañana nos espera un largo día…-

-¿Suki?

-¿Si Aang?...

-¿Vendrás con nosotros a buscar a Katara?- preguntó el niño mirando a los ojos a la joven- Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, por favor…

-No lo sé Aang…-dijo indecisa la muchacha.

-Por favor Suki, si algo le ha sucedido a Katara no me lo podré perdonar pues es culpa mía, y si está en manos de Zuko va a ser difícil…-sollozó el pequeño dejándose abrazar por la chica, sintiéndose protegido por aquel tacto femenino.

-No te preocupes Aang, ella es fuerte…ella podrá soportarlo, ella pronto estará contigo…-

-No te preocupes Aang, la recuperaremos…ya lo verás, yo no voy a darme por vencido hasta que la tengamos de nuevo a nuestro lado…- dijo muy seguro el moreno mirando hacia el amplio mar con sus aguas plateadas a causa del brillo de la luna-Katara…pronto iremos por ti, se fuerte hermana...-

* * *

Era de mañana, de eso no había duda, por algo la pequeña maestra tierra ya no podía seguir durmiendo y sus sentidos despiertos le reclamaban comenzar alguna actividad. Con movimientos lentos la niña se quitó las mantas de su cuerpo y miró alrededor con los cabellos negros revueltos, todo estaba en calma, si alguna vez le vio algo positivo a hallarse atrapada por la nación del fuego…era ahora debido a la sutil calma y silencio que cubría cada rincón del buque.

Su amiga aún seguía durmiendo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, abrazada a una de sus almohadas y acurrucada entre las sábanas. Katara respiraba tranquila, murmurando algún nombre entresueños ahogando su voz en la almohada. Con mucho cuidado Selena se calzó sus zapatillas y se arregló un poco su desordenada cabellera…tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al levantarse.

Pero los resortes del mullido colchón rechinaron levemente haciendo que la joven se diese la vuelta. La pequeña dejó de respirar un momento hasta poder acercarse a la puerta de acero proponiéndose el no despertar a la maestra agua.

Pero su plan falló, pues al abrirla ésta chilló fuertemente haciendo que Katara desde su cama se quejara y volteara su rostro huyéndole al molesto ruido.

-Ups…lo siento-susurró la niña volviendo a cerrar la pesada puerta con otro rechinido. Una vez fuera la maestra tierra se apoyo sobre la fría pared dejando que su respiración volviese a la normalidad, ya tenía hambre…sería bueno ir a revisar la despensa de la cocina. Ella sonrió feliz comenzando a correr por el pasillo, haciendo resonar sus pisadas a lo largo del vacío corredor.

Una vez que Selena salió de la habitación, ésta quedó en silencio total, casi en oscuridad pero sin dejar de ser acogedora gracias a la presencia de la delicada figura durmiente en la cama.

La jovencita respiraba tranquilamente envuelta entre los cobertores blancos, descansando por su desvelada de anoche, un anoche que resultó traerle tanta dicha y felicidad a su apagada vida…Ella se dio la vuelta sobre la cama suspirando complacida ante la suavidad del colchón.

Katara estaba planeando volver a sumergirse en aquel mágico mundo de los sueños cuando después de un par de segundos el rechinido de la molesta puerta volvió a perforarle los oídos.

-Ahh…Selena-murmuró ella quitándose las sábanas hasta el pecho tratando de despertarse de una vez, pues oficialmente el sueño le había sido arrebatado aunque sus ojos se rehusaban a ser abiertos.

Al instante escuchó como la puerta volvía a ser cerrada con sigilo, pero sin evitar que la muchacha frunciera el ceño molesta por la interrupción de su descanso, unos pasos lentos se acercaron hasta ella-Aún no quiero levantarme…-gimió la jovencita estirando levemente su cuerpo. Pero su piel se estremeció cuando escuchó el sonido de los resortes de su colchón cediendo debido al nuevo cuerpo que estaba sobre él. Los resortes chirriaron levemente a lo que Katara tan solo gruñó-Selena…quiero dormir por favor, deja de entrar y salir de la habitación…-

De pronto sintió un peso sobre ella…el peso de alguien, los labios de alguien en su mejilla antes de que aquella boca fuese dejando besos por su cuello hasta detenerse en su oreja- Buenos días Katara…-murmuró el extraño provocando ligeros temblores en la muchacha.

La maestra agua abrió sus ojos solo para atinar a ver al príncipe sobre ella, y sentir sus provocativos besos en su cuello.

-Zuko…-gimió la joven entreabriendo sus labios para tomar aire, pues con el muchacho tan cerca difícilmente podía pensar y respirar con facilidad- Vaya forma de comenzar el día…-rió divertida Katara al sentir cómo con deleite él mordía levemente la piel morena de su cuello.

-¿Me dirás que no te gusta?…-dijo él sentándose sobre la cama antes de alejarse levemente de ella para tener una mejor vista de aquellos ojos azules que le enloquecían. Se sintió feliz cuando él buscó sus labios nuevamente para saciarse a sí mismo y para saciarla a ella. La maestra agua sentía su cuerpo temblar, y sentía su corazón saltar de dicha al ver que lo ocurrido la anterior noche no había sido un sueño y que de verdad él estaba allí.

Con delicadeza él fue quitando las sábanas que estaban sobre el cuerpo de Katara. Con estudiada lentitud, el príncipe llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, y luego comenzó a acariciar levemente su costado, sus respiraciones se agitaron y la joven terminó por sujetar al muchacho por las solapas de su traje hasta acercarlo mucho más a ella.

Se separaron para recuperar el aire, antes de mirarse a los ojos y ahogarse en la locura que el uno representaba para el otro.

-No deberías entrar así en las habitaciones de tus prisioneras…-reprochó la joven al sentir como Zuko se sentaba recto sobre la cama dejándola a ella aún recostada.

-Bien…entonces la próxima será en mis habitaciones ¿te parece?-preguntó él seductor sonriéndole con malicia a la muchacha, ella se sonrojó abruptamente ante el significado de sus palabras mientras él apoyaba sus brazos en el colchón, encerrando a Katara entre sus fuertes brazos y su cuerpo logrando que ella le sonriese con calidez.

-Puede ser, nada está dicho…-murmuró ella sentándose al igual que Zuko pero para robarle un beso antes de salir por completo de la cama-Tengo hambre¿vamos a comer?

-Eso si tu amiguita y Janus no se han acabado la provisión de comida del mes-dijo él volviendo a buscar los labios de Katara.

-No juegues, ella no come tanto…-murmuró la jovencita tratando de huir a la boca exigente del príncipe.

-¿Ah no¿Me dirás que en aquella ocasión se enfermó por mera casualidad¿me dirás que no fue ella la que la anterior noche se acabó los camarones de la despensa?-

-Yo…pues, estoy segura que ya aprendió su lección-susurró Katara sintiendo como el muchacho le robaba el aire son su respiración.

-Yo no lo creo…-por último el logró besarla una vez más, con delicadeza, con dulzura…como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer, besándola con ternura como si se tratase de la cosa más frágil de su mundo, y eso era…ella era un bálsamo espiritual para él, tan solo llevaba un día, y despertar de ese modo ya le había dado todas las fuerzas para enfrentarse a todo un ejército del reino tierra. Katara lograba revivirlo, algo que nadie había logrado en él, no desde que perdió su honor y fue desterrado

Nunca creyó que en el destierro se pudiese ser feliz, pero ahora que tenía a esa maravillosa joven entre sus brazos…creía que la felicidad estaba, donde ella estuviese.

Ella se separó con timidez y con las mejillas sonrojadas colocando sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Zuko-A mi parecer lo que tú quieres conseguir es no dejarme ir a la cocina…-murmuró ella sintiendo las manos del maestro fuego en su cintura, apretándola con imperiosidad.

-Obviamente que no quiero…-le respondió el muchacho- Quiero quedarme contigo¿acaso, eso está mal?- él comenzó a darle ligeras caricias en la cintura, provocando que ella sintiese la temperatura de la habitación aumentar unos cinco grados cada segundo que pasaba.

-Claro que no, yo también soy feliz a tu lado…-murmuró la joven pasando sus dedos sobre los labios entreabiertos del príncipe.

-Entonces eso significa que…

-Que podemos quedarnos unos minutos más-completó Katara dejándose recostar sobre la cama, sintiendo los besos de su amado príncipe, sintiendo que la felicidad era plena.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se enamoraría de un maestro fuego, jamás le hubiese creído y lo habría tachado de loco o demente. Pero ahora que sentía las ansiosas manos de Zuko en sus caderas, sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos, el amplio y bien trabajado pecho del príncipe aplastándola contra el colchón creía que él era la locura de su cuerpo.

-Zuko…nos van a echar de menos en la cocina-murmuró la joven cuando él se separó milímetros.

-No creo…tú aún sigues dormida, y yo…bueno, a veces no voy a desayunar-explicó el besando sus mejillas- Nadie tiene porqué notar nuestra ausencia-completó uniendo sus labios con los de la morena, los cuales le recibieron con pasión. Las caricias de ambos eran acompasadas, pero después de un par de minutos de jugar a las manitas calientes, los dos querían más.

Ése era un problema, cada vez que el uno se hallaba en la presencia del otro se consumía en la necesidad que representaba el otro. Él no podía resistirse a la delicadeza de la piel de su maestra agua, y Katara no podía negarse a un beso de la exigente boca del príncipe. Ese era el equilibrio que trataban de conservar, aunque pareciese imposible siendo besado por la persona que uno ama. Sus mentes apenas y podían detenerse en el lugar que ambos consideraban 'la línea' ' sus propias barreras internas' 'el pecado' 'lo intocable' y 'lo prohibido'

Si no fuera por que los sentidos del joven eran tan agudos, o porque el silencio en la habitación tan solo era roto por los jadeos de Katara , talvez no hubiesen podido escuchar los pasos presurosos de la pequeña Selena acercándose a la habitación.

-Zuko…-susurró ella entre besos cuando sintió las manos del muchacho buscando las cintas que sujetaban sus ropas- Creo que deberíamos ponernos más cómodos…¿no te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo mi querida maestra agua…-respondió él rindiéndose ante la cálida sonrisa y los hechizantes ojos azules de la joven. Pero cuando iba a recostarse por completo en la cama escuchó los pasos fuera de la habitación, la presencia y los movimientos indiscutibles de la niña del otro lado de la puerta- Oh demonios…-susurró él saltando de la cama hacia la puerta, con movimientos felinos logró llegar a la puerta y trabarla con el pesado seguro de metal en el momento exacto en el que la pequeña trataba de abrir la puerta desde el otro lado.

-¿Katara?-llamó la pequeña colocando su oído en la puerta- ¿Ya has despertado? Ven a desayunar¿porqué tienes la puerta cerrada?

Dentro de la habitación Zuko contenía la respiración, sintiendo sus pulmones estallarle ante la presión del momento y el sudor frío recorrió rápidamente su frente. Estaba allí de pie como un fugitivo hallado en el momento de la fuga, en la recámara de la maestra agua sin hacer algo que se pueda calificar como 'inocente'. La muchacha por su parte se sentó rápidamente en su cama y trató de calmar su voz antes de contestarle a la pequeña…

-Ehhh… Tranquila Selena, estoy bien es solo que trataba de dormir sin que nadie me molestara, por eso cerré la puerta…-explicó ella poniéndose de pie para acercarse al joven príncipe.

-Ahh ya veo, pero ábreme, es hora de desayunar: hay huevos revueltos y salchichas, té de jazmín e incluso hay unas ricas empanadas con pollo, están muy ricas, debes venir a probarlas o si no se acabarán-contestó la niña volviendo a forcejear con la puerta- ¿Katara¿porqué no me abres?

El príncipe estaba evaluando las formas de salir de allí o esconderse, y cuando ya tenía su plan perfectamente elaborado (Dejar inconciente a la niña y salir huyendo para después asegurarle a la pequeña (cuando despertase) que lo que vió en la habitación no había sido más que una alucinación) Cuando Katara se acercó a la puerta para mentirle a la pequeña para que se marchase.

-Por favor, Selena ¿puedes apartarme algunas empanadas? Enseguida voy, es que me estoy cambiando y yo…eh…por favor solo ve…

-¿cambiando¿Pero porqué?

-Este….es que, quiero darle una sorpresa al príncipe, a Janus y al señor Iroh…-dijo ella cansada y con la presión destrozándole los nervios-Por eso voy a ponerme el kimono que nos regalo el general…

-Ahh pero, entonces yo también quiero ponérmelo…(N/A: Soy cruel :P)

Zuko se sentó sobre la cama pues vio que aquello iba a tardar. Además de que sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando su Katara mencionó al tal Janus.

-No, es que…es que…te lo pondrás más tarde….ehh…por ahora por favor ve a apartarme un poco de desayuno, y luego podrás ponértelo, por favor Selena, o se acabarán las empanadas y yo no podré comer nada…-rogó con lo ultimo de su paciencia en la cabeza.

-Está bien…-dijo desilusionada la pequeña caminando con pasos pausados fuera del pasillo.

Tanto el príncipe como la maestra suspiraron con alivio- Ahora mejor vete que debo cambiarme…

-¿Cambiarte¿porqué?-preguntó con tono inocente el joven poniéndose de pie, disponiéndose a salir.

-No te me hagas el tonto, tú sabes, le dije a Selena que me cambiaría y debo hacerlo, porque si no sospechará-murmuró a joven caminando hasta un mueble de madera del cual extrajo el precioso kimono azul, el cual ya estaba lavado y oliendo a un delicado perfume de Durazno. La joven no lo resistió y hundió su nariz en el suave aroma…aspirando la esencia suave y delicada, de pronto las manos del joven la apresaron por detrás ocasionando que ella se sorprendiera

-Zuko…Selena no tarda en regresar…por favor…-le dijo Katara alejándose un poco pero sonriendo ante las muestras de afecto que él comenzaba a demostrar ante ella- Tengo que cambiarme…

-¿Y que tiene? Hazlo…Yo no voy a detenerte-rió divertido el príncipe mirando el cuerpo de la maestra agua con un brillo en los ojos.

-No me tientes así, mejor sal de aquí antes de que vuelva ella…-replicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza la joven, ante esa mirada de Zuko ella no podía dejar de derretirse antes esos ojos ambarinos que prácticamente ya las desvestían.

-Ohh vamos Katara, no hago nada malo solo con ver…-susurró el en su oído cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar salir.

-De ver a tocar hay solo un paso, así que te me aguantas-replicó la jovencita dándole un beso en los labios- No tardaré, espérame…-le dijo ella cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-Ohh…-se quejó el desilusionado apoyándose en la pared.

* * *

De momento la enorme puerta se abrió dejando salir a una muy impactante Katara, su cabello trenzado, el kimono ajustándose a su cuerpo, el tan embriagante aroma a durazno, la presencia, el brillo de su mirada, la calidez de su piel…Y sin saber como el joven príncipe terminó besando con dulzura los labios de su querida maestra. Ella rió divertida y entreabrió sus labios para dejar paso a la lengua de su príncipe, pero cuando el beso se hacía más intenso un singular sonido les atrajo a la realidad a ambos.

Katara bajó la mirada con el rostro completamente rojo y luego se pasó una mano por el estómago- Ehh…lo siento, creo que de verdad tengo hambre…

-Pues entonces será mejor ganarle a ese par de glotones en la cocina-dijo él sonriendo legítimamente como nunca a lo largo de esos tortuosos dos años lo hizo, él le tendió la mano para que ella caminara junto con él. La maestra agua rió divertida.

-Tú y yo sabemos que ya no debe haber nada en la cocina-respondió

-Mi tío ya debe haberse aprovisionado-aseguró el joven saliendo por la puerta delante de ella- conociendo lo mucho que le gusta los dulces y pastelillos y conociendo también el apetito voraz de Janus y Selena, él ya debe de haberse creado su propia despensa…

La maestra agua contuvo una risita nasal antes de comenzar a caminar al lado de su añorado príncipe, él llevaba una sonrisa tranquila, sencilla y auténtica…Una de esas sonrisas que sólo puedes tener cuando eres real y plenamente feliz. Zuko caminaba mirando al frente pero iba con la mirada serena, ya no con el ceño fruncido y molesto, parecía que todo esto fuera un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, del cual ninguno de los quería despertar nunca.

Ella en un arrebato de emoción y al ver que ninguno de los soldados había por el pasillo se sujetó al fuerte brazo del príncipe, sintiendo nuevamente su calor ya aroma, aquello tan particular en él y que la llenaba de felicidad y dicha…Tantos años sufriendo en soledad en su tribu, sin tener a su madre, solo las tareas del hogar al lado de su abuela. Y ahora podía saborear lo que era ser amada, protegida…querida por alguien que pudiera cuidarte de todo peligro.

Ella sonrió al pensar que ahora se sentía segura en brazos de un maestro fuego…Las ironías y crueldades de la vida, sentirse feliz en brazos del enemigo, de alguien que jamás sería aceptado por su cultura, por su familia. Y ni hablar de cómo sería vista aquella relación a los ojos de la nación del muchacho…algo prohibido, un sacrilegio a todo lo que los antiguos conservaban y cuidaban con tanto ahínco.

Katara aflojó un poco su abrazo y se quedó viendo a un punto fijo en la nada mientras era guiada por él hasta la cocina.

Talvez estaba cometiendo un error, ella le amaba…pero amaba a un hombre que era de la nación del fuego, un joven que provenía del enemigo jurado de su tribu, agua y fuego no podrían conjurarse nunca, eran opuestos…y no podían ser nombrados en una misma oración a menos que fuera como enemigos.

La vida no sería fácil, no podía serlo al lado del joven…

-¿Katara?-llamó al ver lo distraída que estaba la muchacha.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…-sonrió falsamente la maestra agua soltando por completo al muchacho y huyendo de su toque.

-Ya no pienses en eso-dijo él con suma delicadeza abrazándola, ella se dejó llevar por sus manos que la tomaron por los hombros, él apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Katara, y ella escondió su rostro entre las telas de la ropa del maestro fuego. Acarició con suavidad los cabellos de la joven tratando de calmarla-Te pido Katara que ya no pienses en ellos…-declaró él separándose de ella y tomando sus manos morenas entre las suyas.

-Si crees que esto no es lo correcto, si no quieres seguir con esto…-dijo él con un tono herido y apagado, en sus ojos parecía estar brillando la tristeza- Yo entenderé Katara, si no te sientes cómoda a mi lado comprenderé y no te volveré a mencionar esto, haré como que nunca haya ocurrido y tú podrás seguir con tu vida…-rápidamente ella dio un respingo.

-¡Eso jamás! Yo pude haber cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero en esta ocasión es mi corazón el que me exige seguir, y el corazón nunca se equivoca…el amor que yo siento por ti es sincero, yo jamás podría fingir que esto no pasó, Si fingiera eso sería como matar uno de los recuerdos más maravillosos que he tenido, sería matarte a ti, sería matar parte de mí y de mi felicidad…-dijo ella con sus orbes azules fijas en él- A tu lado yo me siento feliz, yo a tu lado soy alguien diferente y seguir adelante, seguir viviendo sin ti ya no sería vida…-dijo ella con la voz temblorosa- Yo no tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti, eso nunca ocurrirá…Tengo miedo de la situación en que estamos, de lo que nosotros tenemos, de lo que somos…somos algo que tu nación y mi tribu jamás podrán aceptar-

-Pero Katara…

-Yo no quiero tener que separarme de ti nunca, soy feliz a tu lado, y no quiero perderte en el futuro, porque sé que nunca nadie aprobará lo que tenemos, nadie entenderá lo que el uno siente por el otro…Por eso esto es tan difícil…somos distintos, somos diferentes, venimos de familias y culturas que han sido enemigas desde hace cientos de años, una maestra agua y un maestro fuego ¿juntos?...Me parece tan extraño, tan irreal…- Ella ya había comenzando a sollozar ante su debilidad frente a aquella situación. El joven príncipe con delicadeza colocó sus labios sobre los de ella haciendo que contuviera su llanto inminente. Katara correspondió con desesperación los suaves y continuos movimientos de Zuko sobre sus labios, le necesitaba tanto…y no podía soportar la idea de perderlo, de ya no sentir su cálido aliento mezclarse con el suyo, de ya no ser ella quien se derritiera en sus brazos cuando susurrase su nombre…

-¿Eso te pareció irreal?-dijo él alejándose un poco de ella.

-No pero…- balbuceó la maestra cuando él la calló levemente con la mirada. El maestro fuego también lo sabía, el mundo entero estaría en su contra si esto llegara a saberse…si su nación llegara a enterarse de que el hijo del lord del fuego Ozai se había enamorado de una enemiga, de una maestra agua, su propia nación lo odiaría y lo consideraría como un traidor.

No…Este pequeño secreto que ambos tenían, permanecería así, nadie lo sabría, si actuaban con cuidado…todo saldría bien, porque él jamás se quedaría tranquilo dejándola ir.

-Mejor es olvidar las cosas que nos separan y recordar las cosas que nos unen-murmuró el con la voz ronca, tratando al hablar de auto-convencerse a sí mismo de todo esto que estaba haciendo- Aunque eso signifique traicionar lo que alguna vez fuimos…-y como para sellar lo que acababa de decir, besó con cariño las manos de la maestra agua.

Ella hipó levemente antes de mirarle a los ojos, él era su 'ahora', lo que tuviera que suceder después, ocurriría, y esperaba poder afrontarlo a su lado…sólo con él.

-Te has puesto muy serio…-dijo la joven correspondiendo al ligero apretón en sus manos- Te ves muy bien con ese rostro tan serio ¿sabes?...-rió

-No molestes…-el también le sonrió antes de soltarle las manos- Ahora será mejor ir a desayunar…

-Si…-susurró ella siguiendo su camino a su lado. Dejó que algunos segundos transcurrieran antes de decir lo que en su corazón estallaba, la sinceridad a la que estaba acostumbrada no le permitiría callar lo que tanto la inquietaba y necesitaba decirle.

-¿Zuko?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero…

-Yo también Katara, yo también…-dijo el príncipe sonriéndole con naturalidad, a lo que ella tan solo respondió con una risita infantil.

* * *

**Algo corto lo sé :P pero ¿qué esperaban? Los últimos dos capítulos estuvieron bien largos xP. Además de que mi musa se acaba de ir, y pues…según yo ahí murió el capi. Déjenme decirles que estoy muy inspirada en estos últimos días, creo que es culpa del mundial XD ya comenzaron los cuartos de final o.o la presión es enorme. Pero en fin, eso me ha ayudado a adelantar el capi trece hasta la mitad, solo que ya no me dio para más (fácil viene…y fácil se va :P).**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

-Fire Alchemist- (**Gracias amiga, nos vemos en el msn)**, Rhuw **(Thak you so much amiga :P)**, Kagomechan **(Gracias, espero te haya gustado el capi ),** Nino-san**(Gracias y felicidades por tu fic),** Suri-chan**(Gracias :P me alegra que te haya gustado),** Anita-Asakura**(me apena XD no soy tan buena, pero gracias :P),** Liza Nightroat** (Mil gracias amiga :P),** Mimiru**(aqui tienes el cap, espero te haya gustado),** Melikagome**(Gracias por tu review ;))**, Maritza-chan **(Si, yo soy 100 por ciento zutarense, gracias por el review), **Aiko1504 **(Tu siempre fiel review amiga, espero no desilusonarte con este cap)**, RenaissanceLady-**K (Muchas gracias y felicidades por el ultimo cap de tu fic),** Alex neko-chan**(superarla? nunca XD conosco mis límites , pero muchas gracias por tus animos), **Reiko navi-san**(Prometo no desilucionarte xD y gracis por tu review),** luly** (Thaks a lot amiga :P), **Marip**(Gracias por tus animos ),** Camus-girl **(Un gusto ver que hay más zutarences como yo XD, gracias por tu apoyo), **belial lust**( Tu crees?XD vaya muchisimas gracias y espeor te haya gustado el capi)**y a Mijo**(Gracias por tu review :P creo que me sonroje XD, que va , si lo hice )**

**Ellas son mis más fieles lectoras, y por eso las adoro chicas, me ayudan a seguir adelante con todo esto con su apoyo y comentarios. Bien mis amigos y amigas, me despido hasta la siguiente actualización de 'Ella es mi pecado'.**

**Espero sus reviews, aunque se que el capi no esté tan bueno pero igual :P REVIEWS, REVIEWS xP.**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	13. Bienvenidos a Kaonashi I

Estoy en un estado emocional terrible, y siento que mi cerebro va a colapsar con todo lo que he visto últimamente. Acabo de terminar de ver los spoilers de la serie…Tanta información me provocó suicidarme mentalmente T-T así que sean piadosos, no saben como me costó escribir este capi con tanto dolor de cabeza.

Así que para animarme un poco pasemos a los consabidos reviews y mis agradecimientos:

**Alex neko-chan** (Ojalá Dante Dimartino te oiga y se pase a leer el fic xD)

**Rhuw** (muchas gracias :) y puedes contar con ello)

**Princess Sheccid** (Gracias, disfruta el capi, y espero no haya tardado tanto U),

**Kagomechan** (Thanks a lot amiga xD)

**Darkzulangel** (Muchas gracias, por cierto...me encanta lo prohibido ¿se nota?)

**anita-asakura** (muchisimas gracias por los halagos, y claro xD ¿a quien no le gustaria despertar asi?)

**Reiko Navi-san** (Gracias y espero que el zutara no termine como esa parejita R&J, aunque del resto si habrá mucho que leer, de nuevo gracias por el bello review)

**Mary-Tonks** (U de verdad muchas gracias y espero te guste el capi)

**Maritza chan** (Facil comienza :P pero a veces no termina asi, jeje muchas gracias)

**Mijo** (Selena es un reflejo de mi persona en el fic, no soy tan así o.o pero algo parecido, gracias :) y te deseo suerte con ese alguien que sabemos)

**Suri-chan** (gracias, gracias y see...los problemas aun no han comenzado)

**Marip** (Thanks por el review y ya enserio...Yo no tengo ningun problema con despertar así xD)

**Mimiru **(El sufrimiento forma el caracter, pero descuida :P no tendrá mucho, gracias por tus comentarios)

**Aiko1504** (Wii mil gracias por el review, y eso es verdad lo bueno no dura mucho, ahh por cierto suerte con esos examenes y espero pronto puedas volver a pasarte por aqui)

**-Fire Alchemist-** (Vaya...tan así? xD gracias, me sonrojo, por cierto :P un millon? eso es posible? O.o si llego a los 150 muero de felicidad XD y cuando vea el video me dará un infarto, jeje nos vemos en el msn y muchas gracias de nuevo)

**melikagome** (Gracias y espero te guste el capi :P)

**luly **(Anticipo? aunque pudiera no :P mataria la trama, ya verán con qué sorpresitas me vengo en los futuros capis)

**Belial lust** (Yo siempre hago eso, leo, escribo y demás por las noches como una lechuza :P, las intrigas me las reservo porque ni yo misma estoy seguro de ellas U gracias por el review)

**Dani **(puedes contar con lo del lemon pero con eso de matarlo al chiquito o.o no se…D. Dimartino solo me los prestó, debo devolverlos enteros y vivos, pero gracias por el review xD)

**Nino-sama** (Amiga¡ que lindo, el estadio del mundial O.O no han visto por allí a Kaká xD amo a ese hombre o¬o…En fin, suerte con tu historia amiga y muchísimas gracias por tu review y los ánimos. Por cierto…yo amo a Sokka así despi y todo está lindo XD), **RenaissanceLady-K** (Muchas gracias (sonrojo) Bello review jejeje en primero respondo tu duda amiga: No, no pasó nada porque cuando pase 'algo' lo escribiré con lujo de detalles, es una promesa o.-, y eres inocente no ingenua XD y mucho menos tonta, de verdad que ese detalle se me escapó. Tu fic está divino, a mi me encanta como escribes P. Y no, Sokka no está libre XD está conmigo ¬¬U en mi cocina para ser precisas…devorándose mi refrigerador ToT te lo regalo si quieres, no tengo ni siquiera azúcar para tomar el té y si que es un morenazo hermoso XD. Mil gracias¡)

**grey nigth** (Jejeje, esa es la palabra 'afortunada' xD, por cierto, de nada P tu fic está bellísimo y agradesco tu apoyo amiga)

**Luly** (aquí ta el siguiente cap, espero te guste y gracias por todo tu apoyo, significa mucho para mi )

**yosy-chan** (Mil gracias por el review jejeje)

**Kagomechan **( La felicidad a llegado xD ñiee…enserio? Te hago feliz? - entonces yo tambien soy feliz jejeje)

**Camus-girl** (Llámalo talento o delirio por falta de café xD lo que prefieras jajaja, gracias por tu review XD).

Bien mis amigos, ahora pasemos a la historia, la cual espero les guste y disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** No, Aang y los demás no me pertenecen, y no los quiero, sólo quiero a Zuko y Sokka xD

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 13. Bienvenidos a Kaonashi I**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

El sol de mediodía ya se alzaba imponente en el cielo azul despejado mientras un viento cálido y salado acariciaba el suave y esponjoso pelaje blanco de aquel bisonte. Hacia abajo un interminable océano celeste dejaba sus pacíficas aguas reposar, y hacia arriba un enorme cielo del mismo color solo que con unas esponjosas nubes en él...Y aunque el paisaje era hermoso, tarde o temprano podría llegar a cansar a alguien que estaba acostumbrado a solo ver tierra y vegetación.

La joven castaña se hallaba recostada sobre sus brazos, pues los usaba como almohada mientras perdía su vista ligeramente aburrida en las nubes blancas del cielo, incluso tratando de hallar formas en ellas, pero solo logró adormecerse cuando vio que el paisaje no variaba después de varias horas. Los mechones de su cabello eran agitados por la brisa del mar y su cuerpo estaba completamente recostado sobre el lomo de Appa, el bisonte era cómodo eso sí, práctico y veloz también...talvez Suki podía acostumbrarse a viajar así más a menudo pues utilizar el método de 'volar' en lugar de 'caminar' ya le gustaba.

Ella cerró sus ojos tratando de descansar su vista, cuando el pequeño lémur cayó sobre su estómago ocasionando que la joven saltara de su lugar asustada por el impacto.

-Hola pequeño...Aún no me acostumbro a tus saludos...-murmuró la guerrera acariciando las enormes orejas de Momo, mientras éste ronroneaba gustoso ante los suaves movimientos- ¿sabes?...nunca antes había volado en un bisonte…-comentó la muchacha sentándose sobre el lomo blanco de Appa- Aunque siendo sincera, nunca creí que vería un maestro aire, y tampoco creí que llegaría el día en que viera a Sokka tan preocupado…

La muchacha dio un vistazo furtivo al lugar donde se hallaba el moreno, si…seguía en el mismo lugar después de varias horas, seguía estando al lado de Aang escudriñando el horizonte, esperando hallar alguna señal del barco de Zuko, el príncipe de la nación del fuego. Sus ojos azules se perdían en el frente mientras sus ropas eran agitadas por el viento, al igual que el niño de ojos grises que sujetaba las riendas de su bisonte con seguridad, emanando una tristeza muy profunda, pero al mismo tiempo unas grandes fuerzas de seguir adelante y no darse por vencido.

Ambos muchachos no habían hablado mucho desde que subieron al bisonte y empezaron su viaje en busca del príncipe y de Katara...Ya habían pasado cinco horas y ni siquiera habían recorrido la mitad del camino hasta donde Jet dijo que había visto a Zuko por última vez.

-Katara tiene suerte de tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ella...Aang es capáz de mover cielo y tierra para hallarla-meditó Suki mirando asombrada la fuerza de decisión que el pequeño demostraba al negarse a parpadear. La guerrera se recosto sobre el pelaje del bisonte y cerró sus ojos con Momo sobre su estómago- Katara está en manos de aquel príncipe que invadió Kyoshi, espero que no la esté pasando tan mal como prisionera…Espero que las cosas salgan bien, por el bien de todos...-suspiró derrotada la castaña disponiéndose a tomar una pequeña siesta, acurrucada y adormecida por el peso del lémur sobre su estómago.

* * *

Paredes de acero, enormes superficies de aquel metal frío y carente de vida, paredes que tan solo aumentaban el eco y el vacío existente en aquel buque. El imponente barco en sí estaba hecho de interminables pasillos oscuros que no la llevaban a ningún lado y sinceramente después de un par de días sin nada más interesante que hacer...eso podía considerarse una tortura para toda mente frágil al borde de la desesperación a causa del encierro. La sombra de la pequeña niña se perfiló fantasmalmente a lo largo de la pared, y la débil luz de las lámparas se reflejó en la pálida piel de Selena, sus cabellos negros estaban bien sujetos en una coleta y su traje nuevamente volvía a ser el de siempre: el uniforme incondicional de los maestros tierra.

Sus zapatillas ocasionaban un ligero resonar con cada paso, y el sonido del eco ya comenzaba a perforarle los oídos. Ella suspiró derrotada al encontrarse nuevamente en un callejón sin salida, se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde vino y buscar algo que no fuera igual al resto del barco: solo paredes.

Cuando comenzaba a dar un largo bostezo de cansancio, en la esquina apareció Iroh caminando y sonriendo como siempre, tan jovial y animado como todas las mañanas cuando le dedicaba los buenos días. Ella no tardó en formularse una pregunta muy necesaria¿como es que aquel hombre soportaba todo aquel ambiente de cárcel sin enloquecer, y todavía sonreírle con calidez?

-¿Estas perdida Selena? Tenía la impresión de que ya te conocías el barco de memoria-dijo el anciano acercándose a la pequeña que le miraba con curiosidad.

-Yo...-comenzó a decir mientras clavaba sus ojos en el suelo- Estoy aburrida señor Iroh, por favor no me mal entienda pero es que no encuentro nada divertido para hacer en éste barco -murmuró la niña siguiendo al hombre hacia donde sea que estuviese yendo- Ya me cansé de recorrer los pasillos como un zombie…-

-Ohh ya veo...supuse que esto tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano, tú eres una niña y veo que estas acostumbrada a ser muy autosuficiente y libre...-comentó él riendo levemente

-Bueno...con un padre como el que tengo tenía que aprender a serlo-dijo tristemente la chiquilla al recordar a quien de seguro estaría sufriendo con su ausencia- Sin mi madre, él se volvió tan frío que a veces no creo que me extrañe…Pero, quisiera creer que sí, porque cuando mamá murió él murió con ella por decirlo de algún modo. Se mantenía tan obsesionado a veces con su trabajo que se olvidaba de mí…si supiera cuanto lo extraño ahora…

-Comprendo...-dijo quedo Iroh examinando a la niña que caminaba tranquila a su lado- A veces ocurre, es la forma de negarse a perder al ser querido, muchos desean ahogar las memorias con trabajo, con vicios, con diferentes maneras que al final solo terminan consumiéndonos más, solo ocasionándonos mayor daño que la muerte de quien tanto amamos...-Dijo el ex-general sintiendo sus ojos cansados mientras en su mente estallaban las memorias de su hijo.

-Veo que también a usted lo tiene cansado este encierro, tanta oscuridad solo logra revivir los recuerdos a los que tanto les huimos, la verdad no es nada saludable quedarse aquí, el sol espera afuera por nosotros…Como quisiera estar en los campos de trigo de mi casa, era un paisaje realmente hermoso…-suspiró con añoranza- No sería mala idea sugerirle al príncipe Zuko un pequeño descanso...

Iroh miró sorprendido a la niña por algunos segundos, y al instante se echó a reír pasándose una mano por la frente mientras sus carcajadas resonaban a lo largo del pasadizo.

-¿Que dije?...¿porque se está riendo señor Iroh?-dijo la pequeña asustada creyendo que el hombre había enloquecido

-No...por nada Selena, es solo que...-respondió él tratando de recuperar el aire- Es solo que mi sobrino no ha tomado un descanso desde hace dos años, bueno...desde el día en el que zarpó el barco en busca del avatar-

-Ohh ya veo, con razón él es tan pálido, al parecer el chico no conoce el sol...-concluyó- Eso no es bueno, podríamos decirle, o yo podría sugerirle hacer una parada en algún puerto para tomar un descanso, comer un poco de comida casera, talvez dar un paseo...

-Selena...

-¿Si?

-Yo he venido mucho tiempo pidiéndole aquello, pero nunca escuchará, la ultima vez que se lo mencioné la mitad de la cocina terminó chamuscada, en especial los estantes, si te fijas bien al lado izquierdo de la alacena aún quedan las quemaduras- informó él- Y eso que el lugar al que quería llevarlo en esa ocasión es reconocido por tener el mejor alojamiento, una suculenta comida y ni qué se diga de la colección exclusiva de vinos que tienen…Hasta tienen una bodega. Y en otra almacenan diferentes variedades de té, de todo tipo de plantas, unas infusiones que…

-Si comprendo…-dijo nerviosa la niña- Pero es que, solo sería por un par de días y estoy segura de que yo puedo convencerlo.

-En nombre de todo lo sagrado para ti, no lo hagas Selena, él nunca aceptará tu idea, él es un muchacho difícil...

-Lo sé, tiene un carácter especial, pero yo sé que puedo tratar con él...-explicó ella guiñando un ojo a Iroh-..soy 'especial' de un modo muy particular...

-Pero es que Zuko no es exactamente del tipo 'particular'...

-No importa, sé que podré convencerlo, o es que..¿Acaso no confía en mi?-preguntó con ojos llorosos

-Claro que sí confío en ti Selena, pero es que no es bueno enojar a Zuko, además de que de antemano ya sé la respuesta que te dará-contestó Iroh vislumbrando el último pasillo hacia la cocina.

-Pero es que...Sólo soy una niña señor Iroh, nací libre en el reino de la tierra y no puedo acostumbrarme aún a esto...Usted a sido maravilloso pero hay cosas que no pueden suplirse con una cómoda cama y suaves almohadas, nada puede suplantar la sensación del sol en la piel, la brisa del campo en los cabellos, el sonido de la misma naturaleza haciéndose una con la tierra...la aspereza y aroma de la tierra húmeda cargada de vida, lo único que le pido es que me deje preguntarle al príncipe...no pierdo las esperanzas de conseguir que el nos deje hacerlo- murmuró la niña cargando cada palabra con el calor de su corazón deseoso de salir de aquel barco por unas horas…y la posibilidad allí estaba, esperando a ser tomada.

El anciano miró sorprendido a Selena, nunca creyó que aquella niña pudiese ser tan profunda, pero que más podía esperarse de una maestra tierra que seguramente al estar rodeada de tanto acero sentía que se ahogaba. Obviamente ella tenía una conexión muy fuerte con su elemento, y hallarse rodeada de paredes no le hacía bien, era como alejar a un pez del agua, y al examinarla con mayor detenimiento vio que la generalmente piel sonrojada de la carita de la pequeña estaba pálida...Talvez de verdad el sol sí le hacía falta, pero conociendo a su sobrino no lo entendería.

-Bien Selena, inténtalo...tú tienes todo mi apoyo -contestó sonriente Iroh colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la maestra tierra. Por su parte ella correspondió al gesto y se abrazó al anciano- ¡Muchas gracias señor Iroh!

El hombre se quedó estático al sentir el cálido y pequeño cuerpo de la chiquilla aferrándose a él en un abrazo tan familiar, tan cariñoso...como el que se le da a un padre. Con aquello el dragón del oeste supo que si en algún momento Selena llegaba a irse, no le cabía duda de que la extrañaría demasiado. Con sus manos rodeó los hombros de la pequeña y luego acarició con ternura aquellos cabellos lacios.

-Muy bien...ahora te deseo mucha suerte cuando le digas, y no importa lo que pase...si empieza a lanzar humo por la nariz o por la boca solo agáchate-bromeó Iroh dejando que la pequeña se aleje dedicándole una sonrisa. Con ello, Selena corrió con dirección a la cocina donde esperaba hallar al príncipe, e internamente rogó a los espíritus que el muchacho le diese permiso, para poder descansar del encierro.

* * *

-¡Por ultima vez, mi respuesta es no!-gritó Zuko antes de salir como un huracán por la puerta de la cocina con dirección a sus habitaciones. Sus ropas se agitaron con violencia tras él demostrando la velocidad con la que él emprendía su huída de los insistentes ojos de la maestra tierra.

Dentro de la cocina, la pequeña niña seguía en su lugar con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando atentamente el lugar por el cual el muchacho había salido. A su lado estaba Iroh sudando de verguenza ajena al ver la reacción de su sobrino, siempre tan impulsivo...tras que Selena mencionó la palabra 'descanso' él explotó sin escuchar más explicaciones.

-Oh...-dijo ella pasando una mano por su cabello que estaba despeinado- no tenía porqué reaccionar así...-se quejó la pequeña tratando de recuperar el control de la situación. A su lado estaba Janus sonriendo divertido ante la escena mientras mordía una manzana con gusto- No debiste molestar a la fiera...-comentó con burla el soldado.

-Yo no creí que sería tan impulsivo...

-Yo te lo advertí Selena-recordó Iroh mirando a Katara que tan solo observaba confusa la situación. La maestra agua tan solo examinó el rostro ligeramente entristecido de su amiga, luego vió como el ex-general le pasaba una mano por el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Pero es que en verdad yo creí que podría conseguir que dijera que sí...Ya me había hecho a la idea de que podría salir fuera y salir con ustedes a dar un paseo. Quiero un descanso de esto, es tan aburrido...-susurró Selena bajando su cabeza. El pelirrojo solo se limitó a dar otra mordida a su manzana.

La maestra agua observó como el siempre sonriente rostro de la niña se marcaba con la desilusión. No podía ser, quitarle la ilusión a una pequeña era lo último que Katara permitiría, aunque se tratara del príncipe de la nación del fuego no podía dejar las cosas así. Ya en una ocasión se enfrentó a é,l y salió ganando en cierto modo cuando Zuko permitió que compraran el jengibre.

-Permiso por favor...-dijo educadamente la joven levantándose y saliendo con pasos veloces ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes.

Katara recorrió nuevamente los corredores, conociendo a la perfección el camino que la llevaría hasta la habitación del joven temperamental...No solo iba a verlo por Selena, ella también quería salir de aquella monotonía…De todo el embrollo sólo había entendido la palabra 'salir'…y si eso era lo que haría feliz a la niña, entonces trataría de complacerla.

La ojiazul comprendía a la perfección a la niña, la joven siendo una maestra agua se sentía realmente mal aunque estuviesen en el océano. Y Selena seguramente estaría enloqueciendo lejos de algo que pudiese controlar con sus habilidades.

Al fin llegó frente a la pesada puerta de hierro que era la entrada a la recámara del muchacho. La enorme puerta era imponente, como el mismo joven de ojos ámbar. Y antes de llamar, miró furtivamente a ambos lados del desierto pasadizo, no quería que nadie la viese allí tocando la puerta del príncipe...mucho menos los soldados. Como vio que estaba sola llamó con tres golpes.

Dentro el joven estaba recostado sobre el colchón, mirando descuidadamente hacia el techo y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos dorados se mantenían fijos en algun punto que hasta él mismo desconocía. No estaba necesariamente meditando...si no que estaba tratando de hallar una solución a lo que acababa de presentársele...

Las palabras de la niña resoban como insectos molestos en las cavidades de su mente, el hecho de detenerse, salir…descansar. Le habían recordado aquella ocasión en que su tío le había pedido lo mismo, solo que en aquella ocasión buscaba al avatar y la pista que le seguían aún era muy pobre. Pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas, y mucho más delicadas que nunca. Y como eran delicadas comenzaban a escapar a su control…y cuando las cosas escapaban a su control, no le gustaba para nada.

El avatar.

Era más que cierto que aquel niño representaba algo muy importante para él. Recuperar su honor y regresar con gloria a su nación para poder ocupar su lugar en el trono como mano derecha de su padre, un lugar que le debía corresponder a él y no a su hermana. Y siempre lo tuvo bien claro...Capturar al avatar, regresar a casa...y ser feliz. Se podía decir que ése era el prototipo de futuro que el tenía en mente desde que fue exiliado.

O al menos así lo creía hasta que Katara de la tribu agua apareció en su vida.

El príncipe cerró sus ojos, adquiriendo una posición relajada...sus facciones antes tensas comenzaron a aflojarse debido a que en la mente del joven los recuerdos, imágenes y sombras jugaban en sus pensamientos como fantasmas. Una imagen en especial le entretuvo. Aquel sueño que ya no había tenido más, aquel en el que había un alguien que le hacía sentir bien.

Solo soñó con 'ella' tres noches, solo pudo sentirla y verla tres veces, en las cuales él despertó asustado por lo que ocurría. No era propio para él en ése entonces soñar con tales tonterías, pero ahora que recordaba...esos destellantes ojos azules...eran parecidos a los de su Katara y su querida maestra agua ya habia demostrado en más de una oportunidad que era capaz de estremecerlo solo con susurrar su nombre. Como en aquel sueño...

Los golpes resonaron fuera de la habitacion sacándolo de su ensimismamiento pero no abrió los ojos, con la voz un tanto ronca contestó.

-Adelante...

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse con un rechinido, 'Es urgente que aceiten esas puertas…' pensó el muchacho mientras oía los pasos de alguien acercándose, una delicada presencia familiar cerca de su cama, cerca de él.

-¿Qué sucede?...-exigió saber él sin reconocer aún al recién llegado- Espero que sea algo importante..

-Sí, si lo es...yo no te molestaría a menos que sea algo de suma importancia...-dijo la suave voz de Katara provocando que el joven se sentara con rapidez sobre la cama abriendo sus ojos. Ella ya se hallaba sentada en el borde de su cama, expectante, con esos mismos ojos azules que estaba recordando, con esa sonrisa tan inocente que le desesperaba.

-¿Que...que sucede?-repitió él con la voz quebrada por la sorpresa. Se aclaró un poco la garganta pues debido al susto y a la situacion se sentía apenado. Sobre todo...el echo de verla allí sentada en su cama, tan tranquila e indefensa...

-Quiero hablar contigo...-

-Dime...estoy escuchandote-respondió él sentándose con mayor libertad sobre las sábanas, Katara tan solo desvió momentáneamente la mirada, tomó aire como preparándose para arrojarse al agua.

-¿Porqué no quisiste darle el permiso a Selena?...Entiende que ella tan solo es una niña y necesita salir afuera…-explicó la maestra agua acercando su rostro al del muchacho.

-Katara...ya dije que no quiero ir a ningún lado...-dijo tercamente Zuko

-Lo sé...pero, ella lo necesita, el señor Iroh también apoyo la idea...yo también quisiera disfrutar de un descanso del barco...-murmuró ella apoyando con cierto temor su rostro en el pecho del príncipe, él con lentitud abrazó el frágil cuerpo de la joven sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda ante el contacto- Acéptalo, tu también debes desearlo...

El muchacho no contestó simplemente dejó que el aroma a duraznos que tanto la caracterizaban llenase sus pulmones. Por un momento dejó que su cuerpo se sumergiera en ese oasis de descanso que representaba la maestra...Y una nostalgia le invadió, el aroma y el sabor de la morena eran los mismos que había experimentado en sueños, de pronto las sombras de aquella fantasía tomaron la forma de la cintura de katara entre sus manos, sus manos sujetándose a su cuello, su respiración tranquila entremezclada con el aire que ambos compartían.

El joven sonrió ante aquel descubrimiento...era ella...era ella lo que tanto había necesitado...era ella la representación de sus sueños y miedos, ella le reconfortaba pero al mismo tiempo le debilitaba haciendole ver tan vulnerable ante su cuerpo.

-Vamos...solo serán un par de días, yo estaré contigo y pasaremos un tiempo juntos...

Zuko la abrazó con mayor fuerza. Aquella palabra se había introducido muy dentro suyo recordándole su misión.

Tiempo. Eso era lo único que no tenía. Y sin quererlo la razón afloró entre los bellos sentimientos que Katara había hecho nacer en él...La joven que respiraba tranquila entre sus brazos, se sentían tan segura pero sin recordar que él era un maestro fuego, un príncipe exiliado con el único fin de capturar el avatar y regresar a su nación con el orgullo en alto. Y en aquel plan no podía encajar ella…

Katara era amiga del avatar...y en ese momento las preguntas estallaron mientras él era adormecido por el suave contacto¿Sería el capaz de renunciar a su honor por la felicidad¿Sería la felicidad que ella le brindaba tan fuerte como para hacerle olvidar su hogar¿Ella acaso podría llenar el vacío que había provocado la pérdida de su madre, de su nación, de su título de heredero al trono?

'Tu la amas'...le respondió una voz en lo más profundo de su cabeza. 'Pero mi honor siempre ha sido mi unica meta...y solo ella puede llevarme directamente a el' se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué dices?...¿cual es tu respuesta?-suspiró ella acercando sus labios a los de Zuko. Un beso dulce que tan solo logró quemarle, una muestra de afecto que solo lo hizo sentirse más culpable...Sentir su sutil caricia solo logró que sus pensamientos se volvieran más violentos.

Tiempo era lo que necesitaba, un lugar donde pensar más claramente, dejar de pensar como un maestro fuego por un momento...ser humano, ser un joven...vivir normalmente sin tener que cargar con el peso de conciencias ajenas...alejarse de aquel barco que lo encadenaba a un cruel pasado sin sentido, salir de allí y respirar a su lado, al lado de katara, porque ella le había mostrado que en el exilio él podía ser feliz...¿acaso todo lo que había perseguido hasta ahora lo tenía ella¿Podría ser que todo lo que el deseaba y quería estaba en las suaves curvas del cuerpo de la maestra?...

Por un lado, un descanso en este momento era lo que más necesitaba el joven…y ahora que tenía a la muchacha, la carnada para el avatar, en sus manos…entonces no había necesidad de seguir adelante con tanto ahínco…¿verdad?...No lo sabía, pero cuando la maestra correspondió el efusivo beso de un modo tan suave y delicado, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas…y el mareo y los sentimientos que estallaban en su corazón le distrajeron.

-Si...-dijo él como pudo entre los labios morenos de la jovencita, y cuando ella se alejó el muchacho abrió sus ojos ambarinos y la observó antes de tomar su cara entre sus manos pálidas y darle un beso en la frente-Sólo prométeme que no volverás a manipularme de un modo tan sucio, Katara...-bromeó

-Ohh vamos, me dirás que esta inocente maestra agua logró manipularte con tan solo un beso...-rió divertida la joven.

-Si, si es que esa maestra agua me enloquece con tan solo mirarme de ese modo...-

-¿Eso es un halago?

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-Esto lo es...-contestó Zuko besándola...Si, él era feliz robándole besos de ese modo, él sentía su corazón latir con frenesí cuando ella respondía a sus besos robados...Él se sentía completo al sentir las manos morenas apresarlo por el cuello para profundizar los besos.

- Me gusta...deberías halagarme más seguido-dijo Katara alejándose de él- ¿Eso significa que tenemos tu permiso para tomarnos un día libre?

-Bueno...si

-Bien...ahora solo tenemos que empacar unas cuantas cosas para los dos días de vacaciones...-dijo ella pensativa.

-Sólo serán dos días, no más...-dijo él frunciendo el ceño mientras ella se ponía de pie.

-Tranquilo... -sonrió- Ahora lo más conveniente es que le dé las buenas noticias a Selena-

-No dudo que vaya a escuchar sus gritos de alegría hasta aquí...- La muchacha le sacó la lengua a modo juguetón pero antes de salir por completo de la habitación metió su cabeza guiñándole un ojo- Ahh por cierto...tú también vendrás con nosotras, no voy a permitir que te quedes encerrado en este frío barco tú solo-

-No molestes… -suspiró él cuando la enorme puerta se cerró con fuerza, él tan solo negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de sonreír inconcientemente. Esta situación podía ser desesperante, pero si Katara sonreía, él también lo haría...porque ella y su radiante personalidad daban vida a su oscura existencia...

-Lo que tenga que ocurrir...ocurrirá..-se dijo a sí mismo siendo conciente de que lo que tanto había temido desde un principio, estaba cerca amenazando contra su felicidad. Decidir entre la Felicidad y el honor. Y así sus pensamientos fueron ahogándolo…Era ella o el avatar, era su honor o su felicidad….era su familia o el amor sincero y puro de una joven que lo quería tanto que seguía a su lado aún sabiendo que él era peligroso…peligroso para ella, o en todo caso para su amigo, el avatar.

-Te quiero Katara...y no quiero perderte como ocurrió con mi madre- dijo con dolor en las voz- Pero...pero tampoco puedo dejar ir al avatar-Zuko apretó sus puños con fuerza- Ya no sé que debo hacer...-dijo con un suspiro el muchacho tirándose nuevamente sobre su colchón, su cabeza se recostó sobre la almohada y su mirada volvió a perderse en la infinidad del techo…Y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios al imaginar la cara de sorpresa que pondría Iroh cuando se enterara que había autorizado unas vacaciones…

* * *

La brisa marina corrió libremente a lo largo de las amplias colinas, moviendo y dando vida al paisaje, la hierba se movió al compás de la melodía del viento, siguiendo un ritmo invisible pero hermoso…bamboleando los arbustos y flores, casi como una caricia. La corriente de aire siguió su eterno curso, hasta pasar rozando los suaves cabellos lacios de la pequeña niña, y ondeando sus ropas verdes y cafés.

-Paso, paso, paso, paso, paso…-decía Selena una y otra vez al tiempo que acompañaba cada palabra con una marcha incansable y simétrica a lo largo del empedrado camino. Las enormes colinas se empinaban hasta mucho más adelante, dejando aspirar a un paisaje lleno de árboles en la cumbre, y era exactamente en la parte superior donde se hallaba el rancho del reino tierra, donde se suponía tenían que llegar para pasar sus dos días de descanso.

- Vamos chicos, no me digan que ya se cansaron..- Dijo la pequeña subiéndose a una roca tan alta como ella, y mirando con desaprobación a su tropa de excursión. El camino era empinado y sus otros acompañantes venían caminando de modo muy pausado.

Todos llevaba una especie de mochila en la espalda con lo necesario para cubrir sus necesidades, y aunque Iroh era el más avanzado en edad del grupo iba hasta adelante junto con Selena. El anciano sonreía divertido mientras la brisa del campo ondeaba sus grises cabellos, y los mechones negros de la niña también se movieron con el viento ocasionando que la niña riera y saltara de la roca para seguir su camino...

Hasta atrás venía el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, él no esperaba tener que caminar tanto de ida al rancho donde se suponía iban a descansar. Todo a sugerencia de Iroh, que dijo que en aquel lugar tenían una comida maravillosa, un té para morirse y un paisaje realmente de ensueño.

-¡Nadie me dijo que teníamos que trepar estas colinas antes de llegar al rancho¡Vaya forma de descansar!-se quejó Janus acomodando su propia mochila en su espalda antes de seguir su camino. Desde adelante Selena le guiñó un ojo antes de sacarle la lengua - No me digas que el gran Janus se ha cansado¿te dejarás vencer por una niña de diez años? Vaya…yo que tú no volvería a mostrar mi cara en público…

-¿Así que la señorita me está retando? Acabas de cometer un gran error niña..-sentenció Janus alistándose para comenzar a correr al lado de la pequeña. Pronto los dos 'niños' continuaron su carrera dejando muy atrás a los demás, los cuales sólo eran Zuko y Katara.

-No tiene remedio, Janus es peor que un crío..-murmuró molesto el príncipe volteando su cabeza para ver a lo lejos en el mar su imponente barco de la armada de fuego bamboleándose con las olas.

Aquel lugar era muy tranquilo, pues cerca del puerto estaba una especie de aldea de comerciantes, donde habían restaurantes y posadas a montones para los marineros que llegaran de sus viajes con hambre y ganas de una cómoda cama con sábanas limpias...como lo eran los soldados del joven maestro fuego.

-Sigo creyendo que tus soldados pudieron disfrutar este paisaje también...-contestó Katara pasando al muchacho que se había quedado viendo el mar. Como si él estuviese luchando internamente sobre regresar y volver a su barco.

-No molestes Katara, ellos prefirieron quedarse en las posadas a beber, comer y apostar, no se puede con ellos, al parecer iban a jugar Pai Sho aprovechando que mi tío no está para ganarles...-dijo Zuko comenzando a caminar de nuevo, solo que esta ves su mirada se perdió en las curvas provocativas del cuerpo de la maestra agua que caminaba delante de él.

-Hombres...-gruñó la joven viendo que Iroh se perdía de vista más arriba de las enormes colinas forradas con la vegetación. Las matas de hierba se movían con la brisa suave al igual que sus cabellos castaños sujetos en una trenza.

-¿Enserio no me dejarás volver?-preguntó tentativo el príncipe avanzando un poco más para escapar del efecto que tenía el frágil cuerpo de Katara moviéndose acompasadamente.

-Claro que no, y si lo haces juro que te congelo...-amenazó ella- Además...te dije que esto sería una maravillosa oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos...

-¿Acaso no podemos pasar tiempo juntos en el barco?

-¿Con todos los soldados rondando por allí? No lo creo...No quiero fisgones...

-Ahh entonces ¿qué son Selena, mi tío y Janus?-bromeó el muchacho antes de recibir un golpe amistoso en su pecho, el cual estaba libre de la pesada armadura de su nación. Zuko tan solo llevaba la yukata rojiza sobre su traje marrón, aquel traje que habitualmente usaba en su barco para ''descansar''.

-Janus quería venir, y Selena quería que venga Janus..Iroh quería hacerle caso a Selena¿ves? no es tan complicado...-dijo la muchacha sonriendole, pero él tan solo volvió a mirar con nostalgia su barco. Ella con una mano volteó su pálido rostro para que la mirara y sin darle tiempo a nada más le besó. La joven le besó con ternura, pero él estaba tan sorprendido que cuando quiso responderle la maestra ya se había separado sonriendo en complicidad. Katara miró nerviosa hacia arriba para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto.

-No debiste hacer eso...-dijo de mal humor el príncipe, pero feliz de que lo haya hecho.

-No estés tan tenso, es un descanso y te lo mereces...además quién sabe, el campo puede tener muchas sorpresas...y quizás algunas muy buenas- dijo la joven pasando una mano por el pecho del maestro fuego de un modo mucho menos que 'inocente'. Ella se alejó unos pasos dejándolo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pálidas.

-¡Katara, Príncipe Zuko...Espero que no se estén matando allá abajo!-dijo la voz de Iroh antes de que el anciano hiciera aparecer su cabeza para mirar a los dos jóvenes. El muchacho tan solo atinó a esquivar la mirada de su tío, pues el sonrojo en sus mejillas aún era muy evidente.

-¡No señor Iroh! Lo que pasa es que él se ofreció a llevar mi mochila, es tan gentil...-dijo Katara sonriendo antes de quitarse su equipaje y lanzarlo a los fuertes brazos del maestro fuego. Él por su parte miró consternado a la astuta chiquilla.

-Muy bien sobrino, al fin estás aprendiendo modales...-felicitó el ex-general antes de volver a emprender su camino- ¡dense prisa, Janus y Selena creo que ya han llegado y nosotros seguimos a medio camino!

-¡Si!-respondió la joven comenzando a caminar de nuevo no sin antes ver la expresión del muchacho. Ella se rió cuando vio que Zuko miraba molesto la mochila en sus manos- que linda broma...-dijo con sarcasmo

-Lo siento...pero es que era eso o decirle que le estaba robando un beso a su querido sobrino-contestó ella caminando a su lado- Si quieres voy enseguida a decirle la verdad...- Si el muchacho se había sonrojado antes, ahora sí que había un desfile de tonos rojos en su rostro- No te atreverías Katara...

-¿Me estás retando?...

-No...-dijo él dandose por vencido, mejor era callarse a seguir metiéndose en problemas.

-Eso creí...

-Eres cruel...

-¿Es hasta ahora que te das cuenta?...

-Si...-sonrió maliciosamente el joven de la nación del fuego antes de adelantar a la perpleja muchacha- Y eso me gusta...

* * *

Al fin la hora de caminata comenzaba a dar sus merecidos frutos, sus pasos se habían hecho más pausados, y los ánimos habían aumentado con la perspectiva de llegar pronto y tomar un merecido descanso. Pasaron por entre la tupida vegetación que era constituida por enormes árboles de roble y al rodear los últimos troncos, a lo lejos pudieron observar los amplios y bien cuidados campos de aquel rancho del reino tierra.

El paisaje era rústico y campestre, con un amplio camino empedrado hasta llegar al alero de la enorme construcción en el medio del terreno. Las hierbas silvestres crecían y se movían con el viento mientras el grupo de viajeros caminaba hasta llegar frente a la casa.

Tenía grandes ventanales, la mayoría cubiertos por las cortinas de colores claros, una terraza para tomar el té en el piso superior, las paredes eran de un color beige y el piso estaba completamente cubierto por unos bellos mosaicos rojizos, que combinaban con las flores que crecían a ambos lados de la casa. El lugar tenía mucha semejanza a una casa de campo de alguna familia de altos recursos, y sencillamente no parecía ser un lugar de relajación.

Cada detalle del lugar estaba simétricamente cuidado, y la paz y tranquilidad que emanaba el lugar era maravilloso...sencillamente un lugar de ensueños. Ellos caminaron a lo largo de la vereda que llevaba directamente hasta las enormes puertas del lugar, subieron la pequeña escalinata de piedra antes de entrar.

-Esto es maravilloso...-dijo Selena asombrada mientras pasaba sus manos por los enormes pilares que se hallaban a ambos lados de la entrada para ser el soporte del alero de la casa.

-Si...supongo que está bien...-dijo con algo de desdén el príncipe mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Eres tan...insensible-gruñó la pequeña mirando molesta al muchacho- ¿Verdad que está muy bonito Katara?

-Si, es una belleza, y el ambiente es tan hogareño...podría acostumbrarme a esto-dijo sonriente la maestra agua pasando sus dedos por las flores que eran cultivadas en las jardineras a lo largo de los enormes ventanales.

-Hogareño o no, yo sólo quiero comer...-se quejó Janus pasándose una mano por el estómago, él también llevaba las mismas ropas que Zuko y el ex -general, vestimentas muy ligeras.

-¿Acaso tú nunca te llenas?-preguntó la maestra tierra irritada, mirando con desaprobación al pelirrojo, pues durante todo el camino Janus no había dejado de mencionar a su estómago.

Pero segundos después la niña cayó en cuenta de que fue un mal momento para que ella dijera tal cosa, porque al instante un gruñido proveniente de su estómago la hizo sonrojar abruptamente y huir de los ojos esmeralda del soldado.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo-rió Janus pasando de largo a la apenada niña, para entrar a la residencia. Donde una joven extraña esperaba para recibirles.

-Bienvenidos a Kaonashi, centro de descanso - saludó la muchachita de unos catorce años entrando a través de una puerta hacia el recibidor. El lugar era espacioso, con un decorado muy simple, pero que hacían sentir en casa. La joven usaba un traje verde oscuro, parecía un vestido pues lo llevaba bien sujeto a su estrecha cintura. Aunque debajo de él llevaba unos pantalones y botas marrones. Los cabellos de su anfitriona eran de color castaño claro y rizado. Su piel era trigueña, y sus ojos eran de un color negro impresionante- Soy Tatsuya un gusto conocerlos- añadió haciendo una reverencia que fue respondida inmediatamente por ellos.

-El gusto es nuestro señorita Tatsuya-dijo cortésmente el anciano sonriendo jovialmente- Podría decirme en dónde puedo hallar a Hayao Ogino, es un viejo amigo mío que no veo desde hace años y me urge hablar con él…

-Ehh, sí…él es mi padre. Y se encuentra en las bodegas en la parte de atrás- contestó la trigueña- ¿Quién le digo que lo busca, señor?

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder, el sonido de un bastón resonando sobre los mosaicos les llamó la atención, logrando que el silencio reinara momentáneamente mientras los golpeteos se hacían más cercanos. De pronto, de uno de los oscuros pasillos apareció la silueta de un hombre anciano, sonriente y con profundas ojeras caminando hacia ellos. Sus barbas eran semejantes a las de un chico, y sus cejas eran espesas, las cuales se alzaban imponentes ante sus ojos negros, iguales a los de Tatsuya.

-Iroh, el dragón del oeste…es un placer volverte a ver amigo mío…-dijo con voz ronca el hombre acercándose al ex –general. Hayao era unos diez centímetros más alto que el tío del príncipe.

-Lo mismo digo Hayao, al parecer los años no han transcurrido en vano para ti, aunque también han pasado de un modo brutal sobre mí…-dijo cordialmente el maestro fuego estrechando a su amigo en un abrazo amistoso, ajeno a todo tipo de protocolo o prejuicio.

-Han sido quince largos años sin verte Iroh…¿en que rincón del mundo te habías escondido?

-Por aquí, y por allá, se podría decir que en todos lados…-murmuró quedo el anciano apartándose un poco del hombre para que pudiese ver a sus acompañantes- Ellos son Zuko, Janus, Katara y Selena…-informó Iroh mientras que al escuchar su nombre cada uno iba haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

-Ohh ya veo, es un gusto tenerlos aquí jóvenes…supongo que la jovencita es la prometida de su sobrino ¿no Iroh? Pronto serás suegro- bromeó riendo a carcajadas el anciano- Aunque quizás esta damita está demasiado pequeña para Janus…- él pasó su mano por la cabeza de Selena, provocando que ésta se sonrojase.

-Ohh no, Katara es una amiga de la familia nada más…-comentó realmente divertido el ex –general al ver la mueca en el rostro de su sobrino, y la pena dibujada en el rostro de la morena- Ahh, y claro que tienes razón Hayao… Selena es aún muy pequeña para pensar en tener prometido…- pero esta vez las palabras fueron pronunciadas con seriedad y hasta algo de disgusto mientras el anciano miraba con desaprobación a Janus que reía nerviosamente al ver la incómoda escena.

-Si, comprendo amigo, es solo que no pude resistirme a comentar algo, no es propio ver por estas tierras a un grupo de viajeros tan particulares…

-Disculpen a mi padre, en verdad que el a veces comenta cosas que no vienen a la situación y las dice sin la menor delicadeza –dijo repreensiva la trigueña.

-No, no hay cuidado Tatsuya, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a las bromas de Hayao…aunque, el motivo de mi viaje es saber si tú aún recuerdas aquel reñido encuentro de Pai Sho que tuvimos hace quince años viejo amigo…Puedes creerme que he podido recorrer medio mundo, y nunca he encontrado a mejor jugador-oponente que tú…

-Eso es todo un halago Iroh…, y supongo que has regresado para repetirlo-comentó el anciano comenzando a caminar con dirección a lo que parecían ser las cocinas- he estado esperando este día por años…Vengan, acompáñenme a tomar un poco de té de hierbas mientras rememoramos viejos tiempos…

-Eso sería maravilloso…-asintió Iroh siguiendo a su amigo.

-Disculpa padre¿no sería más conveniente que les enseñara sus habitaciones primero?- intuyó Tatsuya señalando a un pasillo que ingresaba en las profundidades de la casa.

-Cierto hija, muéstrales sus recámaras a nuestros invitados especiales…y luego quiero que vengan a tomar un poco de té¿aún te sigue gustando el té de hierbas verdad Iroh?

-Cuando deje de gustarme ese delicioso té, el mar se secará por completo…El té de Ginseng siempre ha sido y será mi favorito, he recorrido muchas millas buscando un té como el que hacen aquí, pero nunca lo encontré. Quizás solo éste lugar es el paraíso del té… ...-dijo el maestro fuego siendo acompañado por Hayao hasta la cocina mientras la muchacha de cabellos rizados hacía un reverencia a los jóvenes- Por favor síganme, les mostraré sus habitaciones...-

Los muchachos siguieron a la trigueña por una enorme puerta que les llevó hasta un amplio pasillo bien iluminado por lámparas.

-Espero que disfruten su estadía, me alegra ver que papá está a gusto con la presencia de su viejo amigo…-rió Tatsuya caminando con pasos lentos- Si quieren mañana pueden comenzar con algunas actividades, claro que primero tendrán un buen desayuno…

-Eso me gusta más-dijeron al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo y la niña, haciendo que los demás sudaran de vergüenza ajena.

-Claro, y luego recorreremos el rancho si gustan…soy una excelente guía y les garantizo que no se perderán de nada…- Comentó la muchacha encontrando su mirada con la de Janus, a lo cual la castaña tan sólo atinó a sonreírle amistosamente dejando ligeramente perdido al ojiverde después de aquel gesto. Por su parte Selena miró con un poco de desconfianza a la joven.

-¿Les parece si después de almorzar damos un paseo por el lago Miyu?...Es un lugar muy tranquilo porque está algo alejado del pueblo…Y si gustan podrán nadar sin fisgones rondando por allí-

-Que bien, sería maravilloso poder nadar un rato ¿ no crees Selena?-comentó por lo bajo la morena, pero la maestra tierra tan solo gruñó levemente como gesto de afirmación.

-Por cierto, el lago al que vamos a ir tiene su propia leyenda, la cual les contaré después de la comida, es una historia muy romántica y trágica...-exclamó Tatsuya acercándose a una puerta y abriéndola para que los muchachos viesen el interior. Era espaciosa y acogedora, dentro habían dos camas amplias, con suaves sábanas que invitaban a recostarse cuanto antes en ellas.

-Aquí dormirán dos de ustedes, y en la habitación continua las chicas…el señor Iroh tendrá sus propias habitaciones, creo…-dijo la joven permitiendo que los muchachos entraran a la habitación, que con las ventanas abiertas dejaba entrar la cálida luz de la tarde- Pueden acomodarse tranquilamente, y más tarde les llamaremos para cenar, supongo que tendremos un banquete esta noche en recibimiento al señor Iroh…Mi padre es un excelente cocinero, ya probarán a lo que me refiero…- Dijo Tatsuya avanzando unos siete pasos hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta, en donde la habitación era parecida a la anterior. Solo que el decorado era un poco más fino y delicado.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Zuko quejándose desde la otra recámara.

-¿Acaso ha dicho nadar?...Demonios, una cosa es sacarme del barco, pero otra muy distinta es llevarme a un lago en medio de la nada a chapotear como un niño…- dijo el príncipe tirando su mochila sobre la mullida cama.

-Ohh vamos, el agua no te matará a menos que seas un gato…-replicó Janus

-Es enserio Janus, están jugando con fuego (literalmente), no voy a meterme al agua, eso te lo juro…-

-Ohh…no seas niña…-le dijo de mal modo el pelirrojo. La trigueña tan solo sonrió divertida.

-Bien chicas, aquí dormirán ustedes…espero que la idea del lago no haya sido tan mala- dijo insegura la joven al ver que el príncipe se lo estaba tomando muy mal, al contrario la ojiazul tan solo negó con la cabeza tranquilizando a su anfitriona- No, para nada, es solo que él es así, es amargado de nacimiento…

-¡Te escuché!-gritó Zuko desde la habitación continua.

-¿Lo ves, por cierto…mi nombre es Katara y ella es Selena- dijo educadamente la morena, en cambio la niña tan solo se quedó estática examinando con la mirada a la trigueña.

-Es un placer conocerlas, por cierto dejémonos de formalidades, diganme simplemente Tatsuya - dijo sonriendo nerviosamente la joven de cabellos rizados antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la cocina. Pero al pasar por la habitación de los chicos vio a Janus alejando su cama de la de su compañero.

-¿Qué ocurre joven Janus?...-preguntó la muchacha apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No nada Tatsuya- sonrió el pelirrojo- Es solo que no quiero estar cerca del príncipe de las quejas…-bromeó él dando un vistazo a Zuko que se hallaba recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Ohh…no debe ser tan malo, pero si de verdad quieres…puedo cambiarte de habitación, hay muchas disponibles- sugirió la joven de cabellos rizados al ver que el ojiverde se acercaba a ella.

-Puede ser¿hay alguna cerca de la tuya?-dijo sonriente el muchacho haciendo enrojecer a su anfitriona…y a Selena.

-Ohh vamos Janus, tienes mejores halagos que esos, no seas patético- dijo Zuko con una pronunciada sonrisa en sus labios.

-Será mejor que aguante las quejas del príncipe, ni modo…

-Ehh yo, creo que mejor me voy a ayudar a mi padre con la cena, nos vemos…-atinó a decir la ruborizada trigueña antes de escapar de los bellos ojos esmeraldas de su huésped. Su figura desapareció en unos segundos por el pasillo dejando a Janus apoyado en el marco, a Selena con el rostro ligeramente crispado, y a Katara sudando de vergüenza ajena.

-Supongamos que eso no pasó…-murmuró la maestra agua antes de abrir la puerta a sus habitaciones y entrar en ellas seguida de Selena. Una vez dentro la niña dio un fuerte portazo a la puerta de madera antes arrojar con fuerza su mochila al piso, y luego se tiró ella misma sobre el suave colchón que recibió su cuerpo.

-No me cae bien...-declaró la pequeña maestra hundiendo su rostro en una almohada. Katara que se había mantenido examinando la amueblada habitación, ignoro por completo el portazo dado pero cuando escuchó la voz apagada de su amiga la miró curiosa.

-¿De qué hablas Selena? Tatsuya es muy agradable...-

-No me cae bien...-repitió la niña aferrando con sus puños las sábanas de un rosa pálido- Será mejor que comiences a acomodar tus cosas Katara...-gruñó Selena con los ojos cerrados. La maestra agua negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a las ventanas que eran tapadas por las cortinas, y con un suave movimiento las corrió dejando entrar los rayos del sol de la tarde- Es un lindo día…-comentó ella examinando los dorados campos del lugar.

-Si…como sea…

-¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?...-murmuró Katara preocupada por la forma de contestar de la pequeña que permanecía con la cabeza enterrada en la cama. Entonces la morena también se recostó sobre las sábanas, y al sentir el suave perfume sonrió...¿Quién diría que siendo prisionera la pasaría tan bien?...Ahora esperaba dormitando en suaves sábanas la llegada del siguiente día en el que irían a pasar sus primeras vacaciones en un paraíso primaveral…en ese lado del reino tierra…

…

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte U espero les guste, la próxima actualización llegará pronto porque ya la tengo escrita XD así que dentro de diez días me leerán de nuevo ¬¬U see...les guste o no actualizaré realmente rápido porque estoy de ociosa y aprovecho que la inspiración no se va XD . Asi que ya saben: Reviews, Reviews y más Reviews…**

**Por cierto, para todos los posibles interesados (los cuales creo serán pocos u.u'') aquí les dejo mi dirección de msn para poder conversar sobre el fic, mis ideas psicóticas y alucinógenas, y sobre Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, ect xD: noelita(guion bajo)g3(arroba).(hotmail).(com)**

**Por último, les dejo esta página para que visiten y dejen sus mensajes P ya saben, es de Avatar XD, yo soy Admi junto con Laura, -Fire-Alchemist- para quienes no la reconozcan XD, ella es una gran amiga mía, y una persona muy especial que siempre me ayuda a salir adelante con los capis, por eso mil gracias a ella, y a Litti, Meylin, Grey night, Mijo y Sofi por ser mis musas en el msn. Mil gracias Chicas :P son lo mejor que pudo pasarme jejej. Asi que ya saben, pásense por la página, y dejen sus mensajes los que serán muy apreciados:**

**http / groups . msn . com / allfourelements / nr . msnw**

**(ya saben XD quiten espacios y demas, y ahora si me despido, espero recibir sus reviews, porque planeo actualizar pronto XD.**

**Sayounara, bye, bye**


	14. Bienvenidos a Kaonashi II

**¡Gomen por el retraso :Pes que las clases, los exámenes y las tareas me absorbieron la poca vida que me quedaba, y con ella se llevaron la inspiración xD y el tiempo. Espero compensarlos con este capi que realmente está largo¿para qué mentirles? está largísimo. Pero antes los reviews: **

**Kagomechan (**Yeah, que viva el zutara amiga ) por cierto, yo me conecto en las noches, de 7 a 9:30, gracias por tu apoyo**) Nino-sama (**Es triste, pero el dolor ajeno es indispensable xD**) Marip (**La decisión aún no amiga, paciencia, paciencia ) pronto se podrá más difícil, gracias por tu opinión**) Princesa Sheccid (**Ahora si este capi no ha quedado corto, disfrútalo xD**) Grey nigth (**Gracias amiga, y si,…los celos afloran XP como el encanto de Janus, tu sabes que me he enamorado de mi creación T.T**) Fire Alchemist (**Ahh tus reviews son la cereza del postre Laura, mil gracias por tus ánimos y espero te guste el cap**) Mijo (**Gracias, que linda . y no, Janus no es pj de la serie, es 100 por ciento made in samara al igual que Selena xD**) Rhuw (**El amor de niños, xD que babas que soy jejeje**) Litti (**Me alegró mucho tu mensaje Litti, mil gracias, y see..pobre chiquita T.T**) Yosy-chan (**Al fin un alma que me comprende, yo también adoro el JxS y descuida, sacaré a flote esa pareja**) Dark angel Love (**Muchísimas gracias, y me alegra saber que te gustó **) belallust (**Yeah, tienes toda la razón, lo que sucede es que Zuko está algo decaido, ya veras por qué, gracias por el review**) Mimiru (**Aquí en este capi contestando a tu duda amiga, gracias**) Maritza chan (**Claroquedesdeluegoqueporsupuestoquesi xD serás más que bienvenida entre mis contactos y gracias por el review**) Luly (**Yo ser cruel por naturaleza xD y algo loca de nacimiento jajajaja. Y espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga¿verdad? **Renaissance Lady-K (**Ahhh, eso si es inspirar a alguien, mil gracias amiga, me encantó tu review, sabes? O.o lo de las costumbres Chinas recientemente las estoy aprendiendo, y mayormente conozco las japonesas, por eso…perdona que no ponga muchos detalles en chino. Mientras tanto para no retrasar las historias las escribo con aires japoneses, por otro lado lo te Tatsuya, sabia que era de chico pero es que me gusto el nombre¡ xD que podia hacer? Ahhh y Sokka es tuyo –o- me conformo con Janus y Zuko xD**) Melikagome (**Mil graciass¡ xD no todos los días te dicen cosas como esas O.O bueno…al menos a mi no**) Anita-Asakura (**Thankss:P mi ser feliz, jejeje y claro…a él le gusta tanto como a mi xD

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **Fire Alchemist** (mi comadre en el msn y en la comu, que me ayudo escuchando mis delirantes ideas acerca de éste capítulo por varias horas: Laura, eres la mejor amiga xD), **Litti** (No sé que haría sin ti, supongo que sin tu apoyo y sugerencias sencillamente no habría fic. Gracias por TODO).**

**Disclaimer: **No, por enésima ves, Avatar no me pertenece…¿les gusta torturarme verdad? T-T

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 14. Bienvenidos a Kaonashi II**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

* * *

Una tenue luz, ligeramente amatista inundaba la habitación, y las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par dejando entrar la brisa del atardecer, brindando un hermoso paisaje naranja sobre las verdes colinas…El aire se sentía húmedo, se sentía tan vivo y sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron en cada detalle de la habitación, recorrió la recámara hasta detener su vista sobre un antiguo espejo, en el cual se vio reflejado a sí mismo… 

Él suspiró al sentirse envuelto por el viento que entraba y movía con delicadeza los cortinajes de la recámara…hasta que alguien se acercó por detrás a él, le rodeó la cintura con sus delicados brazos, y se aferró a su cuerpo, las curvas femeninas se igualaron a él, impregnándolo en un aroma a duraznos que conocía muy bien…Sintiendo las suaves caricias que le daban aquellas manos morenas levantó su vista al espejo donde Katara de la tribu agua se reflejaba, y un ligero brillo en sus ojos y en su persona la hacían parecer tan solo un sueño demasiado real, algo que no podía ser cierto…algo que para él era imposible de alcanzar…

La maestra besó su cuello llenándolo de mil y un sensaciones que sólo ella podría despertar en él. El príncipe se dio la vuelta para ver mejor sus ojos celestes, para corresponderle a un beso lento…pasional, intenso…hasta que pasó a ser uno desesperado. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda, y los fuertes brazos del joven la aferraron con deseo a su cuerpo mientras ella jadeaba su nombre dejándose llevar por los insistentes besos…Parecía ser perfecto, así todo era maravilloso, una alucinación demasiado perfecta y real para los dos, aunque fuese imposible de creer…así ambos eran felices…

-Te quiero Katara…-murmuró él en su oído sintiendo como ella temblaba levemente sobre su cuerpo.Pero de pronto el sonido del espejo quebrándose en mil fragmentos hizo que ambos se separan, y la suave luz amatista se disolvió dejando a la vista un aura rojiza, la maestra agua se acercó con pasos temerosos al espejo.

-No…no lo toques, te harás daño-trató de detenerla Zuko cuando vio que la joven se agachaba para tomar un fragmento particularmente grande- Katara…

Pero ella parecía no escucharlo mientras con cuidado pasaba sus dedos morenos por la superficie resquebrajada, y así lo inevitable ocurrió: sus dedos fueron cortados por el espejo. Sus dedos sangraban, las cortadas eran profundas, y pronto el suelo se tiñó con las gotas de sangre que escurrían de los dedos de la muchacha- Tonta, te dije que no lo tocaras…-exclamó él asustado viendo como ella miraba las cortadas con naturalidad sobre sus dedos, y unas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos azules.

-¿Katara?...

-¿Cómo pudiste?...- susurró ella temblando de furia mientras pasaba sus dedos ensangrentados por su pecho, el cual quedó teñido de rojo- ¿Como te atreviste?-

-¿Qué? si yo no te hice nada, tú sola te dañaste-explicó él tratando de tomarla por los hombros y ver las heridas.

-¡No me toques¡Te odio!-gritó ella poniéndose de pie mientras huía de la presencia del joven, el viento se hizo más violento dejando que las cortinas se mecieran con frenesí al igual que los cabellos castaños de la morena- ¡No quiero verte…te detesto!

Zuko miró sin entender, pero ahora las manchas en el pecho de Katara se habían hecho más amplias, y parecía que la sangre corría de una herida en su cuerpo, en su pecho, la sangre empañó pronto sus ropas, y gotearon sobre los fragmentos de espejos que se iban uniendo como por magnetismo. El príncipe se asustó al ver las manchas de sangre en sus manos, no había cortadas sobre su piel…solo sangre, pero Katara parecía tener mil y un heridas.

-Y yo..que creí que eras diferente…Ahora me arrepiento de haberte conocido, desearía que murieras, o que al menos experimentaras el dolor que siento ahora…¡TE ODIO!-lloró la muchacha alejándose de él, con miedo y odio en sus orbes azules…que pronto cambiaron a un ambarino intenso, sus ropas se tiñeron de marrón rojizo, su vestimenta dejó de ser la de una maestra agua, y pasó a verse como una maestra fuego.

-¿Katara, qué está pasándote?- preguntó el asustado, viendo que ya sus cabellos no eran castaños, ahora eran más oscuros, y estaban sujetos en una coleta coronada por una tiara de la nación del fuego, sus labios morenos ahora estaban repintados con maquillaje, y su piel ya no era cálida, sino blanca y fría…

Pronto el príncipe tuvo ante sí la viva imagen de Azula, su hermana…

-Decidiste mal, ahora ya ni siquiera soy un recuerdo, tan solo una víctima…-replicó la voz de Katara desde las profundidades del cuerpo de la maestra fuego- Tan solo soy una tonta, un estúpida que le entregó su corazón al equivocado…-Las llamas azules salieron de sus puños rodeando la habitación, la misma que empezó a consumirse con el fuego.

-¿Qué demonios…?-jadeó él.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo¿Qué demonios me hiciste?...Eres un desconsiderado Zu Zu…-negó- Yo nunca signifiqué nada para tí, simplemente era un juego, simplemente una carnada con la que quisiste divertirte…- sollozó la maestra antes de señalarse el pecho donde la sangre seguía corriendo, como si su corazón se estuviese desangrando.

-Ahora quiero saber…si esto te parece divertido- dijo la copia de Azula acercándose a él pasando sus largas uñas por la piel de la mejilla del príncipe, él tan solo sintió como le cortaba. La sangre se quedó sobre los dedos de Azula, pero él no se movió, estaba demasiado asustado como para tratar de hacer algo, ella no era Azula…no podía ser…Era Katara, o al menos quería creer que era ella…

-Acéptalo Zu Zu, traidor una vez…traidor para siempre- rió la figura antes de lanzar una enorme ola de fuego que consumió al joven muchacho.

-¡Ahhhh!-Zuko saltó de su suave colchón quedando sentado, su pecho estaba cubierto por sudor, un sudor frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron tan solo para atinar a ver el amanecer en el horizonte por la ventana. Sus pulmones estaban agitados tomando todo el aire posible para estabilizarlo, un ligero temblor le recorrió mientras el se pasaba una mano por su frente al darse cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño…o no?

-Por todos los espíritus príncipe¿qué tienes en contra de que duerma unos cinco minutos más?-gruñó Janus con la almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de volver a dormir- ¿Ahora que fue?...¿una araña se metió en tu cama?…

-Una araña muy venenosa…-replicó el príncipe al ver su piel pálida siendo bañada por las aperladas gotas. Zuko se quitó las sábanas y se sentó sobre la cama, dejando sus pies descalzos reposar sobre el piso frío.

-Ohh vamos, tan solo unos minutos, no soy muy exigente…-se lamentó Janus envolviéndose con las sábanas hasta quedar echo un bulto sobre el colchón al escuchar que el joven príncipe se levantaba de la cama hacia la ventana.

-Si quieres quédate durmiendo hasta el mediodía no me interesa…- replicó de mal modo el príncipe viento a través de los cristales del ventanal, afuera los campos y su vegetación se movía acompasadamente con la brisa del amanecer. Él apoyó su frente sobre la ventana, dejando que el frío le aclarara un poco los pensamientos, aún estaba ligeramente asustado por lo que acababa de soñar…Había sido tan real, y Azula…¿cómo demonios su subconsciente había podido comparar a Katara con esa arpía a la que llamaba 'hermana'?

-Las cosas no pueden seguir así…-jadeó el muchacho cerrando sus ojos mientras se alejaba del ventanal para tomar su yukata que estaba sobre el lado derecho de la cama. Ató las cintas y comenzó a ponerse sus botas.

-Si, no pueden seguir así si se supone estamos de vacaciones..-se quejó el pelirrojo dejando entrever algunos mechones entre los cobertores- Príncipe¿no se te a ocurrido pensar que hay gente normal a la que sí le gusta dormir?

-No molestes…-murmuró Zuko tomando su almohada y tirándola hasta la cama del soldado. La suave superficie de la almohada blanca cayó sobre la cabeza del ojiaverde ocasionando que éste sacara su cabeza del nido de sábanas que se había hecho, sus cabellos estaban completamente despeinados y sus ojos lucían cansados.

-Y después a mí me dices crío…

-Ya duérmete…- dijo Zuko antes de salir por la puerta dejando solo al maestro fuego.

* * *

Susojos amarillosse clavaron en el suave líquido del té de hierbas que remolineaba en el interior de su taza, acompañado con el suave vapor que era emanado por la infusión. Zuko no prestaba atención a la animada charla que el señor Hayao mantenía con él mientras preparaba el desayuno, panqueques de huevo, bollos calientes, Mantou (panecillos chinos al vapor)todo acompañado con el delicioso aroma de la leche de soja humeante. Los pensamientos del príncipe se hallaban aún en la habitación, exactamente en la almohada que le había cobijado a lo largo de su horrenda pesadilla. 

¿Y si ese sueño quería decirle algo?..Pero ¿qué podía significar algo tan loco, Él nunca se atrevería a lastimar a Katara, al menos…no concientemente, y Azula jamás debía enterarse de la existencia de la maestra agua, si después de todo la princesa aún seguía en la nación del fuego siendo la consentida de su padre. Pero…por otro lado¿Porqué Katara le dijo que la había lastimado? Y lo más importante..¿Porqué lo odiaba?...Sus palabras le habían dolido, y eso fue lo que lo asustó mucho más…No era correcto para un maestro fuego tener miedo, no era propio de un príncipe enamorarse de una campesina, no era propio de un soldado enamorarse del enemigo…En fin, en la relación que llevaban nada era normal, nada era lógico…pero aún en medio de ese enigma, él sabía que ella era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas…Katara era lo que más quería en ese momento, era aquello que le hacía sentir vivo. Y jamás podría hacerle daño…

-Yo jamás le haría daño…-murmuró para sí mismo el muchacho apretando con mayor fuerza la taza, apresando la porcelana entre sus pálidos dedos.

-Ves?...mi receta deMantouno es tan difícil de aprender, solo necesitas un tanto de talento, pasión en la cocina y bueno…harina de trigo, agua y levaduras-dijo el anciano colocandomás panecillossobre un plato para llevarlos a la mesa.

-Ehh? Si señor…-respondió él dejando de lado la taza de té cuando una figura completamente despeinada hizo su aparición en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Buenos días muchachos!-dijo Selena muy animada entrando mientras aspiraba el aroma a comida recién hecha, sus cabellos negros estaban hechos un desastre, detrás de ella venían el restode los jóvenes. Katara, Janus con la almohada bajo el brazo y Iroh sonriente como siempre- Eso huele realmente bien señor Hayao

-Y sabe mejor, sírvanse por favor-sonrió el hombre. La pequeña asintió y todos tomaron lugar en la mesa mientras se servían los bollos.

-¡Qué hambre tengo!-jadeó la niña acabando con todo un pande un mordisco.- mm…esto está delicioso señor Hayao- alabó ella tomando unmantou introduciéndolo en su boca, mientras el pelirrojo hacía otro tanto con dos panqueques más.

-Cierto, esto está excelente-apoyó el ojiverde con la boca llena.

-Oh Janus por favor, al menos cierra la boca, me arruinas el desayuno-murmuró Zuko con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu siempre despiertas tan feliz…-dijo sonriendo con ironía el joven mientras introducía más comida en su boca. El príncipe tan solo negó con la cabeza, mientras Selena reía divertida, o al menos…hasta que llegó Tatsuya-Hoy nos espera un día agitado y tú ni siquiera sonríes, no te vendría nada mal ir un momento al lago para calmar esos ánimos…-dijo el ojiverde

-Cállate Janus- gruñó el joven, cuando las maestras echaron a reir apoyando la idea.

-Príncipe Zuko, controla tus modales-replicó Iroh comiendo panqueques acompañados por cantidades industriales de té.

-Bien muchachos, el rancho espera por ustedes-anunció la trigueña de ojos negros entrando a la habitación antes de sentarse al lado del ex –general- Primero lo primero, el recorrido a lo largo de toda la propiedad, espero les guste, iremos a ver las bodegas al final de la mañana-sonrió

-Eso suena tan interesante…-dijeron al unísono Zuko y Selena con el mismo tono sarcástico fulminando con la mirada a la anfitriona.

* * *

Con lentitud el bisonte fue descendiendo, sin que sus tripulantes se diesen cuenta, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, y después de volar toda la noche era lo más normal que deseara dormir y reponer sus energías. 

-Ohh demonios, Appa ya está cansado…-murmuró Aang mientras aferraba con fuerza las correas para indicarle al bisonte que mantuviera el vuelo- Ahora ya no podremos alcanzar a Zuko…-

-Tranquilo, siempre se puede continuar mañana…Ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es detenernos, no puedes hacer que Appa continúe en ese estado- dijo Sokka colocando su mano en el hombro del niño que había bajado la mirada decepcionado. Al instante la guerrera de Kyoshi se acercó a los dos muchachos.

-Podemos seguir a pie por el bosque, no creo que estemos muy lejos de algún pueblo, cuando lleguemos debemos descansar en una posada, Appa no podrá seguir volando toda un noche - dijo ella mientras observaba el suelo forrado con imponentes árboles- Vamos Aang…

-Ni modo…- gruñó el avatar con sus ojos grises entristecidos, mientras miraba el horizonte…aunque le doliera admitirlo, Suki tenía razón. Aunque ir a pie significaba tardar más, era el único recurso que tenían ellos. El niño le indicó al cansado bisonte que descendiera y su mascota así lo hizo más que contenta.

Las enormes patas de Appa reposaron sobre el suelo, y el maestro aire bajó de un salto buscando un sendero por el cual se les hiciera más sencilla y rápida la caminata. Al instante Sokka también cayó al suelo ajustando su boomerang a sus espaldas para seguir adelante pero cuando la guerrera intentó bajar por la cola de Appa, éste estornudó ocasionando que su cola se moviera haciendo caer a la castaña. Las hojas en el suelo recibieron el peso de ella mientras Sokka reía divertido al ver el cabello de la joven lleno de pedazos de hojas secas, y su expresión de susto en sus ojos.

-No es divertido Sokka- reprendió ella quitando las hojas marchitas de su enredado cabello.

-Sí, si lo es para mí-sonrió el muchacho acercándose para tomarle la mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Vaya…estás aprendiendo modales¿quién te enseñó Sokka¿Momo?- rió Suki manteniendo su mano firmemente apresada.

-No, la verdad…fue Appa- bromeó el joven guerrero sarcásticamente, él quitó con suavidad un par de hojas del cabello, y acarició en el trayecto algunos de sus mechones castaños. Ambos conectaron sus miradas, y ella pudo notar unas ligeras ojeras en el borde de sus ojos a causa de la noche de viaje…Pobre, de seguro estaba pasándola tan mal, pero no tanto como el niño avatar. Sus ojos azules seguían brillando de esa manera que siempre lograba hacerla sentir tan diferente, la reconfortaba tan solo poder verle a los ojos. Ella sonrió al recordar que nunca antes había conocido a un joven que encajara a la perfección con la palabra 'particular'.

Con cuidado ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, a lo que Sokka tan sólo cerró los ojos sintiendo la cálida presencia de la joven.

Suki se separó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella misma se sorprendía a sí misma al empezar a demostrar esas señales de afecto, pero es que viéndolo tan cansado y agotado su cuerpo le exigió tratar de confortarlo…en realidad…por primera vez sentía esa preocupación que sólo puedes sentir por alguien a quien realmente amas.

-Emm…¿muchachos? tenemos que seguir…-dijo Aang nervioso y un tanto molesto por la falta de atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Eh si claro, perdona…-se disculpó Suki enrojeciendo antes de separarse del guerrero, con cuidado tomó su mochila y se dispuso a caminar al lado del joven. Con un paso más rápido de lo normal comenzaron a recorrer el camino que les faltaba, con un bisonte malhumorado por detrás. El grupo recorrió un camino de hojas secas ocasionando un ligero susurro en las profundidades del bosque. Sokka, se sintió mal al ver como su amigo caminaba alejado de ellos, como perdido en su propio mundo, en un mundo en el cual faltaba su Katara…

La castaña al notar los ánimos del muchacho le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo, logrando que él la mirase y sonriera asintiendo a su acto. Apoyo moral, eso era la presencia de Suki allí, era el apoyo que evitaba que Sokka se sintiese desesperado por la falta de su hermana… y le hacía tratar de controlar sus impulsos y era por eso que el ojiazul soportaba la situación. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ambos evitaron sus miradas un tanto apenados por la situación, pero siguieron caminando al paso que había impuesto el pequeño.

Aunque ambos creía que nadie les veía, se equivocaban gravemente…Aang, desde donde estaba había podido ver de reojo cómo ellos se sonreían, cómo ellos eran felices y se tenían el uno al otro. A Sokka le había costado admitir que ahora tenía una 'relacion' con la guerrera, pero al fin y al cabo ahora todos sabían que el joven quería a la castaña, y que ella a él. Sus amigos era felices…¿entonces..porqué Aang se sentía tan mal al verlos juntos?

Aang siguió mirando hacia el frente, donde el sol ya bañaba el paisaje con los rayos que escapaban al tupido follaje del bosque,el niño trataba de huirle a la realidad que tenían otros, y a la realidad que tenía él.

Suki era un muchacha maravillosa, y el moreno era una buena persona, ambos eran opuestos pero de igual modo ambos se querían. Auque lo que se le clavaba en la garganta al niño era saber que sin katara allí, esa escena le ponía mal.

Él tenía sobre sus hombros la pesada carga de ser la salvación del mundo, y era por esa misma razón que Katara había sido secuestrada por Zuko, porque el príncipe le buscaba a él, a nadie más…y la pobre ojiazul era la que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Aang la quería tanto, y pensar en que esto era su culpa lo entristecía…le daba furia en contra de la nación del fuego que era tan ambiciosa y quería someter a todos bajo su poder, era culpa de ellos haber ocasionado tanto dolor a la gente y al mundo.

El avatar sin necesidad de ver a sus amigos, sabía que aún seguían caminando a su lado, sonriendo mientras tenían el apoyo de la persona que querían, pero ¿él?...el no tenía a nadie, no tenía a su alguien a su lado para hacerle sentir que valía la pena seguir. Nunca lo admitiría…pero sentía envidia, sentía envidia de Sokka, sentía tantas ganas de estar en el lugar del moreno, disfrutando de la compañía…

Aang instantáneamente negó con la cabeza tratando de espantar esos pensamientos, los cuales tan solo incrementaron con cada paso que daba…

* * *

En cuanto las enormes puertas se abrieron, despidieron un aroma a abandono y a silencio…Las bodegas estaban oscuras, apenas siendo iluminadas por un par de lámparas a los costados, la suficiente luz como para no tropezar al caminar, pero nada más, era una atmósfera tranquila que era mezclada con la esencia de polvo sobre los amplios barriles con la bebida que era fermentada allí. 

-Tengan cuidado, hay algunos adoquines que están salidos del suelo-advirtió la joven trigueña entrando al lugar seguida de su grupo de jóvenes y del señor Iroh. Sus pasos profanaron el lugar, hasta adentrarse hasta el fondo de las bodegas, donde los barriles eran tan altos que parecía ser un laberinto- Este vino está hecho con las mejores uvas especiales traídas del otro lado del reino tierra, incluso hay varios hechos con jugos de fruta, uvas salvajes, miel de abeja y arroz.. Hay grandes plantaciones en el oeste, hay es donde éste vino se produce en grandes cantidades…

-Eso es verdad…si mal no recuerdo Kataama es una de esas ciudades que exportan este vino hasta las demás naciones, es exquisito y es considerado un lujo pues tiene unas especias que le hacen un vino muy distinto a los demás, ese vino de arroz es una delicia-explicó Iroh recorriendo los pasillos que formaban los recipientes de la bebida.

-Exactamente señor Iroh-asintió Tatsuya acercándose hasta un armario de madera, abrió las portezuelas hasta que dentro se vieron doce copas de cristal, y varias botellas de vinos bien selladas- Ahora no sería mala idea que tomen un poco de vino antes de almorzar-sonrió ella entregando una copa a cada uno, para después tomar algunas botellas y mostrarlas a los presentes- …¿cuál les gustaría probar?

-Éste es vino Majuang ¿verdad?...Una vez me hicieron probar uno de estos…-el joven pelirrojo leyó la etiqueta sobre la botella decía: Kawa no Kami, aunque el papel estaba cubirto por polvo, el contenido de la botella no dejaba de lucir atractivo- Es muy delicioso…

-Me sorprende tu refinado gusto Janus-san-alabó la jovencita de ojos oscuros tomando la botella que él indicaba

-'me sorprende tu gusto refinado Janus-san'-imitó por lo bajo Selena apretando con más fuerza de la debida el cristal.

Tatsuya destapó y sirvió el vino a cada uno, aunque todos parecían estar disfrutando el momento habían tres personas que mantenían en sus rostros un notable disgusto. Tanto Katara como Zuko permanecían un tanto apáticos a la situación porque en lo que iba de la mañana, no había podido estar a solas ni un segundo…El recorrido había parecido eterno, pues Iroh y los demás constantemente les miraban para comentarles sobre lo que veían…y no era nada agradable tener que sonreír (en el caso de Katara) cuando le conversaban tan cálidamente. Primero los campos, luego pasaron a ver los establos, al final recorrieron un camino por el bosque hasta devisar un acantilado por el cual se veía la costa del pueblo a lo lejos ya ahora habían vuelto a la casa, para ver las bodegas antes de almorzar…Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido…Sobre todo porque al estar Janus tan ocupado molestando a todo ser viviente con bromas un tanto salidas del tema, y buscando la manera de hacer enfadar más al joven príncipe la caminata para algunos (osea Zuko) había sido una tortura. La otra persona que no disfrutaba para nada el día era Selena, pues al estar tan atenta en vigilar cada uno de los movimientos del pelirrojo y la trigueña había omitido todo lo hermoso del paseo.

-¿Qué les pareció?-preguntó la muchacha sonriendo

-Delicioso, la verdad es una de las mejores cosechas que he probado Tatsuya- respondió Iroh degustando el sabor. Janus tan solo se había tomado el contenido de un solo trago sin poder sentir nada. La ojiazul miró de reojo al príncipe que miraba un tanto desconfiado su bebida, pero a través del cristal de su copa, pudo ver los atentos ojos de la morena fijos en él, y sonrió con complicidad antes de tomar con mayor gusto el vino.

-Que bien, este vino es uno de los pocos que utilizan un medio distinto de fermentación, aunque las especias son las mismas-explicó Tatsuya sirviendo un poco más en las copas de todos, y cuando Selena extendió la suya, la trigueña le miro un tanto confusa- Eh…Selena, no creo que sea buena idea que tomes, aún eres muy pequeña…

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí ligeramente asustados. Aquel comentario había logrado que los colores en el rostro de la maestra tierra pasaran de un rosado, a un rojo y de allí a un morado…- Yo no soy una niñita…y yo sabré si puedo tomar o no-replicó ella mirando fijamente a su anfitriona.

-Pero..es que no es bueno que los niños tomen, además…que va a decir tu padre…-

-¡Mi padre no está aquí!-gritó la pequeña acercándose con violencia hasta la mesa.

-Ohh vamos Tatsuya, dale un poco más, ella no es una bebé…-murmuró Janus acercándose para tomar la botella, pero la trigueña le huyó- Lo siento Janus-san pero no puedo dejarte, a mi parecer ella no debería …-dijo nerviosa la muchacha posando su mano sobre el pecho del pelirrojo

Selena al ver eso tan solo golpeó la mesa con su puño sin recordar que en su mano estaba a copa aún, ocasionando que los cristales se fragmentara y se rompiera. Los pedazos de vidrios se regaron a lo largo de la mesa ocasionando que todos mirasen extrañados a la niña- No te molestes Janus, no quiero causarle problemas a…a Tatsuya- dijo temblando levemente la niña pues le dolía la mano antes de dejar los cristales allí y Salir subiendo las escaleras hasta la parte superior de la casa

-¡Selena!-llamó Iroh asustado saliendo en busca de la maestra tierra, seguido de cerca por Janus y Tatsuya. En cuanto los pies de la trigueña se perdieron escaleras arriba, la ojiazul se decidió a caminar enseguida para alcanzar a su pequeña amiga, que de seguro se abría lastimado con los pedazos de cristales, alguien le tomó la mano ocasionando un escalofría a lo largo de su espalda.

-Estará bien…-le susurró una voz en el oído mientras besaba levemente su oreja. Ella sintió derretirse en los fuertes brazos del joven. El cual ya la había comenzado a empujar contra la pared de la bodega- Es solo que está un poco alterada…

-Yo…-murmuró ella mientras sentía como Zuko colocaba sus manos en su cintura y acariciaba levemente su costado haciéndola sonrojar. Sin perder tiempo él la besó. Dejando que sus manos subieran desde la estrecha cintura de Katara, hasta sus hombros y hasta su cuello, el cual comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos pálidos.

La maestra agua sintió sus barreras caer con tales caricias y atenciones, la cálida respiración del joven estallaba en sus mejillas, su aroma se impregnaba en ella, pues el cuerpo de Zuko la apresaba contra la pared, estaba atrapada…y le gustaba estarlo. Con sus manos apresó el rostro de su príncipe y profundizó el beso captando con mayor definición los rasgos faciales del muchacho.

Él deslizó sus labios hasta su oreja, donde después de dejar besos a lo largo del cuello de la morena respiró agitadamente por la falta de aire ocasionando que la jovencita temblara levemente.

-¿No es mejor así¿Sin fisgones?-preguntó sonriendo el joven dejando que sus sentidos se deleitaran con el suave aroma de mujer que tenía ella. Era extraño, pero el sabor y el aroma que Katara tenía…eran lo mismo, podía sentirla con sus labios al recorrerla con besos ansiosos, y podía sentir su aroma incluso con sus manos cuando las pasaba como caricias ardientes sobre su piel morena…Quizás eso era lo que tanto calificaban como amor: poder sentir con todo el cuerpo una simple sensación. Pues con cada jadeo que ella profería sentía su corazón estallar y pedirle un poco más, besarla para nuevamente escucharla respirar agitadamente sólo por él.

-Claro que sí, pero…-trató de decir ella mientras el joven se hallaba muy entretenido besando y mordisqueando la piel de su cuello.

-¿Pero?...

-Pero tenemos que subir, Selena…Selena puede estar lastimada y quiero ir a verla…-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó el príncipe divertido bajando sus manos hasta la cintura nuevamente y dejando que resbalaran hasta sus caderas, donde el hizo un poco más de presión para marcar más sus curvas. Katara tan solo gimió aferrándose más a las telas de la ropa del príncipe, con aquello último…en realidad no deseaba ir arriba a ver a la niña.

-Eres un tramposo- replicó ella sonriendo al ver el objetivo de sus movimientos, él quería evitar que se fuera, y él sabía exactamente qué hacer para evitarlo. Katara sentía su cuerpo caliente al estar tan cerca de él, en un abrazo muy marcado que la hacía sentir en las nubes.

-No, no lo soy…-atinó a decir él cuando la joven le besó con pasión en la boca, logrando desestabilizarlo, y nuevamente los temblores involuntarios a lo largo de cada uno de sus músculos le afectó a sobremanera.

-Si lo eres, y lo sabes…Ahora mejor me dejas ir a ver a Selena…-

-O si no?

-O si no me enojaré contigo-rió la joven. Pero el príncipe tan solo sintió sus ojos ambarinos entrecerrarse ocultando su tristeza y su dolor al recordar aquel sueño que trataba de olvidar, toda aquella culpa que buscaba sepultar al estar al lado de Katara…pero con esas palabras era muy difícil, pero con esa muchacha ojiazul viéndole con tanto amor, deseo, con tanto cariño…la culpa se alzaba sobre él de un modo desesperante. Con su corazón siendo dividido en dos, abrazó a Katara aferrándola contra su cuerpo, dejando que sus pechos se aplastaran al chocar contra el amplio tórax del muchacho. Zuko pudo percibir el cuerpo de la maestra agua más frágil y delicado que nunca, sus curvas eran peligrosas para él, pero en esta ocasión representaban una tortura para su mente tan perturbada. Ella tan solo correspondió un tanto sorprendida por la vehemencia del abrazo-¿Zuko?...

-Katara…yo tengo que hablar contigo…-murmuró el joven- Yo…quiero que sepas que…

-¿Si?-dijo ella mirándole con sus brillantes ojos zafiro

-Yo quiero…-pero el joven no podía enfrentarse a esa dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció, aquella ternura que desbordaba por las bellas orbes azules de Katara, no podía

-¿Si?-le animó a continuar la morena tomando las manos del príncipe

-…esto es…

-¡Katara, Zuko¡Es hora de comer¿Dónde están?-llamó la voz de Iroh proveniente de la casa, logrando que ambos muchachos se mirasen con incertidumbre, pero la morena tan solo atinó a besar las manos del joven de ojos ámbar antes de separarse de él y decirle que espere unos dos minutos antes de salir después para no levantar sospechas. Cuando el joven vio como la maestra subía por las escaleras se sintió desfallecer, y se dejó caer sobre el suelo adoquinado cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de concentrarse en qué hacer y qué palabras usar para describir su patética situación.

* * *

-¡Es maravilloso!-festejó Iroh observando el bello paisaje de las aguas siendo iluminadas por el sol que ya estaba bien alto, una temperatura y clima perfectos para nadar. Los árboles rodeaban aquel lago enorme que se perdía en las distancia hasta detrás de unas colinas, había una gran distancia desde una orilla a la otra y las aguas azules destelleaban reflejando los rayos de sol. 

Pero lo más peculiar era que del otro extremo de la orilla había una formación rocosa que parecía ser un puente que se elevaba hasta la mitad del lago a una altura realmente considerable, como si fuese una medialuna cuyo objetivo era enlazar ambas orillas, solo que de un lado estaba carcomida, y parecía que se había derrumbado. Parecía ser un arcoiris incompleto hecho solo con rocas del otro lado del lago. Por ello cuando los jóvenes llegaron se quedaron maravillados al ver semejante obra arquitectónica, en especial porque era impresionante que la otra mitad del arco permaneciese en pie sin ningún apoyo.

-Concuerdo con usted señor Iroh, esto es bellísimo-exclamó la morena emocionada al ver el lugar donde pasarían la tarde, un lugar campestre y muy tranquilo. Katara llevaba su mochila y Tatsuya había traído comida para cuando les diera hambre después de estar en el agua, el lago quedaba en una especie de hondonada por lo tanto un poco más arriba en tierra firme los árboles eran altos e imponentes. Janus en cuanto vio el lago dejó que una hermosa sonrisa apareciera en su rostro antes de que corriera hasta llegar frente a las aguas.

-Ven Selena, entremos al agua-sonrió Katara tomando de la mano a la niña la cual tan solo asintió caminando con ella hasta tocar con los pies descalzos el agua que besaba la orilla.

-Ven príncipe Zuko, entremos al agua- rió Janus antes de quitarse la yukata de la parte superior quedando en su par de pantaloncillos cafés debajo. Su piel era blanca, casi como la del mismo príncipe, sólo que ésta contrastaba contra sus cabellos rojizos. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba bien formada, desde sus brazos, hasta su abdomen que demostraba que el joven se había ejercitado desde muy temprana edad. Tenía un par de cicatrices en su espalda, casi imperceptibles. Se quitó las botas antes de comenzar a entrar al agua como si de un pato se tratase.

-Ahh, está fría…-murmuró el ojiverde dejando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Cuando el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura- Voy a calentarla un poco…

-No, porque entonces le quitarías el sentido de la emoción Janus-replicó Katara- Y si lo haces te enfrentarás a un látigo de agua.

-No puede ser, incluso me amenazan, presiento que no me quieren-dijo Janus antes de tomar aire y sumergirse de cuerpo entero en el agua, hasta que solo sus cabellos rojos quedaron visibles.

-Creo que intenta suicidarse…-murmuró Iroh al ver que el soldado no sacaba su cabeza.

-Ojalá lo intentara, pero es tan feliz viviendo que dudo mucho que quiera morir-gruñó Zuko sentándose sobre el pasto debajo de un gran árbol que lo ocultaba de los rayos del sol. Su mochila fue colocada como una cómoda almohada y el joven se recostó sobre ella mientras cerraba sus ojos disponiéndose a dormir. Él permanecía vestido con su traje de descanso mientras los demás venían con todas las intenciones de nadar.

Katara de pronto se quitó la suave tela de su traje hasta quedar en unas amplias cintas de tela que cubrían sus pechos y que dejaban sus hombros descubiertos, ya que las cintas se entrecruzaban bien hasta cubrir por completo su tórax y parte de su estómago dejando solo a la vista su marcada cintura. Abajo llevaba puesto unos pantaloncillos de la misma tela blanca que le cubrían hasta los muslos, la tela se ajustaba fielmente a cada curva de su cuerpo, por lo tanto no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y sobre sus pantalones quedaba una fina falda corta más como detalle del traje. (N/A: Para los que hayan visto The Cave of two lovers, el traje que lleva es igual al que usaba al principio del episodio).

Y sin pensarlo dos veces las muchacha se adentró en el agua sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle cuando el frío hizo contacto con su piel. Avanzó hasta donde el agua le llegaba hasta los muslos esperando que Selena se diera prisa. La pequeña llevaba el mismo modelo de traje, solo que la tela era de un color verde pálido, y en los extremos tenía un color naranja oscuro como detalle. La maestra tierra entró al agua riendo ante la frialdad del líquido y sin pensarlo avanzó hasta donde estaba Katara.

-Ahh al fin…-suspiró feliz el ex –general colocando unas mantas sobre el suelo blanco y arenoso y recostándose sobre él mientras dejaba que el sol bañara por completo su cuerpo. El anciano llevaba unos pantalones como los de Janus, y el resto era solo su piel blanca que estaba siendo iluminada por la vida del sol. A lo lejos Tatsuya también hizo acto de presencia en el lago usando su traje de baño.

-Zuko-san..¿no va a nadar con nosotros?-preguntó la joven trigueña mirando al príncipe que seguía recostado dispuesto a dormir.

-No-dijo él dándole la espalda desde su sitio a la muchacha, ella tan solo negó con la cabeza antes de sumergirse por completo.

* * *

La hora y media que llevaban sumergidos en el agua inevitablemente les había ocasionado un vacío en el estómago que exigía ser llenado cuanto antes. El hambre pronto se hizo notar cuando pequeños ruidos fueron proferidos por sus hambrientos estómagos. 

-Vengan muchachos, es hora de comer…-dijo la trigueña sacando de su mochila algunos refrigerios que había tomado de las alacenas de su casa. Algo de fruta como manzanas y plátanos, unos sándwiches de carne, queso y lechuga, un poco de pollo con sus raciones respectivas de arroz y en un botellón había traído jugo de naranja, y en otro botellón té frío para Iroh.

-Buen provecho chicos…-sonrió la joven mientras veía a todos, incluso al príncipe acercarse para tomar algo de comer. Todos se sentaron sobre la mullida grama verde mientras degustaban sus alimentos…Tatsuya creyó que era un buen momento para contarles la leyenda.

-Bien, les dije que les contaría sobre la leyenda, y pues…exactamente tiene que ver con aquel puente que ven allá- Los presentes miraron con curiosidad hasta donde el imponente arco de roca permanecía.

-Se dice que hace mucho en estos campos, vivían en una aldea algunos maestros tierra…hombres y mujeres que no necesitaban tener contacto con el mundo exterior, y que simplemente se conformaban con lo que la madre tierra les ofrecía. Entre ellos estaba la hija del jefe de la aldea: Miyu. Ella tendría unos diecisiete años y era la joven más hermosa de la aldea-

Iroh escuchaba atento la historia mientras tomaba un poco de su té frío estudiando cada detalle de la leyenda.

-Los hechos históricos dicen sobre una epidemia que azotó este lado del reino tierra, una peculiar enfermedad que era altamente contagiosa y que se llevó con ella a muchos hombres, años después constataron que esa enfermedad provenía de una mina, pues todos los trabajadores enfermaron y murieron al estar expuestos a los enormes túneles de roca. Como vieron que los enfermos podían contagiar a los sanos, reunieron a todos los afectados y los mandaron del otro lado del lago para evitar más tragedia. Dentro de ese grupo de hombres y algunas mujeres, iba Akihiro, un joven que antes de enfermar siempre se veía con la joven hija del jefe en secreto, a pesar de saber que el jefe había prohibido que él estuviera con Miyu.

-Ahhh un amor prohibido que lindoo…-dijo Janus sarcásticamente mordiendo una pierna de pollo. Después de eso Iroh y Zuko fulminaron con la vista al ojiverde.

-Si, bueno…lo que sucede es que la noche en que el muchacho tendría que ser llevado en un barco al otro lado, apareció Miyu disfrazada tan solo para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y sentía que él se tuviera que ir. Ya en un par de ocasiones la desesperada joven le pidió a Akihiro que la contagiara, porque a ella no le importaba morir si era a su lado. Pero el minero tan solo la apartó diciéndole que era mejor que ella siguiese con su vida. Antes de que el barco partiera, ella le dio un pequeño collar con una piedra en forma de medialuna, haciéndole prometer a Akihiro que todas las noches vendrían en secreto tan solo para verse de orilla a orilla- dijo Tatsuya señalando las dos orillas opuestas.

-Pero eso es..injusto-murmuró Katara, aunque al instante calló algo avergonzada

-No pasó mucho tiempo, pues la enfermedad que tenía Akihiro avanzaba hasta consumir al portador, sin comida y sin las condiciones necesarias para tratar la enfermedad los hombres fueron muriendo en una agonía terrible mientras la vida se les escapaba hasta dejarlos como vegetales en una cama esperando la muerte. Miyu sabía que su amado pronto fallecería y por eso le mandó una nota, diciéndole que formaría un puente para cruzar el lago pero que necesitaba su ayuda del otro lado. Ansiaba tanto verlo que se olvido por completo de las consecuencias- explicó tatsuya con la atención de todos los presentes sobre ella- Akihiro muy a su pesar le dijo que sí aunque ya no pudiese ponerse de pie…él también quería verla. Esa noche Miyu escapó de su casa para venir al lago, y ella con todas sus fuerzas creó este puente, pues ella era un prodigiosa maestra tierra. La forma suponía ser una medialuna que lograra llevarla hasta el otro lado con Akihiro…pero esa noche no vino…La joven esperó toda la noche bajo el rocío, y cuando vió que no venía lloró amargamente porque eso solo podía significar una cosa: Akihiro había muerto antes de poder llegar con ella. Y dos días después le llegó al jefe el mensaje de que tres hombres habían muerto, entre ellos el amado joven de Miyu.

-Ohh…vaya-

-Si, la joven enfermó gravemente, por culpa de la tristeza y la depresión que la fueron consumiendo poco a poco. Por ello todas las noches venía al mismo puente como si aún conservara la esperanza de ver al muchacho, pasaron los meses y con sus últimas fuerzas Miyu llegó hasta la orilla y dicen que murió esperando allí a que Akihiro regresara…Por eso es que este lago se llamó como ella, porque años después se supo la historia de esos dos jóvenes que eran separados por el padre de la muchacha, que eran separados por su condición social, que eran separados por una enfermedad mortal. Muchos pobladores del otro lado del lago dicen que en las noches de medialuna han visto la sombra de la joven muchacha en ese lado del lago- murmuró la trigueña apuntando hacia el puente de roca del otro lado- Y aquí muchos aseguran que han visto a un joven hombre de pie observando la sombra de la hija del jefe…Algunos creen que los dos muchachos siguen en este mundo, porque nunca pudieron estar juntos y por eso sus almas nunca conseguirán el descanso eterno, porque los espíritus les condenaron a ello…-terminó de relatar ella antes de dar una mordida a una manzana.

-Una hermosa historia-alabó Iroh- Muy bien contada, tienes un talento nato para narrar leyendas de este tipo Tatsuya-

-gracias señor Iroh- sonrió la joven de ojos oscuros, todos los demás prosiguieron en sus asuntos y conversando animadamente sobre los hechos de la leyenda que no notaron cuando Janus silenciosamente se escabulló rodeando la orilla del lago. La pequeña niña miró con curiosidad que el joven soldado se iba, y sin perder el tiempo corrió con dirección a él para alcanzarle.

Por su parte el ex -general bebía su té acompañado de un sándwich mientras hablaba animadamente con Tatsuya contándole otras leyendas que él conocía. Así Katara se disculpó y fue a sentarse al lado del príncipe sobre el pasto mientras miraban algún punto fijo entre la espesura de los árboles.

-Interesante historia¿no crees?-preguntó ella mirando con curiosidad hacia donde estaban el anciano y la joven.

-No me impresiona…-contestó el príncipe tomando con su mano la mano de la joven, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Logrando que ella riera un tanto nerviosa pero feliz. Ambos permanecieron allí, felices por la presencia del otro..sabiendo muy dentro de ellos que esa historia era similar a la suya. Katara no podía estar con él por culpa del padre del príncipe. Zuko no podía estar con ella porque era una maestra agua. Ella no podía estar con él porque era 'peligroso'…

-Hacer las cosas a escondidas le da un sabor único a todo-comentó la maestra acariciando la mano del joven- Creo que es esa sensación de peligro lo que lo hace divertido…

-Vaya…al parecer a alguien le gusta el peligro y lo prohibido-dijo el príncipe perdido en la calidez del perfecto cuerpo de Katara- Siendo que tú en persona eres un peligro…

-¿Peligro?

-Claro…eres una mujer peligrosa…-respondió él mirándola y sonriendo seductoramente, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

A lo lejos, caminando por la orilla se hallaban el pelirrojo y la pequeña maestra tierra, ambos riendo de bromas sin sentido, pero la niña sonreía como no lo había hecho a lo largo del día. Disfrutando el estar al lado de aquel soldado de la nación del fuego. Sus pies dejaban marcas en la tierra húmeda mientras daba saltitos.

-¿Tu crees en la leyenda Janus?- preguntó curiosa la pequeña viendo que faltaba muy poco para llegar a la otra orilla rodeando el lago- Eso de que…alguien sea capaz de morir por ése alguien a quien quiere

-Yo no creo, es tan solo una leyenda, aunque eso de los muertos vivientes es dulce-rió el pelirrojo mirando con curiosidad a la niña- Hey Selena, te reto: una carrera hasta la roca de los amantes muertos ¿te parece?

-¡Claro que sí!-gritó emocionada la pequeña comenzando a correr antes de dar tiempo al ojiverde de alcanzarla. Ella rió pues llevaba unos metros de distancia, él podría ser alto, pero ella era correosa y ágil, por lo tanto: veloz. Selena sonrió mientras observaba su mano, la cual había sido vendada hace poco por el mismo muchacho, ella abrazó su mano junto a su pecho antes de retomar su atención a la carrera

_**--------Flash Back---------**_

_Selena se hallaba sentada sobre el colchón de su cama, con sus pies colgando mientras sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas y mantenía el ceño fruncido a causa del molesto y dolorido cosquilleo en aquella zona de su mano, donde se había cortado levemente con los cristales al golpear la copa._

_-Soy una estúpida, no debí reaccionar así-se dijo a sí misma la maestra tierra dejando que sus cabellos negros se soltaran del amarre. Pero cuando se disponía a vendarse la mano con unas cintas que extrajo de su mochila escuchó unos pasos fuera 'Ojala no sea Tatsuya, porque juro que crearé arenas movedizas para que se la traguen' pensó la pequeña. Pero mucha fue su sorpresa al ver allí a Janus, entrando a su habitación con lo que parecía ser un frasco de cristal._

_-Y después dices que no eres fuerte, ahí de mí si te hago enojar- bromeó el pelirrojo acercándose a la cama para sentarse. Él intentó tomar la mano de la niña, pero ésta movió su mano instantáneamente huyendo a su toque- No te va a doler, vamos…-replicó el tomando sus dedos para examinar las heridas, ignorando el verdadero motivo de la reacción de Selena, la maestra tierra tan solo había huido del contacto de la piel blanca del soldado contra la suya. Un sonrojo abrumador apareció en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo hizo acto de presencia cuando Janus pasó sus dedos por las heridas, aunque no le dolió ella se estremeció._

_-Perdona, no creí que te doliera tanto…-comentó él, haciendo que la niña suspirase resignada._

_-Estoy bien, aunque no es necesario que te molestes- dijo de mal modo ella al sentir que su garganta estaba rasposa._

_-Al contrario, el señor Iroh está muy preocupado y me mandó a curarte-_

_-Ahh ya veo- dijo desilusionada la pequeña bajando su mirada. Así que por eso había venido a verla…'claro pero si se tratara de su Tatsuya no necesitaría que lo manden' pensó Selena resistiendo el impulso de quitarle su mano. Fue en ese momento que el ojiverde abrió el frasco y dejó caer un par de gotas en un pedazo de tela antes de pasar la empapada venda sobre las llagas en las manos de la niña, ella frunció el ceño y dejo escapar un jadeo._

_-Ya casi termino- contestó él tomando otra venda para cubrir la mano de Selena, dio vueltas y al final la aseguró con un fuerte nudo- Ves? Ya está mejor así…-le sonrió él viendo la carita sorprendida de la maestra._

_-Te repito que…que no debiste, yo…yo pude hacerlo sola-comentó ella sonriendo levemente, para luego huir a los bellos ojos verdes del joven._

_-Ohh vamos, no siempre debes pensar que los demás no pueden ayudarte, somos amigos ¿verdad? Estaba preocupado por ti, esas heridas pudieron ser más profundas, y tienes un carácter muy explosivo, me sorprende que no seas maestra fuego- dijo él levantando el rostro de Selena con sus dedos logrando que el aire le faltara a la niña que tenía la cara completamente roja._

_-Yo…he estado con ustedes varios días, era normal que algo de ustedes se me pegara ¿no?-rió nerviosa_

_-Quizás…-contestó el ojiverde clavando sus esmeraldas en el sonrojo de la maestra- Pero conste que el mal humor lo sacaste del príncipe, no de mí porque yo soy una persona muy calmada- rió él apartando un par de mechones negros- Ven, ya está el almuerzo y hay unos filetes de carne que no debes perderte-_

_-Si…enseguida voy- suspiró ella alejándose de Janus, no quería seguir actuando como una tonta. Pero los planes del joven eran otros, pues cuando Selena se puso de pie él se inclinó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente ocasionando que la niña saltara de su lugar completamente asombrada._

_-Nos vemos…-se despidió él saliendo de la habitación guiñándole un ojo. La pequeña se quedó estática, mirando la puerta, sintiendo que su cerebro se había desconectado por completo, pero cuando fue capaz de articular palabras, ella saltó en su lugar temblando de felicidad contenida._

_**-------Fin de Flash Back-----**_

-¡Te gané!-celebró la pequeña apoyando su mano sobre la superficie rocosa antes de voltearse para ver que Janus llegaba un segundo después, él resopló ocasionando que sus mechones rojizos se movieran- Eso no es justo exijo la revancha. Saliste con ventaja

-No seas un crío- reprochó la maestra sacándole la lengua antes de cruzarse de brazos- Yo gané…

-De acuerdo, es solo que la roca de los muertos estaba más lejos de lo que creí-murmuró el ojiverde mirando la alta superficie de la medialuna. Recorrió los detalles hasta llegar a la punta del puente, allí donde se suponía que Akihiro debía crear la otra mitad para encontrarse con Miyu, pero que nunca fue completada y ahora solo era la mitad de la historia.

-Selena, a que no te animas a lanzarte desde allá arriba-dijo el joven apuntando el puente.

-¿Qué? Yo no…no es correcto, es un pedazo de historia…no debemos ser irrespetuosos…

-No seas cobarde, dale…no son más de cuatro metros de alto- Atinó a decir el ojiverde mientras buscaba la manera de subir por la roca, halló algunas aberturas en el puente ocasionado por el desgaste del tiempo y comenzó a escalar por ellas hasta tratar de estabilizarse para ponerse de pie sobre la piedra.

-Janus no, se van a molestar con nosotros

-¿Quiénes¿Los amantes del cuento?...- el pelirrojo logró ponerse de pie sobre el puente y caminó para llegar al extremo extendiendo sus brazos en busca de equilibrio, cuando llegó hasta el extremo final de la roca, aspiró hondamente antes de saludar con la mano a los que estaban al otro lado, osea Iroh y Tatsuya que miraban ansiosos lo que el soldado planeaba hacer. Selena en cambio miraba ligeramente asustada.

Sin dar más rodeos, el muchacho se lanzó de cabeza al agua haciendo un clavado perfecto cuando el agua salpicó y el cuerpo de Janus fue tragado en su totalidad por el agua. Unos segundos después el joven sacó su cabeza mientras hacía hacia atrás sus cabellos húmedos que se pegaban a su cara. A lo lejos Tatsuya alababa la acrobacia del maestro fuego, y se acercaba a la orilla para recibir al soldado que ya se acercaba nadando hasta ella.

-Mira nada más, quién diría que Janus tenía esos talentos- rió divertida Katara examinando al muchacho que salía ya del agua sonriendo ante los halagos de Iroh y la trigueña.

-Eso no es talento, se llama 'estar pavoneándose delante de Tatsuya'-contestó Zuko de un modo cruel antes de desviar su mirada y dejar que la morena riera levemente- Vamos, no seas tan duro con Janus…tú siempre serás el único para mí- susurró la joven pasando una de sus manos por las mejillas pálidas del príncipe y cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por sus labios él los besó, ambos sonrieron antes de separarse un poco antes de que alguien los viese…

-Janus-san eso fue fantástico, no sabía que fueras tan bueno en los clavados- dijo Tasuya tomando la yukata del soldado antes de acercarse y ponérsela a Janus sobre sus hombros. La muchacha paseó sus manos por sus amplios hombros mientras Selena miraba horrorizada desde el otro lado del lago. Y ella sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo comenzó a trepar por el puente hasta ponerse de pie sobre la superficie, se movió sigilosamente mientras veía las aguas debajo amenazando con ahogarla si es que cometía un error. La pequeña tragó con dificultad y siguió hasta detenerse en el lugar del salto, una brisa fría heló cada tendón de su cuerpo, provocándole momentáneamente una parálisis.

-Ohh demonios¿qué estoy haciendo?-se dijo a sí misma la maestra tierra colocando sus manos sobre su boca para contener el aire. Su cuerpo tembló al ver la gran distancia que quedaba de allí hasta el lago y su mente funcionó correctamente al darse cuenta de que no valía la pena, no valía la pena buscar hacerse daño para agradarle a Janus, no era necesario demostrarle a Tatsuya que podía ser mejor que ella en todo…no, era mejor bajar y calmarse, calmar esos estúpidos celos por ver como esa joven intentaba complacer a su amigo…¿Amigo? Sí, eso era…porque el pelirrojo le había dicho que era su amigo…y ella como buena amiga no quería que se aleje, no quería perderlo por Tatsuya. Ella suspiró antes de armarse de valor, y decidió darse la vuelta para regresar...

Al otro lado el grupo se hallaba tan entretenido en sus propios quehaceres que no notaron la falta de la maestra tierra, pero cuando la niña se dio la vuelta una ráfaga de viento la hizo perder el equilibrio y la pequeña gritó al sentir como su cuerpo caía libre hasta estrellarse con las aguas.

Lo primero que estrelló contra el agua fue su espalda, lo cual le dolió mucho y le desorientó gravemente, porque sus pies se movieron insistentes buscando la forma de hallar suelo sobre el cual pisar, pero no había nada era demasiado profundo y su cabeza salió a flote tratando de tomar aire, tan solo el sonido mezclado con el aire y el vacío del agua hacía eco en sus oídos. Ella abrió su boca para tomar aire pero lo único que consiguió fue tragar agua por la nariz y por la boca, el dolor fue intenso cuando el líquido entró en sus pulmones, haciéndola toser con desesperación y mover sus brazos para no ahogarse.

-¡Selena!-gritó Iroh al ver que la niña caía desde el puente al agua, y vio sus desesperados movimientos al tratar de salir a la superficie, el anciano corrió junto con los jóvenes hasta la orilla, pero antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el príncipe se lanzó al agua con todas sus ropas, empapándose entero mientras comenzaba a bracear para llegar más rápido con la pequeña.

-Zuko…-murmuró la morena con las manos en el pecho mirando como el joven se movía por el agua para salvar a la niña. El ex –general apretaba sus puños con fuerza sin perder detalle del asunto. El joven heredero vio la carita asustada de Selena antes de que ésta hundiese su cabeza en el agua, perdiendo el sentido y el conocimiento dejándose llevar por el agua hasta el fondo. El príncipe al ver esto se sumergió en el agua tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña mientras sus oídos parecían expuestos al vacío que generaba el agua en la profundidad. Sus ojos le molestaban por la presencia del agua en ellos y veía nubloso, aparte de que sus pulmones ya exigían el oxígeno de vuelta, aunque aún le faltaba mucho trayecto para alcanzar a la niña.

Con un último impulso el joven logró apresar por la cintura a la maestra tierra y comenzar a ascender donde el sol iluminaba la superficie, sin más percances el maestro fuego logró sacar su cabeza y respirar con dificultad, la primera bocanada de aire y luego la segunda antes de sacar el rostro de Selena para que respirara…solo que…ella no lo hacía.

-Demonios…-jadeó el nadando lo más rápido que podía hasta la orilla, sus piernas le molestaban con un punzante dolor por la causa de sus bruscos movimientos. Sus brazos fuertes le ayudaron a acelerar el proceso y alzando a la pequeña en brazos logró ponerse de pie y caminar el trecho que le faltaba hasta dejar recostada en la arena a la niña.

-¡Selena, Selena!-llamó Tatsuya líbida golpeando sus mejillas, pero la maestra solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin respirar.

-¡Señorita Katara, haga algo por favor!-dijo Janus exaltado mientras las gotas de agua caían por el rostro blanco de la inocente niña. Iroh tomo a Selena en brazos como si de un padre se tratara, y la morena notó como las manos del anciano temblaban al tomarla por los hombros.

-¡Si!-asintió la ojiazul colocando una de sus manos por sobre el estómago de la niña, y concentrándose en el agua-control que debía realizar, movió su mano desde su pecho hasta la boca entreabierta de Selena, y halando hacia arriba logró traer fuera el agua que estaba en los pulmones de la maestra. Pronto la niña de cabellos negros como el ébano abrió los ojos y comenzó a dar arcadas, mientras escupía el agua que quedaba en su boca.

-¡Estas bien!-se alegró Iroh viendo como la maestra tierra se estabilizaba respirando con agitación, la niña estaba asustada y pronto se lanzó a los brazos de Iroh completamente aterrada, abrazó al anciano y sollozó sobre la yukata del hombre, empapando la tela, pero el dragón del oeste no se molestó, al contrario la abrazó con fuerza- Ya pasó…tranquila, ya pasó…

-Me asusté tanto…-sollozó ella aferrando la tela del traje,cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, como para olvidar esa horrible sensación de muerte, de ahogamiento- Me asusté tanto papá…-dijo entrecortada Selena, aunque la última palabra fue sofocada por el pecho de Iroh, sólo una persona lo oyó claramente y sintió su corazón estremecerse: sólo Iroh sabría que esa palabra había salido de la boca de aquella pequeña.

-Será mejor regresar a casa…-dijo Tatsuya comenzado a recoger las cosas, se colocó sus ropas encima mientras suspiraba aliviada de ver que la niña estaba bien. Janus tan solo se puso de pie y miró a la niña abrazada al general sintiéndose mal, realmente culpable. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y tomó sus cosas mientras esperaba que Iroh se pusiese de pie.

-Vamos Selena…-dijo el anciano levantándose con la niña en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a la casa. Pronto el grupo estuvo listo para irse, exceptuando al príncipe y a la maestra agua.

-Enseguida los alcanzaremos señor Iroh- anunció Katara tomándose su tiempo mientras recogía sus cosas, se arrodilló frente a su mochila viendo como sus amigos se marchaban dejándola sola con el príncipe que permanecía completamente mojado cerca de la orilla. Con cuidado la morena se acercó al joven, y se detuvo frente a él.

-Gracias- murmuró sonriente

-¿Porqué?- preguntó confuso el príncipe- si no hice nada del otro mundo

-Te mojaste por salvar a Selena, perdona…pero te agradezco tanto que la salvaras- añadió ella aferrándose a las ropas mojadas del maestro. Zuko por su parte recorrió con cuidado la empapada figura de Katara, y sintió una descarga eléctrica al sentir tan nítidamente la piel de la ojiazul, su suave piel era como la misma seda, el calor que emanaba de ella era tan palpable pues no llevaba esas ropas celestes de su tribu. Ella mientras tanto sintió sus manos en su cintura, tan imperiosas y ansiosas recorriéndola con maestría, recorriéndola como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, solo que esta vez…los fuertes y tensados músculos del príncipe se sentían y veían a través de la tela rojiza mojada.

-Zuko?...

-Dime…

-Ya que estás mojado no hay que desaprovecharlo- susurró la jovencita uniendo sus labios a los del maestro fuego, tomándolo por el cuello para acercarlo más, y con movimientos lentos quitarle la yukata mojada para dejarlo solo en sus pantalones, ella comenzó a acariciar con su boca la de él. Las manos del maestro apresaron a la muchacha por la espalda, aferrándola con fuerza y los pasos de la ojiazul fueron tan discretos que el príncipe no supo en qué momento terminó con el agua hasta la cintura. Él se alejó un poco para respirar y vio el suave resplandor del sol de la tarde sobre la piel morena de Katara. Los rayos acariciaban con sutileza el cuerpo de ella, marcando más sus facciones, y dando un brillo anaranjado a los detalles de su nariz, sus pómulos y boca. Hasta sus ojos lucían más hermosos con la luz del sol poniente, más hermosos y provocativos…

Su cuello brillaba con las gotas de agua y el reflejo de la luz solar, y sin poder reprimirse el joven dejó que sus dedos delinearan el delicado cuello de la morena, sus dedos pálidos se deslizaron dibujando la vena, bajando por su garganta, y palpando cómo ella tragaba su saliva con dificultad al hallarse siendo recorrida de ese modo. Pronto sus dedos bajaron hasta sus clavículas, y por último hasta el provocativo escote del traje de baño, sus dedos se detuvieron porque la tela le impedía seguir, acarició la naciente de sus pechos, mientras la joven cerraba sus ojos ahogada en un éxtasis total.

El agua ya le llegaba más allá de la cintura, y ella avanzó un poco más hasta donde el agua prácticamente le cubría los hombros, hasta donde el agua acariciaba los amplios pectorales de su príncipe.

Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó una y otra vez los labios ansiosos de Katara, no había palabras posibles para describir la descarga de emociones que embargaron a la ojiazul cuando Zuko recorrió con sus manos su cintura desnuda por debajo del agua, sentía la gentil presión del líquido, pero más claras que nunca estaban las caricias de aquel joven hombre sobre ella, el modo en que sus dedos recorrían con habilidad su columna provocándole temblores contenidos, la forma en la que él le robaba el aire con cada beso, las descargas de electricidad que provocaba con cada roce entre sus lenguas, todo era maravilloso a su lado.

El cálido aliento del príncipe de la nación del fuego pronto abandonó los labios de la morena para deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta la unión de su cuello donde besó la piel y la mordió levemente, con dulzura y deseo.

La joven se aferró a él arqueando su espalda que era acariciada por las amplias manos protectoras del muchacho, ella suspiró mientras él proseguía con sus besos a lo largo de sus clavículas, robándole el oxígeno y obligándola a jadear en busca de aire. Las manos de la joven tomaron con fuerza los hombros de Zuko para tratar de mantener su mente lúcida con cada beso y mordisco que iba dejando manchas rojizas a lo largo de su cuello y hombros.

Lo único que a ambos le importaba era el aquí y el ahora de estar juntos, de ser felices al lado del otro, Katara se sentía extasiada por la forma en que sus curvas eran apresadas contra el fuerte cuerpo del muchacho, las gotas de agua recorrían con deleite sus músculos tensos bajo esa piel pálida, sus bíceps bien formados, sus pectorales amplios y perfectos, cada parte de su firme abdomen, sus brazos, sus manos…Todo en el era perfecto, hasta la forma en que respiraba agitado cuando terminaba cada beso en su cuerpo y proseguía con otro, poseyéndola con su presencia.

En un momento los labios ansiosos del maestro fuego bajaron hasta el escote del traje pasando su lengua por la naciente de los pechos ocasionando que ella gimiese mientras acariciaba la fuerte espalda del muchacho. Zuko al escuchar aquel gemido, sintió su cuerpo llenarse con el deseo de escucharlo nuevamente, sonrió con malicia al saber que a ella le había gustado y afectado, tanto como a él.

Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron un momento antes de reiniciar sus caricias a lo largo de las bien proporcionadas caderas de la maestra, y ella comenzó a dejar suaves y cálidos besos sobre los pectorales del muchacho, sus labios recorrieron con ansiedad cada músculo que cubría su maravilloso cuerpo, siendo derretida ante las manos que ahora jugueteaban en sus caderas apresándola más a él, con imperiosidad.

La sangre del cuerpo de Zuko comenzó a estallar en sus venas, el calor en su cuerpo era más que evidente, estaba ardiendo y era por culpa de las sutiles caricias que la maestra iba dejando por su abdomen hasta detener sus dedos sobre la cintura de su pantalón, como con miedo a continuar, dejando que sus dedos descansaran levemente en el interior de su cintura. Él por su parte no resistió la tentación, y bajó sus manos desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos, la suave textura de su cuerpo le embriagó por completo, sintió sus muslos y los acaricio de un modo muy sensual que ocasionó que la jovencita tomara aire con fuerza ante el sorpresivo toque.

-Zuko…- Katara entreabrió sus labios tan solo para dejar que la boca del príncipe se adueñara de la suya, mientras la lengua del joven jugueteaba con sus dientes, saboreando como nunca antes el interior de su boca.

-Tranquila mi pequeña maestra agua…-susurró el entre besos antes de morder suavemente el labio inferior de Katara, recibiendo su cálido aliento en su rostro. Una vez más las manos en sus muslos reaccionaron y continuaron bajando en una caricia descarada hasta detenerse en la parte posterior de su rodilla, y antes de dar tiempo a más detalles Zuko estimuló su pierna para que ella la subiera hasta la cintura del joven maestro fuego, quedando sus cuerpos juntos de una manera que a ambos les hizo jadear y temblar.

El gentil busto de la maestra se veía realmente delicioso, debido a las gotas de agua que recorrían sus pechos, y aunque ella no era exageradamente proporcionada…su cuerpo era delicado y tenía las curvas correctas, pero como Zuko sabía…ella no dejaba de ser fuerte pues las piernas de Katara estaban bien torneadas, sus piernas largas y delgadas, eran una tentación para cualquier hombre, y el no escapaba al hechizo sensual que representaba ella.

La morena pudo percibir con aquel último movimiento que sus caricias y besos habían afectado el príncipe, la piel de su cuerpo se incendiaba con el contacto prohibido de sus labios, haciéndola desear por más. Cada roce era delicado pero cargado de un significado que sobrepasaba sus propias barreras mentales, y ambos lograban ahogarse en el perfume y esencia del otro…en un juego de caricias y besos que a ambos enloquecía.

Al sentir nuevamente las manos ansiosas de Zuko sobre sus muslos, ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con sus ojos ambarinos, reconociendo el corazón mismo del príncipe del otro lado, un corazón que la necesitaba, un corazón que latía con el nombre de la maestra inscrito en cada palpitar.

-Te amo- le dijo ella al oído recorriendo con sus manos los músculos de su cuerpo, antes de aferrarse al cuello del joven- te quiero solo a ti Zuko- El maestro se tensó más de lo debido y sintió su corazón estallar en la culpa que le quemaba ahora que tenía sus manos de un modo posesivo sobre las gentiles curvas del cuerpo de Katara. Sus ojos azules brillaban por el momento, sumergidos en la más pura pasión. Él de pronto se sintió desfallecer y besando por última ves los huecos de sus clavículas se alejó de la seductora joven.

-Será mejor volver, nos van a echar de menos-comentó el aferrando a la ojiazul contra sus pectorales.

-Si, lo sé…vaya..eso es molesto- murmuró ella sintiendo su cuerpo ser atormentado por el deseo que aún seguía latente. Zuko se dio cuenta y besó su cuello haciéndola reír por el cosquilleo intenso en su piel, su embriagante aroma le distrajo y haciendo gala de su enorme fuerza de voluntad le tomo por la cintura antes de salir del agua.

Con cuidado la joven se puso su ropa, la cual se mojó al instante, y Zuko buscó su yukata, la cual estaba en el suelo más empapada que él mismo. Con cuidado él tomó a Katara por la cintura y la apresó a su cuerpo.

-No te muevas…esto nos secará enseguida- le indicó el abrazando a la maestra agua, el joven se concentró y su cuerpo fue adquiriendo calor, hasta que su misma ropa se secó, al igual que la vestimenta azul de ella- Un buen uso del fuego control- comentó la joven amarrando su traje a su cuerpo y tomando su mochila antes de ponerse las zapatillas y comenzar a caminar por el sendero hasta la casa.

Él sonrió y la siguió.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de descanso, vieron que estaba un poco más vacía por la falta de algunas personas, entraron a la cocina donde no había ni el mínimo rastro de ellos tan solo la presencia de una solitaria taza de té vacía sobre la pulida mesa. 

-¿Y esto?- murmuró el príncipe dejando su mochila en el recibidor- ¿A dónde habrán ido?

-No lo sé, vaya que no podemos perderlos unos minutos de vista que ya se van y nos dejan- se quejó la muchacha buscando con la mirada algunas pista sobre donde podrían estar su grupo.

-Ahh ya llegaron, el señor Iroh ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse, enseguida le avisaré que ya están aquí…por cierto Janus-san y Selena han ido al pueblo, el joven dijo que le iba a enseñar a apostar –dijo nerviosa Tatsuya saliendo de una de las habitaciones, cargando alguna toallas- Yo iré a preparar los baños calientes así que pueden ir a descansar a su habitaciones…-sonrió la muchacha entrando a otra habitación y dejándolos.

-No puedo creer lo irresponsable que es Janus¿cómo va a llevarse a Selena sabiendo que ella ya tuvo suficientes aventuras por un día?- dijo molesta la ojiazul apretando sus puños- Ni modo, lo mejor será tomarme una siesta antes de la cena, estoy hecha polvo-

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó el sonriente mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia las recámaras.

-No, esta vez no…-contestó sonriéndole la joven al llegar a la puerta de las habitaciones del príncipe. Con cuidado el la sujetó por las caderas para recostarla con suavidad sobre la pulida madera de la entrada, su cuerpo se posicionó sobre el de ella y le dio un beso en la boca. Antes de separarse con cuidado después de besarla en la mejilla- Y eso?

-Nada…¿no puedo desearte un dulce descanso?

-Vaya forma tan peculiar…pero me gusta –atinó a decir Katara acariciando el cuello del joven como tentándolo a un nuevo beso- Lo siento no podemos, estoy cansada, después de lo del lago estoy agotada- sonrió ella bajando sus manos por sus hombros hasta las manos que se hallaban sobre sus caderas, para quitarlas gentilmente.

-Recuerda que me la debes Katara- murmuró el besando sus labios antes de dejar espacio para que ella caminara hasta la puerta de su propia habitación, ella le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar y Zuko sonrió feliz antes de girar la perilla de la puerta y entrar, cuando iba a poner el seguro desde adentro escuchó un ruido dentro de la habitación, y se volteó enseguida tan solo para encontrarse de frente con el dragón del oeste que se hallaba sentado en su cama.

El príncipe sintió el sudor frío formarse en su frente, percibió su corazón latirle a mil por hora, y sintió ganas de saltar por la ventana para escapar de los penetrantes ojos de su tío. El anciano carraspeó seriamente mientras examinaba con las vista al pálido muchacho que aguardaba recostado en la puerta rezando que Iroh no hubiese escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Katara.

-Siéntate príncipe Zuko…-dijo con voz grave el anciano logrando que el muchacho tragara con fuerza su saliva antes de sentarse obedientemente en la cama al lado de su tío. Esperó un par de segundos para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle, pero en lugar de eso, Iroh se echó a reir a carcajadas ocasionando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de su sobrino.- Asi que las relaciones entre la tribu agua y la nación del fuego van progresando…

-No sé de qué hablas tío- gruñó el jovenzuelo desviando la mirada, pero el anciano tan solo negó con la cabeza- A mí no me engañas sobrino, te conozco bien…Y no lo digo solo por lo que acabo de oir, si no porque…era demasiado obvio el aprecio que hay entre ustedes-

-No hay nada entre nosotros-

-No es bueno mentir príncipe, y mucho menos cuando hay sentimientos de por medio- comentó Iroh cerrando sus ojos por un momento- Jamás creí que volvería a ver a dos maestros de distinto elemento terminar juntos…Aunque en situaciones normales el amor es un regalo que muchos consideran bendito, en este caso es algo difícil que incluye un sin fin de tragos amargos-

-Yo…-balbuceó el príncipe-

-Sé que este asunto no me concierne príncipe, pero eres mi sobrino y pupilo, y Katara es una joven que de verdad me agrada…yo la aprecio mucho y no quiero que nada le pase- comenzó a decir el anciano mientras se acariciaba la barba- No importa cuan fuertes nos creamos, es fácil caer en las redes de una mujer pero es muy difícil salir de ellas…

-¿Tío¿de que me estás hablando?-

-Katara es un joven talentosa, se siente un gran poder de voluntad y bríos característicos en los poderosos maestros agua emanar de ella, y sé que no es necesario que lo diga, pero ella es muy hermosa, como sé que ya te habrás dado cuenta- sonrió levemente logrando que Zuko se sonrojase- Escúchame sobrino…-dijo seriamente el anciano colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven- Sé que te han educado bien, sé que a pesar de todo lo que has pasado aún eres una buena persona, confío en ti y sé que tu nunca te atreverías a abusar de los sentimientos de alguien tan dulce como Katara…

El muchacho tan solo huyó a los ambarinos ojos de su tío.

-Ella ya no es una niña Zuko y sé que te has dado cuenta, tú tampoco eres un crío al que hay que recordarle la delicadeza de la situación a la que nos afrontamos en este momento, mi único consejo como padre, tío y maestro…-Iroh tragó con dificultad antes de continuar- Es que tengas cuidado con lo qué haces, sabes que pronto tendremos que despedirnos de ella de cualquier manera…Y de verdad no quiero saber que la lastimes, no quiero que juegues con ella, no quiero que te conviertas en un insensible dañando a una jovencita que de verdad te quiere…

Zuko levantó la mirada extrañado ante las palabras del dragón del oeste.

-Sí Zuko, yo sé que te quiere, ése júbilo que inunda sus ojos azules no es simple alegría, va muchos más allá…Lo que ella siente es un amor puro por ti. No quiero que utilices eso para lastimarla, sé que tú también la quieres…se nota en tus ojos- suspiró el cansado general levantando el rostro de su sobrino, tan solo para ver el sol poniente reflejado en sus ojos- Ese brillo ha vuelto a tus ojos Zuko, ese brillo de felicidad que conocí en tus ojos cuando eras un niño…cuando aún tenías ideales de amor, familia, y cariño…Y agradezco con todo mi corazón a Katara, ella ha hecho renacer esa esperanza muerta en tu interior, reconócelo, ella te hace feliz con su presencia, respiras y has vuelto a sonreir por ella, ahora te veo lleno de vida, y es porque esa maestra agua te inspira a seguir.

-Tío, no entiendo a qué viene esta charla, si lo único que querías es recordarme mi situación como un tonto enamorado ya lo hiciste ahora lo mejor sería que me dejes solo…

- No, no quería recordártelo, porque sé que tú solo te das cuenta de la difícil decisión que tienes delante…-comentó Iroh poniéndose de pie- Es ella o tu honor que espera en casa…Haz lo que tengas que hacer Zuko, pero solo te pido que pienses bien tu decisión, y que no lastimes los sentimientos de Katara, ella ya ha sufrido bastante como para cargar con un sufrimiento más. Y tú ya tienes suficientes cosas por las cuales arrepentirte, no añadas una más- dijo el general abriendo la puerta mientras dejaba pensativo al príncipe.

-Piénsalo Zuko, piensa qué es lo que vale más…Solo quiero que no dudes de que el amor que te ofrece Katara, es algo puro, dulce y tierno. Pero el amor que se supone te espera en casa, es un amor que ha esperado a que recuperes tu honor para volverte a recibir…piensa en que Katara te ama con o sin honor…eres feliz sin honor, pero pregúntate si vale la pena cambiar a Katara por algo que quizás no te haga feliz-

-Mi unico objetivo siempre ha sido recuperar mi honor- dijo él secamente

-has lo que creas correcto, lo que te haga feliz- murmuró el general entristecido saliendo de la habitación con un ligero golpe de la puerta

* * *

-¡Tengo otro trío de ases!-festejó Selena abalanzándose sobre la mesa donde habían varias piezas de sobre y algunas oro. Los soldados que estaban alrededor hicieron sonidos de desgano cuando vieron su dinero irse directamente a los bolsillos de la pequeña, algunos tiraron sus cartas sobre la mesa completamente frustrados. 

-Quién diría que Selena tenía tanta suerte para este juego- rió Janus acariciando la cabeza de la niña. A lo que ella tan solo sonrió dejando caer un par de monedas en su nerviosismo- deja, yo las alzo-murmuró él agachándose por las monedas -¿Qué dicen¿Quieren otra ronda?- carraspeó el pelirrojo tomando las cartas para repartirlas de nuevo. La posada estaba llena debido a que todos los soldados que se hospedaban allí, habían abandonado sus habitaciones para jugar y ganar un poco de dinero en el proceso. Solo que la mayoría no contaba con que la pequeña maestra tierra tuviera tanta suerte en aquel juego, y ahora les estuviese ganando y arrasando con las apuestas.

-Yo paso Janus, contra la pequeña amenaza no se puede…-suspiró un soldado mirando con reproche al sonriente pelirrojo- Pero si juegas tú sería más interesante…

-De acuerdo, para que no digan que soy cobarde señores, apostaré diez monedas de oro-dijo el ojiverde colocando la respectiva cantidad en la mesa, mientras comenzaban a jugar una nueva partida excluyendo por completo a Selena. Los gruñidos y abucheos respectivos se hicieron oír aún cuando la niña salió de la posada hacia la enorme plaza principal del pueblo. Donde el sol ya moría detrás de las montañas y colinas. La pequeña caminó alejándose de la posada para recorrer por su cuenta parte del lugar, poder caminar sin tener a Janus y Iroh cuidándola hasta el ahogamiento después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Selena sonrió feliz, cuando recordó que allí ya tenía una familia…personas que se preocupaban por ella, y que ella se preocupaba por ellos. Cada gesto del señor Iroh, su presencia tan jovial y agradable…su actitud paternal siendo que ella era tan solo una prisionera, era eso lo que la hacía sentirse en casa…Aunque por otro lado estaba Janus, en cuanto las memorias del pelirrojo asaltaron su mente un sonrojo abrumador adornó sus mejillas. El ojiverde era complicado, tan complicado y lleno de matices, pues la hacía sentir bien, ella requería molestarlo como si se tratara de un hermano mayor y ella la pequeña y latosa hermana menor…pero…quizás…sólo 'quizás' ella podría estar sintiendo algo más allá del amor fraterno por compartir tanto tiempo juntos.

-Naa…creo que debe ser el cansancio-se dijo a sí misma negando con la cabeza, antes de dar la vuelta tras un casucha de madera. A lo lejos vio a unos niños jugando con ramas de árboles, como si se trataran de espadas filas y peligrosas, las empuñaban mientras reían…'Son tan solo unos infantiles niñitos' pensó la maestra sonriendo maliciosamente al pensarse más superior a esos pequeños. Por ello se cruzó de brazos mientras los veía jugar.

-Es verdad, ya te dije que en serio ví un bisonte volador cerca del pueblo ¿porqué no me crees?-chilló un pequeño de cabellos ligeramente rubios saltando de un lado otro cerca de un muchacho un tanto más alto muy parecido a él.

-Porque, hermanito, los bisontes no vuelan-dijo cansadamente el jovenzuelo- Seguro nuevamente ingeriste mucha azúcar, mamá ya te ha dicho que no lo hagas desde que esa vez te hallamos semidesnudo en el bosque después de atragantarte con esas raciones de dulces-

-No, te digo que es verdad…el bisonte volaba y era enorme, hasta tenía una flecha en la cabeza, un niño lo guiaba y venían con un muchacho moreno quejándose porque tenía hambre…

-¡Déjate de decir tonterías!-regañó antes de darle un zape en la cabeza que dejó al más pequeño lloriqueando. La escena pudo haber sido divertida, a no ser porque Selena al escuchar aquello se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el pánico. Sus piernas temblaron antes de que ella dejara escapar un jadeo. El tiempo se detuvo y sentía el palpitar de algo en sus oídos mientras el resto del sonido se apagaba- Oh no…

Sin dar más rodeos, hizo caso a lo primero que la adrenalina le permitió: mover sus pies y correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sus mirada se nublaba momentáneamente, y su respiración se hizo entrecortada debido al esfuerzo físico, cada zancada la impulsaba más lejos pero no como ella quería, no tan lejos como era necesario.

No sabía si su reacción se debía a querer huir de lo que acababa de oír lo más pronto posible, o si quizás sólo quería correr para llegar cuanto antes y avisar a Katara para saber qué hacer…Porque estaba tan confundida y ahora no sabía si estaba feliz, triste, apenada, enojada…nada, las emociones se entremezclaban unas con otras provocando un descontrol total en la mente de Selena.

La niña observó el paisaje y vio que ya había salido del pueblo, ahora solo le quedaba el largo camino hasta llegar a Kaonashi, ella sintió unas gotas en su frente, señal del sudor…acompañado quizás por un par de lágrimas de impotencia y confusión. Su carrera tenia un solo ritmo, y no paró…Tenía que decirle a la morena, que su hermano y amigo, habían llegado. Y que el momento de decidir también.

Aunque en la casa todo seguía normal, Katara caminaba sin pesos de conciencia por la terraza perdiendo sus ojos zafiro en las profundidades del ocaso, perdiendose en la dicha que la embargaba ahora que sentía el viento rozando su piel con delicadeza como lo hacían las manos del joven príncipe del cual inevitablemente se había enamorado. Cada parte de su alma sentía explotar en un mar de dicha al sentir sus besos, al saberse amada y correspondida como nunca lo había sido.

Por primera vez ella sabía que lo quería, sabía que era amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, sabía amarle con la misma fuerza con la que el fuego quema y consume…tantas palabras, y ninguna podía describir a fondo la calma y paz que respiraba mientras se sentaba en unos asientos prácticos de madera, observando el camino que venia desde la aldea hasta Kaonashi. La maleza verde ahora lucía como una alfombra de color ambarino, reflejando el atardecer…un color ámbar como el cálido reflejo de los ojos del príncipe, esos ojos que la derretían cuando la observaba con aquella pasión tan intensa, cuando en sus pupilas se reflejaba un brillo que ella no podía entender, un resplandor que solo podían sentir que le traspasaba la piel. Un consquilleo…y se abrazó a sí misma sonriendo mientras suspiraba en felicidad. Deseaba vivir así por siempre…deseaba permanecer a su lado para siempre, deseaba ser suya para siempre. No importaba que eso significara perder su libertad, pues el la amaba tanto que la necesidad de verse libre no le afectaba, al contrario…era feliz siendo su prisionera…una prisionera sin cadenas, pero sometida por el corazón mismo que le dictaba no abandonarlo. Era un sueño…un sueño maravilloso…

-¡Katara!-llamó una voz infantil a lo lejos, desde la mitad del camino que salía del bosque hasta detenerse frente a la casa. A la distancia la silueta de la pequeña maestra tierra se perfiló, mientras corría con prisa hacia ella. Katara se extrañó de ver a la niña tan agitada por ello se acercó para acortarle la marcha.

-¿Qué ocurre Selena?-preguntó preocupada la morena abriendo sus brazos para que la pequeña se tirara sobre ella para frenar. La respiración de la niña era entrecortada, y sus pulmones la hacían jadear al buscar el aire necesario para poder hablar.- Ellos…Katara, ellos…aquí…

-No comprendo Selena…¿qué tratas de decirme?- la maestra tierra cerró sus ojos mientras aferraba las ropas azules de su amiga para poder darse fuerzas para hablar.

-Ellos están aquí…Katara, ellos están en el pueblo…-murmuró levantando su rostro surcado por el sudor- Han venido por ti…

Por un momento la expresión fue indescifrable mientras trataba de hallar sentido a las palabras de la niña. Y pronto el terrible significado la golpeó fuertemente…Sintió el piso moverse, sintió un mareo profundo y ganas de caer al suelo porque sus piernas fallaron y no tenían fuerza para sostenerla, sus manos aflojaron el abrazo sobre la pequeña, sus ojos se vieron vidriosos mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse en el horizonte…cuando la oscuridad comenzó a tragarse al día. Al igual que en su corazón, donde el dolor de la realidad destruía y sepultaba toda su felicidad…todo sus sueños…siguiendo la cruda y fría verdad de la vida: Ningún sueño dura para siempre…-No pueden…no puede ser…-murmuró Katara sintiendo sus mejillas humedecerse, y al momento una fría brisa recorrió el cuerpo de ambas niñas.

-¿Katara¿Qué vamos a hacer?-exigió saber Selena preocupada al ver a su amiga derramando lágrimas por sus bellos ojos. La cara de la niña estaba surcada por pena, aunque no con tanto dolor como en el rostro de la morena.

-Yo…yo no sé- contestó ella separándose de la pequeña, mientras unos ligeros temblores recorrían su cuerpo. Ella sollozó tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas y sin saber por qué se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar lejos de allí-¡Katara, espera!

-¡Déjame sola!- Gritó furiosa antes de correr alejándose de la niña que se quedó estática en su lugar sin comprender la reacción de la maestra- Y ahora…¿qué vamos a hacer?- murmuró para sí misma Selena viendo como la joven corría agitando su trenza con cada paso…sintiendo la tristeza en su estómago, viendo como la noche caía tan tranquila sobre ella, cayendo tan pacífica sin imaginar el tormento que la morena estaba sufriendo mientras más lágrimas caían ponzoñosas a lo largo de su juvenil rostro.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta del príncipe, sus insistentes golpes atrajeron la atención del joven de ojos ambarinos que miraba por la ventana el oscuro paisaje de aquel rancho. Sintiendo a través del cristal el suave y permanente roce de la noche…siendo presa de sus oscuros pensamientos, siendo presa de un corazón que se dividía entre lo que amaba y lo que creía amar… 

-Adelante…-dijo con voz profunda sin despegar su mirada del vidrio, aún muy confundido. El rechinido le indicó que su visitante entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí antes de ponerse justo detrás de su espalda. La figura del joven alto y pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta para tratar de que el príncipe le diera más importancia, pero el heredero seguían perdido.

-El avatar está en el pueblo- murmuró secamente Janus, su expresión era dura y seria, algo que impresionaba a todos aquellos que le conocieran muy bien- Dicen que se está hospedando en el pueblo, han visto su bisonte…han venido por ella...-

Sólo el silencio le contestó al ojiverde que al momento pareció perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¿Qué piensas hacer príncipe?...Está aquí…- El joven de ambarinos ojos se dio la vuelta lentamente, fulminando con una fría mirada al irrespetuoso soldado.

-Es hora, Janus…- fue lo único que dijo antes de que el ojiverde asintiera…

* * *

**O.O El cap quedó tan largo como una novela xD. Como me excedí mucho, mejor no doy muchos comentarios, solo les diré que 1)Soy feliz 2) Espero sus largos reviews con ganas antes de continuar porque… 3) se me agotaron las ideas :P**

**¡Sayonara¡**


	15. Decisión ¿Correcta?

**Bueno…poco a poco vamos avanzando, y la trama va llegando a lo más dramático O.O sinceramente no esperaba avanzar tan rápido pero es que yo también me siento motivada a escribir, es que la situación lo amerita **

**Reviews: Grey-Nigth (**El corazón dividido? O.O…eso me gusta XD que me de un pedazo a mi T.T jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo amiga y descuida, yo también soy una seguidora de tus fics **Anita-Asakura (**o Thankss no exactamente maestra, pero una obra en sí :P jejeje **Rhuw (**shock? Dioss O.O me siento halagada¡ y si, todos son tiernos, ¬¬ menos la que tu dices. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, espero te guste el capi**) Mimiru (**Si, me gusta ponerle las cosas difíciles a Aangui y Selena ¿Por qué? O.O no tengo idea xD, espero este capi responda tus preguntas**) nino-san (**Lindo review, jejeje te lo agradezco y bueno, algunas de las respuestas más abajo en el fic, espero lo disfrutes y arriba esos ánimos, que estar cerca del polo sur no es tan malo O.O…creo. Y si…soy mala X3**) Princess Sheccid (**Míralo desde este modo o.o, en esa situación si sería bueno ser maestro tierra xD, la tierra te tragaría O.O…Y me alegra que te haya gustado :P espero este capi también te agrade y no, no puedo ahogarla porque los peces se envenenarían … gracias¡ **) Melikagome (**Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y ánimos, soy felizzz¡**) Dani (**Aquí la decisión ahora es de Zuko, en realidad mía O.O pero tu entiendes :P ¡Graciasss!**!) Mary-Tonks **(¡Eso mismo, arriba corazones y puños de fuego :P jajaja, thaks por tu revieww¡**) Vero Uchiha (**El honor o el amor? u.u…Zukito no puede ser tan tonto o si? Bueno…sin comentarios XD jejeje, disfruta el cap y gracias por tu comentario**) Darkzulangel (**Me gusto esa frase , muchas gracias, y trataré de mantener una línea estándar de largo **) Renaissance Lady-K ( **En orden: claro que me puedes llamar asi :P, y sí, ÉL es otro sexsymbol XD, Exacto ¬¬ ése es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida :"¿porqué son tan ciegos?", para nada amiga tu fic es 100 por ciento original :P a mi me encanta. Muchas gracias por el laargo review, me animo mucho**) Luly (**Mil gracias¡ xD eso le ayuda al autoestima, al ego y O.o a mis ingresos semanales de autoayuda xD**)Martiza-chan (**muchisimas graciass¡ me haces muy feliz con tus comentarios, y desde luego que me encantaría oir/leer tus ideas**) Camus-girl (**Gracias, aquí traigo la conti :P espero te guste**¡)**

**Ufff, ahora si, pasamos al capítulo, el cual tal vez a algunos les parezca un tanto…bueno, más comentarios al final 9o9 Enjoy it¡**

**Disclaimer: No…¬¬ No es mío, le pertenece a los grandes D. Dimartino y ¬¬ Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 15. Decisión ¿Correcta?**

**Autora: -Samara-Lestrange**

La noche ya había comenzado, el sol ya había muerto con lo que los humanos denominaban ocaso, y la oscuridad se prestaba para sostener los sueños de sus durmientes, o al menos de los que podían conciliar el sueño…

Aunque las sábanas estuviesen limpias, aunque el colchón fuese suave y lo cobijase, aunque estuviese cansado y su cuerpo le ordenase dormir…no podía hacerlo, permanecía con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, seguía con sus ojos grises observando el techo de la posada donde se estaban hospedando, y aún así sus párpados no querían cerrarse…

El joven avatar suspiró, agudizando sus sentidos…aspirando el aire, deseando poder dormir pronto, para despertar al día siguiente para seguir con su búsqueda…Mientras más pronto terminara esa noche, más pronto volvería a ser feliz. Por un momento decidió mirar por la pequeña ventana, por la cual el paisaje de la noche siendo bañada por los rayos de luna se volvía plateado…matizado son los delicados destellos de estrellas…No…ni siquiera ver la paz reflejada en el exterior le calmaba…quizás debería dejar de torturarse de ese modo, quizás las culpas no debía cargarlas sólo él…ya tenía demasiado con eso de salvar al mundo, con eso de salvar a todo un mundo que esperaba todo de él.

-Sólo quiero…quiero dormir- murmuró Aang poniéndose de pie, mientras se calzaba sus botas. Alisándose un poco las ropas anaranjadas se acercó hasta la puerta para dirigirse hasta las cocinas, aún era temprano…de seguro podría tomarse una taza de leche caliente para ayudar a calmar su conciencia. Sonrió levemente cuando los recuerdos de aquel monje que le cuidó durante su niñez resurgieron en su mente: Sus carcajadas cuando le hacían bromas a los viejos aburridos del templo, sus consejos, su forma de protegerlo cuando alguno de los maestros cometía injusticias contra él, protegerlo de su ruina al convertirse en avatar…

El niño caminó por el pasillo tratando de llegar hasta las escaleras mientras los recuerdos le comenzaban a ahogar en su camino de buscar algo con qué calmarse…Rrecordaba un par de veces en que el monje Gyatso le había dado leche caliente cuando había despertado llorando después de una pesadilla…cuando él tan solo había sido un pequeño de seis años, y aquel hombre siempre le cuidó como a su propio hijo a diferencia de los otros monjes que solo lo trataban como a un alumno más…Gyatso le dio lo que nunca tuvo: le dio un padre…o lo más cercano a un padre que pudo tener por tan poco tiempo.

En la oscuridad del pasadizo, no se pudo ver como los ojos del maestro aire se humedecieron al recordar la profunda mirada de su tutor…una mirada que siempre se preocupó por él.

-Ohh vamos, no puedo creer que Janus se haya marchado tan temprano-dijo una voz grave desde debajo de los escalones, logrando que el niño mirara discretamente abajo- Seguro se fue porque íbamos a darle una paliza en el juego…

-No digas eso Orión…quizás tenía que decirle algo importante al príncipe Zuko-respondió tomando un enorme vaso con lo que presumiblemente era alguna bebida con alcohol. Y de un solo sorbo el contenido pareció acabarse. Aang se quedó estático, arrodillándose para no ser visto, oculto por las sombras, debido a que la iluminación era escasa…El corazón se le aceleró, por un momento creyó que sus oídos no funcionaban bien, o que quizás estaba volviéndose loco…pero no, en verdad había oído el nombre de Zuko.

-Naa…seguro fue porque Selena se perdió de vista, al parecer él ya es algo así como su niñera-guardaespaldas-rió divertido otro soldado que estaba sentado a la mesa- Aunque no me sorprende, al parecer hoy se asustó mucho cuando creyó que la niña se había ahogado en el lago…quizás la niña le agrada…

-Claro…¿Y a ti no Rufus, ella es interesante, sabe apostar y nunca antes había visto a una niña jugar de ese modo e interesarse por las cosas de niños…-murmuró quedo otro soldado- Y para ser tan pequeña maneja el tierra-control, y se ha ganado el aprecio del general Iroh…talvez se quede con nosotros…

-No digas eso, no somos niñeros…ya tenemos suficiente con cuidar de Janus cuando quiere lanzarse de la proa del barco solo para ver si el agua está fría…-

-Ya…yo solo decía, porque en fin…las dos niñas no nos estorban en el barco…y bueno, veo al príncipe Zuko de mejor humor. Yo creo que tomarse unos días en un rancho del reino tierra, acompañado de la señorita Katara, Selena, el general y Janus es un suceso único en la vida. Pudimos haber ido pero es que el rancho queda algo lejos de aquí y supongo que no sería nada vacacional pasarla con nosotros de estorbo allí. Véanle el lado positivo… al menos nos ha dado un rato libre ¿no?-

-Si quizás, eso es muy positivo- comentó uno de ellos observando el interior de su vaso-….¡Salud por nada más!

-¡Salud!-contestaron los soldados acabándose la bebida, y derramándose un poco por las mejillas. Pronto el pequeño niño parpadeó sorprendido y un tanto asustado…pero solo una cosa estaba clara en su mente: Katara y Selena estaban cerca. Las habían encontrado.

El joven avatar gateó por el suelo para salir de la vista de los soldados del príncipe, antes de ponerse de pie y correr hasta la habitación de Sokka que era contigua a la suya. Tocó la puerta insistentemente pero el moreno no le contestó, y el niño comenzó a desesperarse y golpeó con mayor fuerza.

-Ohh Aang¿acaso planeas despertar a todos los que duermen de este lado del reino tierra?-gruñó Sokka al abrir la puerta y ver a su amigo, sus cabellos estaban sin la clásica coleta y estaban más que alborotados, en cuanto a sus ojos zafiro, se veían realmente cansados. Sin esperar más Aang jaló al muchacho hacia el exterior yendo hasta la recámara de Suki. Al contrario del guerrero la jovencita abrió enseguida dejándoles entrar.

-¿Qué sucede Aang?- preguntó la castaña sentándose sobre su cama, al lado de Sokka que ya se había adueñado de la almohada para seguir durmiendo.

-Los soldados de Zuko están allá abajo, Katara no está lejos de aquí, al parecer están en un rancho no muy lejos de aquí y cerca de un lago,con Appa llegaremos en minutos…solo necesitamos Salir de inmediato para agarrar por sorpresa al príncipe…- contestó el avatar emocionado ante la idea de recuperar a la maestra agua.

-Momento¿Sus solados están aquí?-gritó Sokka saltando de su cama pero sin soltar su almohada- Entonces que demonios hacemos aquí? Será mejor salir cuanto antes…

-Exacto, y salir cuanto antes para ir a buscar a katara…

-No Aang, estaríamos entregándonos a la boca del lobo si vamos sin un plan de antemano-reprochó el ojiazul.

-Pero Katara está en peligro…Tenemos que ir sin importar los riesgos-dijo segura la guerrera comenzando a ponerse la armadura, los guantes y la tiara sobre su cabeza- Muévete Sokka, no tenemos toda la noche, debemos aprovechar que es un ataque sorpresa…

-Sí, sabía que podía contar contigo Suki-jadeó sonriente el pequeño saliendo a tomar sus cosas de su habitación dejando a Sokka aún en la cama de la joven.

-Espero que podamos hacer algún plan mientras vamos sobre Appa- dijo secamente el muchacho poniéndose de pie para ir a su habitación, mientras se sujetaba el cabello antes de que una mano le tomara de la muñeca.

-Se ve mejor así- fue lo único que le dijo la joven antes de soltarle y seguir ajustando los abanicos en su cintura -Ehh…creía que me veía mejor con ella- dijo incrédulo el ojiazul.

-Pues…-vaciló la guerrera huyendo a la profunda mirada de Sokka -sólo ve a alistarte - le contestó ella empujándolo levemente antes de salir de la recámara con dirección a la habitación de Aang. El cual ya había abierto la ventana para salir por ella hasta afuera, donde Appa ya esperaba flotando cerca de ella.

-Apresúrense…-murmuró Aang saltando sobre el bisonte, Suki trepó hasta quedar sentada sobre la silla de montar. Luego entró Sokka colocándose el boomerang en la espalda antes de poner unas monedas de bronce sobre la mesita de noche en paga por el hospedaje. Una vez todos, incluyendo a Mommo estuvieron arriba, la mascota del avatar alzó vuelo pediéndose en la fría atmósfera de la noche, elevándose cada vez más alto para poder devisar algún rancho…o algún lago.

* * *

Sus sollozos solo eran recibidos y ahogados entre las frágiles paredes de madera, en algunas partes resquebrajada y roída por el ambiente del rancho. Sus manos rodeaban sus piernas, su cuerpo descansaba recostado sobre la baldosa del suelo, sucio y cargado con polvo. Algo que a ella ya no le importaba, algo que a ella la mantenía sin el mínimo cuidado.

Sus lágrimas gruesas cayeron mojando su pecho, sus gemidos la hicieron temblar incontrolablemente mientras trataba de evitar que aquellas gotas salinas se derramaran en la noche siendo muestra de su dolor. Se abrazó una vez más mientras perdía su vista en la paja que era acumulada más adelante para alimentar a los ostrich-horses que permanecían en sus establos sin prestar atención a la joven que sentía su cuerpo dividirse en dos. Su deseo de volver con sus amigos, su deseo por permanecer allí al lado de Zuko, donde sabía, tenía un lugar…

Por las rendijas de la madera pudo ver que la noche había tragado por completo el lugar, y no podía ver casi nada, peor con los ojos tan nublosos a causa de las lágrimas.

-No quiero…no quiero regresar…-murmuró con la voz rasposa después de tanto llorar- Quiero seguir a su lado…quiero estar a tu lado Zuko…-dijo ella con el dolor quemándole la garganta, como esperando que aquella súplica llegase a los oídos del joven príncipe.

Con brusquedad limpió sus lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos y las secó, haciéndose daño…pero ningún dolor físico podía compararse a la agonía de su alma atormentada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?...Espíritus…díganme qué debo hacer- jadeó perdiendo su mirada en el negro alrededor- Si ellos vienen sé que Zuko podría salir herido si se enfrentase a ellos, o él podría dañarlos…Yo no quiero que sufran por mi culpa. Aunque…yo sufriré más cuando me vaya y se me niegue la posibilidad de ser feliz…Si regreso pierdo, y si me quedo también…-

Uno de los ostrich-horse emitió un gruñido mientras sacaba su emplumada cabeza para observar a la niña indefensa que se acurrucaba entre las sombras esperando una respuesta- Yo lo amo…no sabes cuánto lo amo, nadie podrá entender como necesito de él, cómo necesito de sus besos, cómo necesito sentirle, cómo me siento cuando él está a mi lado, susurrando mi nombre con una cálida brisa…recorriéndome con sus cálidas manos…-susurró ahogándose con las lágrimas que volvieron a caer- Pero Aang y Sokka son mi familia, ellos no se rendirán hasta que regrese y Zuko quizás…querrá que permanezca aquí…y Aang, él es…y Aang- la joven se detuvo un momento mientras sus ojos se abrían con pánico, mientras repetía el nombre del joven avatar- Aang y Zuko…ellos…o no…

De pronto, la razón afloró entre los sollozos, de entre los lamentos…la lógica iluminó pronto su mente, ocasionando que un temor se fijara en sus ojos húmedos, ocasionándole un dolor en el pecho, haciéndola sentir miedo- ¿Qué hará Zuko cuando vea al avatar aquí?...¿Qué…voy a hacer yo?...¿Podría ser posible que él…él me olvide por capturar a Aang?- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos ambarinos del animal que la observaba, sus brillantes y rasgadas pupilas destellaban en la oscuridad al igual que los zafiros de Katara- Acaso…¿Zuko podría dejar de lado lo que siento por él? Él me quiere, pude sentirlo cuando me abrazaba, cuando me miraba…cuando respondió a mis besos, cuando me dijo que me quería, pude sentirlo…-trató de auto-convencerse-Él me dijo que me quería…ahora…ahora no sé qué pensar¿podrá ser su orgullo y prestigio más valioso que la felicidad que él significa para mí?...-Por un momento ella se acurrucó en su lugar, abrazándose con mayor insistencia al ver los árboles sombríos moverse con una delicada brisa nocturna.

-No se qué pensar Zuko…no sé que pensar de ti…-se lamentó al sentir que su corazón defendía al príncipe con cada latido, mientras que su juicio y razón condenaban la naturaleza del maestro fuego con cada segundo…

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí Aang?- preguntó la castaña bajando de Appa con un salto ágil, adaptando sus ojos a la oscuridad espesa del bosquecillo en el cual el bisonte sería dejado para no llamar la atención, mientras ellos buscaban el dichoso rancho donde la joven maestra agua debía encontrarse.

-Vimos un lago unos metros más atrás…no debemos estar lejos- indicó el niño dejando a su leal mascota cobijada por los enormes y frondosos árboles que pronto ocultaron al enorme amigo del avatar. Sokka tan solo caminó por delante con boomerang en mano sintiendo un sudor frío correr por sus sienes…Tenía un mal presentimiento…y eso no era bueno. Una de las características más importantes de la familia del guerrero, era la excelente habilidad para percibir el peligro, un talento de sobre aviso que muchos consideraría un don natural…Aunque el ojiazul deseaba que esa sensación desapareciese, no quería más problemas y eso lo ponía nervioso, y una clara advertencia de ello era el ligero temblor que le recorría con cada paso.

-Creo que veo la luz de un farol…-informó Suki tomando sus abanicos y yendo hacia donde un resplandor tan opaco como el de una luciérnaga indicaba la presencia de una casa…o un rancho.

Efectivamente, más adelante se vislumbró la entrada hacia el rancho, donde se leía el letrero que recitaba: Kaonashi, iluminado por un farol pequeño cerca del letrero grabado en madera- ¿Ahora qué genio?

-No lo sé Sokka- se sinceró el niño tomando su arma de maestro aire- Quizás podríamos entrar y ver si Katara está allí…

-Claro¿y no prefieres que te amarre y amordace personalmente para dejarte en la puerta y que sea más fácil para Zuko?- dijo sarcástico el moreno retrocediendo hasta esconderse en unos matorrales- No se tú, pero esto estará muy difícil, y no tenemos mucho tiempo…hay que aprovechar que no está en su barco, y que no está con sus soldados…-

Observaron esperando un movimiento…pero nada, pasaron un par de minutos pero nadie salía ni entraba en la casa. De pronto Suki escuchó algo a sus espaldas y se tensó levantando sus abanicos, con la escasa luz de luna y del farol apenas y podía escudriñar la oscuridad. Sus oídos se aguzaron, había oído el sonido de una rama rompiéndose…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el ojiazul

-No nada…es que creí…creí oír algo- contestó la guerrera bajando un poco la guardia al no ver la razón del sonido- No, no importa creo que ahora lo mejor es que…

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Sokka tomando por la cintura a la delicada joven, para alejarla del impacto de una fuerte llamarada de fuego que se estrelló en un árbol haciéndolo arder. Las hojas comenzaron a consumirse y pronto el bosque se iluminó por las llamas que danzaban quemando al árbol. El joven avatar tomó su arma al ver que la figura de su atacante se perfilaba por el color anaranjado del fuego…

-Oh no…-dijo él al ver como más puños de aquel elemento tan destructivo eran lanzados hacia sus amigos, hizo girar su arma como una hélice logrando dispersar las llamas antes de ver el rostro de su agresor.

-Te estaba esperando- gritó el príncipe de la nación del fuego dirigiéndose con fuerza hacia el niño que tan solo atinó a retroceder para evitar sus certeras patadas.

* * *

Un suave sopor invadió a Katara, adormeciéndola allí sentada donde estaba, después de tanto llorar se sentía tan débil, se sentía agotada…y pronto el sueño empezó a rondarla, su cabeza se apoyó en la pared y sus brazos rodeándola eran las cobijas…el silencio, y la quietud de la nada la acurrucó logrando que ella cerrara sus ojos a la oscuridad de sus párpados…de pronto…aún ese sitio etéreo donde el dolor amainaba y cesaba por momentos…aún adormilada…aún con los sentidos bajos, detectó un olor a humo que comenzó a extenderse por el rancho hasta donde estaba ella.

Aspiró con mayor insistencia, sólo para confirmar sus sospechas…Había fuego en algún lado.

Katara no necesitó de más para saltar de su sitio y correr hasta la ventana donde a lo lejos, se veía el rancho, acompañado por su bosque…y el humo que se alzaba por entre los árboles.

-¿Qué está pasando?...- Se preguntó al ver que todo parecía en calma de no ser por el humo negro que ascendía hasta manchar el suave cielo nocturno. De pronto al observar más detenidamente vio una enorme llamarada de fuego salir despedida por entre el follaje de los robles hasta contagiar a los otros árboles con esas llamas, quemando todo a su paso…

-Zuko…-jadeó sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil fragmentos, sintiendo su alma ser cortada por mil cuchillas filas…sintiendo su cuerpo ser perforado por mil agujas que se clavaban profundamente en su ser…: Esa era la realidad, el dolor era su realidad, la decepción era su realidad…

-No…-sollozó ella antes de comenzar a correr en dirección al bosque, pues algo en su interior se negaba a aceptar lo obvio, algo en su corazón la hizo correr para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, que no ocurría lo que su razón le dictaba. Se movió como una exhalación por lo campos tropezando con algunas rocas, su desesperación llegó a niveles extremos, ella lloraba esperando hallar a su príncipe sentado en alguna silla tomando un poco de té, o quizás quejándose por alguna broma de mal gusto por parte de Janus, incluso riñendo a Selena por volver a ingerir más alimentos de lo debido otra vez…Todo, podía aceptar todo menos la idea de que Zuko estuviese quizás peleando con sus amigos.

* * *

-¡Iroh!-gritó Hayao saliendo desde la cocina asustado ante los golpes y gritos que se escuchaban en el exterior- Iroh ¿qué está ocurriendo?- exclamó el hombre haciendo resonar con insistencia su bastón sobre el suelo al encontrar a su amigo que no parecía alterado por lo que ocurría, al contrario…el dragón del oeste parecía triste.

-No te preocupes Hayao, mejor regresa a la cocina y quédate con Tatsuya, no salgan, créanme que es lo mejor, por favor- dijo el ex -general poniendo una mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo-No salgan- advirtió antes de caminar por los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones. De pronto la figura esbelta de la trigueña apareció corriendo por la casa para abrazarse a su anciano padre.

-¡Papá¿Qué hacemos? Al parecer están peleando allá afuera…-dijo alterada la joven aferrando los brazos de Hayao.

-Quedarnos aquí dentro, es más seguro…solo procura de que Selena tampoco salga, es peligroso…- murmuró el anciano mientras era ayudado por su bastón para acercarse a la ventana, corrió un poco las cortinar para ver el exterior, a lo lejos en la entrada las llamas se movían consumiendo el bosque que separaba su hogar del pueblo. Su hija apretó sus puños antes de asentir y correr hacia la cocina.

* * *

-Veo que de todos modos lo harás así príncipe…-murmuró la silueta de un joven que observaba por la ventana de una habitación a oscuras, donde solo los reflejos lejanos del fuego iluminaban un poco sus rasgos- Eres un tonto, no tienes idea de lo que vas a perder…no puedo creer que quieras terminar las cosas de éste modo-

Con cuidado los ojos esmeralda resplandecieron con el color amarillento-rojizo de las llamas, al igual que sus cabellos que cubrían su frente.

-Pero es tu decisión y no la mía…es tu corazón el que sufrirá, al igual que el de la señorita Katara…-dijo duramente antes de abrir la ventana de par en par dejando ver una distancia de un par de metros desde donde se hallaba hasta el suelo, con agilidad se sujetó del marco antes de dejarse caer y aterrizar perfectamente sobre el esponjoso césped.

-Esto no está bien…yo no quiero dañarlas príncipe, y sé que tu tampoco- sonrió melancólicamente Janus antes de comenzar a recorrer el camino que lo llevaría hasta el bosque donde el príncipe de la nación del fuego quizás estaba tomando la peor decisión de su vida.

* * *

Los movimientos del joven heredero estaban cargados con precisión, una exactitud abrumadora que le hacía más difícil al avatar esquivar esos golpes y tratar de avanzar con dirección a la casa.

-¡Ríndete niño, ahora no tienes a donde correr!- amenazó el príncipe creando una llamarada que se extendió por los árboles hasta formar una barrera de fuego que hacía imposible el paso hacia la construcción.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi amiga!-contestó Aang empujando al maestro con una ráfaga de viento, dándole tiempo a Suki de correr para buscar cómo llegar y encontrar a Katara para salir de allí.

Sokka logró cubrir a su pequeño amigo con su arma cuando el maestro fuego lanzó una patada que de seguro podría haber lastimado al niño.

-¿Estas bien Aang?- preguntó el moreno huyendo de los golpes demoledores.

-Yo si, ve con Suki y hallen a Katara, cuanto antes salgamos de aquí mejor…

-Pero…

-Yo estaré bien, solo ve con ella y ayúdala, puede haber un par de soldados que no la dejen acercarse a Katara…Suki te necesita más- indicó el maestro aire dejando que las llamas iluminaran sus ojos grises cargados de determinación mientras trataba de convencer al guerrero de marcharse- ¡Vete, yo estaré bien!- ordenó él girando su arma para protegerse de su enemigo. Con fuerza convocó el aire-control y apagó una parte del muro de fuego para abrirle paso al ojiazul.

Sokka tan solo asintió y trató de alcanzar a Suki sin voltear hacia atrás…ya faltaba poco, vislumbró la casa…y corrió más rápido al ver a su guerrera más adelante tratando de llegar hasta la puerta, pero cuando justamente le faltaban unos metros para llegar a la escalinata, el fuego se deslizó por sus pies logrando asustarla y hacerla retroceder hasta caer en el suelo para evitar las llamas letales.

-Lo siento muñeca, fin del camino- contestó una voz saltando de entre los arbustos para lanzar una nueva ola de fuego que ella esquivo al ponerse de pie y correr lejos del pelirrojo agresor.

-¡Suki!-gritó Sokka tratando de quitar al soldado del camino de la castaña- ¡Sal de aquí mal nacido de la nación del fuego!

-Lo siento, quisiera irme de verdad…pero no puedo-contestó entristecido el ojiverde rechazando los golpes con facilidad- ¡No puedo dejar que pases!-concluyó Janus haciéndole una zancadilla al guerrero, con lo cual logró tirarlo al suelo para comenzar una nueva batalla con la joven de Kyoshi, que con sus abanicos en alto trataba de hacerlo retroceder.

-No podrás vencerme…-comentó divertido el pelirrojo tomando del brazo fuertemente a la guerrera, inmovilizándola por un momento, pero la chiquilla golpeó con su codo el estómago del joven lo cual lo hizo soltarla, entonces la castaña aprovechó para empujarlo comenzando nuevos ataques con sus abanicos.

* * *

El ex -general se aproximó hasta una de las puertas de las habitaciones, la que presumiblemente era de Katara y de la pequeña maestra tierra. Iroh suspiró tomando aire fuertemente al instante siguiente para armarse de valor antes de golpear la superficie de madera.

Nada.

Llamó por segunda vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado. El anciano se acarició la barba un tanto preocupado- ¿Selena?...¿Selena estás allí?

Con un empujón abrió la entrada revelando una habitación en penumbras, completamente oscura. Las sábanas estaban revueltas pero aún así no había rastro de la niña. El maestro fuego caminó con prisa hasta la ventana, la cual estaba abierta dejando entrar la brisa infestada con el aroma a humo negro…Las cortinas se movían fantasmales, presagiando lo peor.

-Ohh no, Selena…por favor dime que no hiciste tal locura…-Se lamentó Iroh observando hacia abajo donde estaban las confirmaciones a todas sus sospechas…cerró sus ojos con pesar mientras aferraba sus manos a la madera del marco. Tres escalones de Tierra habían sido levantados desde el suelo, los cuales presumiblemente habrían servido de escalera para que la astuta niña saliera.

-Zuko…espero que sepas lo que haces…espero que no les hagas daño…-

* * *

-¡No puedes esquivarme por siempre, tendrá que atacar niño!-gritó fúrico el príncipe al ver que su contrincante no hacía otra cosa que soplar y esquivarlo. Y peor aún que ni siquiera podía tocarlo.

-¡No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero devuelta a Katara, quiero que regrese a donde pertenece!-contestó el maestro aire salando de rama en rama tratando de esquivar los golpes. Zuko frunció el ceño y sintió una parte de su ser romperse…sentir que algo en su cuerpo se desprendía, que algo en esas palabras le había dolido…Apretó los dientes completamente molesto.

-Ella pertenece aquí, ella me pertenece a mí- murmuró inaudiblemente el joven antes de atacar con más fuerza, haciéndole al niño más difícil su huída. Y en un golpe certero le dio a la rama en la cual Aang se hallaba, haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo porque no reaccionó rápido al tratar de evitar más llamaradas en el aire.

La rama estaba encendida en llamas cuando casi cayó sobre el niño, el cual solo giró sobre la tierra para evitar el impacto quedando acorralado entre las raíces gruesas del árbol y su atacante.

-Ahora no hay vuelta atrás- se dijo a sí mismo el príncipe apuntando al avatar que seguía estático en su lugar, mirándole con temor.

Un susurro de pasos apresurados provenientes del bosque captó su atención, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda pero sin apartar sus manos dispuestas a atacar a Aang en cuanto éste se moviera. La carrera que llegaba aquel personaje pronto amainó…como si perdiera las fuerzas, como si algo le fuera frenando en su camino…

Pero el joven heredero no se movió siguió allí, apuntando al avatar y perforándolo con sus ojos ambarinos cargados de decisión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo una voz femenina, aquella misma voz que le derretía al susurrarle su nombre, esa misma voz causante de la confusión en su corazón, esa misma joven mujer que le enloquecía hasta la médula sólo con besarle, o con mirarle con esos ojos azules que tan solo lo consumían en el amor pasional que sentía…como nunca antes.

-Por favor…dime…¿Qué estás haciendo?- volvió a decirle solo que con un temblor acompañando cada palabra. Pero aún así Zuko no apartó su mirada del avatar, no importaba ya nada ahora….Ahora como siempre debía seguir, ignorando todo…incluso el latido de su corazón de hombre que se oprimía al pensarla llorando por su culpa.

-¡Katara!-Gritó el niño viendo la delicada figura de la maestra agua llorando, dejando las lágrimas bañarla por completo. Dejando su dolor y decepción llenarla, y dejando que ambas : Decepción y pena…se hicieran presentes en el mundo exterior por medio de aquellas gotas saladas que podrían considerarse la sangre que desde su alma corría.

Zuko no volteó la cabeza, aún cuando el grito del avatar le había desgarrado el corazón mismo, sintió los ojos de la joven taladrarle la espalda, sintió su cuerpo enloquecer al imaginarla cerca…tan triste, tan frágil…tan suya…Tan necesitada, y se moría en las ganas de correr y rodearla con sus brazos, y borrar las lágrimas que manchaban su hermoso rostro, limpiar ese dolor con sus labios, limpiar sus penas y decepciones con besos…Besarla y decirle que no hacía nada, porque atentar contra la vida del avatar sería dañarla a ella, y él no quería hacerlo…

-¿Porque?...¿qué significa esto?- sollozó la joven sintiendo sus piernas temblar al ver que él no le contestaba, llorando y ahogándose en la amargura de su indiferencia- ¿Porqué no me contestas?...¿Zuko?...-Llamó ella observando que la posición de ataque del príncipe no variaba ni en un centímetro.

'Perdóname' pensó el muchacho de ojos ambarinos cerrándolos con fuerza antes de lanzar una llamarada de fuego al pequeño, el cual sin perder tiempo saltó de su sitio impulsado por el aire. Corrió con dirección al rancho evitando las llamas del príncipe que le seguía sin voltear la vista hacia atrás.

-¡Vete Katara!- ordenó Aang corriendo más rápido esquivando los árboles y saltando los arbustos, tratando de perder al joven. Pronto ambas figuras se perdieron más adelante dejando a la maestra agua mirando perdida un punto entre los árboles que eran consumidos por el fuego…

Sus rodillas se doblaron, su cuerpo cayó mientras se sujetaba los cabellos con fuerza, y gritó…gritó por el dolor que le ocasionó lo que vio, dolor, traición…un asco profundo hacia sí misma por haberse enamorado de alguien como el príncipe Zuko. Sus manos temblaban mientras sus ropas se manchaban con el hollín. Ya no reprimió los sollozos, ya no se contuvo en el llanto, ahora estaba sola…ahora ya no había nadie ni nada…

Cada lágrima fue liberada mientras cada fragmento de lo que amó caía enterrándose en su herido y traicionado corazón, sentía estar llorando la sangre misma de su cuerpo, se sentía morir…y todo por amar a alguien que nunca podría cambiar…Todo por ser tan ingenua…

* * *

-¡Ya muérete de una vez!- dijo la guerrera de Kyoshi atacando al pelirrojo junto con Sokka al mismo tiempo, aquel joven era muy buenos pues sin ayuda esquivaba sus ataques y los del ojiazul.

-Me gustaría poder complacerte muñeca, pero no puedo…ya te lo he dicho-contestó Janus saltando hacia atrás mientras evitaba un golpe del moreno, y luego agachándose para esquivar el golpe de uno de los abanicos de la ágil muchacha y al instante responderlé logrando empujarla un par de metros.

De pronto la figura jadeante del pequeño avatar salió de entre los árboles y cayó con mucha precisión en el suelo, aunque un segundo después más llamas consumieron los árboles para dejar paso a un muy molesto Príncipe que avanzaba con violencia tratando de apresar al escurridizo niño. Sus ojos estaban crispados en el odio puro, odio hacia todos…porque ya no tenía nada que perder, había perdido a Katara, quien de seguro ya estaría huyendo hacia el pueblo para escapar de él…la había perdido, había perdido su amor, pero se había ganado un odio eterno, él lo sabía.

-¡Retirada muchachos!- rugió el avatar corriendo hasta donde Suki caía sentada en el suelo de un modo muy humillante- ¡Katara está a salvo, vámonos!-

Por un momento Janus se detuvo en su ataque al moreno dejándole tiempo de ponerse de pie, pero los ojos del pelirrojo no vieron al ojiazul si no que instantáneamente se dirigieron al príncipe el cual se quedó estático esperando el siguiente movimiento. El par de pupilas esmeraldas le cuestionaban…le preguntaban cosas que ni siquiera Zuko sabría contestar.

-¡Corre!-ordenó el niño a Sokka cuando comenzaban a buscar la forma de alejarse- ¡Katara está bien lejos de aquí ahora!-sonrió el niño sintiéndose feliz, y sabiendo terminada su misión, pero algo le desequilibró al ver que la figura de Katara salía por entre los árboles incendiados con los puños fuertemente apretados, y con el rostro sucio pues debido a las lágrimas las cenizas se había pegado a su tersa piel.

Sus pasos eran lentos, y Aang saltó de su sitio al ver como ella iba fijamente hacia un lugar hacia el príncipe que trataba de huir a los ojos azules que le condenaban. Pero incluso antes de que Sokka o Suki pudieran hacer algo, una fuerte capa de tierra se movió desde el suelo derribando a ambos maestros fuego, y de pronto de las sombras salió la carita furiosa de Selena.

-¡Eres un mentiroso¡Eres un traidor!-chilló la niña levantando un par de pedazos de roca tirándoselas a Janus- ¡Nunca creí que los atacarías, nunca pensé que fueras a hacer esto, nunca creí que fuera así!

El pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos al sentir el peso de la culpa y la tristeza en su cuerpo, e ignoró los ojitos cargados de enojo de la pequeña y corrió para evitar que Aang y sus amigos escaparan. Con una bola de fuego creó un muro de fuego que avivó los árboles que comenzaban a pagarse, creando una resistencia que rodeó la casa.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado- dijo Janus encarándose con el guerrero antes de contrarrestar los golpes que Sokka le dirigía. De pronto Selena no lo soportó y creó arenas movedizas en los pies del pelirrojo, deteniendo sus ataques, y atrapándolo hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le gritó molesto sobresaltando a la pequeña que tan solo le observó decepcionada. Entonces Janus usó su fuego control y se impulsó fuera de la trampa de la maestra y corrió para bloquear a Suki que trataba de ayudar a Aang que nuevamente era atacado por el príncipe.

Ajena a esta situación Katara permanecía estática viendo como Zuko atacaba a su pequeño amigo, cómo el maestro se atrevía en su delante a tratar de apresar a Aang, cómo su príncipe seguía terco, seguía siendo tan frío, cruel e insensible…

Sokka empujó a Zuko, el cual retrocedió mirando con furia al moreno, el cual solo atinó a buscar con su mirada a Katara- ¡Tú y Selena vayan al pueblo, váyanse, hazme caso Katara!-dijo desesperado el ojiazul, pero bajó la guardia al verla allí sin moverse- ¡Vamos, váyanse, nosotros haremos resistencia¿Katara?- pero al instante siguiente Janus fue el que retomó la lucha con su hermano para dejar cancha a Zuko de atrapar al avatar.

Ella tan solo bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de ver como aquel par de jóvenes la habían traicionado, se sintió destruida después de ver como aquel par de jóvenes tan atentos y amables con ellas ahora eran solo unos soldados más de la nación del fuego, sólo unos mercenarios más.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, pero siguió en su lugar negándose a mirar al rostro a aquel pequeño que se había acercado a ella, sus ojos grises estaban asustados, pero tenia un brillo de alivio al estar cerca de la maestra agua- Katara…vámonos…

Pero ella tan solo movió su hombro, alejándolo de las manos del avatar.

-Por favor Katara, no hay tiempo…-exclamó él al ver que Suki y Selena trataban de distraer a Janus, mientras que Sokka hacía otro tanto con el príncipe.

-No quiero…no quiero irme, no puedo irme…-sollozó temblando levemente, sintiendo los brazos de Aang rodearla en señal de conforte.

-Todo estará bien…todo saldrá bien Katara…-murmuró con cuidado el niño tomando su mano antes de jalarla para seguir el camino- Ahora debemos irnos…

Katara tan solo levantó la vista para que el avatar viese el desconsuelo en sus orbes azules, pero Zuko lanzó una bola de fuego que lanzó a Sokka varios metros lejos, golpeándolo en el estómago.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Katara corriendo con el moreno que se aferraba el abdomen con fuerza, y Aang trataba de esquivar los ataques de Zuko mientras trataban de auxiliar al guerrero- ¡Noo…ya no quiero que sigas dañándome, ya no quiero que sigas destruyendo lo que me queda¡-gimió Katara tomando a su hermano en brazos para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

…

-Éste es mi golpe final muñeca- amenazó el ojiverde creando una bola de fuego en su mano, una muy grande que fue luego expulsada con dirección a la agotada guerrera que jadeaba por la falta de aire, aquella bola de fuego se estrelló en los abanicos que ella usó para protegerse del impacto, pero de igual manera cayó lastimándose las manos al caer con tanto fuerza y violencia.

-¡Ya basta Janus!-jadeó Selena cuando vio que Suki caía al suelo siendo acorralada por las dagas de fuego en manos del pelirrojo, su mirada era de decisión y su cuerpecito temblaba mientras corría hasta ponerse entre la joven castaña y su agresor.

-¡Detente, por favor!- suplicó- Ya no puede pelear, ya déjala-

Janus tan solo observó como la niña se ponía en posición de ataque interponiéndose entre él y la guerrera de Kyoshi.

-No te metas en lo que no son tus asuntos- gritó con molestia el joven pelirrojo fulminando con la mirada a Selena que tenía igual manchas de cenizas diluidas con sudor en su cara.

-¿Porqué me hablas así? Tú sabes que esto no está bien…Janus…por favor-dijo la maestra dejando que las lágrimas se formasen en su rostro al ver el inquebrantable gesto de lucha que se leían en esos ojos verdes que tantas veces le habían mirado con cariño.

-Quítate Selena…no quiero pelear contigo ¡no quiero lastimarte!-dijo enérgicamente el joven soldado aún con las dagas de fuego en sus manos, pero la pequeña no se movió un milímetro, tan solo una lágrima cayo por su cara, mezclándose con el sudor.

-No Janus, no voy a moverme…-dijo segura sintiendo que el pedestal donde había puesto al joven ahora se derrumbaba de un modo cruel.

-Selena…-susurró él viendo que la guerrera se ponía de pie, pero que la niña no se movía- Lo siento…

Y sin más empujó a la delicada maestra tierra y siguió su lucha para tomar desprevenida y derrotar por completo a la castaña. Más allá Aang y el príncipe se hallaban trenzados en una lucha entre elementos, cada uno parecía hacer retroceder al otro la misma cantidad que el otro les vencía.

Aang estaba siendo acorralado, y retrocedía para huir de las llamaradas de fuego, tanto así que pronto vio que se acercaban peligrosamente a la casa de descanso, esto no estaba bien…si seguían así podrían hacerle daño a personas inocentes. Con un movimiento desesperado el Avatar creó una onda expansiva de aire, que impactó con la onda expansiva de fuego que Zuko creó al mismo tiempo. Las energías chocaron entre sí, ocasionando una explosión que impulsó volando a los que se hallaban cerca.

El joven príncipe voló por los aires, seguido de la pequeña maestra tierra que gritó al verse en vuelta en el polvo que se levantó con la fuerza de la explosión. Aang también salió despedido pero cuando vio que Selena iba a golpearse contra la superficie de la casa se impulso con su aire control para tomar a la niña y abrazarla para protegerla del brutal impacto contra la pulida superficie rocosa de la construcción.

-¡Selena!-gritó Aang cuando sujetó la cintura de la pequeña y escondió la cara de ella entre su cuerpo para reducir cualquier impacto.

Selena se aferró a las ropas anaranjadas del maestro cuando el golpe se dio, y al momento siguiente cuando cayeron desde la pared hasta el suelo. A la maestra tierra le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza, el impacto había sido tan fuerte…Y el polvo pronto entró en sus pulmones haciéndola toser fuertemente lastimándole la garganta y los pulmones…. Dios, le dolía. Momento, aún seguía aferrada a Aang, y él no se movía…estaban en el suelo mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba cerca de ellos revelando al resto del grupo.

Ella se alejó del niño y vio que éste estaba inconciente, con fuertes magulladuras y quemaduras en la ropa, en su piel…- ¿Aang?...¡Aang?-dijo Selena desesperada pasando su mano por la frente del avatar que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¡ Vamos, abre los ojos…Aang!-dijo la pequeña recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del maestro, sintió alivio cuando escuchó unos débiles latidos en el interior. Pero aún así…Aang estaba muy malherido. Escuchó el movimiento de los otros después de la explosión y vio a Janus acercándose con semblante preocupado, el pelirrojo estaba bien solo con un par de cortadas en la ropa.

El soldado suspiró aliviado tratando de acercarse a la niña para ver si estaba bien, no quería que saliera herida, pero cuando sus manos intentaron tocar sus hombros ella lo alejó.

-¡No lo toques!-exclamó fúrica la maestra aferrándose al cuerpo inconciente del avatar- Te advierto Janus…no lo toques-jadeó apretando sus puños las ropas naranjas. El joven ojiverde tan solo retrocedió con tristeza en sus ojos al ver el rechazo que le tenía Selena.

-¿Estas bien Selena?-le preguntó él aún lejos pero respetando lo que ella quería. En serio que se había sentido mal cuando vio que ella salía disparada por la explosión.

-Eso no debería importarte- sollozó sin soltar al niño avatar. Cuando Janus planeaba decirle algo, incluso disculparse unos pasos veloces se escucharon, alguien corrió por entre el polvo que se disipó por completo. El príncipe de la nación del fuego se acercó y antes de que Selena dijera algo la tomó por los hombros, y luego por la cintura y la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo mientras que con frenesí se aferraba al brazo de Aang.

-¡Sueltame Zuko, ya bájame!-pataleó ella cuando el heredero la soltó, pero dejándola caer sentada en la tierra. Selena frunció el ceño y vio que el maestro fuego tomaba a Aang y lo sujetaba con unas cuerdas que llevaba sujetas y ocultas en el cinturón de su traje.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!-gruñó la pequeña cuando se puso de pie, pero Janus la tomó por la cintura y la levantó, a lo que ella volvió a patalear en el aire tratando de invocar su tierra control, pero no estaba concentrada y mucho menos, estaba totalmente furiosa y no podía controlar sus energías así, eso sin contar que estaba débil.

Con agilidad Janus, le sujetó las manos a la espalda y también se las ató, pero sin mucha fuerza, aunque lo suficientemente ajustadas. Selena miró con odio al ojiverde y luego buscó a alguien que pudiera evitar que Zuko, aún magullado por la explosión, se llevara a Aang, pero…lo que vio solo la desilusionó más.

Suki estaba inconciente en el suelo al igual que Aang, y Katara aferraba con fuerza a su hermano que aún estaba malherido en el estómago por culpa de Zuko. Apenas pudo ponerse de pie cuando escucharon la marcha de una decena de soldados subiendo por el bosque que despedía el humo, y que poco a poco dejaba de ser tan intenso en sus llamas.

-¡Señor! Príncipe Zuko-dijo uno de ellos saludando al joven heredero que ya tenía firmemente atado a su presa- Perdone la tardanza señor, pero cuando vimos el humo vinimos de inmediato¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-espetó el hombre mirando confuso la situación, donde las jóvenes maestras parecían ser tratadas como enemigas.

Zuko miró al avatar, observó como el rostro del niño seguía impasible a causa de estar inconciente, y luego elevó su vista a Katara quien le veía con odio mientras trataba de ayudar a su hermano a caminar, el cual aún fruncía le ceño a causa del dolor en su abdomen. Selena bajó la vista incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a alguien tan despreciable como ése tal Janus, y a el príncipe Zuko.

-¿Señor?...¿sus órdenes?-

-Yo…- Zuko vaciló, sintió un nudo en su garganta, sintió el dolor de su corazón, pero ya no era momento de darse atrás, ya había perdido a Katara…nunca más volvería a verla, ella nunca jamás le perdonaría, ella era ahora una enemiga jurada. Ahora ella sentía el rencor cortándole el cuerpo.

Ya no podía perder nada más…sus sentimientos tenían que morir ahora que era el fin, ahora que tenía lo que tanto ansiaba, y perdía aquello que tanto amaba…

Porque desear y amar no es lo mismo…Él deseaba capturar al avatar, pero nunca sería como el amor que sintió por aquella joven de bellos ojos zafiro.

-Llévenlos al barco…aprésenlos y súbanlos al barco, vamos directo a la nación del fuego cuanto antes, mejor si partimos antes del amanecer-dijo con voz seria y cargada de indiferencia mientras pasaba al avatar a los brazos de su soldado pelirrojo. Janus tan solo miró con desaprobación lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los oficiales ataron a Suki y la cargaron para llevarla al barco, y también sujetaron las manos del guerrero moreno que no podía moverse bien a causa del dolor. Aunque cuando comenzaron a guiar a Selena de vuelta al barco aún amarrada, repararon en Katara, la cual miraba estática en su lugar, mirando a un solo hombre, un hombre por el que sentía repulsión…o al menos…eso era lo que ella quería, odiarlo, pero no podía porque en su interior sus sentimientos gemían por él.

-Príncipe Zuko…¿qué haremos con ella?-dijo un soldado mirando inseguro a la maestra agua.

El joven pálido ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, ni siquiera pudo observar cómo ella le suplicaba con los ojos que acabara con esto, que le dijera que sólo era una cruel broma.

-Creí que fui claro en lo que dije, llévense a todos- dijo comenzando a caminar por el sendero lleno de ramas consumiéndose por el fuego, y perdiéndose de la vista, mientras Katara lloraba.

Los soldados ataron con cuidado sus manos, sintiéndose verdaderamente incómodos al sujetarla siendo que ella había sido una invitada hace pocos días- Por favor síganos- indicó un soldado halando la cuerda para llevarla dócilmente mientras sentía los sollozos ahogarla, ya no tenía ganas ni de pelear por su libertad, ya no sentía ganas de nada…solo quería quedarse allí…y morir.

Cuando se llevaban a la maestra, la puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salió el ex –general, con los ojos cansados, con ligeras marcas que demacraban su rostro a causa de la tristeza y de la preocupación…notó como la maestra iba con la cabeza baja, humillada, dolida…traicionada…por un amor que resultó lastimarla.

-Cómo lo lamento…-susurró Iroh saliendo de allí para caminar por el sendero de vuelta al pueblo, mientras a lo lejos Hayao y Tatsuya miraban sin comprender qué había ocurrido…

Hasta la luna parecía llorar, por el humo que infestaba su cielo, hasta el mismo ambiente lucía triste y pesado a causa de las llamas que iban perdiendo fuerza al irse apagando pero dejando destrucción a su paso.

Al igual que el amor…que ardió con fuerza…pero que ahora parecía ser tan sólo cenizas crueles de una mala pasada del destino…

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¡PorLa caperucita y ellobo feroz que se comió a la abuelita!O.O…esto me quedó dramático creo yo xD pero me gusta jejeje espero les guste a ustedes también porque bueno…creo que hice lo que pude :P En cuando a la siguiente actualización espero traerla pronto porque ya no falta mucho para el gran final. Con este capítulo soy comienzo a la etapa nudo del fic así que espero con ansias sus reviews ;o; porfavorr¡ sean piadosos¡ o si no el final será aún más triste que este cap ¬¬U. Que por cierto ya voy a entrar en la epoca de examenes y mis ánimos caen, caen, caen ¬¬ y no se levantan hasta las vacaciones, por ello os advierto :P muchos reviews para subirme los animos..xD mata ne¡**

**  
Los quieroo mucho¡ y Quiero reviewss O.O**

**-Samara-Lestrange-**


	16. Sentimientos de culpa y traición

**Bueno…no creo que me haya tardado mucho ¿verdad? O.o pero si para alguno si tardé U pido disculpas ( :P Niña educadita y bien domesticada xD). Para compensar su paciencia he traído el siguiente cap. Espero les guste porque traté de ahondar en los sentimientos de culpa y/o traición sufridos por los personajes :P…por cierto mis agradecimientos especiales a aquellos que siempre me dejan su bello review para animarme a seguir adelante, son invaluables y me disculpo porque estoy un tanto corta de tiempo y ya me botan, así que será breve :O**

**Melikagome, Nino-san, Princess Sheccid, Mary-Tonks, Maryluz-mty, Suri-chan, Pandora, Ale, Camus-Girl, Kagomechan, Yumi-chan, Lady-Shadow1305, Vanina, Rhuw, Anita-asakura, grey nigth, lyam, luly, Dani, Maritza chan, -Fire Alchemist, Belial lust, Renaissance Lady-K y Litti**

**A todos¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y PACIENCIA¡ xD**

**Ufff…mi tiempo¡ me botan¡ O.O…Lean¡ xD…**

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 16. Sentimientos de culpa y traición**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

Las celdas eran frías, el acero era frío por naturaleza…pero la soledad le calaba el interior mismo de su alma…

La joven maestra agua se hallaba sentada sobre el suelo frío, dejando que su cuerpo permaneciera quieto allí…sin ánimos para mover un solo dedo desde que los soldados la dejaron encerrada en compañía de sus amigos.

Su mirada se perdía en un punto negro de las paredes, no podía…no quería seguir viviendo y respirando aire, sólo quería desvanecerse y que su existencia no fuese más que un recuerdo…ya no quería sentir. Tratando de formar un abrazo confortante, ella misma se rodeó con sus brazos para mantenerse serena…Como en aquella ocasión cuando fue por primera vez apresada por los soldados, aunque sólo sentía furia y odio hacia el príncipe que la había mandado a arrestar en ese momento…

Ahora todo era distinto, y los sentimientos se mezclaban dolorosamente, confundiéndola, sintiendo ganas de gritar a causa de su corazón hecho pedazos que le pedía venganza, y que le pedía la presencia del príncipe a su lado para sentirse tranquila…que le pedía el calor de aquel joven y que al mismo tiempo le pedía odiarlo…también que le pedía seguir amándolo para darse fuerzas a sí misma…

Suspiró cansada y apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared, corazón y razón nunca deben mezclarse porque sólo producen una confusión interna que poco a poco va consumiendo tu lado humano. Sintió la presencia de Selena al pasar de una cama a otra, buscando una posición más cómoda haciendo rechinar los resortes de una de las camas.

Katara observó de soslayo a sus amigos y su penosa situación:

Suki y Aang aún se hallaban inconcientes, cada uno en su respectiva cama. Mientras que su hermano recostado en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared tratando de no hacer caso a las punzadas que le provocaban sus heridas ganadas en la lucha de anoche. No eran graves, pero sus músculos le dolían aún.

El barco ya avanzaba a gran velocidad por las aguas, Katara sabía que ya estaban surcando el amplio océano con dirección a la nación del fuego donde esperaba aquello que era tan importante para su príncipe, aquello que era más importante y valioso que ella misma ante sus ojos. Donde se suponía le esperaba un 'padre' y un trono.

Sus ojos estaban cansados, no había podido dormir a causa del malestar espiritual al que se hallaba sometida, no había podido quitar al joven de su mente y ya no podía llorar, no tenía más lágrimas para derramar…

Sus labios estaban resecos, y su garganta parecía completamente apagada porque no tenía ni fuerzas para acercarse y animar a la pequeña maestra tierra que se había quedado al lado de Aang esperando a que él despertara mientras sus suspiros destrozaban el silencio de la derrota.

-No podemos seguir así, tenemos que escapar…-murmuró por vez primera el moreno tratando de apoyarse en sus atadas manos para ponerse de pie. Pero un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro volviéndolo a sentar haciendo sus esfuerzos inútiles.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Sólo somos dos maestras que no tienen elementos para controlar, un guerrero que apenas y puede moverse, un avatar y una guerrera de Kyoshi ambos inconcientes- dijo duramente la niña pasando sus manos por sus cabellos negros.

-No lo sé Selena, pero tenemos que salir, al menos trato de dar ideas y no me siento a mirar como pasa el tiempo inútilmente-

-Pero es que no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Katara sin mirar a nadie, hablando con una voz gutural, que no parecía ser de ella- Ya no hay esperanzas, no hay razón para seguir. Estamos atrapados en ésta celda, hay guardias en todos lados, aquella vez cuando Aang escapó estaba solo, ahora somos cinco…Entiende que estamos perdidos Sokka…-

-Tú nunca habías hablado así hermana…-dijo sorprendido el ojiazul- Siempre hay esperanzas, mientras estemos juntos…

-¡No importa que estemos juntos! No podemos hacer nada ya, tus esfuerzos no tienen sentido porque de todos modos nos entregarán al señor del fuego…-replicó Katara ocultando sus ojos azules a los de su hermano.

-Katara…-suspiró Selena mirando a su amiga, comprendiendo cómo debía sentirse: tan débil, triste y traicionada por personas que se habían ganado su cariño. Así tambien se sentía la pequeña.

-Ahora lo mejor es que dejes de balbucear incoherencias Sokka, mejor es resignarnos a lo que el maldito destino nos deparó. Quisimos hacer algo por el mundo, por las personas…pero así nos pagan, el destino juega tan cruelmente con nosotros, presentándonos una felicidad perfecta hasta que ya no podemos vivir sin ella, para al final arrebatárnosla cuando la necesitamos más. Desearía nunca haber probado la felicidad -gimió Katara apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas ocultando su rostro- La nación del fuego ganó…

-Tal vez tú te hayas resignado a seguir adelante Katara, pero Aang cuenta con nosotros, somos la esperanza del mundo y yo no pienso rendirme hasta caer muerto…-

-Entonces caerás muerto por tonto…-contestó ella

De repente, un ligero quejido se escuchó desde la cama, donde Suki ya abría sus ojos tratando de adaptarlos a la luz de las lámparas al sentirse desequilibrada.

-¡Suki! Despertaste…-dijo Sokka al visualizar que la guerrera se sentaba sobre la cama, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos aclarando su nublosa vista. Sentía la cabeza matándola, las punzadas en la zona del golpe eran peor que el golpe mismo, y tenía algunos raspones en sus mejillas y manchas de hollín en su ropa- ¿Qué…qué paso?- preguntó confusa la guerrera mirando sus muñecas fuertemente ajustadas con cuerdas.

-Nada grave...sólo que estamos atrapados en un buque de la nación del fuego, y nos llevan ante el señor del fuego-respondió Selena con un tanto de sarcasmo, mientas Sokka se levantaba tratando de no demostrar mucho su dolor en su rostro, antes de sentarse al lado de la joven castaña.

-¿Estas bien Sokka?- dijo preocupada tratando de revisar sus heridas, y él tomó sus manos atadas entre las suyas antes de asentir levemente y sonreírle para calmarla. La guerrera bajó la vista un tanto ruborizada y luego susurró con suavidad- ¿qué vamos a hacer¿Tienen alguna idea?-

-La idea es aceptar la realidad- contestó Katara sin mirar a la castaña, un tanto dolida al observar que Suki sí tenía a alguien especial a su lado, alguien que nunca podría dañarla, porque conocía muy bien a su hermano.

La joven hizo un gesto de desagrado al oír hablar de ese modo a Katara, aunque también lo hizo a causa del mareo que la invadió repentinamente.

-Eso suena a que te has rendido Katara…-comentó la guerrera poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde estaba la maestra agua, se arrodilló y esperó a que la ojiazul

levantara su vista para revelarle sus zafiros cansados y vacíos de tanto llorar, con las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y con las pupilas apagadas

- No pierdas las esperanzas, siempre hay alguien por quien luchar, los mal sabores de la vida son así, la vida es un continuo ganar y perder al cual nosotros debemos adaptarnos. Aún tienes familia por la cual seguir, aún tienes a tu hermano y a Aang para levantarte y luchar.

La morena se sorprendió y al instante bajó la mirada, huyendo a los castaños ojos que trataban de ver su corazón tan lastimado-No es tan fácil, que te rompan el corazón y te quebranten el espíritu duele tanto, y ya no quiero seguir…-se sinceró en un susurro.

-Es natural, caer duele…- dijo Suki sintiendo a la morena estremecerse. 'Caer en el amor duele como no tienes idea' pensó Katara- Pero hay heridas necesarias…hay heridas necesarias para el corazón. Toda herida te hace más fuerte. Ahora es tu deber demostrarle al mundo que eres fuerte y capaz de soportar todo. Haz que la vida se trague ese amargo mal sabor al no poder destruir tu espíritu, al no poder quebrantar tu fortaleza. Pelea por quienes te quieren tanto, devuélveles el favor a tu hermano y amigo siendo valiente y afrontando todo esto. Ellos vinieron a buscarte, porque aún tienes personas que te aman, devuélveles el sentimiento, vive por los que viven por ti…porque del pasado no vive el hombre Katara…-le sonrió con ternura la joven castaña logrando que Katara levantara su rostro demacrado por la pena que el príncipe había causado, pero se sintió verdaderamente agradecida con la guerrera de Kyoshi por sus palabras.

De pronto el seguro exterior de la puerta se escuchó siendo abierto, para que al momento siguiente, la puerta se abriera con un leve rechinido dejando entrar a un joven con ropas de la nación del fuego. Sus cabellos rojizos siempre amarrados y con los mechones rebeldes jugando en su frente cubriendo levemente sus ojos verdes.

-Janus…-susurró Selena desequilibrándose sobre la cama, y casi cayendo de ella. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, pero al instante volvió su expresión a una de molestia y repugnancia pura.

-Les he traído algo de comer, no podemos dejar que mueran antes de llegar a la nación del fuego- dijo él dejando paso a un par de soldados que entraron con cajas de almuerzo con algunas bolas de arroz, pescado al vapor y varios panecillos, dos para cada uno. Y sin inmutarse por la mirada que todos los prisioneros le dedicaban caminó llevando un bol con algunos camarones. Selena al instante volteó el rostro deseando que esos camarones no fueran lo que ella pensaba: una disculpa.

-Ten, sé que te gustan y le pedí al cocinero que te los preparara…-susurró el ojiverde extendiéndole el recipiente con su bocadillo favorito pero la niña con gran fuerza de voluntad no se dio la vuelta- Sé que estás molesta…y no te culpo, pero tienes que comer…

-No quiero nada que me ofrezcas tú, estoy bien así…y prefiero morir antes que poner un pie en la nación del fuego-dijo cortante la maestra tierra.

-Selena…lo siento, de verdad, no quería que esto terminara de este modo, yo jamás pensé en que…- Janus posó su mano en el hombro recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento con el cual ella rechazó su tacto.

-No me toques, ya haz hecho suficiente…sólo vete de aquí, no quiero oír tus disculpas- cortó la pequeña dándose la vuelta tan bruscamente que casi hizo que el pelirrojo tumbara el bol. Janus observó culpable las cuerdas en las muñecas de la niña, y luego miró directamente a los ojos a Selena logrando que ella aligerara un poco su expresión- Nunca quise odiarte Janus, por favor…sólo vete, no me hagas aborrecerte más-

-Nunca fue mi intención dañarte, era mi deber…-

-Bien, pues ahora es mi deber odiarte. Soy del reino tierra…y tú de la nación del fuego y se supone que es normal que te odie, aunque al principio creí que ese tipo de prejuicios no te importaban…

-No me importan…a mi me agradas, y por eso he venido a pedirte disculpas ¿acaso no es suficiente?- dijo un poco exasperado

-La verdad no, nunca será suficiente porque yo siempre te vi como un gran amigo, alguien importante para mí…y eso estuvo mal…- dijo dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, aunque no se notó debido al hollín en su cara. Pero antes de continuar miró fijamente a Janus- Aún puedes hacer lo correcto…

-Selena, no creo que…-

-Puedes liberarnos, y estarás haciendo lo correcto- murmuró

-No puedo, sirvo a alguien, sirvo a una nación…no es tan fácil echar por la borda todo lo que he defendido desde que nací- dijo nervioso el joven soldado

-La situación está allí, y tu puedes decidir…-le dijo seriamente- mientras tanto te pido que te vayas…pero piensa en lo que te digo- dijo al final antes de que Janus dejara el bol con camarones en la cama yendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola para salir.

-Piénsalo Janus, por favor- recordó Selena desde la cama con la vista fija en las esmeraldas del soldado. El tan solo tensó su rostro antes de cerrar por fuera la puerta.

-¿Quién es él Selena?...¿Acaso conoces a ése maestro fuego?- preguntó Suki tomando un panecillo con ambas manos antes de comerlo.

-No lo sé…-gimió ella antes de mirar los camarones, un gruñido a lo largo de su estómago los hizo lucir más apetitosos que nunca…pero haciendo caso a su orgullo, no probó bocado y se puso de pie para ir a la cama de Aang, donde el niño parecía tan solo dormir, ignorando el terrible destino que tenían por delante.

777777777777777777777

El joven príncipe de la nación del fuego se recostó en su cama nuevamente, después de haber recorrido todo su barco tratando de relajar sus pensamientos. Cada paso se le hacía una tortura y recordar la profundidad de las azules orbes de Katara era morir en vida…

Se había encerrado en su habitación tratando de evitar tentaciones, e incluso se abrazó a sí mismo como si sus manos fueran una camisa de fuerza tratando de mantenerlo sereno y tranquilo. Aunque considerando la actual situación eso era imposible…

Cerró sus ojos aspirando tenso, sintiendo el aire quemándole en sus pulmones, cada latido de su corazón reclamaba por Katara…cada músculo de su cuerpo reclamaba por ella…incluso su razón misma le repetía una y otra vez por la maestra.

'_¿Qué se supone que he hecho¿Acaso esto me hará feliz? No, mi única felicidad es Katara, sólo ella'_ se decía así mismo reteniéndose para no correr y derribar la puerta de su habitación con dirección a la recámara de ella.

-Ya es muy tarde, en cuanto entre ella me gritará que me vaya. No quiere verme, se que me odia…-se dijo a si mismo colocándose una almohada en su cabeza para apagar su voz- No tenía otra salida, es mi honor y soy un príncipe, mi lugar es el trono que mi padre dejará..-

'_O quizás, tu lugar es consolando a Katara, que seguramente está llorando por tí'…_El peso de la culpa le estaba matando. Cuando tenía acorralado a Aang en el bosque la morena le había exigido una explicación…le había preguntado el porqué de sus acciones, algo que ni siquiera él mismo podría responderse. Por primera vez se había sentido dividido.

Y ni siquiera pudo mirarla, pero sentía e imaginaba las lágrimas que de seguro corrieron por sus hermosas mejillas. Sentía como una puñalada cada sollozo. Sentía que le cercenaba la necesidad de sentirla entre sus brazos, besarla para calmarse a sí mismo.

Abrazó fuertemente la almohada antes de ponerse de lado…mirando su habitación, la cual se sentía fría y vacía sin Katara. Su vida misma se sentía vacía y se sentía como el peor ser humano en el planeta por haberla hecho llorar de ése modo. Aspiró suavemente, quizás aquella pesadilla que tuvo en Kaonashi se refería a eso: él solo era un maldito traidor por lastimarla y aprovecharse de que lo amaba como ninguna mujer lo podría hacer jamás.

Pero es que éste era un verdadero maestro fuego, frío y calculador hasta el fin, así la vida lo obligó a ser siempre, así su padre siempre lo forjó a vivir. La necesidad de una madre lo había convertido en lo que era…un joven confundido, exiliado de su tierra, un joven que sin quererlo ahora tenía que ser un pendenciero, un mercenario…un idiota obsesionado con capturar al avatar, tan poseído por esa búsqueda que terminó por causar su propia autodestrucción al lastimar a Katara en el proceso.

En cualquier otro momento se hubiese sentido feliz, eufórico por tener al niño en prisión y encaminándose a su hogar, regresando a casa…

-Aquel lugar nunca fue mi hogar…-se dijo a sí mismo aceptando lo obvio. Sabiendo que no conocía el significado de aquella palabra y que el único hogar que conocía era el paraíso que representaban los brazos de su maestra agua. Sus besos le habían reconstruido un sentimiento que murió con la muerte de su madre, y que se transformó en odio cuando fue exiliado.

Amar nunca había sido una cualidad suya, el deseo por tener a una sola mujer a su lado nunca estuvo presente en su cuerpo. Pero ahora todo era muy distinto…

Los golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron, y cuando abrió la puerta sólo vislumbró los cansados ojos de su tío. Por un momento Zuko se sintió tentado a cerrarle la puerta porque no quería oír un sermón reclamándole el porqué de sus accionares, pero al sentir la pena de su tutor, el joven no pudo hacer tal cosa, y sólo se apartó para dejarle entrar.

Iroh se sentó en la cama de su sobrino y suspiró agotado, mientras el príncipe cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en una pared para esperar la reprendida por parte del hombre.

Porque se lo merecía, porque así se sentía…como un niño que había cometido un terrible error. Como cuando corría por los amplios pasillos del palacio con Azula tumbando algunas reliquias en sus alocadas carreras, para al final ser castigados por su padre, el cual siempre le imponía un castigo más duro a él que a su hermana.

-No es común que cierres con seguro tu habitación- comenzó a decir el anciano- Debes sentirte mal ¿verdad?-

-Decírtelo o no, no cambiará nada- fue la respuesta del joven que se cruzó de brazos huyendo a la voz de su tío.

-Talvez no cambie nada, o quizás te haga reflexionar un poco sobre lo que estás haciendo-

-Estoy siguiendo mi sueño, estoy continuando con lo que siempre desee…estoy siendo el mismo de siempre-

-Eso depende de cuál Zuko consideres verdadero-dijo sabiamente Iroh- Porque el joven de los últimos días estaba lleno de vida, de felicidad, de esperanza, y hoy yace en su habitación sin saber que hacer, sin saber a quién escuchar-

-El corazón no me llevará a ningún lado, solo son sentimientos a los que renuncié esa noche en que la perdí…-

-La perdiste, pero aún puedes recuperarla…Si tú te lo propones puedes tenerla a tu lado de nuevo, puedes ser feliz olvidándote de algunas cosas y haciendo algunos sacrificios-

-No puedo tío, no podré nunca estar con ella…somos diferentes, ella…ella nunca encajará en mi mundo, ni yo en el suyo-

-El amor no entiende barreras, ni cómos ni porqués. Lo único que los separa eres tú mismo, tú mismo y tu ambición…Entiende que la razón a veces puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar, pero es sólo el corazón el que nos dice lo que es preciso hacer_…_-

-Lo hago porque sé que es lo correcto y no porque la razón me lo diga. Cumpliré con lo que mi padre me mandó años atrás…cumpliré y recuperaré mi lugar-

-¿Pero a qué precio?...

-Tío…ya no puedo hacer más. Son sentimientos que planeo sepultar, son sentimientos que no necesito, pronto volveré a palacio y seré feliz y no necesitaré de ella- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Iroh solo negó con desaprobación- El amor es algo que no se olvida de una noche a otra…El amor frustrado es algo que te perseguirá hasta consumirte...-

-Eso no es verdad…yo soy diferente, yo sé que podré olvidarla…-

-¡No, tú no eres diferente, sigues siendo un hombre!-replicó molesto el anciano al ver la actitud de negación de su sobrino- Tienes corazón, tienes alma…Tú nunca serás como aquellos desalmados hombres de la nación del fuego que le dieron la espalda a todos, a todo aquello que amaban solo para tener poder.

-Tío…estoy tan cerca, no puedo darme hacia atrás ahora…ya no-

-Sé que yo no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero puedo guiarte en la dirección correcta. Zuko…¿Tú crees que Katara vale lo que vale Azula?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar el sueño que tuvo- ¡Claro que no¡Eso nunca! Katara es muy diferente, es todo lo opuesto, ella es…ella es…es inteligente, es una buena persona, ella es tan dulce, es talentosa, es agradable, es…-

-Es lo que tú quieres…- completó él haciendo callar a su sobrino- Por ello te pregunto ahora¿crees que vale la pena cambiar a Katara por alguien como tu hermana¿Crees que vale la pena perder a katara para ganar un lugar en la mesa de tu padre al lado de Azula?

Zuko no contestó.

-Simplemente ni tu padre, ni tu hermana valen lo que ella significa para ti- le explicó levantándose y colocando una mano en el hombro del joven.

-Mi nación sí, me debo a ella y no a Katara-replicó el testarudo muchacho dejando que la mano de su tutor lo calmara un poco, pero sin quitar la culpa.

-Tu nación talvez, pero tu felicidad no es tu nación…Puedes ser nuevamente su príncipe, con todo el poder en tu mano, pero sin el amor sincero de una mujer que se enamoró de ti en tu exilio. Tu te entregas a una nación que te dio la espalda cuando más la necesitaste, pero Katara está aquí ahora, y te quiso con o sin honor…

-Ella no merece esto, lo sé-

-Exactamente, ella no se merece esta agonía, y tú tampoco…-

-Pero quiera o no, debo hacerlo…ya no pudo dar marcha atrás, no tendría el valor para mirarla a la cara ahora…ya no, es mejor que ella me odie y que siga su vida como siempre…detestando a esta nación que quizás yo también detesto.

-Zuko…

-Además, Katara y yo somos muy distintos, venimos de extremos del mundo y nunca nuestras culturas podrían aceptar que ella me quiere o que yo la…yo la…Bueno, tú entiendes a lo que me refiero. Sus sentimientos hacia mí están mal- dijo sintiendo un ligero sonrojo- Está totalmente mal-

-¿Mal que tú la quieras?-

-¡Eso no es lo importante!-estalló el príncipe- Hablamos como si ella aún me quisiera, pero lo mejor es olvidarla, que ella me olvide y que todos cumplamos lo que prometimos, yo prometí capturar al avatar y lo hice…Ella prometió ayudar y estar siempre al lado del niño ése… Todos somos personas de palabra…

-No Zuko, ésa es una solución, pero una que los hará infelices a ambos. Sobrino mírame, yo solo quiero tu felicidad… y evitarte más arrepentimientos-

-Allí no hay nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir-dijo con un tono seguro cerrando sus ojos.

-Si tú lo dices- suspiró cansado el anciano antes de dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de salir le dijo- Aún puedes hacer lo correcto-

-Estoy haciendo lo correcto- Iroh solo asintió entristecido ante las palabras del príncipe.

-Llegaremos a la nación del fuego en algunas horas, quizás al anochecer- informó el anciano.

-Lo sé-

-Descansa- dijo el ex-general cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su sobrino y dirigiéndose a las cocinas. Dentro el joven tan sólo se pasó las manos por el rostro, apretando la suave piel blanca sintiéndose imponente…

'_Estoy regresando a casa…eso es todo lo que me debe importa ahora'…_

77777777777777777777

Vaya dolor de cabeza, vaya sensación en todo su cuerpo. Sentía como si cien bisontes con todo y montura le hubiesen pasado por encima…

Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos, y todo se veía nubloso, como si se hallara bajo el agua. Un ligero ambiente rojizo debido a la causa de las lámparas le ayudó a estabilizar su visión y pronto aspiró el aire cálido sintiéndose preso por las cuerdas en sus manos.

Sus ojos grises veían doble aún, y aunque ni siquiera había podido decir una sola palabra, sintió una maraña de cabellos negros moverse cerca de él y abrazarse a su pecho, dañándolo- ¡Estas vivo!-gritó una vocecilla, aún sobre él, lastimándole las magulladuras en su cuerpo.

-Ahh…esto…si, si estoy vivo- dijo él frunciendo el ceño levemente al sentir las punzadas en sus costillas y en el estómago. El pequeño avatar se sintió mareado, y perturbado cuando vio el techo hecho de acero y luego el rostro alegre de una niña de espesa y lisa cabellera de color ébano sobre él.

-Pensé que no despertarías nunca, vaya…me diste un tremendo susto, perdóname, si no hubiese sido tan descuidada nada de esto habría pasado- dijo rápidamente la pequeña ayudándole a sentarse sobre la suave cama. Otra vez volvió a ver doble y el dolor de cabeza fue más intenso que nunca, y cuando trató de llevarse las manos a la cabeza tan solo se percató de que estaba atado al igual que la pequeña que estaba a su lado…la cual reconoció como Selena.

-¿Porqué estas atada? Y más importante aún ¿Dónde estamos y porqué estoy atado?- dijo el asustado escudriñando con la vista a la niña, antes de recorrer con la vista el lugar, pasándola por todos sus amigos. Sólo podía significar una cosa: Eran prisioneros de la nación del fuego- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconciente?...¿Dónde estamos?-repitió sin poder creer aún su suerte.

-Solo mediodía, descuida…y por lo demás, estamos en el barco de Zuko- contestó Suki que se hallaba sentada al lado de Sokka sobre la cama, tratando de ver sus heridas junto con su hermana. Katara se acercó a Aang y le sonrió con tristeza, lo cual el avatar no dejó pasar por alto- Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes…Sokka solo está un poco lastimado pero se repondrá- explicó la maestra tratando de ver debajo de la cama de Suki, levantó las sábanas para extraer del fondo su cantimplora con agua, la que siempre llevaba y por suerte había decidido ocultar allí.

Con dificultad logró quitar la tapa y tratar de controlar el agua para curar a su hermano, sin mucha precisión logró guiar el agua hasta donde Sokka tenía las quemaduras sobre su ropa. Desgraciadamente no había gran cantidad por lo tanto era difícil controlar el movimiento del líquido y peor estando atada.

-Ya veo…-dijo con pesar el avatar bajando la mirada- Dios, esto es mi culpa, no debí bajar la guardia…

-Lo hiciste por salvarme, al contrario la culpa es mía, si yo no hubiera sido tan torpe no te habrían capturado. Por cierto Aang…muchas gracias- dijo Selena tomando un panecillo al vapor que quedaba en uno de los platos, para entregárselo con dificultad al niño- Ten de seguro tienes hambre. Has estado todo el día sin probar bocado-

-La verdad no tengo mucha hambre, quisiera saber cómo vamos a hacer para escapar- meditó el maestro aire mordiendo el panecillo, y aunque estaba frío se sentía delicioso en un estómago vacío.

-No te molestes, estamos encerrados por fuera, no hay ventanas, y tenemos una docena de guardias esperando fuera…quizás cuando bajemos podríamos intentar huir, pero para entonces ya estaremos en la nación del fuego y sería un suicidio intentar escapar-

-¡Rayos!-dijo el niño con la boca llena y casi atragantándose por ello -No se preocupen chicos, trataré de sacarnos de aquí, lo prometo-

-No prometas nada Aang- contestó Sokka-Hemos salido de situaciones difíciles, pero ahora dudo mucho que lo logremos…Hay guardias por todos lados, nos han atrapado a todos…necesitamos un milagro para salir de aquí-

-Sokka tiene razón Aang…es mejor no actuar por medio de instintos, es peligroso…si hacemos un movimiento en falso nos matarán- comentó Suki cuando Katara cerró su cantimplora y declaró por terminada la cura de su hermano, el cual ya no sentía tanto malestar.

-Si tan solo pudiera pensar con claridad, y si este maldito dolor de cabeza me dejara un segundo- replicó Aang atormentado por la fuerte Jaqueca.

-Se pasará en unos cinco minutos…-le dijo Suki poniéndose de pie para sentarse en la cama vacía.

-Oye Suki…-murmuró el moreno bajando la mirada hacia las cajas de almuerzo vacías

-Dime Sokka…

-Lamento haberte traído con nosotros, no sabía que esto saldría tan mal, de verdad, perdóname…-dijo el moreno sintiéndose culpable por la presencia de la guerrera.

-Ohh vamos, esto…esto está bien, podría ser peor. Además prometí ayudarte y heme aquí, estoy orgullosa de hallarme con ustedes, no iba a quedarme tranquila sabiendo que te enfrentarías a esto tú solo- dijo la castaña sonriéndole levemente.

-Saldremos de esto, tenemos que hacerlo…-murmuró el avatar aceptando otro panecillo que la niña le ofreció- Yo no voy a rendirme nunca sin pelear…y menos aún sabiendo que ustedes cuentan conmigo-declaró con fuerza el pequeño.

La joven maestra agua miró sorprendida al niño, que a pesar de estar atado y dirigiéndose a una muerte segura, aún así seguía firme y decidido: todo por ellos.

Ella respiró con dificultad y frunció el ceño, sintió un temblor y la tristeza apoderarse de sus músculos al recordar al joven príncipe…pero al instante negó con fuerza, ya no…ya era suficiente, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas, y ahora no iba a rendirse, no iba a darle el gusto al príncipe de la nación del fuego. Ya no, no dejaría que vea su espíritu humillado y tan débil por amarlo con tanta pasión.

Tenía una familia por la que luchar, su orgullo…su gente, por el mundo.

Amaba a ese traidor, aún sentía la necesidad de su cuerpo por besarlo y ser suya, pero…él no la quería y quizás nunca la quiso, por ello ahora debía seguir adelante sin él. Era su orgullo y amor propio de mujer. Sí…eso debía motivarla a seguir, demostrarle al mundo, demostrarle a su corazón, demostrarle al príncipe Zuko que no sería vencida por él…

-Ya estamos cerca de la nación del fuego-declaró Katara levantando el rostro- Ya hemos viajado demasiado y seguramente ya es de noche ¿Crees que podamos escapar? Porque si es así…pueden contar con mi ayuda- dijo ella sonriendo levemente, lo cual sorprendió a todos menos al pequeño avatar que no entendía nada.

La ojiazul ya había decidido tragarse todas las penas, Aang lo había hecho, ése pequeño niño veía la forma de salir y no rendirse, entonces ella tampoco se quedaría sentada esperando morir…no le daría el gusto a aquel príncipe que se atrevió a jugar con sus sentimientos.

-Quizás deberíamos calmarnos un poco, después de todo no creo que la nación del fuego esté tan cerca, o que este buque vaya tan rápido, alterarnos no nos ayudará en nuestro plan de huida…-comenzó a decir el ojiazul, cuando oyeron unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta de acero. Y la voz de un soldado se escuchó clara y fuerte.

-Oficialmente ya estamos en aguas de la nación del fuego, avísenle al príncipe de inmediato que ya hemos cruzado el bloqueo y en cuanto anclemos el barco en el puerto deben preparar a los prisioneros para bajar y llevarlos con el señor del fuego.

-¡Si señor!-

-Bueno…quizás ya deberíamos preocuparnos- comentó Sokka mirando nervioso hacia la puerta. Ahora sí estaban perdidos, no tenía a donde huir, estaban en medio del mar, sin posibilidades de escapar a los soldados y a los barcos que bloqueaban el ingreso a la nación del fuego.

-¡Mi silbato, puedo llamar a Appa cuando bajemos- dijo victorioso el niño tratando de mover sus manos en dirección a sus ropas donde presumiblemente estaba el silbato para llamar a su fiel mascota.

-Ni te molestes Aang, te quitaron todo, al igual que las armas que le quitaron a Sokka, y los abanicos de Suki- contestó Selena.

-¡Demonios! Ahora si que ya no sé que más podemos hacer…-dijo el niño suspirando sin esperanzas pero de pronto algo hico clic en su mente- Momento…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron los jóvenes al unísono mirando al sorprendido avatar.

-Momento…¡Eso significa que un montón de soldados de la nación del fuego me manosearon mientras dormía?-dijo ofendido el avatar ocasionando que todos los chicos sudaran de vergüenza ajena y lo ignoraran mientras el niño seguía quejándose sobre el irrespeto de los soldados, y de su atrevimiento.

-Yo soy mujer y no digo nada…-suspiró resignada la guerrera de Kyoshi tirándose de espaldas en la cama.

777777777777777777777777777

-No vas a cambiar de opinión- dijo resignado el soldado pelirrojo, sus mechones rojizos se movieron con la brisa salina, y sus ojos esmeralda brillaban mientras escudriñaban la oscuridad del océano. Las aguas lucían tranquilas siendo levemente iluminadas por la luna en cuarto creciente sobre ellos. El príncipe dejó que el viento acariciase su rostro serio antes de voltear a mirar desafiante a su amigo.

-¿Tu también me cuestionas Janus?-

-Es que aún no quiero creer que planeas entregar a la señorita Katara como un premio de cacería frente a tu padre…No puedo creer que vayas a traicionarlas para regresar con honor a tu nación-

-Debo hacerlo, es un deber que debo cumplir- dijo impasible viendo de reojo a su timonero que seguía su rumbo inquebrantable.

-Pero podrías dejar ir a la señorita y a Selena- comentó Janus sonriendo levemente

-No, porque ellas no se irán, volverán para liberar a sus amigos y los soldados de mi padre no dudarán en matarlas, al menos…espero que cuando lleguemos y reinstauren mi honor podré protegerlas…estarán en una celda, pero seguirán con vida…-

-Un castigo que ellas no merecen, en especial Selena…Tiene un padre en el reino tierra esperando por ella…

-No dejes que tus sentimientos por esa niña nublen tu juicio Janus- reprendió Zuko apoyando sus manos en el marco de metal de la cabina del timón de su imponente barco.

-Yo la aprecio- dijo fríamente Janus- Y no quiero que sufra, es solo una niña…

-Los demás son sólo unos adolescentes también, no necesitan morir lo sé. Pero la vida es injusta y yo lo aprendí el modo más duro- comentó el príncipe recordando que recuperaba su honor y perdía al amor de Katara.

-Pero eso no fue tu culpa príncipe, tu padre te exilió y sé que fue injusto, y no te merecías eso lo sé, pero ellas tampoco y tú puedes cambiar eso- dijo Janus interpretando mal las palabras del joven de mirada ambarina.

-Ya no hay nada por hacer –fue su respuesta cortante antes de mirar el cielo estrellado y acercarse a su timonero- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la nación del fuego?

-Sólo unos cuantos kilómetros príncipe-

-Quiero más velocidad Setsu-

-Pero señor…

-Quiero ir más rápido- ordenó sin más vueltas dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-Vaya, creí que estaría más feliz cuando volviéramos a la nación del fuego- se sinceró el anciano decidiéndose a aumentar la velocidad, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No- le dijo fijamente el pelirrojo- la espera le hará bien- el ojiverde caminó con molestia hacia donde el príncipe había huido, y Setsu tan solo asintió siguiendo el rumbo a la misma velocidad…

777777777777777777

**Continuará…**

**Esto…O.o algo trillado, un tanto tonto y sin sentido XD pero qué esperaban? Acaban de terminar los exámenes ¬¬U no tengo la culpa de que mi cerebro se haya autodestruído en un intento de escapar al estudio XD. En fin, espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero ansiosa sus reviews :P ayúdenle a mis neuronas a reponerse, y ayuden a la inspiración a revivir, y ayuden a una pobre y desdichada autora a subir sus ánimos XD.**

**Disclaimer: Yaa...¬¬ simplemente no son míos**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews…**

**Sayonaraaa¡**


	17. Llegada a la nación del fuego

**¡Al fin llegó y terminó el festival del día del estudiante en mi colegio x.xUu! Tantas semanas ensayando y mi grupo tocó hermoso XD ¡¡que va…nos robamos el escenario :P los aplausos, las ovaciones y las gaseosas de naranja¡¡.**

**Traducción: Estuve ensayando para tocar en el festival del 21 de septiembre, y por eso su querida servidora no pudo actualizar XD.**

**En fin, u.u ahora también comenzaron los entrenamientos para otra olimpiada de fisica O.o y no he estudiado XD, pero al menos les dejo este capi para que me recuerden con cariño hasta la siguiente actualizacion que haré cuando termine la olimpiada de fisica ¬¬UU.**

**Mis agradecimientos especiales a aquellas maravillosas personas que me apoyan dia a dia, y que me dejan sus hermosos reviews para animarme a seguir adelanteee¡¡¡¡ las adoro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ T0T son personas muy valiosas para mi¡¡¡¡estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes:**

**Arguen (**Vayaaa me halaga saber que te has tomado esa molestia por mi 6.6U XD mil gracias¡¡¡ y espero compensarte con el siguiente cap LO JURO T0T**) lady-shadow 1305(**No…no moriran, bueno aun no tengo pensado en su muerte XD pero ya que me das la ideaa XD puede ser…Ñiee mentira amix XD ya veras como se va a desarrollar todo :P**) Luly (**xD infarto? O.O no lo se u.u quizás un poco de resfrio Y JAQUECA XD jejeje es broma, descuida la actualizacion tardo pero la proxima no creo que tarde mucho O.O**) RenaissanceLady-K (**Sufrir? XD seee. Por cierto paciencia, paciencia :P el proximo capi será la compensación¡¡¡ lo juro O.o solo espero no me maten antes XD y see Janus (Roarr XD sexy) jejeje mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga¡¡¡)**Kagomechan (**xD Mil graciassss¡¡¡¡ y espero tengas paciencia hasta el proximo capi Uuu**) Suri-chan (**Jejeje xD ya se que las cosas estan raraas y puedes estar segura de que al final lloverán los arrepentimientos ¬¬UU tan malos como un huracán O.O xD**) Maritza chan (**Le dará un lapsus de algo XD pero lastimosamente aun no u.uUU no me maten XD tiempo, y paciencia por favor hasta el siguiente capi :P**) Beliallust (**Si no te gusto que ese fuese corto O.O ahora me mataras jejej XD. Prometo compensación en el siguiente capi T0T. Calma y tiempo es lo unico …¬¬ que nadie necesita XD jajaja**) Mary-Tonks (**Si¡¡¡ pobre Zuko:P Y sobre todo Pobre Katara ¬¬ pero ya verás en algun episodio equilibraré las cosas (en el proximo U lo prometo)**) Ale (**Graciasss por el apoyo :P y descuida las actualizaciones no tardan mucho, por lo regular UU**) -Fire Alchemist- (**Gracias amigaa¡¡¡¡ te adoro XD jejeje y mil gracias por preocuparte por mi :P descuida, aun sigo viva y si un dia me muero seras la primera en saber, el ' monito' te llevara el mensaje mas que contento ¬¬**) Luly (**O.O poss…Uu Descuida Zuko sufrira, no creas que esto que esta pasando no va a tener un precio para Zukito :P cuenta con que el poder femenino se hará notar XD pero aún no :O tiempo al tiempo, jejej gracias¡¡**) Melikagome( **Final feliz? XD puede ser…u-u no lo se O.oUUuu XD pero ya veremos…Gracias por tu apoyo**) Pandora (**See, profundo si fue O.o…las profundidades de la cabeza de Zukito O.o territorio aun no explorado. Gracias por el review**) Anita-asakura (**Graciass¡¡¡ espero que este cap no este tan mal O.OUUuu porque de veras que queria compensarlas por su paciencia. En fin u.uUu yo y mis fobias XD** ) Princess Sheccid (**descuida el lapsus brutus pasara XD ¬¬ espero…que en el próximo capi jejej y perdona, es que TENIA PENSADO XD actualizar antes O.o…pero tu sabes…pequeños detalles me lo impidieron, con lo cual te compensaré con este capi y el proximo, mil gracias por tu review**) Grey Nigth (**Lo obstinado lo hace más lindo ne? XD y si…escenas vergonzosas lo hacen más lindo y tierno aún . Por cierto en el siguiente cap se arreglarán algunas cositas asi que, muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga**) Katiagatito (**Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia 0**) Vero Uchiha (**jajaja gracias por el apoyo :P, espero que te guste el capi U**) Daina-chan (**Thanks por el bello review, y no no moriras lenta y dolorosamente XD aún. Y por cierto ¬¬…él tiene miedo a llamar así (novia) u.uUUuu ahhs…hombres ¬¬**) Rhuw (**Gracias amiga :P y sip, lo tiene color rojo Ron xD

**Disclaimer: **¡¡No¡¡ ¬¬…Zuko no es mío y al parecer nunca lo será porque hasta Mai le hecho el ojo T0T

07070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 17. Llegada a la nación del fuego**

**Autora: Samara-Lestrange**

El corazón de la nación del fuego, o como muchos lo llamaban: La ciudad capital. Allí era donde el joven príncipe se hallaba, recorriendo el camino hacia el hogar que nunca esperó su regreso, yendo al encuentro con un padre que nunca lo amó como a un hijo, volviendo a una nación que por dos años no pudo considerar como SUYA.

Zuko aspiró con fuerza marchando a la cabeza de su armada.

Su rostro pálido, tenso y sereno contrastaba con la de sus soldados que miraban nerviosos las enormes paredes del palacio del señor del fuego, sintiéndose nerviosos de volver a pisar y recorrer ésa imponente construcción destinada solamente a la familia noble portadora de la sangre real.

Y no era para menos el hecho de sentirse nerviosos. El lugar en sí era una obra maestra: Con las finas telas de los cortinajes, el piso inmaculadamente limpio, el brillo dorado de los emblemas de la nación resplandeciendo en las paredes, los pilares que sostenían el techo abovedado, las lámparas enormes adornadas con oro y con las antorchas encaramadas en la pared.

Cada paso resonaba en el vacío, e iba trayendo memorias desagradables de su infancia al muchacho que aún trataba de apaciguar su respiración negándose a mirar hacia atrás donde venían sus prisioneros maniatados.

Las lámparas colgantes desde el techo iluminaban los pasillos que por su forma siempre parecían estar sumidos en la noche. Algunos capitanes que pasaban por el pasillo miraban asombrados a la extraña caravana que se movía hacia la sala del trono, todos extrañados de ver al joven heredero desterrado de regreso en la nación sin haberse anunciado a su padre aún. Claro…que el joven ni se inmutaba por las expresiones de los presentes, sólo caminaba monótonamente hacia la cámara de guerra de su padre, aquel lugar maldito en el que había cometido la torpeza de opinar delante de un hombre que a pesar de ser su padre, nunca lo escuchó, nunca lo quiso…nunca lo respetó.

El corazón le latía frenéticamente puesto que más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado se vio frente a las cortinas que eran la entrada a la habitación. A ambos lados estaban un par de soldados que dudaron al ponerse entre el príncipe y la cámara. El muchacho tan sólo los fulminó con la mirada, antes de empujarlos y quitar las cortinas rojizas para entrar al santuario de Ozai…

Detrás de él Janus y Iroh entraron con mayor respeto y dirigieron una última mirada hacia atrás, donde venían el pequeño avatar, las dos maestras y los guerreros avanzando de apenas a causa de los pesados grilletes en sus muñecas

-¡Padre!-gritó Zuko al verse a la mitad de la sala, llamando la atención de todos los generales, capitanes, tenientes y almirantes que se hallaban sentados discutiendo tácticas de guerra. El silencio se hizo allí, pero el joven sólo buscaba la mirada de un hombre particular…

07070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

Las columnas estaban rodeadas por una capa de esmalte dorado que las hacía brillar al contacto con la luz de las llamas.

La habitación misma estaba decorada por los colores rojo oscuro y el ámbar en su totalidad, el piso estaba cubierto por baldosas negras que actuaban como espejos reflejando sobre su pulida superficie los pilares que sostenían el techo.

No había duda de que en aquel palacio los materiales usados para adornar y aprovisionar las habitaciones eran los más finos de la región, desde los grandes cortinajes de seda rojiza hasta el oro que recubría el trono del señor del fuego.

El trono se hallaba al fondo de la habitación siempre rodeado de llamas de fuego que danzaban como si tuviesen vida, detrás sólo la figura de un dragón parecía estar tallada en relieve sobre la pared…dando así un efecto visual de que el dragón se contoneaba al ritmo de las llamas.

En el medio del salón se hallaba una mesa de madera muy baja, con un mapa del mundo sobre ella. Pequeñas piezas con la forma de los símbolos de cada nación eran movidas sobre diferentes puntos del mapa por los generales, capitanes y almirantes convocados por el mismo Ozai para discutir nuevas tácticas de ataque.

- Tenemos un gran territorio por reducir, caballeros. Meridiam es una ciudad reino-tierra muy imponente, tanto como Ba Sing Se me atrevería a decir - comentó un anciano con barba larga y blanca- Es sin duda, uno de los puertos de comercio más importantes para los demás pueblos y si lográsemos reducir la ciudad, podríamos comenzar a tomar las aldeas vecinas…-

-De eso estamos más que concientes capitán Ying. Pero hacer un ataque frontal sería una locura, sus defensas son muy buenas y están en un territorio que les favorece –dijo fríamente un hombre de cabellos entrecanos y de ojos negros- Quizás podríamos tomar poco a poco las aldeas cercanas a la ciudad e ir agotando todos sus recursos posibles…-

-Eso hemos hecho hasta ahora general Tao, pero para intentar acabar con Meridiam hace falta más que unas decenas de soldados que cerquen sus pueblos vecinos, ellos son fuertes aún y pueden hacernos frente si vamos poco a poco- Dijo altanero Ying– Yo creo que hay que atacarles con TODO hasta reducir su ciudad a cenizas…

-Los maestros tierra son sólo un montón de salvajes. Personalmente yo no considero a esas bestias como verdaderos maestros, no hallo nada de control o disciplina en mover piedras como animales- dijo divertido otro hombre, un poco más joven y con patillas caoba a los lados.

-No digas tonterías Tokuma- dijo una voz femenina oculta entre las sombras del lugar mirando desafiante al joven, captando todas las miradas masculinas e imponiendo silencio en la sala.

-No es necesario atacar los pueblos cercanos a Meridiam, no todavía. Lo primero es ir ahogando poco a poco a la ciudad principal, ir cerrando y tomando los puertos importantes del reino tierra, tomar y cercar sus fronteras…Hay que debilitar a aquellos que son más fuertes, así el resto será pan comido- rió la muchacha acomodando sus cabellos- Las demás aldeas no podrán movilizarse, ni pedir refuerzos…mucho menos huir.

-Eso está mas que claro princesa pero…-

-¡Aun no he terminado de hablar Tokuma!- silenció ella- Es mejor esperar a que Meridiam venga a nosotros y no nosotros a ella…

-Pero princesa, eso sería muy arriesgado para la ciudad, nuestro pueblo correría peligro…-

-Tonto…-murmuró con desprecio- Tu sabes que nuestra nación es una isla, en medio del mar es mucho más difícil para ellos tratar de arribar a nuestras costas. Nuestra ventaja aquí es que nosotros le superamos en destreza, porque aquí se hallan los maestros fuego más sádicos, fuertes y poderosos-continuó diciendo la joven de dorados ojos y cabellos castaños oscuros mientras sonreía.

-Podemos provocar a esa ciudad a atacarnos. Y lo podemos hacer sacando un as que tenemos bajo la manga…Kyoshi es un pueblo olvidado, pero de mucho significado para los del reino-tierra puesto que allí vivió uno de los últimos avatar del ciclo. Si destruimos ése lugar la furia de Meridiam se alzará y nos atacarán-dijo ella pasando sus filosas uñas sobre el mapa señalando la ciudad que tenía su nombre en letras rojizas- Tienen sus ejércitos débiles, y no están bien armados porque han mandado un buen número de soldados a defender a otros pueblos…-murmuró sabiamente la joven princesa.

-Pero…estaríamos destruyendo un lugar que aún guarda las memorias de la avatar Kyoshi… - comentó mesándose la barbilla Tao.

-Ohh vamos…Es solo una isla semi-abandonada donde esa mujer vivió hace siglos. Tengo entendido que allí solo viven unos cuantos campesinos y unas mujeres que siguen las enseñanzas de Kyoshi. Son sólo memorias de un avatar que ya pasó a la historia, no tienes porqué temerle al espíritu de una mujer muerta…-explicó la joven divertida- Hay que hacer 'pequeños' sacrificios para alcanzar la gloria…-

Pronto el anciano Ying estalló en carcajadas mirando evaluadoramente a la maestra fuego-Señor Ozai, tiene usted a una hija muy perspicaz e inteligente aquí-alabó éste, logrando que una sonrisa se formara en los labios repintados de carmesí de Azula.

-¡Padre!- gritó la voz de un muchacho sobresaltando a los generales que al instante se pusieron de pie para mirar al insolente intruso. Algunos miraban asustados la figura del joven, como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma y otros comenzaban a murmurar exaltados ante su presencia. Aunque la reacción de la joven hija de Ozai fue una muy distinta…

-No puede ser…-susurró ella desfigurando su sonrisa y poniéndose de pie con horror-

-En nombre de todos los espíritus muchacho, ¿cómo te atreves a entrar así en la cámara del señor del …?-comenzó a decir el anciano Ying cuando reconoció con sus ojos grises al jovenzuelo delante de él-Ohh no puede ser, no puedo creerlo…¡Es usted Príncipe Zuko!...-

-Tanto tiempo sin verle capitán Ying- contestó éste secamente antes de recorrer con la vista el amplio lugar y dirigiendo sus ojos hasta el trono de su padre. Aunque el silencio se adueñó de la escena, pronto se escucharon los jadeos de muchos al ver entrar a la tripulación de Zuko llevando encadenado a un singular grupo de jovenzuelos, y entre ellos aquel niño que le había quitado el sueño a Ozai durante muchas noches.

…

Aang y sus amigos estaban aterrorizados desde que pusieron un pie sobre aquel palacio salido de sus pesadillas, y al ver el trono rodeado de llamas tan sólo lograron estremecerse más. En especial Katara y Sokka eran los más afectados, debido a los malos recuerdos cargados de dolor que aquel elemento les había ocasionado.

Pero a pesar de estar en ése estado, los zafiros de Katara delineaban con insistencia la figura del príncipe delante de ella…y lo que veía tan sólo le quitaba el poco aire que le quedaba. Zuko siempre lucía ese gesto imponente. Su posición firme y rebelde ante las miradas acusatorias de los ancianos. Sus ojos dorados brillando imperturbables, tan seguros…No había lugar a dudas exteriormente en él y la frialdad parecía adornar cada uno de sus músculos tensados.

Ella aspiró con fuerza para calmar su corazón traicionado que aún latía cuando escuchaba la voz fuerte de aquel hombre. Katara bajó la cabeza y se autoafirmó que el príncipe parecía estar feliz.

'_Míralo Katara, él ya tiene lo que quería. Está tan tranquilo…y todo porque nunca le importaste, él no sabe lo que es amor y no siente culpa por haberte hecho tanto daño. Mejor es que lo olvides porque a él tú no le interesas. Ya tomó lo que le interesaba de ti: El avatar…Ahora solo míralo vender tu amor por conseguir su nación…'_

Ella frunció el ceño, luchando contra las lágrimas antes de prestar mayor atención a la situación que se desarrollaba allí.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Tokuma muy molesto.

-¿Qué no es obvio capitán? El príncipe Zuko le ha traído gloria a la nación- dijo casi sin aire Tao sin reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Otros hombres asintieron, callando cuando una voz gutural habló detrás de la cortina de fuego…

-Dejen hablar al príncipe…-Fue la orden de Ozai

-Padre…-comenzó a decir él inclinándose sobre una rodilla- He regresado a tu presencia para traerte aquello que me encomendaste hace dos años, aquella misión tan importante para el futuro y triunfo de nuestra patria…-

Todos los presentes escuchaban atentos las palabras del joven heredero pero Azula, al contrario, miraba con el ceño fruncido la presencia de su hermano y luego evaluaba al pequeño avatar, la muchacha aún no podía creerlo…no quería creerlo.

-Éste es mi tributo a ti padre, éste es mi tributo a la nación del fuego…¡El avatar!-dijo el enérgico muchacho mientras un soldado tomaba a Aang y lo obligaba a arrodillarse delante de los generales y capitanes. Sus amigos también fueron obligados a arrodillarse siendo lastimados por la fuerza bruta de sus captores.

Algunos ancianos vitorearon al príncipe olvidándose por completo de la compostura y modales. La cortina de fuego se abrió dejando pasar a una figura alta y envuelta en una túnica fina hasta quedar al nivel del suelo.

Sus pasos resonaron en el vacío de la habitación logrando que cada vello en la piel de los jóvenes prisioneros se erizara al igual que la del príncipe.

Éste era el día que había anhelado desde que salió de aquel mismo palacio, con la clara orden de no regresar hasta tener al avatar consigo. Él suspiró tratando de aligerar la adrenalina que fluía en su cuerpo mientras veía la sombra de su progenitor acercándose amenazadoramente.

-Estoy realmente sorprendido joven príncipe. Haz logrado mucho más de lo que yo hubiese esperado de ti - dijo Ozai dejando que las llamas iluminaran con mayor precisión sus rasgos faciales.

Su piel era cetrina, y tenía en la quijada una barba castaña. Sus cabellos eran largos y los llevaba sujetos en la parte superior por la corona de oro. Sus ojos eran dorados como los de su hijo, pero fríos y sádicos, con un brillo asesino…El cual dejó ver claramente cuando su vista se posó en el pequeño niño, y una sonrisa emergió en sus labios delgados helándole la sangre al avatar.

Con lentitud Ozai colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del príncipe, y el muchacho agachó la cabeza, en señal de respeto.

-Príncipe Zuko debo admitir que te has probado a ti mismo, y que también has probado tu lealtad a la nación, y a mí. Hoy príncipe, puedo por fin considerarte digno de ocupar tu puesto en este palacio, como mi sucesor y…como mi hijo-dijo en un susurro el hombre sin quitar la mueca-sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Es un honor tenerlo de vuelta joven príncipe!- dijeron dos ancianos haciendo una leve reverencia al muchacho. Pero éste no les prestaba atención, miraba completamente aterrado a Ozai avanzando hacia sus prisioneros. Zuko sabía que eso sólo podía llevarlo a ver aquellos zafiros que le enloquecían.

-Interesante…-dijo Ozai sonriente mientras se paseaba recorriendo con la vista a los jovenzuelos arrodillados.

Todos ellos le miraban con desprecio y furia…Aunque aquello solo parecía divertir más al señor del fuego, que se detuvo por un momento y examinó con curiosidad el rostro moreno de aquella muchacha que despedía más energía y odio que los demás. Tenía ojos azules que le taladraban y se notaba a leguas de distancia que debía ser una prisionera especial…

-Esto es muy interesante…-dijo entretenido el lord antes de gritar con fuerza- ¡Ogino!

Un soldado tembloroso se acercó a su señor.

-Escucha Ogino, ésta no es forma de recibir al príncipe y a nuestros queridos 'invitados'. Ve a preparar las habitaciones y te agradecería que también pusieras presentables a estos jóvenes…-dijo con asco el hombre, al ver las manchas de hollín en la ropa de los niños.

-¡Si señor!-

-¡Espera! Antes de que te marches… También debes darles los atuendos adecuados a Zuko y a mi querido hermano Iroh- saludó cínicamente el lord al anciano general que se mantenía a espaldas de su sobrino- Esta noche tendremos un gran banquete para celebrar la captura del avatar…y claro, el regreso del príncipe- anunció abriendo las manos,

-¿Sigues aquí Ogino? El banquete debe estar servido a las ocho en punto, ya deberías estar en las cocinas anunciándoles a los cocineros del banquete-gritó éste haciendo que el soldado saliese disparado por una de las puertas.

-¡Ahora ustedes!- dijo Ozai refiriéndose a los captores de los prisioneros- Llévense cuanto antes a nuestros huéspedes, y póngalos presentables. Con cuidado, no quiero que ensucien el piso con sus sucios cuerpos…- dijo éste mirando fijamente a Selena, la cual se sintió ofendida y quiso ponerse de pie pero el soldado la detuvo.

-Tranquila pequeña bestia, ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos mejor…-dijo Ozai mientras se llevaban a la muchachita lejos por otra de las puertas. Zuko tan solo les dio la espalda queriendo huir a los ojos acusadores de cierta jovencita maestra agua.

-Janus…me alegra verte muchacho, cuando partiste de aquí en el barco de Zuko aún eras un niño…-

-Lo sé señor Ozai, el príncipe y yo aún éramos unos niños…-dijo fríamente el pelirrojo

-Bien…-dijo con arrogancia el lord del fuego- No creo que sea necesario decirles que los espero puntuales en el gran comedor y que espero que se preparen bien. Espero que aún recuerden comer con cubiertos…quizás tanto tiempo en alta mar les quitó lo civilizado ¿Aún recuerdas como llegar al gran comedor Iroh?...

-Si, muy bien Ozai…-

-Perfecto…- rió éste anunciando que la reunión en la cámara de guerra había concluido.

-Un gran logro hermano- dijo la siseante voz de un joven, el muchacho se volteó y vio de pleno la figura de Azula, la cual se hallaba de pie mirándolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados. El tono de la pálida muchacha estaba impregnado en sarcasmo.

-Azula…- dijo frío y molesto manteniendo un duelo de miradas con aquella desagradable mujer, que desgraciadamente llevaba su misma sangre corriendo en sus venas…

-Tienes que ir a prepararte para la cena de mi padre, ups…perdona, NUESTRO padre…la costumbre, tú sabes- se burló ella- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar Zuzu…Ahora debo ir a atender asuntos reales- comentó pasándole de largo, logrando que un sonrojo apareciese en el rostro de Zuko.

-¿Príncipe? Será mejor que vaya a cambiarse y ponerse esas finas túnicas que han esperado por usted dos largos años..-dijo amigablemente Ying saliendo contento hacia el exterior.

Zuko se quedó solo en la habitación, y miró el vacío del lugar, incluso estando en soledad sentía el peso de culpa y la ansiedad que le provocaba estar tan incómodo en presencia de su progenitor. Con paso firme se decidió a dejar el tiempo correr y sólo limitarse a caminar por el palacio y recorrerlo y ver qué cosas habían cambiado desde su ausencia…recordar su niñez…y si tenía la suerte, recordar el camino hacia su habitación…

07070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

**Ok…O.o. No digan nada u.uUuu me tardé y sólo les traje este capitulo que no vale su tan preciada paciencia :P, perdonen…les aseguro que en el próximo capitulo las cosas se van a poner realmente feas o quizás mejoren…no lo sé XD, pero conociéndome ¿ustedes que creen? Siempre en los banquetes ocurren cosas malas T0T…asi que ya pueden hacerse a la idea de que las cosas van a estar picantes O.o no en el mal sentido…o quizás si XD...¿No son claras mis bellas explicaciones? 9o9…xD los dejo con más dudas que al principio jejeje. Pero bueno…ya saben :P mientras más pronto tenga reviews más pronto la actualización, la cual no los va a decepcionar se los juro por mi honor y mi ego XD…**

**Quedo corto lo se, pero es que la proxima actualizacion vendrá pronto, quizás para el día de brujas XD (se oye el sonido de un disparo) O.O de acuerdo, de acuerdo era broma…quizás esté dentro de unos diez a quince dias O.O…XD**

**¡¡¡Reviews, reviews, reviews¡¡¡**

**Se despide Samita Lestrange que los quiere mucho¡¡¡¡ y como dice mi querida amiga –Fire Alchemist- (Laura) : Portense bien, coman sus verduras y limpien su cuarto XD¡¡¡ (se oye otro disparo) ¬¬…yaaa…que sensibles son u.u.**

**Byee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	18. Conociendo a Ozai

**¡Hola a todos! Regresé del anonimato jeje y les traje un nuevo capi. Ojala no me haya tardado mucho (noo…si tan solo me desaparecí por unas semanas nada más U) Como sea…Les prometí que los iba a compensar y espero que les guste y que no se les haga demasiado latoso el capítulo. En principio planeaba terminarlo en un par de capis más. Pero las ideas me llovieron, ¿Qué puedo hacerle? U.u En fin, les dejo para que lean y al final daré los agradecimientos correspondientes…**

**¡Lean!**

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 18. Conociendo a Ozai**

70707070707

No importaba cuántas veces se mirara al mismo espejo. Seguía hallándose incompleto…vacío…indigno…vacío. A pesar de tener y estar en aquel lugar que por dos años anheló.

Zuko alisó la túnica suave y rojiza de cuello alto sobre sus hombros con los detalles en dorado, debajo unos pantalones holgados más claros sujetos por un cinturón marrón. El largo de la túnica, al caminar, se asemejaba a una capa por lo alargado de la tela.

Ya casi era hora.

¿¡Al fin regresaba a casa al lado de su padre y ni siquiera podía disfrutarlo!? Demonios…si ni siquiera podía reconocerse a sí mismo en el espejo.

_'Es tan patético, pero éste se supone que soy yo'_... pensó endureciendo sus facciones _'Ya no tengo que culparme, no tengo que pensar en ella. Ahora éste es mi presente y nada más tiene que importarme'_

Era tan fácil decirlo. Pero en su interior el sabía que no quería olvidarse de esos ojos azules, de su cálida piel, de sus besos, de su voz, de sus caricias, de su esencia, de su risa…Porque era todo lo que le quedaba de ella. Recuerdos…sólo eso.

Una punzada en el corazón le hizo fruncir el ceño. De pronto escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, y antes de que pudiese abrirla un joven pelirrojo entró.

-Buenas noches príncipe Zuko- saludó Janus levantando los brazos para que lo examinara.

-Hola Janus…¿Así que te han ascendido a capitán?-

El muchacho asintió sonriendo levemente. Él llevaba puesto un traje de militar, nada que ver con la armadura que siempre usaba- Aún me parece tan difícil de creer

-¿Qué cosa Janus?-

-Ahora tú regresas al lado del señor del fuego y yo…fui ascendido después de tanto tiempo-

-Tus habilidades merecían ser recompensadas. Eres un buen maestro fuego y nada me complace más que tenerte a cargo de mis soldados-

-Gracias- dijo nervioso- pero príncipe, yo me refiero a que aún no puedo creer...creer lo que tuvimos que hacer para alcanzar todo esto-

-No empieces- gruñó Zuko saliendo de su habitación acompañado de cerca por el joven.

-Es verdad príncipe. No es propio de mí pero…tengo miedo de lo que tu padre pueda depararles-

-¿Y crees que yo no?- fue su cortante respuesta antes de fulminarlo con una mirada- Si tienen suerte terminarán encerradas en los calabozos de por vida-

-Tú lo has dicho 'Si tienen suerte'-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga Janus?¿ Que la tome en brazos y la rescate como si fuera un héroe?...Yo soy un príncipe, tengo una nación, tengo una 'familia' a la que no debo decepcionar. Ya he llegado muy lejos como para renunciar ahora-

-Bien. Comprendo- El pelirrojo guardó silencio por un par de minutos antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo- ¿Sabes? Podría fingirme enfermo para no tener que escuchar el discurso de tu padre en el banquete

-¿De qué hablas?

-No es por ofender pero…con tanta comida, y teniendo que contenerme de probarla mientras tu padre habla, y habla, y habla de lo maravilloso que él es. Pues, eso para mí es peor que la peor de las torturas-

-Deja de comportarte como un crío-

-Aja….y me dirás que tú no quieres hacer lo mismo-

-Esto…- dijo pensativo- Mira, tenemos que ir, y tú estarás allí. Es una orden-

-Ya claro. Solo porque no quieres estarte tú solito soportando al 'todo poderoso señor del fuego'- dijo fingiendo una voz grave, y haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

Zuko sonrió y aspiró hondamente antes de abrir las puertas que daban al comedor real.

70707070707

-¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso no podían humillarnos más?- se quejó Sokka muy ofendido por las 'nuevas' vestimentas que le habían dado. Comenzó a rascarse desesperadamente obteniendo un golpe en el hombro cortesía de Suki.

-¡Deja eso, vas a arrancarte la piel!-

-Pero es que soy alérgico…soy alérgico a la nación del fuego- dijo pellizcando la tela rojiza con extremos dorados que traía, con unos pantalones ajustados y unas zapatillas marrones. Todos ellos estaban llevando los mismos uniformes del fuego, porque sus verdaderas ropas habían sido tiradas por los sirvientes que los atendieron.

Los muchachos suspiraron resignados al ver como el moreno ya comenzaba a morder la tela de sus antebrazos.

-Al menos no traes grilletes Sokka- dijo Aang levantando sus muñecas

-¡Pero es que detesto esta ropa!-

-Talvez preferirías ir desnudo insecto de la tribu del agua- dijo secamente el soldado que lo llevaba sujeto con sogas

Sokka lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de ser jalado con mayor fuerza bruta por su carcelero.

-¿Al menos puedes decirnos porqué ellas no llevan grilletes ni sogas?- dijo refiriéndose a su hermana, a Suki y Selena que venían a su lado.

-Son órdenes del señor del fuego Ozai, él no creyó necesario tener que encadenarlas- contestó uno de los soldados más fortachones que llevaban escoltando al avatar hacia el comedor.

-¿No lo creyó necesario?- dijo ofendida la maestra tierra respingando su nariz

-Intenta algo pequeña amenaza y te juro que no dudaré en aplastarte con mis manos- advirtió otro soldado

-Vaya…estoy temblando. Me harás papilla eso si me atrapas- desafió ella adoptando una posición de huída

-Inténtalo y tus amigos pagarán las consecuencias- dijo el soldado ajustando más las sogas en las muñecas del guerrero de la tribu agua. Éste hizo un gesto de dolor ante la presión sobre su piel que se puso roja.

-Bien, bien…malditos cobardes- gruñó la niña apretando sus puños- Déjenlo ya-

-Así me gusta. No te preocupes, aquí te vamos a domesticar pequeña bestia, aprenderás modales y respeto-

-Estúpido mastodonte…-

70707070707

Los platillos humeantes sobre la mesa, los nobles asentados alrededor, las velas y candelabros de oro encendidos iluminando el lugar. Estandartes de terciopelo, y una silla alta coronada con el símbolo de la nación del fuego eran la cabeza de la mesa, un puesto solo reservado para el lord de la nación.

Todo estaba preparado y listo.

-Esto comienza a ser aburrido- dijo el joven de cabellos castaños

-No tienes porqué ser tan irrespetuoso Tokuma- reprendió un hombre mayor

-¿Es que acaso el príncipe ya contagió a su padre de su falta de puntualidad?-

-Esos no son nuestros asuntos-

-Pero no pueden tenernos aquí sin probar bocado solo porque al hijo del lord Ozai se le da la gana, acaba de llegar y ya se cree con la autoridad de…-

De pronto las grandes puertas del comedor fueron abiertas. Y un grupo de jóvenes soldados entraron formándose en línea. Dejando al medio un espacio propicio para que pasase por ella la tan esperada familia real.

Ozai a la cabeza sonreía satisfecho, y detrás venía Zuko ligeramente cohibido ante tanta atención recibida, pero por sobre todo sonriendo porque entraba justo al lado de su padre (el lugar que siempre tuvo Azula) En cuanto a la princesa, estaba al final completamente molesta, mordiéndose el labio inferior con furia casi haciéndoselo sangrar al ver a su hermano con tanta atención.

-¡Sean más que bienvenidos hijos del fuego!- saludó Ozai extendiendo sus brazos sin sentarse aún en la mesa. Sus hijos ocuparon los dos puestos vacíos a su derecha e izquierda. A unos tres asientos de ellos estaban Iroh y Janus, ambos más que aburridos a juzgar por sus expresiones.

La mayoría de ellos les hizo una reverencia.

-Este banquete es con motivo de celebrar la victoria de la nación del fuego- comenzó a decir- El fin de una guerra que nosotros ya hemos ganado con la captura del único obstáculo entre nosotros y la victoria…

…

Zuko estaba inquieto, no veía al grupo del maestro aire en la mesa. Buscó con sus ojos dorados a los muchachos, pero no los halló. Sólo vio como Janus tenía una cara de concentración perdida en un pavo relleno frente a él.

Ozai siguió con su discurso. 'Siempre tan alabancioso' pensó el príncipe. Pasaron unos minutos y ni siquiera había mencionado su regreso…sólo seguía hablando de la victoria, del poder, de la redención de su nación, de la conquista de las demás naciones, de su fortaleza, de su triunfo como señor del fuego, de cómo ÉL le trajo la gloria a su país, ect…ni siquiera había pensado en tocar el tema de los prisioneros.

-Y ahora hijos del fuego, les presento nuestra puerta a la tan ansiada victoria: ¡Traigan a los prisioneros!

O talvez sí lo iba a hacer.

Los soldados entraron haciendo escolta a un pequeño monje, dos muchachos de la tribu del agua, una guerrera de Kyoshi despojada de su maquillaje y una niñita.

Algunos ancianos rieron sin disimulo, otros quedaron callados mirando divertidos la escena. Zuko por su parte aferró con fuerza los brazos de su silla en cuanto Katara entró. Algo que su querida hermana no dejó de notar.

-Aquí tienen al 'gran' avatar Aang. ¿No les parece poderoso?- dijo con desprecio el señor del fuego acercándose a los prisioneros. Que fueron puestos sobre una tarima de pie- Tantos años buscándote niño y al fin, ahora estás en mi poder sin forma de escapar-

El maestro aire miró con odio a su captor

-No tienes que entenderlo ahora. Tómate tu tiempo para ir renunciando a tu libertad. Antes habrás podido escaparte, pero ahora estás en una isla, en mi nación, en mi palacio con soldados que te vigilarán día y noche para verificar que no interfieras en mis planes de nuevo- Ozai rió al ver la cara de asco que ponían Katara y Selena en cuanto él se acercó lo suficiente- Vamos niñas…no tienen porqué temer. A ustedes no vamos a hacerles daño-

Zuko aferraba tan fuerte la madera de su silla que tenía los dedos blancos al no dejar correr la sangre.

-Ustedes son los seres más despreciables que hay sobre la faz de la tierra- dijo Katara para luego ser corroborada por su hermano- ¿En verdad cree que el resto del mundo le seguirá de buena gana Ozai? No sólo es el avatar, son todas las naciones en su contra…puede tomar al mundo entero, pero no le seguirán por mucho tiempo-

-¿Y qué se supone que son ustedes críos? ¿Un guerrero y una maestra de la tribu el agua?- rió el señor del fuego- Patético…Pronto ya no existirán más insectos como éstos en nuestro camino- dijo él a sus demás invitados que sonrieron.

-Que tipo más despreciable – murmuró Selena manteniendo su orgullo en alto.

-Aún no comprendo qué hace una niña de diez años en mi palacio. ¿Acaso los soldados te consideraron un peligro?-

-Sé que podría vencer a cualquiera de tus soldados en un mano a mano idiota-

-Claro…¿y tú eres…?

-Soy una maestra tierra de Meridiam soquete- respondió esperando molestar al hombre frente a ella. Pero solamente consiguió que éste riera, y las carcajadas estallaran en todo el salón comedor.

-¿Puedo saber que te hace tanta gracia? O es que simplemente perdiste la razón-

-Mi querida niña...es muy gracioso lo que acabas de decirme- dijo éste conteniendo la risa- Porque pronto, muy pronto tu ciudad será historia. Quizás le pongamos un nombre más llamativo como: La ciudad este del fuego

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- dijo Suki

-Ahh si, tú usted debe ser la guerrera de esa isla abandonada ¿verdad? Pues señorita, es un honor tener en mi presencia a la última discípula de la avatar Kyoshi. Bueno…la última que quedará con vida después de que ataquemos el pueblo-

Suki palideció y trató de moverse pero los brazos de sus captores la sujetaron.

-Kamui Takeda si no me equivoco es el nombre del capitán de la guardia de la ciudad de Meridiam- dijo captando la atención de la niña- Lo lamento tanto por él y por sus ejércitos. Dentro de un mes tendremos listas las embarcaciones para atacar con todo, aunque en esta ocasión no tendremos a ningún avatar para evitar que destruyamos los cimientos de esa ciudad-

-No…-gimió la morena de ojos azules examinando la expresión llorosa de su amiga.

-No quedará piedra sobre piedra. Y mis soldados tienen claras instrucciones de destruir a esos patéticos ejércitos del reino tierra y no dejar sobrevivientes-

-Maldito…-murmuró ella dejando correr una lágrima

-Así es la guerra pequeña- dijo sonriente el señor del fuego al haber logrado destruir el espíritu aguerrido de la niña- Me temo que no podrás decirle adiós a tus padres porque tú estarás aquí a salvo mientras ellos mueren bajo el puño de mis soldados

Janus tenía los ojos entristecidos mientras observaba a Selena bajar la cabeza dejando que su pelo negro cayese ocultando sus lágrimas.

-Esto tan solo es una muestra de nuestro gran poder. El fuego no merece ser subestimado nunca más. Es hora de tomar las armas y tomar las naciones que aún no se han resignado a nuestra fuerza. Por ello celebremos hijos míos…celebremos la gran captura del avatar y el regreso de mi hijo Zuko-

Katara observó al muchacho, y los zafiros se toparon de lleno con los desesperanzados ojos ambarinos de aquel joven que se llevó con él su libertad.

La mayoría levantó sus copas con vino sobre sus cabezas- ¡Por la captura del avatar y el regreso del príncipe Zuko! ¡Salud!

La morena bajó la vista al igual que Zuko. Que a pesar de tener todo lo que siempre quiso…ahora todo le parecía tan insuficiente.

70707070707

…

'Siempre estos banquetes terminan igual' pensó Zuko caminando por el oscuro y desértico pasillo con dirección a sus habitaciones.

Después de los primeros tragos, y comida todos los ancianos terminaban totalmente ebrios y hablando incoherencias. Cualquiera diría que aquellos nobles que vivían en palacio eran más refinados…pero no lo eran. Seguían siendo un montón de viciosos adictos a la buena vida.

La cena le aburrió por completo. O al menos fue así cuando se llevaron a los prisioneros a sus celdas y su padre no dejaba de vanagloriarse por la captura del monje calvo.

Bostezó a sus anchas y su rostro se iluminó por la luz de luna llena que entró por un ventanal enorme. Se quedó viendo un momento las estrellas, pensativo.

-Vaya Zuzu me sorprendes- dijo la voz femenina de Azula desde las sombras detrás de las cortinas

-¿Qué quieres?

-No nada. Simplemente quería felicitarte como mereces. Lograste lo imposible y creo que es justo decirte que me has sorprendido-

-No molestes. Yo se que a ti no te importa mi regreso. Solo estás molesta porque llegué y ocupé el lugar al lado de mi padre, un lugar que siempre fue mío, pero que tú decidiste tomar-

Azula dejó escapar una risa

-No hermano. Aquí las cosas son muy distintas: Yo soy la mano derecha de nuestro padre, siempre lo fui, lo soy y lo seré ¿me oyes? Sólo te han recibido hoy porque has traído al avatar. Entiende que tú no le importas a nuestro padre…sólo eres una sombra de nuestra madre que aún le persigue…y estaba decidido a eliminarte. Estás en este palacio sólo porque tuviste la suerte de capturar a ese niño-

-¡Cállate!

-Mañana todo volverá a ser igual. Créeme…sólo te has comprado el cariño de MI padre por una noche y pronto se olvidará de ti y estará dispuesto a matarte porque comprende que tú lo hartas, tú eres el último resquicio que queda de nuestra madre y por eso te odia-

Zuko guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza. Le dolían esas palabras, y más aún porque las viejas memorias de su madre regresaban para torturarlo con la cruel realidad del presente.

-Sabes perfectamente que a mi no me importa tu vida- dijo Azula- Pero hay algo que te molesta, hay algo que no te ha dejado participar del banquete, y que no te deja disfrutar tu 'victoria y triunfo' como deberías-

-Si algo me molesta no debería importarte-

-Al contrario Zuzu. Si algo te molesta es mi deber saber lo que es…y creo que ya lo sé. Tiene que ver con ese montón de prisioneros tuyos ¿verdad?

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas-

Azula le sonrió- Ten cuidado hermano, no dejes que halle cual es tu debilidad o yo misma me encargaré de utilizarla para destruirte. Recuerda que tu debilidad por nuestra madre fue lo que te exilió del país. No caigas en el mismo error nuevamente -

-¡Estás loca!-

-Somos hermanos Zuzu, y te estoy dando un consejo como hermana. Ten cuidado con esos sentimientos-

-¡No somos hermanos! Deja de recordarme algo tan repulsivo, sólo compartimos la misma sangre y si pudiera me la quitaría ahora mismo-

-Tú y yo sabemos bien que no nos soportamos. Pero ahora que has vuelto a palacio supongo que debemos llevarnos bien- ella sonrió pero Zuko no contestó – Somos tu familia hermano. Padre y yo somos lo único que te queda, pero no nos importas. Quizás a nuestra madre si fue la única lo suficientemente voluble y débil como para quererte, pero aquí cada uno se cuida por su cuenta. Padre me quiere, a ti no…no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello.

-Azula…sólo déjame solo. No te metas en mi camino y juro que no me meteré en el tuyo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- ella cruzó sus dedos tras su espalda- Pero piensa sobre lo que te dije. No seas débil hermano, eso fue lo que te quito el trono una vez, no dejes que ocurra de nuevo. Nadie en éste alacio podría jamás amarte…nadie puede querer a un patético niño débil, indeciso y cobarde…Nadie a excepción de tío Iroh y ése soldado Janus creo yo-

El muchacho recordó a Katara. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus dulces palabras de animo. Esos ojos que habían logrado lo que nadie pudo: Hacerle sentir humano, hacerle sentir querido y amado.

'_Ya no recordaba lo que era ser feliz desde que mi madre murió. Yo aún era muy pequeño como para salvarla o detenerla. Y por eso perdí algo que amé más que nada en el mundo'_

-Buenas noches Azula- gruñó antes de reiniciar su camino hacia su habitación. La risa de su hermana le acompañó durante varios minutos, revoloteando en sus pensamientos como molestos insectos.

70707070707

Las celdas eran parecidas a las de los barcos. Frías y lúgubres. Las camas totalmente incómodas, pero al menos eran un lugar para dormir.

-Pobre Aang…-suspiró Suki sentada en su cama y aferrando sus piernas.

-Como odio a los maestros fuego. Tenían que ponernos en celdas separadas y encima tener a Aang en una celda de máxima seguridad como si fuera un criminal- dijo la voz de Sokka desde el otro lado del muro por una pequeña rendija cerca del suelo.

-Me temo que esta vez parece no haber esperanzas muchachos- dijo Katara desde el lado opuesto del muro en otra celda individual-

-Si tan sólo tuviera mi boomerang…-

- Si tan solo tuviera mis abanicos podría soplarle con ellos a un guardia, relajarlo y luego quitarle las llaves ¿verdad?-dijo sarcástica la castaña

-Solo trataba de dar ideas-

Los jóvenes callaron. Estar en el sótano del castillo (un ambiente húmedo) ya estaba comenzando a afectarles. Un par de estornudos de Sokka fueron clara señal de que debían abrigarse más.

-Lo mejor es esperar un milagro y tratar de dormir. Quién sabe las cosas que tiene ese hombre en mente para nosotros- dijo Suki arropándose en su cama.

-Es un maestro fuego. Lo mejor que puede hacer es matarnos- el muchacho se envolvió en las sábanas y miró el techo de metal negro. Había una gotera allí…y otra más allá. Tres…cuatro…seis

A los pocos segundos los ronquidos de Sokka inundaron las celdas

-¡No puedo creerlo! Este chico imposible- dijo Suki asombrada por la prontitud del moreno para caer dormido. Katara sonrió levemente y se acercó a la rendija más próxima, que comunicaba su celda con la de la maestra tierra. La morena se arrodilló y buscó del otro lado a su amiga.

-¿Selena?...-llamó suavemente- ¿Selena estás bien?

Ella no le contestó y se mantuvo abrazada a su almohada tratando de contener sus sollozos. Katara desistió y se acostó en su cama. Pronto la castaña cayó rendida al sueño…sólo los ruiditos molestos de las pequeñas ratas y los ronquidos de su hermano rompían el silencio húmedo del sótano.

La ojiazul se mantuvo quieta unos minutos, y justo antes de caer dormida escuchó los gemidos tristes de Selena del otro lado del muro. Y casi podía sentir sus lágrimas calientes correr…

70707070707

Cuatro golpes presurosos llamaron la atención desde el exterior de su habitación. Con voz potente y gruesa el hombre contestó- Pasa Azula…

La enorme puerta tallada a mano se abrió, y se reveló la figura delicada de la joven princesa.

-¿Qué sucede? Ya es muy tarde- dijo serio y molesto

-Padre…no podía dormirme sin preguntarte algo-

-Pues pregunta no tengo toda la noche…

-Es sobre los prisioneros- dijo fingiendo duda

-Dime-

-Pues verás padre, me intriga saber que es lo que harás con ellos-

-Aún no lo sé, ¿tú te refieres a los muchachos verdad?-

-Desde luego. El avatar es tuyo…pero no pude evitar preguntarme el destino de esos otros prisioneros…-continuó hablando melosamente

-¿Y que me sugieres? Porque a mi la vida de esos niños no me importa. Sólo el avatar es mi problema-

-Eso lo comprendo padre- dijo Azula bajando la cabeza- Pero creo que sería más que conveniente tener a esa maestra agua y tierra bajo mi control. Tú sabes…enseñarles quién manda-

-¿Dejarlos bajo tu control?- preguntó Ozai-

-Como mis sirvientas podrían aprender algo de respeto…-dijo seriamente- Ese 'guerrero' –hizo las comillas con sus dedos- podría serme útil también junto con esa chica de Kyoshi ¿Qué dices padre?

Ozai guardó silencio examinando a su hija.

-Podría ser princesa- murmuró mesándose la barbilla- ¿Pero para qué tipo de tareas te podrían servir esas escorias? ¿Acaso los sirvientes que he puesto a tu servicio no son suficientes?

-Digamos padre que…hay algunas necesidades que ellos no pueden cubrir- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-De acuerdo- murmuró- entonces supongo que si eso te hace feliz hija. Y como confío en ti plenamente, sé que te impondrás a ellos como toda una poderosa maestra fuego-

-¿Si?...-lo hizo continuar

-Son tuyos, hija. Sé dura con ellos…estoy encomendándotelos pero si te dan algún problema no dudes en avisarme-

-Muchas gracias. Y te prometo que no te defraudaré- sonrió ella saliendo por la puerta. Algunos pasillos más allá una carcajada escapó de sus labios carmesí…una risa que incluso en sueños torturaba a su joven hermano.

70707070707

**To be continue…**

**Okis ¿Ya ven? No podía dejar pasar un capi sin hacerle honores a la fama de malo malote de Ozai xD Pero bueno….también creo que con esto último lo dejé más que interesante O.O o almenos a mí me dejó con ganas de seguir escribiendo y añadiendo algunas cositas al fic que originalmente no tenía U.u…Mi única petición a los cielos es que no se les haga muy cansador el fanfic O-O porque de verdad…me he sorprendido a mi misma al desarrollar unas 'ideitas' demasiado raras.**

**Desde aquí en adelante el fic promete u.u así que les pido seguir adelante. XD Y también aquí mis agradecimientos especiales a aquellos lectores que me han demostrado su fidelidad por 17 laaargos capítulos de Ella es mi pecado:**

**Kagomechan **(Gracias xD espero te haya gustado el capi…)**, Daina-chan **(Espero sigas leyendo porque el fic promete de aquí para adelante jejej graciass¡¡¡), **Anita-Asakura**(Gracias, graciaspor el apoyo y los ánimos jejej espero te haya gustado este capi, y que me sigas leyendo porque proemto que se pondrá mejor)** , Mc **(Claro que sí habrá. Gracias por la sugerencia del SxA pues gracias a eso he decidido alargarlo más el fic. Sé que te gustará. Besos y gracias por el review) **Mary-Tonks **(Exactamente Malo, malote por siempre jejej gracias por el review) **Princess Sheccid **(Si, yo también vi ese episodio, y también me destruyó el corazón jeje y si, me inspiré en él para sacar adelante a esa pareja. Mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga) **Pandora **(Si pues, como van las cosas parece que todo va a terminar mal XD pero quién sabe? Ni yo lo sé asi que suerte y gracias por seguir leyéndome) **Luly **(Gracias por el review, y espero te haya gustado este capi también) **Lady-Shadow1305**(Sádica XD??? Hemanita jejejje ambas estamos igual. También lo consideré pero aún no sé quien será el desafortunado XD ¿ideas?) **maritza chan**(el final feliz no está garantizado pero ahí está la idea no? Jejje gracias por tu comentario) **grey nigth**(Jajaja que lindo review, gracias gracias. Y si odias a Azula quizás la odies más cuando siga avanzando el fic, jejej espero no me quieras matar por lo que le hice a Selenita O.OUUuu que a mi shi me dolio jejej, gracias de nuevo) **Rhuw**(Créeme llegarás a odiarla mucho más en capis venideros, pero para eso espero ver tus reviews amix y gracias por seguir leyéndome tan fielmente ¡Gracias!) **melikagome**(Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo jjejejporque me encantó sacar esa parte de Ozai a relucir (lo de malo u.u)) **luthien chan**(Graciass me gusto tu review jejeje y descuida, me alegra que lo dejaras. Por cierto tambien espero que te haya gustado el capi y tambien deseo que me sigas leyendo porque de aquí en adelante si vale la pena y se pone interesante o) **Fire Alchemist **(Seeee, tu review incondicional amiga querida. ¿Sabes? Las ideas que dijimos por el msn no se me quitan de la cabeza, así que espero tu apoyo ante la nueva y rara pareja que voy a sacar. Mil gracias por tu apoyo) **RenaissanceLady-K **(Ohh mil gracias por el review (muy lleno de significado para mi aunque digas que fue corto) Y mil perdones por no haber podido dejarte review en tu fic (que por cierto me trae emocionadísima) Espero te haya gustado este capi jejej que a mi si porque describí al malo de la serie XD en fin, mi eternamente agradecida ¡Nos leemos!) **suni **(Thanks, thanks, espero que sigas leyéndome y que te sigan gustando los capis jejeje ) **LITTI **(Pss…creo que aún no xD porque las ideas me cayeron del cielo x.x y me obligaron a alargarlo un poco más asi que n.nUUuu durara más de lo que esperabas. Mil gracias por tu apoyo sis, y me alegra saber que sigues viva O.O. Por cierto, la segunda parte…quizás puede ser. Y sí ¬¬ Maldita JIN¡¡¡¡)**Camus-Girl**(Todos lo odian mi querida amiga jejje pero descuida XD se pondrá mejor y prometo no acabar e fic hasta que ése viejo reciba lo que merece mujajaja) **Argen** (Gracias por tu review jejeje y ya traje la continuación de las aventuras de esas dos O.O espero que te haya gustado la actualización) **maryluz-mty**(Me alegra que hayas dejado Review , y espero te haya gustado la nueva actualización) **belial lust **(O.O así que no me mataras aun XD jejjeje eso es bueno O.O ¿verdad? En fin ejje espero te haya gustado la conti¡¡¡¡ gracias por el review¡¡¡) **Susana **( Gracias jejeje y espeor te haya gustado la continuación, y que sigas el fic porq prometo que se pondrá mejor)

**Hasta aquí llego yo, y bueno…espero poder actualizar pronto O.O y leerlos pronto, ya saben -.O depende de la cantidad de reviews¡¡¡ proxima actualización en unas dos semanas**

**¡¡Nos leemos, besos y abrazos se despide Sami !!**


	19. ¿Compasión?

Buenas noches XD¡¡¡¡ ejem…¬¬ aquí ahurita son las nueve de la noche masomenos O.O así que no se extrañen por mi saludo porque estoy con sueñito T-T, y esta vez yo no tengo la culpa del desvelo, si no mi gato Jigote ¬¬UU no pregunten por lo raro del nombre ú.u. Bueno yendo al tema, al fin pude actualizar y vaya que me tomo su tiempo pero vale la pena al ver tantos reviews y a tantas personas que se ve que aprecian mi trabajo UUUU: Muchisimas gracias a:

**ShioSan (**Kyaaa exacto, XD soy una dramatica o.o ni yo misma sé como voy a salir de este hoyo de traición que yo solita cavé .¬¬U XD pero bueno, saber que te gusta como va me alegra mucho y compensa jjejej muchas gracias**) Katia(**Al que tengo en mente hacer sufrir es a Zuko por su mal comportamiento y por su cabezoneria XD jajaja en fin, muchas gracias por tu review¡¡¡**) YuKachan (**Pobre chico traumatizado XD tú lo has dicho, siempre termina aprendiendo a golpes jejej UU Descuida, mas vale tarde que nunca y me alegra saber que te encanta el drama que le pongo al fic jejeje muchas gracias y sip, yo tambien disfruto de esa calse de maldad XD muajajjaa**Firebender53 (**La verdad O,O mi vida no es el problema XD si no que aveces me secuestra la flojera jejje UU ay dios que pena XD en fin muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y dejarme mensajito n.n**) Susana(**Lo sé, es mala, malisima jejej pero en toda historia debe haber un villano, y vaya que ella cubre con los requisitos jejjee muchas gracias por tu review amix**)Guaduchi (**Wiii, amix que gusto leerte por acá, sigo emocionada desde que te declaraste lectora tambien en la sección Winx O.o.. jeje. Sabes que yo estoy contigo y que con gusto lo golpeo tambien XD pero que se le va a hacer? Así nacio e chiquito O.O todo traumadito jejej en fin, mil gracias y nos leeremos pronto ** Xrissy(**Nuuu, un me paso nada malo XD excepto el pequeño altercado con una mesa ¬¬…ejem jejejjee muchas gracias por tu mensaje y descuida las actualizaciones pronto serán más rápidas**) -Fire Alchemist-(**Kyaaa X.x Laura, dios….tengo lagrimitas en los ojos, te quiero muchoa miga, XD no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi leer tu review, y sip, se que odias a Azula ¬¬ tanto como yo y descuida XD sere mucho más que cruel con ella en su momento jjejej. En cuanto tengas al nuevo Mr. Bolas Roy me lo mostrarás XD ¿Ok?**)RenaissanceLady-K (**XD acabo de ver que actualizaste, enseguida termino de subir el capi y me voy a leer el tuyo amix jejeje. Y sip, yo tambien quiero meter mas de malo en Ozai pero..O.o no hallo el momento justo, a quien quiero explotar hasyta al final es a Azula XD espero tus comentarios y sugerencias en cuanto leas este capi, o.- Que son más que bien recibidas, te aquiero mucho amix y gracias por tu review¡¡¡** Grey nigth(**Muchas gracias, que lindo tu mensaje me alegro mucho, mucho jejjee y ya veras que vengaré a los chicos, tengo pensado algo muyy malo para Azula jejej prometo no decepcionarte. Besos y cuidate**) Lady-Shadow1305 (**O.o pues…desafortunados ya son por estar en la presencia de Azula y de su papito malo XD jejejej pero descuida intentaré arreglar su fortuna ya verás, al final del capi se ve un rayo de esperanza pelirrojo jejej mil gracias**) Flower of night (**Kyaaa, soy un tomate mutante sentado frente a la computadora jajjaa XD me apenas con tus comentarios, y son por comentarios como los tuyos que me esfuerzo al máximo. Y no creas…yo también me exprimo el cerebro mira nada más que ya anda defectuoso el pobrecito XD jajja Muchas gracias¡¡¡¡**) Maritza. Chan (**Feliz? Feliz? Pues…no sé si será feliz XD a idea que yo tengo de final es un tanto…opuesto a feliz, pero veremos si se me prenden un par de velas y logro hacerlo feliz jejje. Aunque no prometo nada, pese a que yot ambien quiero que sea feliz UU Muchas gracias por el mensaje**) Belzer (**¿Qué puedo decir? Me has dejado con una gran sonrisa amigo jeje tu review es el mejor de mi colección, y vaya que lo aprecio mucho. Jejeje descuida, me has dado muchas ideas para continuar adelante y trataré de no decepcionarte -.O muchisimas gracias, porque con la explicación que me dejaste no puedo más que sentirme muy, pero muy halagada XD, lindos cumplidos para mi fic y para mi vaya…ya parezco tomate. Muchisimas gracias, nos leemos**) Dani (**Prometo que no me demorare más jejeje porque la inspiración para sacar a flote a los malos de la serie, Azula y su papi me han golpeado jejje, gracias por tu review, nos leemos**) Argen (**XD kya¡¡¡ que fatal destino O.o no quisiera ser ella ni por un momento xD aunque tenga mis ataques de crueldad muy seguido jejeje, entendí a la perfección amix,y descuida haré algo muuy similar a lo que me has insinuado en tu review**) Princess Sheccid (**Adoro tus reviews amix XD jejeje me suben el ánimo por completo y sip, la idea del heroe no está nada mal verdad? O.- see lo vi el de Jin ¬¬ tampoco estoy muy feliz con eso u.u mucho menos con Azula XD pero me encanta hacerla ver tan mal :D nos vemos y muchas gracias por tu mensaje** KatiaGatito (**Actualicé jeje pero aun queda mucho más que ver de la mala, malísima de Azula jejej ya verás O.- muchas gracias por tu mensaje**) ShinobuByako(**Shinobu-chan xD jejeje mira que tengo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por tu review, muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo amix, y por cierto…puedo prestarte a Zu-chan un día de estos o.- nos leemos**) Mary-Tonks (**Una cicatriz? Dejame considerarlo XD porque puede ser muy posible jeje aunque no se si se lo haga Catarita -.O digamos que tengo a alguien más en mente jjeje peor a cicatriz no se descarta XD muchas gracias**) Anita-Asakura (**Espérate un próximo capi más largo para la prox jeje. Me alegran mucho tus comentarios yeee XD me llevan a la novena nube jajaja, mil gracias por leerme y dejarme tu fiel review

Ufff, XD al fin, fue largo O.O pero me gusto mucho UU por cierto…les pido que sigan dejando sus reviews,, porque de veras…son ellos los que motivan a seguir adelante y cultivando la imaginación que todos llevamos dentro. Así que ahora…¡Lean!

**Ella es mi pecado**

Capítulo 19. ¿Compasión?

70707070707

Por tercera vez suspiró con pesadez dejando que su aliento empañara el cristal de la ventana de su habitación. Mientras se perdía observando los jardines en el exterior, bañados por la luz reciente del alba.

_'Creo que tendré que ir acostumbrándome a éste insomnio'_ pensó tristemente el príncipe _'Esta noche ha sido la peor, y no dudo de que tenga más…sólo pensar en ella, y tratando de calmar mi culpa. Creo a esto no se le puede llamar vida'_

Zuko ya estaba vestido en su túnica real, puesto que no le vio sentido a seguir echado en cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-Katara…-susurró cerrando sus ojos- No tienes idea de cómo me atormentas. Y supongo que me lo merezco…

La cama lujosa que ahora tenía en su habitación, era mucho mejor que la que tenía en el barco. Pero en ésta no estaba el aroma ni el recuerdo de la morena de ojos azules…

-¡Príncipe Zuko!- gritó alguien empujando con fuerza las puertas de su habitación. Éstas se abrieron y chocaron contra la pared con un estruendoso golpe. El maestro fuego alejó esos pensamientos de su atormentada mente y buscó al responsable de semejante escándalo

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Janus?-

-Príncipe, te tengo malas noticias. Su alteza, la princesa Azula…Hey, un momento ¿Qué se supones que haces despierto?- preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado. El joven tan sólo lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Una mala noche?-

-Ése no es tu problema. Además después de tu impertinente entrada ¿creías que acaso iba a seguir durmiendo?-

-Pues, creí que dormías por eso entré de este modo…¿Porqué tienes las puertas abiertas? Ésa también es tu culpa ¿Sabes?-

-¡Eso no importa!- exclamó exasperado- ¿Decías algo de Azula?

-Ahh si- sonrió el capitán a modo de disculpa, para luego cambiar su expresión por una seria que le provocó escalofríos a Zuko- ¿Sabes cuál es el destino de los muchachos capturados?

Un nudo en su estomago le impidió hablar y tan sólo negó con la cabeza- Te…te dije que…son cosas de mi padre, yo…no puedo interferir…- balbuceó, sintiéndose completamente PATÉTICO y con mayúsculas.

-Las sirvientas de Tokuma me comunicaron que vieron a unos soldados llevándolos hacia las habitaciones reales-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Al parecer tu hermana habló anoche con tu padre pidiéndole permiso y total control sobre los castigos que se les impondrían-

-¡No puedo creer que Azula se haya metido en esto!- gritó Zuko lanzando fuego por los puños

-¡Cálmate, Príncipe!-

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Janus, el peor destino que podían tener era convertirse en cuerpo de servicio de la nación. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tendrán que soportar bajo el mando de Azula?-

-Claro que lo sé. ¿Acaso debo recordarte que a mí también me preocupan?-

-Ella es demasiado exigente, y al ser ellos de las naciones enemigas…- El príncipe cerró sus puños al recordar las palabras de su hermana la anterior noche: _''Si algo te molesta es mi deber saber lo que es…y creo que ya lo sé. Tiene que ver con ese montón de prisioneros tuyos ¿verdad?''_- No…-jadeó abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa y encadenando los hechos- Creo que ya sé porqué lo hace…- murmuró sintiendo una punzada en su cuerpo. Culpa ¿quizás?- No, no es posible. No pienso caer en su juego. No pienso darle gusto-

_''Ten cuidado hermano, no dejes que halle cual es tu debilidad o yo misma me encargaré de utilizarla para destruirte. Recuerda que tu debilidad por nuestra madre fue lo que te exilió del país. No caigas en el mismo error nuevamente''_

-¿Príncipe...?

-No puedo hacer nada por ellas-declaró con firmeza- No voy a entrometerme, son asuntos de mi padre y la escurridiza de mi hermana-

-Pero…¿Dejarás que Selena esté…-al instante Janus carraspeó llevándose una mano nervioso hacia el cuello- que…Selena y los otros estén bajo el mando de Azula?

- A mi hermana no le importan mis prisioneros. Sólo le importo yo...sólo le importa destruirme. Porque no tolera la idea de mi regreso-

Janus le miró sin comprender una sola palabra.

-Lo lamento. No voy a hacer nada y te recomendaría que dejaras de mencionármelo- Zuko le desvió la mirada a su amigo y volvió a perderse en la ventana. El pelirrojo se quedó estático, esperando algo…quizás que el joven cambiase de opinión. Pasaron unos segundos y el milagro no ocurrió

-¡Bien, haz lo que quieras!- estalló apretando sus puños- Tú tienes tanto miedo de actuar que te quedarás fuera de esto. ¡Pero no me puede obligar a mí!

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices- cortó Zuko enfurecido-

-¡Si tú no quieres hacer nada, pues bien. Allá tú, pero a mí no me puedes prohibir hacerlo!- El capitán se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta las puertas abiertas.

-Janus…-

-Que tenga buen día, su alteza- se despidió, volviendo a azotar las puertas antes de marcharse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Patético…-siseó la princesa acomodando sus mechones de cabello castaño mientras paseaba delante de los prisioneros formados delante suyo- Francamente, no veo porqué pensé que me encontraría con algo mejor…siendo ustedes de las naciones inferiores-

Sus ojos dorados los recorrían analíticamente, sin hacer caso a las miradas asesinas que se enterraban en ella – Lo mínimo que espero de ustedes es respeto y perfección. Aunque por sus insolentes miradas veo que carecen de lo primero. Descuiden…aquí aprenderán a bajar la cabeza. Y si no es por las buenas, seguramente por las malas entenderán- sonrió Azula- Segundo, es la perfección. Algo que no deben olvidar si quieren mantenerme complacida…

-Si…nuestra prioridad vital es verte complacida, asquerosa niña consentida -murmuró Suki en cuando la joven de ojos ambarinos la pasó de largo.

-¿Perdona?- se detuvo en seco dándose la vuelta para encararla. La maestra fuego frunció el ceño. Y el guardia que llevaba sujeta a la guerrera le torció los brazos tras su espalda, provocando que ésta cerrase los ojos ante el dolor- Nada, no dije nada – jadeó, sintiendo al instante aligerarse el toque.

-Exacto. Tú no dices nada porque aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo. Me han puesto a cargo de ustedes y no veo mejor uso para ustedes, considerando sus procedencias- añadió con asco- que ser simples sirvientes...-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos hermanos abriendo sus ojos zafiro en sorpresa

-Como lo oyen. Ustedes necesitan aprender respeto. Y en lugar de que se pudran en esos calabozos, mejor será verlos usar sus 'habilidades' si es que las tienen, en algo útil para mí-

-¿Es que acaso no te consienten lo suficiente en este palacio?- preguntó Katara

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mis necesidades, campesina- contradijo ella- Están bajo mi poder. Mi padre decidió dejar a mi cargo su domesticación y no voy a decepcionarlo. Ahora la nación del fuego es su hogar, y tendrán que trabajar para ella- de pronto la princesa notó lo cabizbaja y silenciosa que estaba la más pequeña del grupo…y no pudo evitar sonreir-

-Ohh cariño- dijo con sarcasmo deteniéndose en ella- No te preocupes, procuraré recordarle a las tropas que irán a Meridiam que traten de matar a los ejércitos de la ciudad lo más rápido que puedan. Descuida, no les dolerá…bueno francamente no lo sé. Nunca he experimentado ¿Qué se sentirá ser muerto por un maestro fuego? ¿Cuál será la razón de la muerte…será el dolor agonizante, o simplemente el hecho de que el fuego te va consumiendo poco a poco, quemando tu piel, tu carne…?

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Sokka que estaba más próximo a la niña. La cual luchaba contra las lágrimas.

-Te crees con agallas ¿Eh?- sonrió la jovencita encarándose con el moreno. Lo escudriñó con la mirada, incluso con las cuerdas en sus muñecas seguía manteniéndose altanero. Podría tener los ideales y la torpeza de los guerreros de la tribu de agua, pero jamás podría ser una completa máquina de pelea…- Supongo que hay que darle un buen uso a esa cabezonería que tienes, insecto-

-¡Mira quien habla de cabezonería, princesita!- se burló Sokka- Tienes tan crecido el ego que me sorprende que puedas ponerte en pie-

-No creo que sea solo el ego- sonrió Suki- Talvez es de familia, su padre es tan terco, arrogante y tan estúpido que seguramente ella también lo lleva en la sangre-

-Demasiado confiada ¿Eh, querida?- preguntó la joven acercándose a la castaña. La guerrera se limitó a sonreírle- Justo lo que necesito, quiero que me lleven a estos dos a los campos de entrenamiento- anunció a sus soldados, éstos asintieron sacándolos de la habitación

-Veremos si tienes tan buenos reflejos, como tu gran boca- comentó Azula al joven de ojos azules.

…

-No veo que tú hayas dicho mucho-

-No quiero gastar mi tiempo en hablarle a basura como tú- contestó certeramente Katara.

-Ohh ya veo ¿Todos los de la tribu agua son tan ligeros con sus palabras?-

-No, sólo cuando nos topamos con sucios mercenarios y asesinos como son los de la nación del fuego-

-Quiero mantenerte vigilada- declaró la princesa acercando sus dedos a las mejillas de la maestra agua. Ésta intentó huir al contacto pero fue muy breve. Azula observó sus rasgos, eran delicados, y tenía ojos azules iguales a los del muchacho. Desafiantes, orgullosos, indomables. Su figura era esbelta, y su piel morena…¿Podría ser acaso ella la que inquietaba a su hermano? Si quizás. Aunque tampoco se podía descartar a la guerrera de Kyoshi por completo. No aún…

-Tú vendrás conmigo- sentenció seriamente la princesa- Me acompañarás en mis diligencias, y si necesito algo tú tendrás que conseguirlo- No esperó respuesta y se fijó por último en Selena

-Me hubiese gustado que tú también, pequeña mocosa, vinieras conmigo. Pero no necesito cargar con una futura huérfana- Katara apretó sus puños enfurecida- Te dejaré aquí en el palacio, tendrás tareas más que sencillas y aptas para una incivilizada como alguien como tú, maestra tierra- dijo con burla- Bien las tareas están dadas…soldado, reporte a la niña con las sirvientas y que le den los trabajos más bajos ¿Quedo claro?

-Sí su alteza- asintió el hombre llevándose a la niña que tan solo fruncía el ceño evitando llorar

-Ahora, tú…no necesitarás llevar esas cadenas. No…-comentó la hija de Ozai- Pueden quitárselas, pero escucha niña…un movimiento en falso y haré que te arrepientas. Te quedará una cicatriz mucho peor que la que le hizo mi padre a Zuko ¿Oiste?-

Ella se dio la vuelta, por lo cual no percibió el rastro de asombro en el rostro de la morena. Sus ojos azules estaban sorprendidos, puesto que ella nunca supuso que la marca en el rostro del príncipe fuera obra de su propio progenitor. El señor del fuego..¿Qué clase de salvajes eran?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Siempre han sido tan faltos de imaginación' pensó el joven avatar sintiendo terribles punzadas en sus muñecas a causa de los grilletes de acero que lo sujetaban. Suspiró levantando levemente la cabeza, se hallaba tan cansado y precisamente en aquella posición ni siquiera un masoquista podría conciliar el sueño…

Su prisión actual se parecía demasiado a aquella en que Zhao le había encerrado cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con el espíritu azul hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos grises de Aang estaban cansados y con ojeras debajo de ellos. En esos momentos hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder dormir sobre el suave pelaje de su bisonte.

'Que será de Appa y Momo' pensó nostálgicamente Aang sintiéndose moralmente quebrado. Esta vez no había esperanza. No había ningún héroe enmascarado que viniese a salvarle. Su anterior salvador ahora debía estar más que eufórico encerrado en sus finas habitaciones reales. Durmiendo sobre suaves sábanas, cobertores y almohadas- Si tan solo me hubiesen dado una almohada...no pido más que una simple almohada...-balbuceó el niño

Almohadas de plumas. Se imaginó durmiendo entre ellas, entre millones de almohadones rellenos con plumas y algodón. Pronto el brillo de las antorchas se fue difuminando mientras sus ojos grises se cerraban por el cansancio.

Unos minutos después...la cabeza del monje cayó hacia abajo, clara señal de que éste estaba totalmente dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era muy entrada la tarde. Pero el sol seguía emitiendo su etéreo brillo sobre los amplios jardines del palacio, Y un poco alejado de la construcción se hallaba el campo de entrenamiento de la princesa.

Rodeado de flores exóticas, pasto verde creciendo parejamente sobre el suelo y más allá una parte hecha totalmente de tierra, cubierta con piedras y terrones, levantada y agrietada en muchas partes.

De pronto un grito se escuchó y el cuerpo de un muchacho cayó varios metros sobre las rocas. Provocándose varios raspones, y aberturas en la piel que se confundieron con las tantas otras que tenía. Sobre su ropa, estaban las inconfundibles manchas rojas de sangre

Después la joven guerrera de Kyoshi fue empujada y chocó contra el árbol más cercano. Cayendo de rodillas al sueño aferrándose el brazo derecho.

-Admítanlo par de idiotas. No puede conmigo- dijo Azula entre carcajadas, con sus manos en sus caderas deleitándose en la imagen del moreno tratando de ponerse de pie y la castaña temblando al aferrarse al tronco para levantarse.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! No estábamos listos…-jadeó tomando de nueva cuenta sus armas, un par de abanicos que no eran los suyos. Una réplica barata que no le permitía moverse con seguridad. La princesa le dio a Sokka un boomerang, y una cuchilla de la nación del fuego. Ambos para probar sus habilidades, y claro…mas que todo para poder defenderse de los inevitables ataques.

-Ohh vamos. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?- sonrió al verla ponerse de nuevo en posición de ataque- ¿Puedo saber en donde estaba todo tu valor e insolencia? O es acaso sólo eran palabras…sí eso es, eran palabras muy grandes para una pequeña zorra como tú-

Katara miraba entristecida como Suki corría intentando cortarla con sus abanicos, pero al instante siendo tumbada sobre el césped con brusquedad. La morena como sirvienta personal de la princesa debía acompañarla a donde sea, y en toda la mañana había muerto prácticamente de aburrimiento porque tuvo que asistirla a prepararse para las diferentes reuniones en las salas de combate. Nunca pensó que existieran tantos trajes diferentes para usarse en tantas reuniones. Estaba sentada sobre el pasto verde, bajo un frondoso árbol mientras veía a su hermano ser derribado una y otra vez por la princesa, al igual que Suki…e interferir solo empeoraría las cosas. Ya lo había intentado y ahora Azula parecía más decidida a causarle daño a sus amigos. No había nada que discutir allí, si levantaban un solo dedo en contra de Azula, toda la guardia imperial se les vendría encima, y pensar en escapar era una tontería, las murallas del castillo eran infranqueables y si tenían mucha suerte de llegar a la ciudad sería atrapados por los soldados, pues no tenían forma de salir del puerto. No tenían ningún barco, ni una balsa…nada.

-Maldita sea…-gimió la castaña al caer de nuevo, pero esta vez sintiendo un dolor cruzarle el brazo. Intentó pararse, pero sus piernas la hicieron caer. Ella apretó los dientes con dolor tratando de controlar las punzadas…

-¿Ya te cansaste, querida?- rió – Uhh….yo que tú vería ése brazo-

-¡No molestes!- gritó, antes de aferrarse el brazo y ponerse de pie- Puedo seguir, pienso borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara-

-Pues adelante- retó Azula en cuanto la vio acercarse. Ella con una zancadilla logró volverla a derribar y uno de los abanicos escapó de sus manos- Maldición…-

-Lo repito…esto es patético- sonrió Azula

-¡tonta, presta atención!- gritó la voz de un joven a sus espaldas. La princesa se dio la vuelta…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, supongo que eso cubre todas nuestras actividades del día- dijo con una voz seria el hijo de Ozai caminando por los pasillos con dirección a sus habitaciones. A su lado venía el pelirrojo, manteniendo silencio, algo tan inusual en él que ya comenzaba a preocuparle.

-Janus…yo- trató de buscar su mirada, pero éste no hizo caso- Ohh vamos, no puedes seguir molesto conmigo ¿Verdad?- El joven capitán no contestó y solo siguió mirando hacia el frente- Tú eres mi amigo Janus, necesito que me devuelvas la palabra, esto es todo un infierno y no sé que voy a hacer si no cuento con tu apoyo-

-Es un infierno porque tú lo quieres así-

-Ya lo discutimos. No voy a ayudarlos, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo. Escapa a mi control, yo no tengo poder sobre esas decisiones-

-Si, como digas-

-¡Deja de ser tan….tan…tan estúpido! ¿Quieres Janus? No creo que debamos meternos en esto-

-¿Ahora yo soy el estúpido…?-

-No quise decir eso, y tú lo sabes. No quiero que termines metido en problemas por intentar algo que es ilegal-

-Si, siempre supe que era ilegal poner antes el corazón y los buenos sentimientos ¿sabes?-

-Eres imposible- suspiró exasperado- Si mi padre, o Azula se enteran de que quieres…liberarlos-

-Será mi problema, y descuida no pienso mencionarte. Pero deja de tratar de convencerme de que esto está bien. De que callarme y dejarla sufrir está bien…déjame pensar por mi cuenta. Tú no te verás involucrado en esto. Te lo garantizo-

-Me preocupo por ti…-

-Ahórrate la preocupación. Estarás bien…-dijo con molestia el pelirrojo- Ahora con su permiso príncipe, tengo que ir a buscar a Tokuma, ése idiota tiene que darme un encargo de armas para el grupo que se me asignó-

-¡Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti!-

-Tú no eres mi madre- contestó exasperado yéndose por un pasillo diferente. Zuko sólo suspiró- Y yo que tú me quitaría de allí, de la ventana

El príncipe miró sin entender para luego darse la vuelta y observar hacia donde le había indicado su compañero.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pues los sentimientos, recuerdos y culpabilidad le destrozaron los nervios. Allí en el jardín, justo debajo del árbol que su madre y él solían frecuentar por la tardes, aquellas tardes de cuentos y risas tan lejanas ahora. Allí estaba Katara, tan hermosa como siempre.

Las hojas del árbol se mecían sobre ella, dejando escapar hojas secas que caían dándole mayor encanto al color anaranjado sobre su piel. Pero algo estaba mal…tenía el semblante preocupado, uno que aún a la distancia en aún podía notar.

-Ohh no…-jadeó Zuko viendo al insecto y a la guerrera de Kyoshi peleando contra su hermana. Con una certera zancadilla Azula terminó por derribar a la muchacha, y ésta quedó semiinconsciente en el suelo…

Por la desagradable sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa, al parecer la guerrera ya no podía ponerse de pie.

-¡tonta, presta atención!- volteó rápidamente su rostro y vio a Sokka acercándose a Azula, ésta reaccionó justo para ser derribada por el joven. Su espalda chocó contra el suelo y abrió los ojos para encontrar al moreno atacarla con fuerza y con mucho más entusiasmo que antes.

¿Qué demonios le había picado?

Pronto terminó acorralando al joven, haciéndola retroceder con los golpes de su espada…que apenas podía esquivar Azula, pues la había tomado muy por sorpresa.

-¡Ya no te ves tan valiente, princesa!- se burló Sokka intentando hacerla caer. Su meta era llegar hasta esa parte del campo, en donde las piedras seguramente desequilibrarían a su rival, y por consiguiente caería-

-¡Cállate grandísimo…!

-ése no es un vocabulario para una princesa-

-¡Cállate!- gruñó ésta lanzando fuego por sus puños y tratando de darle, pero Sokka lograba dispersar su ataque moviendo su espada delante suyo.

-¡Adiós princesa!- sonrió éste tomándola desprevenida empujándola hacia atrás, y ocasionando que ella cayese sobre las piedras y rocas puntiagudas, logrando varios raspones y cortaduras en la mano que detuvo su caída.

-Pero que…-jadeó Azula, para luego sentir el filo de la cuchilla del moreno sobre su cuello. Ella desde la posición en que estaba (sentada sobre el suelo) fulminó con la mirada a su vencedor. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo burlesco, uno que se acentuaba más con el color del atardecer…ligeras gotas de sudor se habían formado sobre su frente morena…su porte era gallardo, claro a su manera…

-¡Sokka!- chilló la castaña acercándose a él y abrazándolo. Azula se quedó helada ante esto…- Creo que ya no debo subestimarte- dijo Suki dándole un beso en la mejilla- Has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos…

Ella se alejó y dio paso a Katara que se acercaba. Algo impulsó a la princesa, sería su orgullo herido o el simple deseo de demostrarle a ése campesino que nadie la podía vencer, pero con un patada de fuego logró impulsar hacia atrás al muchacho terminando éste tirado.

-¡Pero qué te ocurre, él te ganó justamente!-

-Tranquila niña- dijo Azula poniéndose de pie mientras escudriñaba a la guerrera- Eso debe enseñarle a nunca bajar la guardia-

Con un último arreglo de su cabello, caminó para ingresar a la construcción del palacio.

-¿pero…qué tiene en la cabeza?- preguntó Katara ayudando a ponerse de pie a su hermano-

-Está loca, sencillamente está loca…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Estúpidos niños de la tribu del agua!- gruñó Azula ingresando a los pasillos frescos de su palacio. Las losas rojas reflejaron levemente su figura en cuanto comenzó a caminar con dirección a sus habitaciones, lo mejor era tomar una ducha…y de preferencia una bien fría…

¿Quién se había creído que era esa niña de Kyoshi?...venir y entrometerse en una pelea entre ella y el chico ése…Sokka. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Momento, ¿Qué hacía ella, la princesa del fuego, recordando el nombre de un campesino?

En nombre de Azulón, cuanto antes necesitaba esa ducha fría…

-¿Zuko?- murmuró ella al verlo en el pasillo mirando por la ventana. Estaba interesado en ver hacia el exterior, precisamente en alguien. Muy interesado- ¿Puedo saber que te tiene tan anonadado hermanito?

El príncipe saltó de su lugar mirando espantado a su hermana- ¿Qué quieres? Es que acaso ya no puedo caminar por los pasillos-

-Claro que puedes. Pero…veo que estás muy interesado en ver el exterior- ella se acercó al alfeizar de la ventana viendo donde los jóvenes estaban aún sentados debajo del árbol. La morena intentando revisar las heridas de su hermano, el cual huía a su tacto alegando que le dolía demasiado.

-Le di lo que se merecía a ese niño-

-Es mayor que tú-

-¿Enserio? Y…cómo lo sabes…-preguntó curiosa

-Mmm…no…no lo sé. Supongo que lo es. Después de todo, es el hermano mayor de la chica esa, maestra agua…y creo que ella tiene…tu edad-

-Te noto algo inseguro Zu Zu ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?-

-Tú no me das miedo- afirmó el joven dándole la espalda y caminando por el corredor.

-Tus actos me demuestran lo contrario, hermano…-

-Deja de molestar Azula, sigue con tu vida y yo haré lo mismo- cortó él perdiéndose de vista.

-Tonto…-murmuró con burla la princesa volviendo a ver por la ventana. El guerrero estaba siendo sujeto por la castaña, mientras Katara intentaba examinar sus brazos marcado con muchos raspones y las manchas de sangre que había brotado de éstas. Tenía la parte superior del traje que le habían dado de la nación del fuego entreabierta, mientras las muchachas intentaban curar sus heridas…o la menos poder ver que tan graves eran…

¿Serías muy profundas? Por la muestra de dolor en su cara parecía que sí…

¡Y QUÉ DEMONIOS LE IMPORTABA A ELLA! Azula negó con la cabeza antes de seguir el mismo camino que su hermano. Lo más importante ahora era ir deprisa a tomar esa maldita ducha, y luego encerrarse en su habitación a practicar sus ejercicios de respiración. Se fijó en su mano que le dolía aún, y descubrió varias aberturas sobre su palma, debido a lo cortante de las rocas sobre las que cayó se había hecho daño. Maldijo mentalmente al guerrero y más que todo a la insolente guerrera de Kioshy antes de reiniciar su caminata.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El salón aquel era muy espacioso, y en su interior casi no había inmobiliario, el suelo estaba cubierto por unas losas oscuras muy a trasfondo con la decoración del lugar (Completamente parecida al resto de todo el castillo)…¿Para qué podían usarla si casi no había asientos ni mesas en ella?

Un sollozo fue ahogado por la pequeña niña que se hallaba arrodillada sobre el suelo, tratando de restregar con las esponjas marinas y cepillos hechos con cerdas del pelaje de algún animal el enorme piso de la sala.

Sus manos habían absorbido tanta agua que sus dedos estaban hechos pasitas. Todos arrugados.

Siguió con su tarea, restregando el piso del palacio del señor del fuego Ozai. ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera ahora? La verdad….ya no le importaba porque lo único que quería era volver a su lado, poder abrazarlo aunque la castigara por haberse dejado vencer tan fácilmente.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar, dejando de restregar el suelo…las pompas del líquido que hacía de detergente se quedaron intactas sobre el piso reflejando sus cabellos negros sueltos cayendo a ambos lados de su cara.

Estando de rodillas frente al cubo que utilizaba para limpiar se sintió peor, mucho peor...Que no daría ella por poder volver al lado de su padre. Por poder hacer algo…

-¿Selena?-

Ella jadeó levantando la vista y se dio la vuelta. Allí entrando por la puerta estaba el capitán Janus, sus amplias e impecables botas haciendo un eco en el vacío de la habitación.

-Selena…¿Estás bien?- preguntó arrodillándose a su lado. Pues al notar las marcas de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo flaquear-

-Ja…-comenzó a decir, pero al instante se arrepintió por lo que frunció el ceño. Esquivando su mirada. El delantal sobre su cuerpo, sus cabellos sueltos de aquella cinta roja, y sus manos humedecidas por el agua y el jabón…eran más que suficientes para lograr volver la culpa y la desesperación. Eso sin contar el vacío de sus antes castaños y vivaces ojos.

-Perdóname…-murmuró casi imperceptiblemente. La niña levantó sus ojos y observó al soldado- Perdóname Selena, de verdad. No sabes como me arrepiento de todo esto-

-Pero…escuché que te subieron de rango. No veo que haya mucho que lamentar-

-Tú no comprendes. No tengo la conciencia tranquila…no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás pasando por todo esto y por mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa, seguías órdenes…-

-Esa no es excusa, y en verdad lo lamento. No sé si podrás perdonarme…pero no te culparía si no llegas a hacerlo- él le tomó las manos frías entre las suyas. Ella estaba sorprendida, mucho más que sorprendida: casi aterrada de ver tan alterado al muchacho.

-Sé lo que dije en el barco, pero ahora ya no me importa…-dijo entristecida- Mi padre, y mi ciudad corren un gran peligro. El cual jamás será tu culpa. Pero realmente, me hubiese deseado estar allá. Sé que me matarían porque jamás dejaría solo a mi padre, pero es mejor morir a su lado que estar encerrada aquí…-

-Sé lo que es perder a un padre- murmuró- Yo perdí el mío, aunque mi madre sigue con vida…en algún lado de esta nación. No sabes como me duele esta situación…-

-No es tu culpa Janus- dijo firmemente- Comprendí que todo esto jamás hubiese pasado si no hubiese salido de mi casa para ir por mi padre. Yo misma me causé esto…-

El pelirrojo no comprendía sus palabras, pero siguió mirándola fijamente- Pero quiero estar con mi padre, él es todo lo que me queda en este mundo. Y sé que no puede ayudarme con esto, pero aún asi…gracias por disculparte…-

Sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero aún así le regaló una sonrisa al capitán. Éste sólo calló apretando sus frías manos contra las suyas, amplias y fuertes…

Allí fue donde tomó la decisión. Él iba a proteger a esa niña. Él no iba a permitir que esa sonrisa se borrara de su boca, ni que esos ojos se atreviesen a derramas esas lágrimas que tentativas se mantenían en sus pupilas.

-Voy a protegerte- murmuró éste son una expresión seria- Yo voy a ver la forma, no sé como pero voy a conseguir que salgas de aquí-

-Pero…Meridiam está muy lejos, te destituirían, incluso te exiliarían-

-Ya lo hicieron una vez. Y no me importa…tú eres más importante-

Ella sintió un calor en sus mejillas-Prometo que voy a ayudarte a escapar-

-Es peligroso…-

-Todo en esta vida lo es- sonrió el ojiverde- Nadie puede impedirme que te ayude, son mis principios contra órdenes y no planeo dejar de escucharme a mí mismo-

-Pero…-

-Escúchame Selena, te prometo que voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…

Yo ho! XD que gusto me da volver a aparecerme por aquí O.oUUuuu hace ya demasiado que me fui y no lograba sacar ideas, pero de pronto me golpeó una…(En realidad me golpeé contra una mesa, pero ése no es el punto) Sirvió para hacer funcionar mis neuronas y pues…digamos que ya tengo pensado el final, un final que plenamente me complace jejeje y espero que a ustedes también. Mientras tanto, les pido que me dejen un bello review, porque es lo lindo de escribir y actualizar, saber si tu trabajo les gusta a tus lectores, ya saben…ésa es mi paga xD.

Una pequeña información extra, en el próximo capítulo habrá Zutara hasta que se les quede en los poros por muuucho tiempo jejej. Será el primer encuentro cara a cara después de todo este circo que he montado para nuestro pobres personajes jejje osea que ya saben, no les recomiendo perderse el proximo cap O.o y no lo digo por ser la autora, si no que lo digo como otra zutarence de corazón UUU

Bien, prometo que esta vez si que no me tardo u.u ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capi así que pueden tener las esperanzas de que no será mucho tiempo el que me pierda ¿Ok? Aquí se despide Sami-chan…

Mata ne! -.O


	20. Mi corazón mismo

**¡Feliz año nuevo XD! Wiiiiiiiiiiiii, estoy bajo la dosis de la champaña, o sidra como se la conoce aquí en mi país. Descuiden ¬¬ el capítulo lo escribí totalmente sobria ayer por la noche, pero es justo ahora cuando al fin me decido a poner mis comentarios al inicio y al final del capi jjajaja XD si están locos….por favor no pregunten u.uUU no quieren saber la verdad n.nUUuuu**

**Seeee, les traje un presente de año nuevo, lo cual espero signifique que no me tardaré tanto en actualizar X.XUu Que vaa…no falta mucho ya. Hoy mismo lo comprobarán jejeje. Lamento mucho no poder responder a los reviews, pero me estan tirando de una oreja para ir con mis padres, tíos y demás parientes a comer la cena de año nuevo x.x jejeje y ya tengo hambre XD así que mejor los dejo con un gran : GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS ESAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW, LAS ADORO, LAS QUIERO MUCHO PORQUE GRACIAS A ELLAS ESTE A SIDO UN AÑO MUY PRECIADO PARA MI XD una alegría tras otra n.n**

**Mis felicitaciones y agradecimientos especiales a estas personas, en las cuales puedo mencionar a amigas muy cercanas sin las cuales no hubiese podido seguir adelante:**

**yukiko elric****, Grey Nigth, ShionbuByako, ****Mary-Tonks****, shiosan, ****anita-asakura****, Princess Sheccid, Susana, ****belzer****, Daina-chan, ****navi-the-fairy****, firebender53, ****Guaduchi****, Umizu, ****-Fire Alchemist-****Rhuw****Renaissance Lady-K****, zutaraforever, ****Argen****maritza chan****Fire-Kira-YK****, blackcat, Mijo y RADIKA**

**FELICCIDADES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE CORRA EL RON¡¡¡¡ (Mucho ver Los piratas del caribe ¬¬ XD Jack¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)**

**Estoo… O.O…Ahora les dejo para que lean, sin más molestias porque bueno…ya me llaman XD**

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 20.** Mi corazón mismo

------

Las dos enormes pilas de trastes llegaban prácticamente hasta el techo de las cocinas. Platos, tazas de té, teteras, platillos, charolas, bandejas, platos para sopa, cacerolas y muchos más utensilios estaban apilados sobre el mármol, al lado de enormes toneles con agua limpia. Encaramados sobre el mismo mesón estaban los lavaderos, llenos con trastes enjabonados.

La castaña quitó el tapón del lavadero, dejando que el agua sucia se fuera. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el reverso de su mano y un suspiro se le escapó antes de comenzar a apilar los platos a un extremo. Mientras la pequeña maestra tierra le pasaba una cubeta con agua limpia para enjuagar.

-¿En verdad crees que puedes confiar en él, Selena?- dijo después de un momento

-Sí lo creo- afirmó ésta secando los platos mojados que Suki le pasaba. Y sus ojos castaños estaban perdidos en la pared cubierta con mosaicos rojos- Es última la esperanza que me queda…que nos queda a todos nosotros-

-Comprendo que lo es. Y a mí también me alegra saber que quiere ayudarnos…pero no puedes culparme por sentir desconfianza. Después de todo, es un maestro fuego-

-¿¡Entonces prefieres seguir aquí, humillándote lavándole los platos a Ozai!?- estalló molesta tirando el secador al suelo.

-Cálmate…no tienes porqué alterarte tanto- reprendió la guerrera agachándose y tomando el paño, para devolvérselo a la niña que le miraba molesta- No quiero seguir aquí, haría lo que sea para salir, pero que nos ayude el capitán de la guardia del príncipe me suena demasiado perfecto como para creerlo-

-¿Te has dado cuenta que estamos en una fortaleza custodiada por soldados? Ni con el bisonte de Aang aquí podríamos escapar. Pero si crees que tendrás mejor suerte haciéndolo sola, pues entonces hazlo. Nunca pensé que tú entre todos fuera a decirme que no confías en que alguien en este lugar sí puede tener un buen corazón-

-Selena…-

-Yo confío en él- murmuró entristecida- Ya no tengo nada que perder. Sólo me queda su palabra, Suki. Sólo me queda su palabra de que va a sacarme de aquí para que vuelva a ver a mi padre…porque después de eso ya no me queda nada…ya no tengo nada-

-Como todos nosotros- suspiró la castaña abrazándola- Perdóname, quizás no soy la indicada para juzgar a Janus-

-Él es bueno, yo lo sé…- dijo aferrándose a ella- Yo también te pido disculpas, no debí gritarte. Me siento tan mal porque no tengo a mi padre…y mi temperamento empeora. Me siento terrible-

-Es normal. Después de 3 días aquí…no te culpo por haber estallado- sonrió cariñosamente revolviéndole los cabellos, antes de separarse para volver a su tarea- Al menos es más tranquilo estar en las cocinas que entrenando con la princesa loca-

-Lo siento tanto por Sokka-

-Yo también. Cómo desearía saber si ya estará recuperado en su totalidad de sus heridas, anoche me dijo que estaba mejor, pero que aún estaba delicado- dijo tristemente la guerrera- Mas le vale a esa…a esa…asquerosa…'mujer' no lastimarlo- dijo temblando de ira.

Después de unos segundos Selena sonrió -Tú lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?-

Suki se sonrojó ante el comentario, y volvió sus ojos a los platos- No necesitas fingir conmigo, porque yo comprendo que te guste…es un muchacho divertido por lo que aprecié cuando se quedó en mi casa.

-Sí, lo quiero mucho- asintió la castaña- Pero no solo por divertido, si no también por que es dulce y noble cuando deja atrás ese aire orgulloso, que también me gusta. Conste…sólo a veces- sonrió – Pero aparte, tiene una personalidad que me encanta…

-Si, ya veo…-balbuceó Selena llevando sus pensamientos hacia alguien en especial. Alguien que reunía algunas de esas características. Al menos lo de divertido y orgulloso era algo muy peculiar en él. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y de pronto la pequeña suspiró- Confío en que Janus va a sacarnos de aquí…-

-¿Ah?...- preguntó extrañada la guerrera de Kyoshi mirando de reojo a su amiga, la cual ahora tenía una leve sonrisa en su boca.

------

-En 3 días no has mejorado en nada, patético campesino- se burló la princesa apartando un mechón de cabello castaño de su pálido rostro, y dejando a la vista sus ojos ambarinos. Delante de ella el joven guerrero yacía de bruces en el césped.

El día de hoy, sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por unas más ligeras debido a la elevada temperatura a esas horas de la tarde. Una blusa de mangas ¾ ajustada en la cintura por un listón, pantalones delgados y zapatillas livianas. Todo en colores rojizos claros.

-Demonios…-jadeó el moreno poniéndose de pie y sintiendo una punzada en sus piernas a causa del esfuerzo sobre humano que hacía. Éstas temblaron cuando se acercó a tomar la espada con la que estaba practicando.

-Pensé que serías más diestro con las espadas- comentó ella con decepción - Pero mira con lo que me encuentro. Casi nunca salgo de palacio, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de luchar contra un guerrero de la tribu agua, me topo con un completo incompetente-

-¿Me haces el favor de callarte?- dijo molesto Sokka empuñando de nuevo la pesada espada, la joven a su ves le miro con presunción e hizo un par de trucos con la espada que tenía en su mano. El muchacho, a pesar de que no lo demostró, estaba sorprendido de ver las habilidades que tenía.

-No sabía que a las princesas se les permitía acceder a este tipo de conocimientos, reservados sólo para los hombres- comentó

-Aquí las mujeres nobles asistimos a la Academia Real del Fuego- contestó- Como te darás cuenta, somos más civilizados que 'otras' culturas-

-Si, claro…- dijo el moreno levantando su espada a la luz del sol que se ocultaba por entre los tejados del palacio- ¡Defiéndete!- advirtió aventándose contra ella.

-Curioso que lo digas tú- dijo entrecortadamente esquivando sus primeros ataques- Porque tú eres el que necesita defenderse- los golpes que daba el moreno eran firmes pero la princesa era muy diestra al manejar su arma, demasiado- Yo no me defiendo, yo siempre ataco…

Lo último que Sokka pudo ver fue una sonrisa en los labios de Azula antes de que su espada escapara de su mano, por un fuerte golpe asestado sobre la hoja por parte del arma de la joven. Y su espada quedó plantada en el césped.

-Puedo vencerte hasta con los ojos cerrados- susurró mirando sus uñas- No te mentiré, esperaba mucho más de tí…-

-¿Quiere más su alteza?- dijo molesto y cansado de sus comentarios, se acercó y sacó la espada de la tierra. La levantó y la sopesó un momento antes de mirar del otro lado de la hoja a la muchacha- Pues esta vez trataré de no decepcionarla-

-¿Qué estás …-balbuceó la maestra fuego sacando su propia espada y retrocediendo por inercia al ver la velocidad del joven al aproximarse. Mientras él se movía, ella bloqueaba…y pronto ambos estaban practicando juntos. Esperando el mejor momento para desarmar y vencer al otro…

-Insolente campesino- jadeó al ver que él había tomado la decisión de no detener su ataque. Después de todo, ella misma lo dijo: Nunca defenderse, sólo atacar.

-¿Se rinde su alteza?- preguntó Sokka, tratando de luchar contra el dolor de las heridas recién curadas en su cuerpo y tratando de mantener su ritmo de pelea.

-Eso jamás- gruñó ésta abalanzándose, y frunciendo el ceño ante el esfuerzo. Delgadas líneas de sudor corrían por sus rostros, hasta perderse en el cuello de sus ropas. La princesa perdió el control por un momento invocando llamas a lo largo de su espada-

-¡Nada de fuego, tú lo dijiste!- gritó el guerrero al notar el calor entre ellos- ¿O es que…éste campesino es demasiado para sus habilidades sólamente físicas?

-¡Idiota!- chilló desvaneciendo las llamas de fuego, pero logrando de todos modos empujar su espada nuevamente fuera de las manos de su portador, aunque ahora él estaba de pie. La punta de la espada de Azula se hallaba a milímetros del cuello del moreno. Éste tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa- ¡Te tengo!- gritó triunfante. Sokka buscó la mirada de su vencedora. Y la halló.

Sus ojos ambarinos lo miraban con intensidad, y sabía que si le cortaba la piel era porque se lo merecía. Sus comentarios de seguro habían calado profundo en la princesa, considerando el ENORME orgullo de ésta. No se movió y se quedó mirando expectante a la princesa que pronto fue relajándose, pero con su espada aún en su cuello

Allí estaban esos ojos azules…aunque por el matiz del sol, ella podría afirmar que eran de un color celeste muy fino. Al fin podía verlos de cerca, y mucho mejor debido al rastro de asombro en su semblante. Su cabello estaba recogido en esa coleta, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería sin ella.

-Supongo que sí…-murmuró Sokka aún muy asustado por la espada, y más que todo por los ojos de ella clavados en su rostro-

-¿Qué cacareas, insecto?- preguntó confundida pero sin dejar de mirarlo

-Que supongo que sí me tienes- repitió él regalándole una sonrisa, una muy inconciente pero que logró estremecer a la princesa, ella con cuidado bajó su espada. De pronto abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando él se inclinó para tomar su espada y levantarse de nuevo quedando muy cerca. Azula le miró con terror y no puedo evitar retroceder dos pasos- ¿Otra ronda? –preguntó él con demasiada normalidad sin notar nada.

-Olvídalo- gruñó tirando su propia espada, y dejándola clavada en el suelo-

-¡Hey! Aún falta mucho para que sea hora de cenar-

-Sólo vete ¿Quieres? – gritó Azula entrando a las instalaciones del palacio. El muchacho corrió un poco para acercarse-

-¿A dónde me voy?-

-Vete a donde quieras, no me importa- chilló apresurando su paso para alejarse del lugar. Dejando sorprendido momentáneamente al moreno, pero al instante se encogió de hombros y trató de seguir el camino hacia las cocinas. Deseaba ver a Suki…y quizás también podría robarse algún panecillo aprovechando el pánico.

------

-Aquí tienes, y por favor esta vez no lo derrames, niña tonta- reprendió una mujer regordeta preparando una bandeja con una jarra y un vaso de cristal. El recipiente estaba húmedo, por el líquido frío que contenía. Katara tomó la bandeja y no respondió nada. Lo mejor era callarse, ya había aprendido esa lección días atrás: Nunca contradecir a la señora de la cocina para evitar represalias en la cena.

Salió hacia el pasillo, y suspiró exhausta. A pesar de no haber tenido tantas labores como esperaba, se sentía cansada del encierro, las paredes mismas comenzaban a gritarle que ella no pertenecía allí... Su orgullo de maestra agua no le permitía agachar la cabeza delante de ésas gentes. Y le pesaba su camino que seguía hacia las habitaciones de la princesa, para dejar aquel jugo frío esperando para cuando ésta terminara su baño después de su entrenamiento.

Katara se sentía débil, pues aquel lugar era sólo muros, casi sin ventanas. Siempre sumido en la oscuridad aunque en el exterior el sol irradiara vida. Por eso mismo apenas podía saber que hora era, y cuantos días llevaba allí. Empujó las puertas y entró a la recámara de Azula.

La cama adoselada estaba pulcramente tendida con las suaves y finas sábanas. Las alfombras del suelo limpias, el armario ordenado, las cortinas corridas dejando ver el jardín, el tocador con su espejo con sus perfumes y maquillaje organizados minuciosamente. Por último la mesita de centro en donde dejó la bandeja con el jugo de frutas.

La morena sintió que cada día se iba debilitando un poco más. Aquel encierro no se lo deseaba a nadie, y desgraciadamente toda su familia lo estaba sufriendo por haber sido tan tonta, tan descuidad y tan inocente, olvidándose por completo de que los hombres de la nación del fuego no tienen corazón.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se aferraba a las cortinas, dejando el sol matizar su piel…

------

-katara…- murmuró el príncipe apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta de la recámara de su hermana. ¿Porqué el destino insistía en jugar así con el? Solo estaba yendo hacia su habitación a tomar una siesta (por el insomnio de las últimas noches) y tiene que encontrarse con la morena en las habitaciones de su hermana al pasar por allí.

Débil. Cansado. Infeliz. Miserable ¿Acaso bastaban esas palabras para describirlo en su totalidad? No, porque ahora que la veía, se sentía peor. Su figura seguía cautivando su mente, pero ahora que la observaba allí, junto a la ventana…notaba lo pálida y ojerosa que estaba. Y obviamente su conciencia le recordaba que era por su causa.

Una hermosa flor silvestre que ahora se iba marchitando en un florero sobre una mesa.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Porque podía verla una eternidad sin cansarse, sin dejar de luchar contra su orgullo para poder correr y abrazarla para suplicarle perdón. Para besarla, y dejarle saber que no era feliz y que la necesitaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, que solo ella podía hacerlo sonreír, que sólo su boca podía hacerlo respirar vida y no muerte y oscuridad. Para recordar cómo se sentía pasar sus manos por sus mejillas, sentir su calor, compartir con ella un simple beso inocente que pronto dejaba de serlo, saborear la felicidad en su boca…sonreírle con sinceridad, sólo con esa sinceridad que se obtiene al ser feliz y verla sonreír de vuelta, ver en ese mar de ojos zafiros que sólo ella tenía la paz que tanto buscaba desde hace años…

-¿Qué estás…?- jadeó ella saltando al instante de su lugar al notar al joven de ojos ambarinos en la puerta. Éste abrió los ojos en sorpresa pues no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían percibido su presencia.

Katara no podía respirar, y su mente no trabajaba con claridad (Sencillamente no podía pensar), se llevó temerosa una mano la corazón pues palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría. Allí estaba él, el causante de tantas desdichas, y de tanto dolor para ella, para sus amigos…y para su pobre corazón…allí de pie junto a la puerta mirándola con pena y dulzura…¿Dulzura? ¿Pena? ¿Lástima? ¿Culpa?

No…ella ya no podía confiar en lo que se veía en sus orbes doradas. Ya no quería confiar ni dejarse ahogar por la profundidad de su mirada que lograba estremecerla. Él ya no necesitaba fingir que la quería, o que lo sentía…ya tenía lo que quería. Y ahora esa mirada sólo estaba jugando con ella. O quizás allí no había ninguna mirada…sólo la que el desesperado corazón de Katara quería ver. La joven frunció el ceño, apretando sus puños con furia, dolor y rabia contenidos…

-Katara…yo…- balbuceó adelantándose. Con un fuerte cosquilleo en su cuello. Las palabras murieron en su garganta, pues no tenía las fuerzas para seguir una conversación. ¿Qué demonios podía decirle?: _'¿Qué tal es ser sirviente de mi horrible hermana?' '¿Tu hermano ya se repuso de las heridas que le causó Azula? '¿Selena hizo un buena trabajo con el piso del salón principal?' '¿Podrías perdonarme por arruinarte toda una vida y por haberte engañado, traicionado arrancándote el corazón por un simple egoísmo?' _No…eso jamás, no podía salir de su boca, no podía…- Creo…que tenemos que…hablar…¿verdad? –murmuró con una inseguridad increíble en él

Katara tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un sollozo ante tan cruel situación, ante tal escena que le consumía el poco valor que conservaba. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de enfriar su corazón- Yo…no tengo ningún tema que tratar con usted, su majestad- dijo ella con la formalidad más cínica y fría que pudo haber oído Zuko. Él abrió la boca por la sorpresa y sintió el mundo caer a sus pies…

-Pero…-

-Perdóneme…Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con usted- contestó caminando hasta la puerta. Pero él no podía moverse. Estaba allí sintiendo el alma encogerse por la crueldad de la realidad…¿Es que acaso esperaba que ella se tirara a sus brazos?

-Escucha Katara, respecto a lo que hice…-

-Sé porqué lo hizo, y no me interesan sus excusas majestad. Siga con su vida, y yo con la mía…- dijo ella tratando de rodearlo para salir, pero Zuko no pudo evitar el impulso y la tomó por la muñeca fijando sus ojos en los inexpresivos de la morena.

-¿Porqué…?...¿Porqué me haces esto…?- jadeó sintiendo su piel quemarle.

-Yo pregunté lo mismo hace tiempo, pero no obtuve respuesta. No veo motivo por el cual deba dártela ahora-

-Katara…-suplicó tratando de hallar un resquicio de perdón en sus fríos ojos. Antes cálidos como aguas de mar, pero ahora imponentes y gélidos como iceberg.

-Repito que no tengo más palabras que cruzar contigo. Antes no te importé…y ahora dudo mucho que te importe. Y voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a tocarme- exclamó soltando su mano de su agarre y empujándolo con fuerza. Al instante comenzó a alejarse…pero alguien apretó su hombro con fuerza dándole la vuelta bruscamente.

-Es que tú no comprendes…- exclamó Zuko, callando inmediatamente…

Un sonoro eco de un golpe resonó en los pasillos desérticos del palacio. Y el joven se quedó helado en medio pasillo, con un fuerte ardor en la mejilla derecha…con la fina forma roja de una mano extendida sobre la piel pálida. Asustado el maestro fuego buscó la mirada de la culpable…

Katara tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aún con su mano extendida- Te….advertí…que no me tocaras- sollozó antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- ¡Entiende que yo no quiero verte más!!- gritó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con orgullo por lo que quedaba del pasillo. Dejando al muchacho de pie…solitario, con el corazón hecho pedazos…Si antes creyó que sufría por ella, ahora estaba siendo apuñalado por millones de agujas cargadas de dolor…

------

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo así? ¿Acaso ya habían pasado siete días desde su funesta llegada a la nación del fuego?

El príncipe se miró al espejo y pudo constatar de que ya llevaba una semana sumido en esa miseria. Y peor aún viviendo como un prisionero en su propio palacio, huyendo…evitando ser visto por Katara. Tratando de no dejar que le viera en ese estado. Si antes creía que estaba mal, ahora estaba peor. Pues desde aquel encuentro en las habitaciones de su hermana nada había salido bien…

'_Nunca pensé que llegaría a añorar tanto mi barco, mi vida pasada. Desear con tanta fuerza volver al pasado y cambiar lo que he hecho…lo que le hice' _Zuko negó con la cabeza, sabiendo bien cual era la respuesta perfecta a sus divagaciones, o al menos lo que Janus le diría: Aún puedes cambiarlo. Haz lo correcto y ayúdame a liberarlas.

-Ojala fuese tan sencillo- suspiró sentándose en su cama. Esa era la verdad, no podía ir y ofrecerle una mano amiga (Por más sinceras que fuesen sus disculpas) porque ella pensaría que sólo estaba jugando nuevamente con sus sentimientos, o que peor aún: Que él se estuviese burlando de ella- No sé que puedo hacer, Katara. No sé…pero si permanezco sin hacer nada puede que sea peor-

'_Estoy pensando solo en mi. Solo pienso en que si la ayudo ella no dejará de odiarme…pero ya esto no es por mí. Yo mismo forjé esto, yo sólo me gané el odio de la persona que más me importaba…ahora debo ayudarla. No importa si yo quedo condenado a este infierno, o si me exilian de nuevo…ella merece ser feliz. Lejos de mi…pero…libre'_

------

El suave sonido de la hoja de la espada chocando contra la piedra afiladora estaba en todo la habitación. Escudos, lanzas, cuchillas y espadas permanecían colgados en las paredes de la sala de armas de aquel palacio. Un pequeño recorrido a los variados armamentos de aquella nación…

Un lugar que con frecuencia la princesa Azula visitaba, examinando con cuidado las armas y dedicándoles cierto cuidado, como ahora: Estaba afilando su espada que tenía un gabinete especial en el fondo del lugar. La joven examinó la hoja y pasó su dedo controlando el filo, y una sonrisa se reveló en su rostro antes de continuar con su tarea.

-Te noto muy callada, niña…-comentó en un susurro bajo la hija de Ozai dirigiéndose a su sirvienta- No estarás enferma ¿verdad?-

-No creo que sea de tu interés- dijo cortante Katara, sentada sobre el suelo al lado de la muchacha. La morena ni siquiera se inmutó por las palabras de Azula, al contrario…desde hace 4 días su conversación se había reducido a monosílabos, incluso cuando hablaba con la princesa.

-Yo decido qué cosas son de mi interés y qué cosas no-

-¿Comienzas a interesarte en asuntos de campesinos?-

-Claro que no- dijo rápidamente la joven de ojos ambarinos escudriñando con ellos a su sirvienta- Si no quieres decirme, pues bien…lo respeto- terminó levantándose y empuñando el arma y blandiéndola en el aire- Creo que tú conoces bien a Zu-zu…mi hermano, el joven que te capturó a ti a tus amiguitos…-

-Sí, princesa. Sé quien es- gruñó esquivando su mirada. Llamando la atención de Azula hacia su persona-

-…¿Lo conoces bien?-

'_Creí que sí lo conocía'_ – No-

-Ohh eso es bueno. Porque ahora está irreconocible. Supongo que si lo hubieses conocido, y si quizás le tenías aprecio sería una decepción para cualquiera verlo ahora-

-¿Porqué?...-

-Al parecer extrañó demasiado la vida en palacio. Las túnicas limpias, las camas cómodas, cobertores suaves, buena comida, bebidas y sirvientes para atender tus caprichos…ahora se lo ve mucho más contento que antes- Azula blandió de nuevo la espada cortando el aire y examinado la expresión de la morena- Creo que es lo mejor que pudo pasarle. Un golpe de suerte de haber capturado al avatar….y ahora se deshizo de ese mugroso barco, y de esa gente incompetente que le rodeaba-

-Si, supongo que sí-

-Sigo creyendo que él no se lo merece. Pero aún así lo disfruta ¿Y como no hacerlo? Hijo del señor del fuego…ni más ni menos: su heredero- dijo con desprecio pasando la palma de su mano sobre la hoja- El tuvo tanta suerte de nacer aquí. Al igual que tío Iroh…ambos ahora disfrutan de privilegios que no deberían tener-

-Lo disfruta…¿Eh?-

-Como no tienes idea- terminó en un susurro viendo la cabeza gacha de Katara- ¿Acaso alguien puede arrepentirse de tenerlo todo en este palacio?...¿Acaso alguien podría necesitar algo más?...-

-No, creo que no, princesa- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y luchando contra la humedad en sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes, ya he venido a entrenar, lamento el retraso- dijo la voz de Sokka apareciendo éste por la puerta amarrando una cinta a su cintura para ajustar sus pantalones. Azula se distrajo y logró una cortada en su mano izquierda, al instante ella se estremeció tratando de ocultarlo.

-Supongo que puedes prescindir de mis servicios ahora, princesa- dijo desanimada la ojiazul poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta-

-¿Qué tienes Katara?- preguntó por lo bajo su hermano. Consiguiendo como respuesta un: Hablamos luego

-Mujeres- murmuró el moreno al ver a la joven pasarle de largo, y yendo a perderse por los pasillos interminables del palacio- ¿Y bien? ¿No vamos a practicar esta tarde, su alteza?- dijo levemente en tono de burla, logrando que la princesa le diera la espalda.

-Sí en unos momentos voy a patearte el orgullo. Ahora cállate- gruñó la muchacha mirando la palma de su mano que estaba sangrando debido a la abertura en la tela de su ropa, hasta la piel.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Nada que te importe, cretino!- gritó ella tratando de alejarse mientras trataba de borrar la sangre, pero ahora las mangas largas de su traje estaban enrojecidos- Estúpida niña, justo cuando más te necesito tienes la insolencia de irte- dijo para sí misma al necesitar la ayuda de Katara-

-Tienes sangre en la mano…-

------

Sus pasos la condujeron sin un rumbo fijo por los pasadizos oscuros. Con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Con las ganas de llorar que al fin la habían vencido…

3…4…6 lágrimas que ya habían caído por sus mejillas morenas, perdiéndose en su cuello. Pero a pesar de ir dejando gotas silenciosas y saladas, ningún sollozo escapó de su boca. Ahora caminaba muerta en vida, con los ojos abiertos, derramando su dolor por sus pupilas azules…pero sin demostrar dolor en sus demás rasgos…

¿Qué más podía pedir él?...¿Qué más podía necesitar estando rodeado de tanta magnificencia en aquel palacio?...Seguramente no a ella.

'_No puedo odiarlo. No puedo…ese encuentro en la habitación de su hermana. Sus ojos, su rostro. Todo lo que el representaba para mí, todo el amor que sentí por el ahora me pide cuentas y yo no puedo pagarlas. Mi corazón lo necesita, lo llama, lo anhela…pero él no me ama a mí'_. _Una traición cruel, la más baja…y aún así no puedo eliminarlo de mis pensamientos. Le temo tanto, tengo miedo de él y de lo que provoca. Porque a su lado soy tan vulnerable, y si permanezco junto a él terminaría haciendo cosas estúpidas….soy una estúpida porque lo amo, y el amarlo me vuelve más estúpida aún'_

Con la mitad de su corazón en una mano sobre su pecho, siguió caminando hasta que se apoyó en la pared fría, jadeando ante la falta de aire por el esfuerzo de contener sus sentimientos dentro de su cuerpo…tratando de armarse de valor. Seguir adelante…

-¿Katara?-

Ella saltó de su sitio, y convocando la fuerza posible en sus piernas se mantuvo en pie. Pero aquellos ojos dorados, profundos, llenos de años y sabiduría que la miraban con sorpresa y preocupación, bondad, cariño, aprecio…la desarmaron por completo.

-Señor Iroh…-jadeó antes de sentir temblar sus piernas. Se llevó la mano a sus ojos borrando inútilmente las lágrimas, pero más brotaron por sus mejillas- Lo lamento…

El anciano con gentileza le tomó la muñeca, alejándola de su rostro para tomarla entre sus callosas manos. Luego con voz profunda le dijo:- No tienes que disculparte Katara. No tienes porqué hacerlo…yo comprendo cómo te sientes. Y no es bueno que lo ocultes. Te pido que seas tu quien lo perdone…te pido que olvides. Soy yo quien lamenta lo que Zuko hizo más que nadie-

-Usted…- sollozó sintiéndose tan débil. Pues en los ojos ámbar del maestro fuego se leía el pesar, y un profundo arrepentimiento- Yo no…Yo estoy bien…-balbuceó, mientras sus labios le temblaban

-No finjas fortaleza…Eso solo te dañará más. Debes desahogarte…- con esas palabras, y un leve apretón de manos. Katara dejó correr las lágrimas con mayor libertad. Y ahora los jadeos eran sollozos, lamentos que escapaban de su garganta con tanto dolor. Pasaron unos segundos…quizás un par de minutos. Y ella terminó por abrazarse a aquel anciano, al cual llegó a apreciar, y al cual no podía temer u odiar…pues no se lo merecía, él nunca lo merecería…

-Tranquila…las cosas van a solucionarse…-susurró acariciando sus cabellos, en cuanto Katara se separó- Yo se que ahora tu situación es oscura, pero detrás de la tormenta viene el arco iris

-Para mí ya no hay arco iris …- dijo con tristeza, dejando que los pulgares de Iroh borrasen el camino de su llanto.

-Confía en este viejo que ha visto muchos- sonrió levemente- Nunca pierdas las esperanzas Katara. Eres una joven maravillosa…-

-Muchas gracias…de verdad-

-No pierdas de vista el arco iris…mi querida maestra agua, mi querida niña- dijo finalmente antes de marcharse, dejando a Katara más tranquila, pero aún con la herida en su corazón…

------

-No tienes que hacerlo – gruñó molesta la princesa de la nación del fuego. Sentada en el suelo, con su mano extendida dejando que su sirviente examinara las heridas.

-Sé que no- contestó el moreno a su vez tomando una cinta blanca que había traído para rodear con ella la palma de su mano- Esa espada estaba muy afilada, e hizo un gran daño…

-Si, me di cuenta-

-¿Acaso no eras buena con la espada?- preguntó sonriendo Sokka dando vueltas con la cinta alrededor de su mano- Este me parece un error que cometería solo un principiante-

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme…-

-Si, si…ya corta el rollo- dijo él anudando la cinta, y levantando la vista. Notando por vez primera que Azula le esquivaba a toda costa la mirada, y que buscaba la forma de verse casualmente atraída por el paisaje exterior de los ventanales.

-¿Terminaste ya?-

-Sí, así es…ya está desinfectada. Pero tendrás que cambiar la venda después- pero el no soltó la mano de la princesa, sin saber qué lo motivaba a tal acción.

-Eso ya lo sé. No soy una ignorante- dijo a la defensiva volteando a verlo. Pero él estaba sereno, en esta ocasión no buscaba pelear con ella, y se limitó a observarla, con esa mirada analítica muy poco común en él. Al sentir sus ojos azules sobre ella, Azula bajó la vista al nudo hecho en la palma de su mano, las vendas estaban enrojecidas, pero ya no salía la sangre.

-Estarás bien, no morirás- dijo él sacándola de su mutismo

-Ya quisieras tú que muriera ¿verdad?-

-La verdad no. Sería una gran pérdida de material de guerrera, luchas muy bien…y realmente no sabes cuanto lamento ser yo quien lo admita: No peleas tan mal para ser una chica. Pero errores como ésos- dijo Sokka apuntando a la herida de la princesa- Me hacen dudar de tus habilidades-

-¡Ese fue un accidente, idiota!-

-Si, quizás…-dijo inseguro poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano muy caballerosamente para ayudarla a levantarse. Azula antes de poder razonar le alcanzó la derecha y Sokka la ayudó a ponerse de pie, notando ambos que el guerrero era más alto que ella solo por unos centímetros- Veo que ya no estás tan reacia a recibir la ayuda de un vulgar campesino-

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones insecto. El hecho de que hayas curado esa insignificante herida no significa que vaya a perdonarte recibir una jugosa derrota directamente de mi espada-

-Si, no esperaba menos de ti- suspiró resignado acercándose al mueble para tomar un arma y comenzar a practicar- Después de todo…hemos perdido demasiado tiempo

Aunque mientras el joven moreno se daba la vuelta, la princesa aprovechó para pasar sus dedos sobre el nudo de la venda en su mano.

------

Las puertas resonaron con un par de golpes, y una voz profunda contestó desde el interior dejando pasar al joven capitán de cabellos rojizos.

-¿Me llamaste?- preguntó Janus con seriedad sin dignarse a regalarle una sonrisa al príncipe delante suyo. Sentado en un sillón.

-Quiero discutir algo muy importante contigo- las marcas de ojeras recientes en su rostro pálido sorprendieron levemente al ojiverde. Pero luego una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Zuko.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata, su alteza?

-Tú lo sabes bien…Deseo que me ayudes con una misión. Una fuga furtiva bajo las narices del mismo señor del fuego-

Janus tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que su amigo le decía. Pero al ver la triste sonrisa que confirmaba todas sus sospechas no pudo más que dejar que una sonrisa más marcada y profunda se iluminara en su rostro- Príncipe Zuko…¡Puede contar conmigo cuanto antes!

------

**Continuará…**

**XD ¿¿Y BIEN??? Que les pareció?? O-O no se… a mí me gusto el capítulo porque hice una mezcla total XD jajajjaa suspenso, drama…más que todo drama pero bueno, ya ustedes me conocen asi que…¿para que se asombran? XD. Ya no falta mucho para que el fic se acabe, y bienn…quiero compensar su paciencia. Prometo ser más veloz, porque me hallo motivada porque las clases van a comenzar en febrero y tengo un mes de plazo para finalizarlo y tener la conciencia limpia y tranquila XD. **

**Avances del próximo capítulo XD vayaaa…O.o que propaganda la mía n.nUUU: Prometo que en el siguiente capi aparece el dúo de dinamico de Ty Lee y May UU lo prometo, se me paso O.- pero con tantas prisas y ajetreos por el fin de año se me fue ¬¬ y se me fue…**

**Ahhh y una advertencia que de seguro le alegrará a más de uno: PROXIMO CAPÍTULO LEMON/LIME XD ( ¿Entre quienes? ¬¬…ustedes ¿qué creen? XD les doy una pista: Zutara)**

**Zuko: Diosss….¬¬ idiota, no puedes ser más obvia?**

**Yo creo que sí XD, te dije que estoy bajo efectos de la sidra ¬¬UU no me cargues Zu-zu…¡¡¡Mami me llama para cenar xD!!! Nos vemos mis queridos amigos, y no se olviden de dejar review.**

**Repito: PROXIMO CAPITULO LEMON/LIME O.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ No se lo pierdan, así se despide Sami-chan hasta una próxima entrega ¡¡¡Mil besos y feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Perdóname

**N/a:** ¡¡¡Hola a todos :P, Sami-chan a vuelto!!! ¿?Cómo han estado¿? **(Una botella vuela hacia mi cabeza)** O.O…Etto…siento un poco de hostilidad en el ambiente ¿o no? n.nUUUU

**Zuko: **¿Y qué más esperabas? Te has perdido casi por medio año y así todavía tienes la cara para decir algo tan estúpido? O.ó No tienes remedio

**N/a:** Puedo explicarlo, ¬¬ creo que puedo…en fin…ya estoy aquí no? eso es lo que cuenta. XD Además si estás molesto es que estabas interesado en la historia ¿verdad?

**Zuko:** Claro que no ò/////ó **(Sonrojo intermitente)**

**N/a:** Como lo sospechaba ¬¬…Bien, este capítulo espero que cubra todas sus expectativas y les compense por haber tenido tanta paciencia, en verdad lo siento pero los primeros meses del cole me dejaron muy mal así que he tenido que estudiar x.x ahora al fin tuve un feriado y pude ponerme al día en todas mis historias en un solo día (Super Sam XD) muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado review y me han animado, este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a esas maravillosas personas que me han venido alentando desde los primeros capítulos porque este esto que he escrito es lo que han estado esperando muy pacientemente a lo largo del fic, espero les guste n.n Ahora mejor más disparates míos al final, ahora lean por favor y nos vemos al final como siempre para más agradecimientos o.-

**Ella es mi pecado**

**Capítulo 21.** Perdóname

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

Ambos jóvenes había callado y el silencio se profundizó en aquella habitación del príncipe, uno de ellos metido en sus pensamientos y en la batalla que su orgullo y corazón habían desatado: Hacer lo correcto o hacer lo más sensato para dejar las cosas como estaban sin empeorarlas más. Si es acaso podían estar peor…

-Veo que aún dudas mucho. ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?- preguntó el pelirrojo con una cálida sonrisa- Yo entiendo si no quieres…

-No dudo en hacerlo- dijo Zuko aún con los ojos cerrados- Pero…me duele mucho saber que ella seguirá odiándome. Sin importar lo que haga, yo ya he perdido-

-Tú dices saber lo que ella siente, pero las personas son impredecibles. Nunca trates de adivinar los sentimientos ajenos. Además, pase lo que pase…ella estará bien, libre y con sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que importa ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí. Pero…¿Yo donde quedo?-

-Es su bienestar o el tuyo. Por pensar en la felicidad de aquellos a los que quieres, dejas de pensar en ti mismo- dijo Janus poniéndose de pie- Se que puedo ser exiliado, ahorcado o algo peor, pero sabré que los castigos son porque hice lo correcto. Por cumplir una promesa que le hice a esa persona-

-Selena te creyó porque es una niña, Janus. Nunca podría odiarte, es tan inocente e inconsecuente que no entiende la magnitud del problema-

-Di lo que quieras. Pero…a diferencia de ti, yo me disculpé a la primera oportunidad que tuve - dijo molesto el pelirrojo- Yo sí fui sincero al acercarme a ella y pedirle perdón. Tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

-No entiendes. Me odia y no quiere verme. No desea verme y no puedo obligarla aunque sea para disculparme y despedirme para siempre de ella- balbuceó Zuko cabizbajo- Porque nunca más deseo entrometerme en su vida-

-Es cosa tuya príncipe, pero solo es un consejo de un amigo: Habla con ella, puede que no te odie tanto después de hacerlo- Janus salió de la habitación pero luego con una sonrisa juguetona se volvió al joven príncipe- Por cierto…se me olvidaba decirte que esta tarde llegan los importantes invitados de tu padre a la isla. Y tú sabes bien que parte del protocolo es que los hijos del rey les escolten al palacio-

El príncipe abrió los ojos en sorpresa- ¿¡Qué yo tengo que hacer qué!?-

-Ten un buen día príncipe- dijo divertido el muchacho dejándolo perplejo. Realmente lo que más odiaba eran esos asuntos protocolares y peor aún sospechando quiénes eran esos supuestos invitados-

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

-Me siento…completamente ridícula e incómoda- gruñó la joven guerrera de Kyoshi mientras 2 señoras del servicio le ajustaban un kimono rojizo a su cintura. Se suponía que ella y Selena tendrían que recibir a los nobles en el gran salón comedor, y ésos eran los 'Atuendos más apropiados'. El kimono estaba muy ajustado y Suki apenas podía respirar. A su lado Selena lo estaba pasando igual de mal, tenía el cabello negro bien trenzado y el vestido igual de apretado.

-Odio que me trencen el cabello. Nunca lo llevo trenzado, esto es una abominación. ¡¡Prefiero que me metan en aceite hirviendo antes que salir con este peinado!!- exclamó Selena

-Pequeña y molesta criatura. Si deseas que te frían en aceite yo misma lo haré si no te callas- dijo con enfado la mujer acomodando más las trenzas-

-¿Enserio lo haría?- balbuceó Selena mirándose al espejo. Realmente no se reconocía- Por Kami-sama…estos trajes son un asco, como me gustaría poder ponerme el kimono que me obsequió el señor Iro…- Suki le dio un fuerte codazo a su compañera, logrando que ésta callara antes de haber metido la pata- ¡Auch! Esto…digo…que el señor Iroyama, amigo de mi padre, me obsequió- (N/a: O.oUUuu)

-Ja! Deberías sentirte honrada de usar estos atuendos para atender a los nobles, mocosa asquerosa. No veo porqué la princesa insiste en usarlas como parte del servicio, causarían menos molestias encerradas en sus celdas sin comer-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la princesa 'cara agria'-

-¡No hables así de su majestad, la princesa Azula!-

-Pero es cierto, señora. Tiene una cara que incluso podría agriar la leche fresca. Niéguemelo- bromeó la niña con una gran sonrisa. Como castigo tuvo que llevar más ajustado el vestido por el resto de la velada.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

-En unos minutos, mi querida campesina…vas a conocer a la crema innata de la academia real del fuego para chicas.

Todo un equipo de elite entrenado para las más importantes misiones- comentó la agriada princesa mientras se ajustaba la tiara sobre sus cabellos castaños frente al espejo. A su lado Katara estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos- Para esta noche les he encargado servir a mis invitadas, espero no me decepcionen o les juro que van a pagarlo muy caro-

-Supongo que yo seré quien te sirva- dijo la morena permaneciendo impasible.

-No, la verdad…no serás tú. Tendré a alguien más para eso…- sonrió la joven de ojos ambarinos- Tu hermano será quien me atienda esta noche. Tú deberás atender a mis invitadas ¿entendido?-

-Sí, como digas…- dijo la morena saliendo de la habitación real de la princesa. Ahora debían ir hacia los carruajes, Sokka también debía ir para recibir a los nobles en los puertos, simples acompañantes de la corte de la princesa Azula. Todo ese protocolo la molestaba, ¿cómo podían soportarla los soldados que hacía de sus guardias?

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa estar firme, pedazo de idiota?- regañó la princesa al ver que Sokka estaba encorvado mientras miraba con anhelo el mar que se extendía por kilómetros, lejos de esa infernal isla.

Ambos hermanos estaban impecables en unos uniformes celestes, parecidos a sus trajes habituales de la tribu agua.

Sokka apenas se encogió de hombros ignorando a la ofuscada princesa que miraba atenta a las puertas del gran buque anclado en el muelle del que ya empezaban a descender los invitados de su padre. Los soldados de turno se formaron en fila levantando sus lanzas para formar un arco por el cual pasaron los nobles.

-Montón de imbéciles…-bostezó Sokka al verlos, y la princesa le plantó un fuerte codazo que esta vez sí logró ponerlo firme y despertarlo.

-Princesa Azula…-saludó una familia adelantándose a los guardias que los escoltaban. Eran 4 personas finamente vestidas en túnicas ceremoniales: Una mujer con un bebé en brazos, un hombre de patillas y una joven de cabellos largos que parecía mortalmente aburrida de estar allí - Es un honor estar en vuestra presencia, princesa-

-Si lo sé- asintió la princesa sonriente- Sean bienvenidos, gobernador Janato, señora Yummi, Tom-Tom y Mei, que gusto me da volver a verte después de tantos años- Azula dio un corto abrazo a la joven pálida de coletas que cortésmente le había correspondido el saludo-

-A mi también me alegra - contestó cortante. Desviando rápidamente su mirada en busca del otro personaje de la familia real que se suponía debía recibirlos, los rumores de que el príncipe Zuko había regresado fueron lo único que la animaron a emprender a ese viaje. Pero al no verlo allí se desilusionó notablemente- Dime Azula ¿Porqué tu hermano no ha venido a recibirnos? Creí que era parte del protocolo que ambos lo hicieran…-

Katara abrió los ojos sorprendida volteando a ver a la joven de coletas. ¿Acaso Zuko tenía que haber estado allí?

-Oh…sí, es cierto. Él debería estar aquí, pero nunca se toma enserio los asuntos de nuestro padre, mucho menos los que tienen que ver con la nación. Es tan irresponsable, creo que tantos años en el mar lo han vuelto incivilizado- dijo su hermana tratando de sonar decepcionada. Pronto los demás invitados continuaron bajando y Azula fue dándoles la bienvenida hasta que se detuvo en la presencia de importantes tenientes con sus familias, de uno de ellos en particular.

-Maestro Shinbo, señora Yuzuki…-saludó la princesa luciendo sus modales. El hombre era de prominente barba y ojos grises, su señora era de cabellos castaños y figura delicada. Aunque lo que llamaba la atención al instante era la joven hija de aquel matrimonio. Una muchacha muy parecida a su madre, pero mucho más extravagante…y rosa.

-¡Azula!- gritó ella pasando a sus padres y abalanzándose sobre la princesa, casi tirándola al suelo- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me has extrañado? Pues yo sí te extrañé. Veo que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí- dijo rápidamente provocando que su amiga se sintiera incómoda. Los hermanos de la tribu agua contemplaron extrañados el singular comportamiento de esa joven, no era una orgullosa ni una pesada como la princesa. Sin duda alguna, esa muchacha no encajaba allí, ni de broma-

-Ty lee…si, yo…te extrañé también- balbuceó Azula haciendo señas a sus soldados para que subieran a los invitados a los carruajes – Creí que te habías escapado para unirte al circo-

-Bueno…verás…han ocurrido unos percances en el circo y decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, mi padre me recibió muy contento y vaya, durante el tiempo que llevo en casa no he hecho otra cosa que asistir a estas odiosas ceremonias, aunque esta ocasión es especial porque al fin puedo ver a mis queridas amigas- dijo Ty lee abrazándose a Mei- Después de un par de mese volveré al circo, realmente no deseo renunciar a él-

- Ya veo- suspiró la princesa- Bien…¿Porqué no vas con tus padres en el carro que se les preparó?-

-Tonterías. Yo quiero ir contigo y con Mei, quiero recordar los viejos tiempos - dijo sonriente la joven de vestiduras rosadas subiendo al carruaje particular de la princesa seguida de la joven de coletas oscuras-

-Supongo que está bien - gruñó Azula subiendo al espacioso compartimiento del carro acompañada de Sokka y Katara. Después de unos segundos mortalmente silenciosos Ty lee notó la presencia del muchacho de ojos azules.

-Mmm ¿Tú quien eres?- preguntó extrañada mirando al guerrero. Éste no contestó nada, pues se había quedado en blanco al ver que ella le hablaba tan naturalmente. Al ver esto Ty lee interrogó a la princesa- Azula ¿Quién es éste chico, no parece un guardia del palacio?

-Ohh…Él es un guerrero de la tribu agua que está a mis servicios- dijo ella orgullosa amedrentando con sus ojos ambarinos a Sokka.

-¿De la tribu agua eh? Vives en el Polo norte ¿No?- preguntó la joven de ojos grises

-En realidad venimos del polo sur- dijo él tratando de sonar cortante, pero fallando en el intento pues Ty lee le miraba dulce y atentamente.

-Vaya…¿Cómo es allá? ¿Todo cubierto de hielo, nieve…no es cansado vivir en un lugar que siempre es tan frío?

-Francamente ahora desearía regresar cuanto antes-

-Ohh ya veo. Y…¿Cómo te llamas? Eres muy lindo…Puedes decirme ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es acaso tu prima o tu prometida?-

-¡No, claro que no! Ella es mi hermana Katara, y yo me llamo Sokka…-

-Sokka eres muy lindo- repitió ella pícaramente acomodándose el cabello ante la mirada atónita de la princesa y la joven de largas coletas- Dime…¿Hay pingüinos en el polo sur?

-A montones en los glaciares- dijo nervioso Sokka, debido a la sonrisa insinuante de su hermana

-¡Genial! Siempre quise intentar el trineo-pingüino -exclamó enérgicamente sobresaltando al moreno- ¿Lo has intentado? ¿Puedes contarme como es?

-Sólo lo intenté un par de veces, cuando era niño-

Después de esto la conversación entre esos dos se hizo muy amena, quizás demasiado para el gusto de Azula. Pero realmente divertida para Katara, que después de muchos días al fin reía naturalmente al ver a su hermano ser de tanto interés de la joven de ropas rosadas allí presente.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

-Te lo juro Suki, voy a gritar, estoy molesta, muy molesta- dijo Selena temblando de pies a cabeza- Estas trenzas están muy apretadas y me están torturando…no puedo pensar con claridad, se me nubla la visión…ayúdame Suki…-

-Ahora que lo dices…sí, se ve un poco apretado- comentó Suki de pie al lado de Selena-

-¿Un poco apretado? ¿¡Un poco!?- gritó molesta- ¿Porqué crees que me vengo quejando desde que salimos de las habitaciones? ¿Porqué crees que con tanta urgencia necesito unas tijeras?-

-Cálmate - dijo con naturalidad la guerrera- Respira y relájate, no querrás cortar ese bonito pelo que tienes-

-Muy fácil decirlo para tí –dijo frustrada la joven- ¿Sabes? Morderé al primer maestro fuego que me pida que le pase la sal, la pimienta o lo que sea-

-No sería mala idea, pero no creo que te puedas quitar ese mal sabor de la boca después de hacerlo - rió la castaña

-Estoy más que dispuesta a correr el riesgo –

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

La cena comenzó con el aburrido discurso de 'supremacía' del señor del fuego. Menudo bocón, adueñándose del honor que le correspondía a otra persona que en verdad sí había capturado al avatar. Luego de matar de aburrimiento a sus invitados, escuchando y con la comida delante humeando deliciosa, al fin dio comienzo el banquete que trascurrió sin muchos más detalles…

Realmente no hay mucha necesidad de describir la cara de Selena al tener que inclinarse a servir a la tediosa señorita 'rayo de sol' (como había denominado a Mei, que no había siquiera sonreído en toda la noche), o la mirada asesina de Suki al ver a su querido Sokka siendo acosado con preguntas y miradas coquetas por parte de esa tal Ty lee, o las risas disimuladas de Katara al llegar a la conclusión de que su hermanito había captado mucho más que la atención de la amiga de Azula.

Por otro lado Janus estaba más que concentrado en su plato sin hacer caso de las jóvenes nobles que estaban interesadas en él, ahora conocido entre ellas como 'ése apuesto capitán pelirrojo de la derecha'. Incluso Iroh lucía muy reacio a todo ese banquete mientras tomaba de su taza de té caliente, las conversaciones con esos nobles no le interesaban, eran tan vacías que prefería la muerte a tener que soportar más tiempo allí sentado. El único que parecía más perdido que ellos dos era Zuko, que no había dicho palabra durante toda la cena y que tenía un semblante triste y decaído…cosa extraña tratándose del antes arrogante joven príncipe. En ningún momento buscó a Katara, no podía soportar la idea de ver la desilusión en sus ojos y mucho menos el reproche, el odio asesino en esas orbes celestes…

-Zuko…-le llamó una voz femenina volviéndolo a la realidad- ¿Estás bien? No has probado bocado-

-Ohh sí estoy bien- gruñó éste volteando a ver a la joven hija del gobernador Janato. Mei tenía un leve color rosado en sus mejillas generalmente pálidas, pues desde que él se sentara a su lado no había podido ocultar ese rubor de su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría escuchar como fue que capturaste al avatar. De seguro es un relato muy interesante-

-La verdad, no fue algo del otro mundo. Por ahora no deseo…hablar de ello- dijo él comiendo un poco de su plato-

-Entiendo- dijo ella con mucha tristeza- Seguro no quieres contarle a nadie de todo lo que tuviste que pasar en esos largos 2 años de búsqueda. Debiste haberlo pasado muy mal, tan solo…una búsqueda en medio del desolado mar- dijo ella luciendo misteriosa de repente-

-Parece que tú si lo entiendes- comentó Zuko-

-Es que yo también se lo que se siente. No tener a esa persona importante- dijo seriamente- La ausencia de esa persona, te envuelve en una soledad constante aunque estés rodeado de personas. La monotonía de la cual no puedes escapar hagas lo que hagas, el aburrimiento, el vacío que no se desvanecen con el tiempo-

Los últimos platillos desfilaron por la mesa, y el mejor sake fue servido en las copas de los invitados, todos seguían en su mundo sin darse cuenta de que el príncipe Zuko se había quedado absorto mirando a Mei hablar de esas cosas que sonaban tan oscuras…pero reales.

-Mei…¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto?-preguntó el príncipe

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejamos de vernos?- dijo ella cambiando de tema mientras sorbía la bebida en su copa.

-Pues un largo tiempo. Desde que saliste de la academia hace seis años-

-Después de eso fuiste exiliado y bueno, yo nunca supe que pasó contigo. La vida es muy aburrida cuando estás lejos de las personas que realmente te importan-

-¿Hablas de Azula y de Ty lee?-

-Zuko…¿Ahora vas a quedarte aquí para siempre verdad?- el joven no pudo contestarle. Sabía la respuesta pero decirla habría sido confirmar su sentencia de permanecer encerrado en esas paredes para siempre- Yo desearía que lo hagas, yo deseo que así sea, desearía que te quedes-

Después de esas palabras el muchacho se quedó en silencio. Mirando el suelo. Mei al ver que la conversación con él había terminado se calló y concentró su atención en el brillo de la vajilla sobre la mesa. Quizás había dicho demasiado, pero…eso era lo que sentía ella en ese momento…

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

Zuko tenía tanto en qué pensar. ¿Por qué Mei le había dicho esas cosas? ¿Por qué había perturbado la 'paz' de su noche? Quería marcharse de allí, ya había soportado demasiado, y lo que Mei le había dicho le obligaba a querer buscar a alguien en particular en la habitación, a esa joven a la que necesitaba en su vida.

El príncipe dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación con tranquilidad para no llamar la atención de nadie, claro…que a nadie le importaba y nadie notaría su ausencia.

Excepto Katara, quizás…que sin que el lo notara, le siguió con la mirada vidriosa. Ella suprimió un suspiro de desesperación al ver que alguien más iba saliendo del comedor, alguien que seguía al príncipe hacia los desolados pasillos el palacio. Cómo deseaba ser ella quien pudiese acompañarle, ser parte de él sin que Zuko viera en ella sólo a la amiga del avatar. Cómo deseaba significar algo para él, como deseaba que él sintiese algo por ella…algo sincero…

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

El pasillo estaba a medias luces, y el joven de ojos ambarinos siguió su camino hacia sus habitaciones. Su túnica susurraba tras él, y sus botas resonaban en los azulejos del suelo provocando un eco. Con pesadez abrió la puerta de su habitación llevándose un susto mortal al ver una sombra sentada en su cama de doseles.

-¿Qué demo…?- comenzó a decir cuando la segunda voz le interrumpió: -Comenzaba a impacientarme, creí que nunca te escaparías de esa tediosa cena-

-Janus…-susurró por lo bajo el príncipe del fuego pasándolo de largo- ¿En qué momento te saliste del comedor? Creí que….bueno cuando yo salí seguías ahí-

El pelirrojo le sonrió- ¿Sabes? Luego tengo que escoltar a tus invitados a sus habitaciones-

-Entonces qué es lo que haces aquí- dijo de mal modo recostándose en la pared

-Ayudarte- dijo serio el capitán- Debido a la reciente llegada de estos los invitados de tu padre hay muchos navíos en el muelle, y no están siendo muy estrictos en el control. Ya me encargué de averiguar cuáles son los más veloces, y tengo elaborado un plan-

-Que bien. ¿Planeas fugarte?-

-Para nada. Planeo ayudar a que alguien más se fugue- dijo victorioso el joven de ojos verdes- Ya sabes, nuestro plan…upss…perdón mi plan. Mira, hay un pasaje que comienza en las bodegas de la cocina y termina en unas tuberías antiguas que ya no se utilizan y que daban a los puertos, según los antiguos planos del palacio.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Zuko sabiendo a dónde quería llegar- Pues mira príncipe- sonrió Janus- Ya tengo mi plan perfectamente elaborado, no tienes porqué sentirte inmiscuido, sólo tendrás que retrasar un poco la caravana que irá a ver al avatar mañana al atardecer. Yo me encargaré de liberarlos, y llevarlos a salvo hasta los muelles…

-Janus no creo que…-

-Yo ya tomé mi decisión. Y te dije que no necesito de tu permiso…ni siquiera de tu gran ayuda- dijo el capitán poniéndose en pie- Yo te prometo que nadie se enterará de que tuviste algo que ver. Te lo digo ahora, porque mañana estaré muy ocupado tratando de acomodar los detalles para el plan-

-Comprendo…-murmuró Zuko sin poder reprimir su malestar- Pero Janus…ahora que lo dices así. Estoy preocupado, sí yo…el gran príncipe Zuko estoy preocupado de tu seguridad grandísimo cabeza hueca-

Janus le miro confundido

-No quiero que algo malo te pase…eres mi amigo…no quiero perderte Janus - dijo Zuko colocando sus manos en sus hombros. El pelirrojo le miró conmovido, pero luego le regaló una sonrisa- Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien. Te prometo que las cosas van a salir bien. ¿Sabes? Entendí que a veces es bueno hacer tonterías por alguien, es como hacer lo correcto-

-No empieces otra vez-

-Es la verdad. Tú lo sabes…-dijo deteniéndose en la puerta- No lo olvides, mañana al atardecer debes retrasar la comitiva que irá a ver al avatar, sólo dame 15 minutos-

-Haré lo mejor que pueda para darte más tiempo- aseguró Zuko desviando la mirada, luego sintió que Janus le estaba observando fijamente- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ohh nada príncipe….es solo que…¿Has pensado en lo que te dije esta mañana?

-No- mintió el joven de ojos dorados

-Bueno, ahora piénsalo nuevamente. Sabes que después de mañana así saliera bien o mal el plan, no tendrás otra oportunidad para despedirte o disculparte con la señorita Katara. No volverás verla en el mejor de los casos, que sería que logremos que se marchen-

-Sí, ya lo sé-

-Puedo ayudarte esta noche si lo deseas. ¿Quieres que la traiga aquí? Sé que ambos necesitan hablar-

-¡No digas estupideces! ¿Traerla aquí? Ni de broma- exclamó el joven maestro fuego con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas- Sólo vete a dormir y en cuidado con tu plan

-Puedo traerla, con el rango que tengo ahora puedo sacarla de su celda después de terminado el banquete. Nadie sabrá nada, de verdad- dijo el capitán guiñándole un ojo- Confía en mí

-La verdad…eso de traerla no es el problema- gruñó Zuko recostándose en su cama- Déjame en paz, Janus…sólo márchate, yo…estaré bien-

-Deja de hacerte la víctima. Sabes que no exista nada imposible, no si en verdad quieres algo con todo tu corazón-

-Yo…-

-No te preocupes. La traeré en cuanto termine de escoltar a esos alargados a sus habitaciones ¿Si? Tendrás que esperar una media hora quizás un poco más, pero ten por seguro que la traeré-

-No quiero que la traigas-

-Lo siento príncipe, pero esta vez debo desobedecerte por tu propio bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo saliendo por la puerta- Anda…no seas gallina-

-No lo soy. Óyeme bien Janus, No la traigas- gritó Zuko molesto en cuanto su amigo desapareció del otro lado de la puerta. ¿En qué líos se estaba metiendo? ¿Qué tenía Janus en la cabeza para hacerle semejante….maldad?

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

Las celdas rechinaron al ser abiertas para meter en su interior a los prisioneros. Sokka en cuanto vio su cama se tiró a ella con gusto abrazando su almohada y comenzando a roncar como un bebé, un adorable y gran bebé. (N/a: -n.n-)

-Hey Lee…no te preocupes, yo me encargo de meter el resto a sus celdas, puedes marcharte a descansar – dijo Janus apareciendo en la intersección de pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia el soldado de patillas castañas que estaba abriendo el resto de los candados de las respectivas celdas. Suki, Katara y Selena sonrieron suavemente al ver al simpático pelirrojo acercarse.

-Capitán, buenas noches tenga usted…-

-Desde cuándo me llamas con tanta formalidad? Ambos estuvimos en la academia juntos. Si mal no recuerdo antes era solo Janus, o simplemente 'idiota'- rió Janus

-Bueno yo…-balbuceó el soldado- Son cosas del protocolo, tú sabes Janus…no quiero problemas

-Y no los tendrás. Ahora…porqué no te vas a descansar, yo me encargo de esto-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad, ahora soy tu superior y te estoy ordenando que te vayas a descansar, pedazo de cretino- dijo divertido Janus metiendo con suavidad a Suki a su celda y cerrando el pesado candado que había en ésta.

-Bueno, si no hay ningún problema entonces…supongo que gracias Janus, nos vemos mañana- se despidió el castaño saliendo por completo de la planta baja del palacio.

-Janus, que bueno que has venido- dijo Selena abrazándose con fuerza de su cintura- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?-saludó éste a su vez sonriendo

-¿A qué has venido Janus?- preguntó Suki ligeramente nerviosa- ¿Acaso…lo de tu plan es para…esta noche?-

-No, pero he venido para hablarles de ello. Será mañana, pero no necesitan mayores detalles, sólo confíen en mí- Janus se arrodilló y miró fijamente a los de Selena- Les prometo que los voy a sacar, como sea-

-Yo confío en ti- dijo la pequeña

-Ahora, por favor entra a tu celda, mañana por la tarde voy a venir. Los quiero a todos listos y no quiero protestas- dijo Janus levantando en brazos a la maestra tierra y recostándola en la cama. Luego puso una cara divertida al notar las trenzas en su cabello- ¿Sabes? Te ves mejor con esas trenzas

-¡Ni de chiste Janus!- gruñó

-Lo sé, lo sé…es broma. Te ves más preciosa con los cabellos sueltos. Ahora duérmete mañana será un día muy agitado- el pelirrojo le acarició la mejilla antes de salir y cerrar su celda. Katara hizo ademán de ingresar a la suya pero él la detuvo de la muñeca- Discúlpeme señorita Katara pero…su majestad solicita verla en sus habitaciones en estos momentos. Yo la llevaré-

-¿A estas horas?

-órdenes de su majestad- mintió el ojiverde saliendo con ella por las puertas hacia los pasillos del palacio.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

Estaba estrujando sus manos con insistencia casi enfermiza. Los nervios, la ansiedad..todo lo tenía a flor de piel. Repasando mentalmente las palabras que debería decirle, en orden…hasta analizando el mejor tono de voz para decírselo. Incluso la postura que debía tener. En una palabra: Zuko se sentía total y completamente PATÉTICO.

'_¿Pero qué caso tiene? Ella me odia y jamás voy a poder cambiar eso'_

¿Cómo permitió que Janus saliera de la habitación con ese plan tan sorpresivo, y que encima lo dejaba viéndose como un estúpido, en mente? Muy propio de el pelirrojo por cierto. _'Idiota de Janus '. _Pero desgraciadamente, no podía hacer nada más…trataría de aclararle a Katara toda la verdad, comenzando por la parte en que decía que él era un gran imbécil, orgulloso e insensible y terminando por despedirse para siempre de ella.

-Demonios…no importa cuantas veces lo acomode…eso no suena nada bien…- murmuró a la media luz en la que se hallaba sumida su recámara. Ahora el ambiente era más parecido al de su barco, pues como ya lo había admitido: Lo extrañaba. Caminó con pesadez hasta esconderse detrás de los doseles de su cama…

Era tan patético en verdad. ¿Él, el príncipe de la nación del fuego tratando de pensar en las mejores palabras para disculparse mientras se escondía tras las cortinas de su cama? Patético.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

-¿Dónde estamos yendo, Janus?- preguntó confundida la morena viendo que habían tomado un camino muy diferente del que ella conocía llevaba a la recámara de la princesa- Creí que dijiste que Azula quería que le ayudara con algo-

-Por supuesto, pero su alteza está en otra habitación- mintió el pelirrojo sonriendo levemente- No está en sus habitaciones, pero solicita tus servicios-

-Si, ya veo- dijo ella tranquilizándose y mirando de reojo al alto muchacho que iba a su lado. Caminaban por esos pasillos iluminados por lámparas que daban un brillo rojizo: Tan parecido al que habían disfrutado en el barco mientras ellos dos aún eran amigos-

-Señorita Katara…-llamó de pronto sobresaltándola- Quiero ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas-

-No digas eso…No tienes porqué disculparte. Además ¿Qué diría la princesa si te escuchara llamándome de 'usted'?- dijo con un dejo de burla, pero muy conmovida al ver la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. Claros y sinceros…como los del mismo Iroh.

-Poco me importa lo que diga ella ahora. Pues mis principios son más importantes. Le debo una gran disculpa a usted, a Selena y a sus amigos-

-Eres muy dulce. Y descuida…hace mucho que olvidé rencores contra ti. En el barco, cuando te disculpaste con Selena, supe que en verdad lo sentías, y jamás podría dudar de ti, como tampoco podría dudar del general Iroh. Son muy buenos ambos, y se que nunca quisieron esto para nosotros-

-Precisamente. Y ahora espero poder saldar esta deuda que tengo con usted señorita- dijo deteniéndose por un momento y agachando la cabeza.

-No tienes que hacerlo, pero agradezco tus buenos sentimientos. Ya veo porqué Selena te quiere y confía tanto en ti- comentó con una triste sonrisa la morena mirándolo a los ojos, y Janus pareció sorprenderse ante la mención de la maestra tierra- Si, ella te quiere mucho…nos lo dijo a Suki y a mí-

-Señorita, yo…-

-No tienes porqué arriesgarte así por nosotros- le interrumpió- Aunque sé bien que lo haces por ella y no tienes idea de cuánto aprecio que la quieras de ese modo Janus. Selena es tan dulce, y sé que lo haces por protegerla porque la quieres tanto como ella a ti-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del capitán de ojos verdes- No…no quiero que mal interprete mis intenciones…para…con ella…señorita Katara-

-No, eso jamás Janus- sentenció la maestra agua- Jamás pude contemplar un cariño tan puro como el que tienes por ella. Y si es que la ves como a una hermana pequeña a la que tienes que proteger…no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Pero te agradezco que la quieras como lo haces-

-Sus palabras me alegran señorita- asintió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa antes de reiniciar la marcha, pues estaban a unos pocos metros de la habitación. Se detuvieron frente a la entrada, y él pareció dudar un momento- Nuevamente le pido disculpas señorita Katara, por lo que hice… -

-Descuida, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros- murmuró – Pero sabes que tienes mi confianza plena, Janus. Buenas noches y gracias-

-Buenas noches, y le deseo mucha suerte- se despidió el joven de ojos verdes, dando un par de golpes en la puerta y abriéndola para dejarle paso a la morena, antes de marcharse por el pasillo. La ojiazul tomó aire antes de entrar con pasos decididos a la habitación.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

-Llamaste por mí, Azula- dijo con suavidad, provocando con aquellas sencillas palabras que la piel del joven maestro fuego escondido tras las cortinas se le erizara.

-La verdad…sí lo hice- dijo respirando con fuerza dejándose ver por la joven. Consiguiendo que el rostro de Katara pasara por tantas emociones al mismo tiempo: Sorpresa, confusión y…miedo. Él permaneció impasible y serio. Pero al contemplarla se dio cuenta de que las palabras que planeaba decirle ahora estaban lejanas y olvidadas. El sólo echo de verla allí con esos ojos azules tristes le borraba la memoria, no existía tiempo, ni espacio…no había lógica ni razón para describir lo mucho que le afectaba.

Katara sintió sus rodillas temblar, pero no iba a ceder, esta vez no. En aquella ocasión en que el se acercó ella estaba desprevenida, y no cometería el mismo error dos veces: Dejar que se acercara y que la desarmara por completo con sus hechizantes ojos ambarinos.

-Necesito…quiero hablar contigo- dijo dejando por primera vez que se notara su nerviosismo en su rostro- ¿Puedo hacerlo?-

-Claro que puedes, su alteza, pero yo no voy a escucharte- dijo cortante dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Ahora me tienes miedo?- murmuró sin poder evitar que una triste sonrisa asomara en su rostro- Hace unas semanas tú no me temías…

-Hace unas semanas tú no eras así- dijo ella con el dolor de su corazón- Hazte un favor, y deja las cosas como están. No quiero que vengas a burlarte más de mí…deja que yo siga con mi vida y tú con la tuya. Tienes lo que querías, y yo nada más puedo darte. Ya te has llevado todo…-

-Katara…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? No basta jugar con mis sentimientos ¿verdad?- dijo dejando ver el dolor en sus ojos azules. Zuko suspiró tratando de hilvanar de nuevo las palabras que se suponía iba a decirle ¿Pero como contestar a eso?- Yo de nada te puedo servir ahora, tienes tu palacio, tienes al avatar…en verdad destruiste las ilusiones que en ti tenía. Porque ahora puedo ver que nunca sentiste nada por mí y que fui una tonta…que por mi culpa vendí a todos mis amigos- dijo terminando en un sollozo, que precedió a una lágrima rodando por su mejilla

-¡Eso no es verdad!- dijo furioso acercándose a ella y tomándola velozmente por los hombros- Nunca digas eso, porque lo que yo sentía por ti era real…-

-Lo dices, pero de nada sirven tus palabras ahora, porque yo no te creo- ella esquivó su mirada y él aferró más fuerte acercando su rostro al suyo- Eres tan cínico…quiero que me sueltes ¡ahora! Suéltame, no respondo de mis actos si no lo haces

- ¡Yo jamás te mentí! No podría hacerlo, yo en verdad te quise, y aún…aún lo hago-

-Si, puedo sentir el amor justo ahora…-dijo sarcásticamente pues el agarre de Zuko en sus hombros comenzaba a lastimarla. Molesto y asustado el príncipe la soltó pero sin alejarse demasiado-

-Yo quiero ayudarte…quiero ayudarte a escapar ¿No vale eso para nada?- sentenció él respirando agitado observando de reojo a la joven maestra-

-Simplemente yo no quiero tu ayuda. Prefiero hacerlo yo sola que recibir la ayuda de alguien como tú. Yo ya no te creo, no quiero verte…déjame en paz-

-Tonta…-dijo él desesperado- Janus quiere liberarlos, y yo también quiero hacerlo. Piensa en tus amigos, piensa en aquellos a quienes amas antes de tomar una mera decisión por tu orgullo …-

-¿Y tú?...¿pensaste en aquellos a quienes 'amas' cuando me engañaste solo por tener el amor de tu padre?-

-Esto es diferente…-

-¡No! En nada es diferente- gritó exasperada, con las mejillas rojizas- Quiero que te vayas, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida ¿No entiendes? No te quiero ver, no quiero saber de ti…quiero olvidarte…quiero que me dejes vivir…- ella sintió que las palabras venía directamente de la dolorosa herida en su corazón que aún se resistía a dejarlo ir…- ¡Tu no comprenderás nunca! Jamás podrías ponerte en mi lugar porque tú nunca has querido a nadie más que a ti mismo…¿Y ahora me dices que quieres ayudarme? Yo no te creo…yo…ya he tenido suficiente de ti. He tenido toda la ayuda que necesitaba de ti y ahora estoy sumida en este problema con mis amigos. Yo no puedo creer que alguien tan orgulloso como tú diga ahora que la culpa le carcome porque en lo que a mí concierne tú no tienes conciencia…tú no…tu no tienes…corazón- dijo dejando que sus ojos vidriosos dejaran caer un par de lágrimas. Ella se dio la vuelta furiosa, temblando de pies a cabeza y acercándose a la puerta tomó el picaporte.

El silencio tenso caía sobre ambos. Logrando que sintieran escasear el aire…de pronto, en ese sumido ambiente un par de palabras resonaron, trayendo abajo consigo todo el silencio.

-Lo lamento…-

Katara se quedó helada, y al instante volteó para fijar sus ojos agua sobre el príncipe que ahora aunque firme, se veía más débil y vulnerable. La morena al fin pudo reparar en las marcas de cansancio trazadas a lo largo de su rostro.

-¿Qué…?- dijo con el aliento faltándole en los pulmones

-Perdóname Katara- dijo suavemente- Acepto que hice mal, lo reconozco y sé que te hice daño…no sabes cuánto lo lamento…lo siento-

Las palabras estaban flotando en el aire, y tardaban en ser asimiladas por la morena. Ella abrió y cerró la boca tratando de hallar qué decirle, qué hacer. De pronto él le tomó las manos, temblorosas pero cálidas y las puso entre ellos- Sé que no me quieres creer, pero yo te necesito. No sabes cuanta falta me haces, ni cuantas veces he reprimido las ganas de decírtelo…desde un principio me dolió tanto hacerte esto y sentí que una parte de mí murió al perderte- Katara escuchaba sorprendida aquellas palabras, viéndose reflejada en las orbes ambarinas de aquel joven hombre que le robaba el aire y que ahora con esas simples palabras la estaba desarmando por completo- Sé que me merezco que me odies, lo comprendo y tampoco te pido que dejes de odiarme…porque sé que no merezco tu perdón. Pero no puedo seguir sin decírtelo. En verdad lo lamento-

-No…Ya no digas nada…por favor…-gimió aterrorizada al sentir que estaba a punto de llorar – Yo me…debo ir…-tardó solo unos segundos el notar que ahora estaba entre la puerta y el príncipe de la nación del fuego: La espada y la pared

-No te vayas…-susurró, logrando que su aliento chocara contra las mejillas de la morena-

-Por favor….ya no digas más…- La maestra ya no quería escuchar el resto, se sentía incapaz de soportar que una vez más le diera esperanzas para luego arrebatárselas tan cruelmente. Pero por sobre todo, no quería llorar, no enfrente de él.

-Sólo dame dos minutos…por favor Katara…- suplicó quedando sus miradas conectadas. Ella dejó de lado sus intenciones de huir pues sus manos aún eran presa de las amplias manos del joven, y éste las acariciaba levemente con sus dedos volviéndola tan dócil y vulnerable.

-Cometí el más grande error de mi vida- comenzó sintiendo que temblaba…él…o quizás ella…talvez eran ambos- No pienses que soy feliz…sin ti Katara…no existe la felicidad…para mi no hay esa palabra sin ti a mi lado, te quiero-

-No seas absurdo- dijo ella tratando de mantenerse fría, pero era imposible con la calidez de aquel hombre tan cerca.

-Te amo, Katara- Y a esas palabras muy difícilmente ella podría hallarles algún argumento contrario. Pues sintió su corazón estallar, adolorido…golpeado por la traición pero latiendo de nuevo con tanta rapidez como cuando ambos estaban solos, juntos… - Deseo con toda mi alma que me creas esta vez, porque lo siento de verdad, desearía poder compensarte, bajar cielo y estrellas para poder pedirte perdón como te lo mereces. Si pudieses perdonarme, si pudieses darme otra oportunidad te juro que haría hasta lo imposible para hacerte feliz- El joven príncipe apretó su mano con más fuerza y tragó saliva antes de continuar- Quiero devolverte cada sueño que te quité, borrar cada lágrima que ocasioné en tus ojos, quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero que sepas que nunca más voy a anteponer mis egoístas deseos y miedos a lo que eres tú para mí. Porque te quiero Katara, te amo…-

La morena sintió las gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su piel. Esta vez no había duda, él era sincero…sus ojos ambarinos estaban cristalinos, su voz era profunda, su calor tan dulce…como siempre.

-No…no digas eso si no lo sientes …- balbuceó-

-Pero eso es lo que siento. Si yo no te amara como lo hago con tanta intensidad…jamás me hubiese disculpado contigo. Pero te soy sincero Katara, ahora lo lamento tanto que…-

-¿Me amabas? ¿Entonces porqué…porqué me traicionaste de ése modo? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- dijo desconsolada- Yo te quería también, ¿Acaso no te lo demostré lo suficiente?

-Perdóname, realmente lo siento. Ahora dejaría todo esto para ganarme tu perdón, y tenerte de vuelta a mi lado, pero que me perdones todo lo que hecho sé que es imposible…pero aún… solo quiero tu felicidad…-

-No sé si creerte…-

-Entonces…dime que ya no me amas…dime que me odias y daré…daré por acabada esta conversación, no volveré a buscarte…te lo prometo. Saldré por completo de tu vida. Pero acaba con esto ahora. Yo dije lo que tenía que decir, y ahora….solo faltas tú- dijo asustado- Dime que no me amas…

-¡No me pidas eso!- chilló ella dejando que sus rostros se acercaran. Qué el estrechara su frente contra la suya- No me pidas que haga eso…-susurró- Yo no puedo porque …a pesar de lo que haya dicho, a pesar de lo mucho que me duela…nunca dejé de amarte

-Entonces ¿Porqué no me crees?- dijo él sintiendo un renovado rayo de esperanza en su interior-

-Porque…tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a perderte de nuevo…-

-Déjame entonces que te pruebe que te amo. Que no voy a abandonarte nunca, que cometí un grave error y que voy a enmendarlo porque te amo… - y con esto último, Zuko terminó por besar los labios tibios de su amada maestra agua.

Descargas eléctricas le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, mientras las manos habilidosas del príncipe encontraban el camino preciso hasta su cintura, para aferrarla más a él. Sus labios insistentes se adueñaron de ella, sumergiéndola en aquel mundo que era de ambos. La calidez de su boca seguía igual de dulce, igual de adictiva para él, pronto tuvieron que detenerse pues la falta de aire era primordial- Perdóname…-jadeó antes de capturar de nueva cuenta la boca de Katara.

La maestra agua, no ofreció ninguna resistencia. Sólo quería disfrutar de sentirlo de nuevo a su lado, dejar a la soledad lejos de ella… volver a sentirse viva aprisionada por los fuertes brazos de aquel príncipe. Lentamente subió sus manos al cuello del joven, haciendo el beso más apasionado. Dejando que la lengua de él se introdujera en su boca, explorando territorio ya conocido para él.

**------Aquí comienza el Lemon, si no te gusta puedes saltar la lectura hasta la siguiente marca, y si no…XD pues seguid leyendo bajo vuestro propio riesgo------**

Con cuidado él terminó por levantarla en brazos, ocasionando que ella se aferrara más. Zuko caminó con lentitud hasta la cama adoselada de su habitación, y una vez allí, sin dejar de besarla, la dejó sobre la suave superficie acolchonada.

El se separó buscando aire, y observándola…contemplando el rostro de ella, en donde una suave sonrisa se había dibujado bajo las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. En sus miradas se leía todo lo que podían decirse en un momento como aquel y Zuko con delicadeza pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas borrando las lágrimas

Ella cerró los ojos al fin recibiendo el tan ansiado cariño por parte de su príncipe. Tantas noches añorando tenerlo así sobre ella, y ahora…era una realidad o un sueño demasiado perfecto. Él le sonrió abiertamente antes de besar su boca con deseo, luego deslizándose con sutileza hasta su cuello. Aspirando su aroma por momentos, antes de dejarse llevar y mordisquear la piel morena que lo enloquecía.

Katara estaba perdida en ése mar de sensaciones que conocía tan bien. Con él besándola y dejando esas marcas rojizas en su cuerpo…no había nada que hacer, más que callar y sentir, dejarlo actuar. Las habilidosas manos del príncipe acariciaron sus caderas, para luego subir hasta su cintura, y por último detenerse en su pecho recorriendo las curvas majestuosas y peligrosas de esa joven maestra. Ella jadeo antes de comenzar a palpar sobre la tela de la túnica del príncipe su amplia espalda, sus dedos delgados recorrieron el camino hasta el cuello de la vestidura para quitarla de una vez por todas.

Él se alejó para mirarla ligeramente asustado. Con sus manos apoyadas en la cama y con su cuerpo aprisionando el de Katara, sintió que dudaba de lo que hacía, pero ella le sonrió con cariño acariciando su mejilla, pasando sus dedos sobre la cicatriz en el rostro de su príncipe. Zuko por su parte destrenzó con habilidad el cabello castaño de la joven, dejando que sus rizos cayeran en cascada sobre las sábanas de su cama.

-¿Porqué te detienes?- preguntó ella con suavidad mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos

-No estoy seguro…-se disculpó con una sonrisa. Katara con sutileza tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la abertura de sus ropas sobre su pecho, dejándole claro que ella sí estaba más que segura. Se acercó a la boca de su príncipe y le besó, separándose por un momento para susurrarle- ¿Contesta esto a tus dudas?- Zuko sonrió pícaramente mientras la besaba con mayor pasión, sumergiéndola entre los cobertores y quitándole las molestas ropas. Ahora sí que era desesperante, deseaba con toda su alma poder recorrerla como antes, con esa misma libertad. Movió su mano suavemente hasta su cuello mientras retiraba su vestido, dejando las cintas de su pecho al descubierto.

Los besos se habían vueltos más hambrientos, haciendo que los anteriores pareciesen solo un juego de niños. Sus manos vagaban de arriba hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo de la maestra agua, trazando las curvas y hondonadas que le enloquecían, mientras que ella ya besaba su pecho descubierto, dejando un camino de besos cálidos y ardientes por su piel blanquecina. Zuko llevó sus manos hasta las pecaminosas cintas y las quitó con rapidez, desnudando sus pechos a sus ojos.

Katara se sonrojó completamente avergonzada mientras el no dejaba de verla fijamente. Ella intentó cubrirse pero la mano del príncipe se lo impidió, mirándola ahora a los ojos, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella fue dejando besos sobre aquella zona aún desconocida para él. Despacio fue descendiendo más provocando que la joven aferrara las sábanas ante aquellas descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo más entrecortada mientras él proseguía con esas atenciones en sus pechos- Zu…Zuko…por favor- jadeó ella sin saber precisamente lo que le estaba pidiendo, mientras arqueaba su espalda como respuesta a los movimientos del maestro fuego.

Él sonrió complacido deteniéndose unos segundos para luego buscar su boca. Dejando que sus manos siguieran explorando y quitando más del vestido que ella llevaba. Katara colocó sus manos en sus mejillas aferrándole más contra su boca, recorriendo con sus suaves dedos los rasgos faciales del príncipe, él por su parte se separó con lentitud, tomándose esta vez el turno de recorrer el rostro de su querida Katara, sus pómulos, su nariz, su frente, su boca…en cuanto sus dedos pasaron por encima de sus labios, ella abrió su boca deslizando su lengua a lo largo de las yemas de sus dedos.

Sin poder reprimirse más ambos volvieron a unir sus bocas, esta vez la joven morena dejó vagar sus manos por la fuerte espalda de Zuko arañando suavemente su piel, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros de su príncipe, aspirando el aroma tan característico suyo que ahora estaba impregnándose en ella. Los labios del joven descendieron hasta su abdomen, mordisqueando la piel de su terso estómago y deleitándose en la curva perfecta de su cintura.

Katara intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo entero que se ahogaba en placer, pero al sentir las mordidas en su estómago no pudo hacer más que gemir y aferrarse con mayor fuerza a los cabellos del príncipe, el cual estaba más que complacido de las reacciones que lograba en aquella joven mujer.

Los inquietos dedos de Katara se habían detenido en las ataduras de los pantalones que él llevaba bajo la flameante túnica rojiza que ahora se hallaba tirada en el suelo. Con vergüenza comenzó a desatarlas, sorprendiendo al joven debido a los intensos sentimientos que ella despertaba.

Sintió que la mano de Katara ayudaba a quitar las últimas prendas de ropa, y él no quería quedarse atrás, pues ella aún llevaba la falda del vestido.

-Creo…que no es justo- susurró él tomando por ambos lados la tela del vestido- aún estás más vestida que yo-

-Zu..zuko- jadeó ella al sentir que de un tirón se había deshecho de su vestido. Zuko sonrió pícaramente mientras acariciaba ahora la piel de sus muslos, acariciando todo su cuerpo logrando estremecerla. Entre ambos se complementaros más que bien mientras terminaban la misión de librarse de las molestas vestiduras, explorando el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando del placer que recorría por completo sus cuerpos.

Queriendo probar algo más, Zuko colocó las manos de su maestra agua sobre su cabeza para devolver el favor, y sonrió abiertamente cuando ella gimió con desilusión. Él empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, bajando por su pecho y estómago dejando pequeños besos por donde iba. Entonces se balanceó hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas, y levantó a Katara de la cama, estrechándola contra él después de sonreírle abiertamente.

-¿Qué estás…? - preguntó ella cuando el príncipe marcó su cuerpo con el suyo, y le besara con pasión provocando que ella contuviera un grito de placer algo asustada y sus manos se entrelazaran tras el cuello de su amado príncipe

- Zuko…quiero. . .- gimió sin saber como pedirle que la descargara de esa tormentosa dulzura. Él sonrió suavemente y la bajo con lentitud hasta que su espalda descansó de nuevo contra la cama.

Katara enmarcó su rostro con sus manos, apoyándose para darle un apasionado beso. Zuko se extendió entre sus cuerpos y se posicionó, entonces empezó a empujar lentamente en su pequeño pasaje.

Ella no pudo contener una pequeña boqueada de dolor cuando él resbaló en su interior. Aferró los cabellos del joven, y cerró sus ojos, jadeando ante el torbellino de sensaciones que la estaban inundando. Sabía que esto pasaría, era la primera vez de ambos…tantas veces escuchó a las ancianas de su tribu hablar sobre la 'primera vez' que sabía de sobra que aquellas sensaciones eran normales, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos…exclamó el nombre del príncipe mientras su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente.

-¡Katara! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, el miedo hacia que su voz pareciese áspera.

Ella le miró con sus orbes celestes brillantes por las lágrimas y luego con una mano temblorosa acarició el rostro pálido del joven, acariciando los contornos de su rostro, pasando por la cicatriz.

- Estoy bien, Zuko - susurró. - Duele un poco, pero está empezando a desaparecer… -

Él se quedó helado en su lugar durante unos momentos queriendo darle un poco más tiempo para que se ajustase a la sensación de sentirle dentro de ella, antes de apoyarse y besar suavemente sus labios. Katara comenzó a relajarse, sintiendo que aquella dolora sensación era lentamente reemplazada por una nueva, una que le hizo mover ligeramente las caderas logrando que él gimiese roncamente. Él empezó a moverse lentamente deslizándose con suavidad dentro y fuera de su firme pasaje, y cuando las sensaciones empezaron a lamer a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas, ella empezó a moverse con él emparejando cada atrevido empujón con uno de los suyos. Zuko empezó a moverse más rápidamente y Katara aferró las sábanas mientras cada empujón empezaba a ser más duro y más rápido causándole abrir la boca para poder respirar mejor que le hacía conocer una fuerte y arrolladora sensación.

Zuko supo que los dos se acercaban al final, era sólo una cuestión de segundos. Katara gritó cuando de repente una oleada tras otra de crudo placer golpeaba a través de su cuerpo. Medio segundo después sintió que su amado príncipe de ojos dorados se ponía rígido y entonces él se derrumbó sobre ella; después de unos segundos su áspera respiración era el único ruido dentro de la espaciosa habitación real.

------ **Fin de Lemon, xD…(Enserio creen que me creo que se saltaron lo anterior. Nuu…no nací ayer XD…)-------**

Zuko se hizo hacia un lado, liberándose de ella. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban la abrazó, refugiando su frágil cuerpo hacia él. Así era como deseaba que fuera siempre, el siempre protegiéndola. Katara suspiró llena de felicidad escondiendo su sonriente rostro debajo de la barbilla del joven hijo del señor del fuego.

-Katara, yo... - empezó a decir Zuko cuando la mano de la joven mujer le detuvo.

- No te atrevas a decir que sientes que haya pasado esto - dijo y le miró duramente. - No hay nada que lamentar ya. Yo te amo y quise esto más que ninguna otra cosa. Yo no lo lamento-

Zuko besó la palma de su mano y le sonrió:- Solo iba a disculparme por hacerte daño, nada más. Jamás me llegaría a arrepentir de esto Katara, te amo…

- Uups,... Lo siento – balbuceó ella apenada - Esta bien. Por lo que me he enterado por la manera la de hablar de las ancianas de mi tribu, la primera vez siempre es dolorosa. No duele después de la primera vez-

Zuko acarició el sedoso cabello de la ojiazul y sonrió.

- Dicen que no duele, ¿eh? ; tendremos que probar eso más tarde ¿No te parece?-

Katara rió pícaramente y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el torso de su príncipe. Se sentía cansada, pero muy feliz y reconfortada por sus brazos alrededor suyo y por los suaves dedos que ahora acariciaban su cabello, esos suaves dedos que la acurrucaban llevándola a un dichoso sueño.

Zuko nunca se había sentido tan contento desde el momento que su madre falleció. Ahora…se sentía realmente afortunado, tenía el corazón de oro de aquella joven mujer que le había devuelto la vida y a la cual tendría que agradecerle eternamente por aquel precioso regalo: Salvarle de la oscuridad.

-Katara de la tribu agua…te amo con todo mi corazón- susurró al verla ya dormida, tan indefensa en sus brazos. Un sopor le invadió, el aroma de los cabellos de la joven era dulce y poco a poco le provocó una suave sonrisa, con la cual durmió como nunca antes. Sin ningún temor, sin ningún demonio interno que le perturbara, sin ninguna culpa…al fin por una vez…un sueño feliz.

o.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.oo.o

**N/a:** Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! XD yaaaa¡¡¡¡ terminé x.x…¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo estuvo? Reviews, reviews, ya saben T.T es mi primer lemon, vaaaaaaamos, quiero saber que tal me quedó. Ejem…perdón u.u momento de histeria, ustedes comprenderán.

**Zuko:** ¬¬ Bueno…ya que estás en crisis emocional mejor yo presento los agradecimientos por los reviews recibidos te parece?

**N/a:** X.Xuuuuu

**ZuKo:** u.uU seee…yo los presentaré **(Saca un enorme pergamino y lee XD)** Como FF no tiene permitido contestar los reviews por medio de la publicación, tonces a las siguientes personas que sean mencionadas a continuación, en especial a aquellas lectoras fanáticas de Zuko…¡¡Oye momento!! No estoy de acuerdo con esto ¬¬ Samara¡¡¡¡¡

**N/a:** Lee ò.o¡¡¡¡ **(Saca un enorme mazo)**

**Zuko:** .-.U yaaa…como decía…¬¬ como agradecimiento a todas aquellas lectoras fanáticas de mi persona (sonrojo) se les manda un enorme beso adjunto como agradecimiento, ni con meses de terapia olvidaré esto X.XUUU mami???

**N/a:** XD solo contesta príncipe

**Zuko:** Me están explotando¡¡¡¡ ;o; Te juro que en mi contrato no decía nada de dar besos a las fans….

**N/a:** ¬¬ Beso adjunto para todas mis queridas lectoras XD Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, jejeje y bueno para los chicos que se que me leen bueno un enorme abrazo y besos de mi parte n.nUUU

**ZukO:** ¿Quién querría eso?

**N/a:** ¬¬ ejem…ahora aquí los nombres de aquellas personas que me apoyaron para continuar mi historia:

Belzer, Anita-Asakura, Zutaraforever, Susana, YK-Kira, Princess Sheccid, Mary-Tonks, Shiosan, RADIKA SUNDARI, artanis alatariel, Guaduchi, Umizu, Grey Nigth, Pirate of the Phantom Waters from México., ShinobuByako, Mede of Scripio, Black Cat, Loconexion, Nande-chan, Pandora, Firebender53, Lyra Minamino, Maritza chan, Flower of Night, Yumisha, Juli, A-Mononoke-z09, Litti, xkumiix, Shinix, Dely, Tercy, Shipou, Umeko-chan, Chibi-Ichigo, YUNI, Relenavivi y por último a anónimo, para quien este cap también va dedicado por su review, espero le haya gustado mucho.

Bien, esas personitas especiales ya saben para quienes van dirigidas los Kiss de Zuko-kun. Ahora sip, una breve explicación de mi ausencia: Aparte del colegio, les juro que no fue todo mi culpa porque mi computadora y mi conexión se aliaron y me jodieron la vida desde el año pasado hasta la fecha actual…¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Enserio creen que es mucho tiempo? Yo también x.x. Pero al fin hice funcionar ambas y estoy lista para subir los capítulos a tiempo, enserio ¬¬…la conexión tuvo la culpa XD…

Como ya hemos llegado al final, y no tengo más que decir, sólo le sdigo que hoy mismo ya empecé con el siguiente cap: La gran fuga XD… así que pueden estar seguros que no volveré a tardar tanto O.O lo juro¡¡¡ palabra de niña exploradora

**Zuko:** ¬¬ Ajá…bien…hasta el próximo cap. Mata ne!!!!


End file.
